Mysterious Ways
by sunflowersongs
Summary: Complete - The adventures of dear, sweet, geeky Teddy and his adoring Buttercup.
1. Chap 1 aka MakeBelladostupidthingseyes

**So just a fun little new fic. I just couldn't get this Edward and Bella out of my head, so I had to write them down. No angst or drama here. Just fun, and humor and of course, lemons. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks my beautiful beta Rhi.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but contents of this story are mine.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 1 aka Make-Bella-do-stupid-things-eyes**

**Edward **

I was working behind the front desk in the computer repair business Emmett and I ran, and I was very bored. All the paperwork was done. All the orders for repairs had been entered into the system. I guessed I could work on tweaking our computer system. It did seem to be running a bit slow. Or maybe I could watch _Star Wars_ on my iPhone again. Princess Leia really does it for me. God, I'm such a nerd. But come on, that dress with no bra, her bossiness, and shooting a blaster? _So hot_. Even the bun hair is kind of sexy, in a I-want-to-unravel-you way.

I hadn't had a date in God knew when. Okay, so ever. Gee, I wonder why? The truth was, girls kind of terrified me. Women were mysterious creatures, whose thoughts I couldn't fathom and whose bodies were wonderlands I'd like to explore. I was twenty-one years old and a virgin, much to my dismay. It's not that I didn't want to have sex with a girl; it's just that the opportunity had never arisen.

First, I'd have to find a girl who didn't mind my tall, lanky, and uncoordinated body. Second, said girl would have to be able to look past, or if I was very fortunate, join in with my sci-fi love. And lastly, it would be really great if she knew what the hell to do in bed, because I could use some help if I ever got that far with her. At this point, I would be happy just to see some real boobies.

I pushed my glasses back up my nose and shoved my too long hair out of my face. It was annoying, but I didn't want to cut it. It was kind of my shield I hid behind. Like a mask. Oh, like Spiderman! No, that's dumb. I can't climb buildings, and no one wants to see _me_ in spandex.

I was just straightening up a pile of computer magazines on the counter, when the door chimed.

Oh, my God. It's _her_. Bella Swan. I've had such a terrible crush on her for four years, ever since we were in high school together. She was so pretty with long chestnut hair, light brown eyes, and a killer body. She had been one of the most popular and smartest girls in school.

Now, I was smart, and we had been in several advanced classes together, but she definitely did not run in my circle. Well, I didn't have a circle, unless I spun around real quick. Nerdy computer geeks don't really have that many friends. Chess club members do not count. And it's not like she would give me the time of day or even knew of my existence.

She walked up the desk, and again, I was dumbstruck at her beauty. I had to look down, unable to meet her eyes. Oh, God. A pretty girl! And my crush. I remembered her being pretty, but now she was beautiful and intimidating in her womanhood. I was terrified.

I watched her small, delicate hands lay a laptop on the counter. She even had beautiful hands.

"Hello? Can you help me with this? I'm not sure what's wrong with it." Her voice was soft and pretty, like an angel's voice. Not that I had ever heard an angel, but I would think they would sound just like Bella Swan.

I slowly looked up at her with my one eye not covered in hair. Oh, my God. I have to speak to her! What do I say? I nearly trembled in fright.

"Um…yes. Sure. Um…that's what we do here. You know…uh, fix computers." _Well, that was about the dumbest four sentences ever uttered by a man._

In an amused voice, she leaned toward me and said in a secretive whisper, "Yeah, the sign out front was a dead give-away."

A soft scent of something delicate and flowery wafted toward me. What was that? Vanilla? Musk? Roses? Whatever is was, it was my favorite smell in the world now.

She reached with her small hand to my face and gently brushed my hair out of my eyes. _Bella touched me._

"That's better. I like to see who I'm talking to," she said with a smile.

Oh, my God! Bella Swan touched me _and _smiled at me! She must be doing charity for the less fortunate today. I couldn't think why else she was doing this.

Okay, well then, I'll let her see my whole tall, gangly, geeky self. She'll probably run out the door, I thought. I tucked my hair behind my ear, pushed my glasses up my nose and stood up straight and met her eyes.

Her reaction confused me. Her eyes got wide, and she gasped. She slowly looked me over, then met my eyes again as she wet her lips. Whoa! That was…hot and…erotic. _God, please, please, please, don't let me get an erection while she's standing there._ I'll die of embarrassment.

She shook her head as if to clear it and said, "Don't I know you?"

"Um…yeah, we went to Fork's High School together." Of course she wouldn't remember that. Or me. One does not notice geeks in glasses that try to blend in with the woodwork.

"Oh, I do know you! You're Edward Cullen. Emmett's brother, right?"

"Yes," I sighed.

Was I to be known the whole entire rest of my life as Emmett's brother? That kind of sucked, because he was a bit of a moron, a womanizer, and a loud-mouthed goof. The association surely couldn't be any benefit to me.

"Do you know him?" I asked in trepidation.

"No. I just remember him being the captain of the football team in high school. Well, that, and the fact of when we were Sophomores, I heard he made a bet with Jasper Whitlock that he could date his way through all the girls in their Senior class." She rolled her eyes at this.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, he's…anyway, he didn't succeed, and once Mom found out what he was up to, the wrath of God was released upon him. That was fun," I said, looking off with an evil smirk, thinking about Emmett getting his butt handed to him by our petite little fireball of a mom. She'd practically had him crying and begging for forgiveness. Mom was good…and a little scary at times. That's not even counting her cooking. I shuddered.

Bella giggled, drawing my attention back to her. God, that was so cute! I kept thinking about what we could talk about so I could keep her here longer, but my mind drew a blank. What did girls like to talk about? I had no idea. My sister Alice only talked about Jasper. Or her hair or make-up or what she was wearing. A conversation with her was coma inducing.

"Hey, can you fix this? It just locked up and won't do anything."

"Sure. No problem. I'll work on it myself," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Really? Thanks. Will it cost a lot?"

_I would gladly do it for free, _I thought_. I'd marry you, too, and give you lots of babies and dress you up as Princess Leia for Comic Con, and all the guys would be so jealous of my hot wife with a gun, but you must wear a bra because your boobies are only for me, and you'd have the best running computer in the world the whole rest of your life_.

I realized I was just staring at her as I drifted off into fantasy land. She was looking at me amused and inquiringly as if trying to read my thoughts. Thank God she couldn't, because she really would run out the door, but how amazing would it be to have a girlfriend with superpowers? That would rock!

"No, it won't cost much at all. Let me get your information into the computer, and then you should have it back tomorrow or the next day once I figure out what's wrong with it." Wow, I said all that and didn't stutter once. Score! The trick was not to meet her eyes, I figured out. Once I did, I forgot what I was going to say.

I typed in all her information, realizing she lived in the same apartment building as me- actually, right across the hall. Bella Swan was going to be living across the hall from me? My mind boggled at this.

"That's…that's across the hall." I gulped. "From…my apartment."

"Really? I'm just moving in there this week. Cool. We'll be neighbors. You'll have to come visit me. Maybe you could help me get settled in."

"Visit you? Help you settle in? You would let me?" I asked in amazement.

"Um, yeah. Why not? Are you okay? You look a little unwell."

It's because my brain just exploded in my head. Bella talking to me. Living across the hall from me. Saying I could visit her. This was the best day of my life!

"I'm…fine. Great. Brilliant."

"Brilliant? I like that. I thought only British people used that phrase."

"My dad is British."

"Oh, I see," she said and graced me with the prettiest smile.

I lost my train of thought for a moment. I blinked and got a grip on myself and went to get a pen and knocked a whole stack of computer magazines to the floor beside me. I bent down to pick them up and in the process hit my head on the edge of the counter. I saw stars and sat down hard on the floor, holding my head and wishing I could die. Crap, that hurt! I was so embarrassed.

Bella walked around to the side of the counter and saw me sitting there.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Oh, yes, I'm just fine. I just made a total fool out of myself in front of you_. "Nothing too hurt on me except my pride," I muttered.

"Well, of all things to be hurting on oneself, pride is the probably the best option, but I think you banged your head pretty hard."

She walked behind the counter and got down on her knees. She then began stacking the magazines and setting them on the counter. I just sat there and watched her. She was so pretty, and the black button down shirt she had on bared her lower back and a bit of her stomach every time she reached up. It was like a game of peek-a-boo, but instead of eyes, I was viewing yummy, creamy, beautiful Bella Swan skin. I just couldn't look away.

When she was done, she just sat there on her knees, resting back on her feet. "Are you sure your head is okay? You're so quiet. You hit it pretty hard. Let me see," she said softly and slipped off my glasses and sat them on the floor and just stared into my eyes for a moment.

Seeming to shake herself out of a trance, she pulled my hand away and gently felt the bump on my head. Oh, my God, she was touching me again! I winced in pain as she touched a sore spot. She softly stroked my hair. I almost purred like a cat. Thank God I didn't.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'd take some ibuprofen if I was you. You're probably going to have one hell of a headache." She just held my eyes for a moment and then shook her head again as if to clear it.

Why did she keep doing that? And why was she being so nice to me? Why was she touching me? Was this real life?

She tilted her head and studied me. "Maybe this will help, Teddy." She leaned in and kissed my forehead, her lips lingering perhaps a little too long on my skin. Shock made me mute. All I could do was stare at her in astonishment. _She kissed me_! And Teddy? Why Teddy? No one had ever called me that before. I didn't care. It was Bella, and she was touching me and kissing me. She could call me anything she wanted.

"Didn't help?"

I still didn't speak. I gazed at her in wonder, my mouth partly open, then blinked. I was no fool though, and I shook my head.

"Hmm. How about this?"

She skimmed her finger over my lips as her mouth went up in a little half-smile. Her warm eyes held mine, and then she leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her fingers in my hair and then she took my lips and began to _kiss me_.

I was beyond stunned and nearly shaking with nervousness, but inside, I was doing a dance of joy. No football player in the end zone after a touchdown to win the game could out celebrate me at the moment. _Oh yeah, oh yeah, who's the man? Who's the man? Stop it, idiot, and touch her_! I tentatively ran one hand up her hip, slowly up her stomach, pushing up her shirt, slid my hand to her waist, where I easily spanned it with my freakishly large hand and caressed her soft skin with my fingers.

I had no idea what was going on, but right this moment Bella Swan was practically in my lap, and her arms were wrapped around me, and she was really kissing me. Who was I to question this miracle?

She pulled back and gave me a look full of surprise and confusion.

She mumbled something like, "Stupid eyes…_swoon_…no willpower…"

If I was shocked before, it was nothing compared to now, as she threw herself at me and plastered herself to my body. This time, I put both my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She gasped and gripped my hair tight in her hands and put her tongue in my mouth. Holy cow! _I'm French kissing Bella Swan_! And boy, was she good at it! I ran my arms around her back and held her tightly. It was amazing to me how her body molded itself to mine perfectly.

We kissed for some time. Somehow I ended up with a Bella pretzel wrapped tightly around me with her arms and legs. God, this was totally the _best day ever_.

I realized that I could love this girl very easily. Any girl that could kiss me like that was a prize worth keeping. She pulled back as we stared at each other, both of us panting hard. She was sitting snugly on my crotch that was hard, happy and very ready for her. I should have been embarrassed, but she didn't seem to mind. Actually, she wiggled in my lap, closed her eyes and moaned softly, rocking her pelvis into mine. I gripped her hips hard and tried to be quiet, but an ecstatic moan escaped my mouth. She made this sound like a gasping cry as she rocked against me again and I nearly came in my pants.

She opened her eyes and studied me, her breathing hard, making her breasts go up and down. I looked at them mesmerized. She had cute little boobies. I would give away my entire collection of Star Wars figures just to see them. She was flushed and still had her arms around me and sitting tight on my erection. This was totally the _best_ day of my life.

"Teddy. Wow. That was…yeah. I, uh, better go. I hope that helped." She was blushing profusely as she slowly slid off me. I watched her stand up, and a bit unsteadily walk out from behind the counter.

Bella turned and gave me one last heated look and licked her lips again. She turned to leave then hesitated, but shook her head and kept walking. I heard the door chime go off as she left the store.

I have no idea what just happened here. I didn't even know if this was real or a dream, but I do know that was the most amazing experience of my life. I leaned back against the counter and sighed, happily reliving every moment of her in my arms.

x~x

When Emmett came back from lunch I was still sitting on the floor in a dreamy stupor.

"Bro. What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Emmett. Bella Swan brought her laptop in to be fixed."

"Ooookay. And that explains why you're sitting on the floor?"

"No."

"Then why _are_ you on the floor?"

"I knocked over the magazines and then when I went to pick them up, I hit my head."

"So you're on the floor because your head hurts?"

"No."

"Edward. Are you okay? Bro, how hard did you hit your head? Why are you still on the floor?"

"She kissed me," I said dreamily.

"Who kissed you?"

"Bella." I said her name as a sigh. _Bella. Sweet, soft, sexy Bella_.

"What? Bella Swan just kissed you? Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm not. First, she kissed my head where I hit it and called me Teddy. Then, she kissed my lips. Then, she kissed me again, practically plastered herself to me and put her tongue in my mouth. That was _so hot_," I said in wonder.

"She kissed you three times? Called you a cute nickname? Was all up in your business? Eddie, bro, she likes you. A chick actually wanted to kiss your sorry ass. Wonders will never cease. You better jump on this quick. You should ask her out."

"What, on a date?"

"Well, yeah. You do know how to date, don't you, Eddie?"

"No. Not really. I'm not good with girls, you know that, Emmett, and quit calling me Eddie!"

"Why? I like it. Dude, did you get her number? You should totally call her. I mean, how often do chicks even talk to you? And this one effing kissed you man. Don't be an idiot and not pursue a girl that can look past your nerdiness."

"Gee, thanks, Emmett. You really do a lot for my self-esteem." I sighed and stood up. "But...you're right. You know the best part? Bella, who doesn't find me repulsive, apparently just moved into my apartment building. Right across the hall from me!"

"Dude. You're set. You can go borrow milk or some shit from her. She invites you inside; you're in with her." Emmett winked at me.

"I am? Is that some sort of code or something?"

"Well, it means she trusts you enough not to be a serial killer. It's a start. Oh, and if she comes to your apartment to borrow something, then she wants you to do her. And if she asks you to fix things for her…run. Well, do her, then run. That chick is looking for husband material." Emmett shuddered in horror.

"Emmett, you're such a base pig. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Mom has said something like that to me several times. But, hey, at least I get laid. Shit, you probably have never gotten laid, have you, bro?"

"Good for Mom. You should listen to her. And whether or not I've had sex is none of your business. I'm going to lunch."

I left the shop to the sounds of Emmett chanting "Eddie is a virgin!" Yeah, I really hate older brothers.

x~x

**Bella**

_Did I seriously just molest Edward Cullen in his computer shop_?

God, he was so good looking! I just couldn't help myself. I about swooned when he stood up to his full height and tucked that interesting reddish, bronze hair behind his ear. And, holy crow, his eyes! They were green like leaves of a palm tree. Beautiful eyes. Swoon-worthy eyes. Make-Bella-do-stupid-things eyes.

And then his voice. Soft, cultured, rich, make-Bella-all-tingly voice. What the hell was wrong with me? I never acted like this with men. Edward seemed to have some sort of deadly combination of attractions I never knew I liked: handsome…well, of course, I liked handsome men, but he was tall with long arms and yummy thighs, swoon-worthy eyes, make-Bella-all-tingly voice, and then there were his other attributes.

The man had huge, long-fingered hands. A girl notices such things. And this girl imagined just what those fingers could do on and in her body. Unf. Oh, and his mouth. God, those lips and that tongue. I most definitely could imagine what he could do with those on me. I fanned my face with my hand. Whew.

Ah, and then the mighty crotch. I had sat on that crotch, wiggled around on that crotch, rocked back and forth over that crotch, and I've got to say, Edward was definitely packing in the peen department. I wanted it bad. This was something I must see for myself. Scientific investigation, you know to, um, see if tall men with big feet- yes, I noticed his feet- also have big peens. The things I will do and the sacrifices I will make all in the name of science. See, me getting Edward naked would benefit all mankind. A worthy cause! I'm practically doing the world a favor.

I heard a honking and realized the light had turned green. Driving while daydreaming about Edward's giant cock was probably a bad combination. Best save that for later. When I could really dwell on the imagined details.

I parked and grabbed a box out of my trunk. As I walked to my door, I grinned to know that Edward would be just across the hall from me. I wanted a boyfriend, and there he was today. It was fate. That nerdy, hot, beautiful boy would be mine. All mine. I couldn't wait to see him again. And hopefully kiss him again. He was shy and sweet and hot. Perfect for me.

I wonder what time he's getting home from work tonight. I'm going to have to make sure to drop by his apartment to beg for some milk. No time to shop yet, you know? Think he'll see right through that? Who cared? I would be happy just to see those eyes of his again. Any excuse would do.

I finished unloading my car and unpacking some stuff. Later, I took a shower and dressed with care. Casually, but a little bit tantalizing, and then waited for Edward to get home. I heard him unlocking his door across the hall and grinned in anticipation. I gave him some time to get settled and then went across the hall to his door.

He opened the door, and his green eyes skimmed me over. He tried to do it on the sly, but I caught him.

I smiled a slow, knowing smile at him, and his eyes got wide.

_Oh. Swoon-worthy-make-Bella-do-stupid-things-eyes man; I'm about to rock your world_.

"Good evening, Teddy."

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay, I know you can't buy Star Wars movies off itunes. Not that I checked or anything and got mad because I couldn't...**

**Yes? No? Love it? Hate it? Think I should find a new hobby instead of writing smutty fanfic? Haha. Give me some feedback please. **

**xoxo**

**Sunny**


	2. Chap 2 aka I like milk!

**I'm trying for humor here. Hope you enjoy it, and giggle as much as I did as I was writing it.**

**Thanks as always to my sweet Rhi. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 2 aka I like Milk! **

**Edward**

I stood there with my eyes wide, and tried to check Bella out without her noticing.

_Holy crap, what was she wearing_?

I guessed you would call them shorts, but they were the tiniest shorts I had ever seen. And legs! Why didn't I think about her legs earlier? All long and slim and pale. I wanted to lick them. Did people lick legs? Hmm. And that shirt. It was just a plain white t-shirt, but it was skin tight, and I could see her lacy white bra through it. Boobies! I better quit looking before she catches me.

"Good evening, Teddy."

"Um, yeah. Good, um, evening to you, um, Bella."

_Crap. I looked at her eyes. Must. Not. Look. At. Her. Eyes. When. Talking_. I think part of my brain melted each time I did in absolute astonishment that this hot, pretty girl was talking to me.

"Can I borrow some milk?"

She wanted to borrow some milk? The code! My moron of a brother was right? That just wasn't possible. First of all, Emmett was not the sharpest crayon in the box. And second, Bella would not want to "do" me. Would she?

"Milk?" I repeated stupidly.

"Yeah. The white stuff that comes from cows and goes great with cereal. Milk. What's that smell?"

"Smell?"

My brain wasn't keeping up with her words since she had stepped into the apartment. Now her back was to me, and I could almost see the cheeks of her cute little round butt. Butt. Bella butt. Cute, hot, round Bella butt. _There is a God_.

She turned with a grin…and caught me looking.

Smirking, she asked, "Teddy, are you okay? You must've really done a number on your head earlier. You need me to make it better again?" Her eyes got wide when she realized what she'd just said and what that meant.

I almost did some sort of weird combo of the peanut-butter jelly dance and jazz hands. Noooo, Edward. _Not_ the jazz hands.

"I like milk!" I blurted out. What? Have I lost my mind?

"Um, yeah. Have a seat, Edwardlicious, and I'll get you a glass of water or something," she said with a giggle.

"Macaroni and cheese!" I yelled. Damn. That's what I was forgetting.

"Edward…Teddy…are you just going to keep yelling random food items at me all night? That's a little weird, dude."

"No, I forgot I was cooking! Be right back."

I ran to the kitchen and switched off the burner for the stove. Luckily, I hadn't burnt it. Kraft macaroni and cheese was very important to me, and the burning of it would be a tragedy.

Bella walked into the kitchen and hopped on the counter, crossing her legs. Whoa! Bella legs everywhere! Gah!

"Whatcha cooking there, Teddy?"

"Um, macaroni and cheese for my dinner. Would you like some?"

"Yep. I'm starving. Love me some mac and cheese. Got any Cokes?"

Oh. _She's perfect_, I thought in awe.

I tore my eyes from her legs and got us both a can of Coke, but in my nervousness, of course, I dropped them. One hit the edge of the counter and busted. It started spinning with Coke going everywhere in some weird brown, sticky fountain, coating both me and Bella. I watched it spinning and squirting and thought, _whoa, that's kind of cool_.

Then I looked at Bella. Oh, no.

She was flapping her arms and making this squawking noise like a chicken. Her shirt was completely soaked.

"Ah, God, hot chicken girl, I'm so sorry!" I groaned in mortification and grabbed a wad of paper towels to wipe her off with.

"Did you just call me…_chicken girl_?"

"What?"

"Edward. You called me 'chicken girl'."

"I did not." No way. There is just no way that my mouth just spewed forth the thoughts in my head.

"You did."

"Yummy legs, I did not."

"Uh…hmm. Edward. Are you thinking at all before you speak? Or do you have some sort of weird Tourett's syndrome thing going on?"

"What?"

I tore my eyes from her chest, where I could just make out the darker circles of her nipples. Boobies! Bella boobies! Whoa! They were awesome!

She hopped off the counter and reached a hand out for the towels. I mutely handed them to her and watched Bella blotting herself. That was kind of…hot. She tried to dry her shirt, but sighed, finally just giving up and throwing the towels in the sink.

"Ugh. I'm a sticky mess! Maybe I should go change and wash off."

"I'll lick your legs for you."

"You'll do what? Wow. Teddy, I think maybe, uh, you ought to go lie down."

I shook my head. Lie down? "Why?"

"You keep blurting out things I think you're going to regret later. Now, I'm down with you licking me and all - glad you enjoyed my little wet t-shirt contest- did I win, by the way; do I get a prize? But, I think the bump on your head has got you a little off tonight, and you might regret some of this later."

I did feel a little lightheaded, but it might be because, for one, Bella said she was down with me licking her. What? What? What? _I _almost flapped like a chicken. And the wet t-shirt contest? God, she'd win any hands down. But now Bella had wet a paper towel and was blotting her face and neck with it like some sort of hot demonstration of the sham-Bella-wow commercial. Holy moly!

She giggled, and I met her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Come here, and let me clean you, Edwardlicious."

Edwardlicious? What? Was I lost in some alternative universe or in some sort of holo-deck program like that time Riker on _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ was kidnapped by that alien kid? I looked around. Nope, definitely not the Starship Enterprise. Just my boring, small kitchen.

I slowly walked over to Bella. I was still and silent as she dampened a towel and then gently wiped my face and glasses off.

"There. Better?"

I simply nodded and looked at her in awe. Why was she being so nice to me?

"Now, can I borrow your bathroom for a minute and maybe one of your t-shirts?"

My bathroom? God, when was the last time I cleaned it? I thought in horror. And my…my t-shirt? I tried desperately to think of one I had that didn't have a comic book character or _Star Wars_ on the front.

"Sure, just a second, pretty girl. Okay?"

"Pretty girl? Oh. That was nice. You know what, Teddy? A girl could get used to this Tourette's thing you got going on. It's cute."

"What?" I blinked and broke the spell her soft brown eyes had me under, but I could have just sworn Bella said I was cute. No way.

"I'll be, uh, right back."

I went to my messy bedroom and began rummaging for a clean t-shirt. I finally found the least nerdy one I could. I went back to the kitchen to find Bella gone. Did she leave? Did I just walk past her? I spun around and looked over the living room, but no Bella. Okay, maybe she's in the bathroom. I went back down the short hallway, but no Bella in my bathroom. Hey, that kind of rhymes! Bella in my bathroom. Oh. Even better. Bella in my bathtub. I peeked around the shower curtain. No such luck.

She must have left. Wait. Surely she didn't…no, she wouldn't have. Please, no. I turned in trepidation and noticed the door to my spare bedroom slightly ajar. Oh, my God. Not there. Anywhere, but there.

I swallowed hard and pushed the door open. Bella was scanning the room's contents with her arms crossed. She had a look of…well, I'm not sure what that look was. Horror? Shock? Surprise? On any other person, I would have said awe. But this was Bella, and surely she wasn't impressed by my sci-fi and Marvel Comic's collectables. Was she?

I just stood there in defeat with my shoulders slumped. I had zero chance with her now that she knew the full extent of my nerdiness.

She slowly walked around the room, touching some things, cocking her head and studying others and then looked over my dvd collection. She was scanning my collection of all the _Star Trek_ series. Well, except for _Enterprise_. I didn't care for Captain Archer and really didn't like that show and felt it changed canon.

She tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"Kirk or Picard?"

"Kirk," I answered automatically.

"But Picard is such a good captain." What? She knew _Star Trek_? I'm in love!

"But Kirk will do whatever it takes to get the job done, even ignore the prime directive," I declared, warming up to one of my favorite debates.

"That's why Picard is the better captain. He's not a thug."

Good point. "Well, there is that," I admitted.

She scanned my dvd collection of movies and T.V. shows again. "_Lost_ is my favorite T.V. show ever. What's yours?"

Now, I know I'm in love. "Mine, too!" I said in wonder.

"What did you think of the flash-sideways and the ending?"

I looked her over in wonder. She was so pretty, sexy, didn't seem to mind my nerdiness, and she knew _sci-fi_? This was too good to be true.

"I liked it. I kinda had it figured out." I rubbed my neck. "Hey, you hungry? We could, um, eat the mac and cheese or go out. And I got you this shirt if you want to change."

"Let's stay in. I'll go get cleaned up. Thanks for the shirt." She looked at it. "The Punisher? Is that your favorite comic book character?"

Wow. What a tough question! "Hmm, I do love the Punisher, but also love Spiderman and Ironman. I'm good with any Marvel superhero, though." Now, she will run, I thought.

"Hmm, I've always had a thing for Batman, but he's a D.C. comic's superhero. You won't hold that against me, will you, Teddy?"

"Can I hold you against me?" Wait, what did I just say?

She smirked. Sauntering over to me, she took the shirt from my hand. "Oh, yes, you can. But let's get cleaned up first or we might stick together permanently from the Coke all over us."

_I wouldn't mind being stuck to Bella Swan for the whole rest of my life._

I heard Bella softly chuckle."Oh, really?"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing," she said with a secretive grin as she brushed past me on her way to the bathroom.

x~x

**Bella**

I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Oh, my God. He was such a dork, but so freakin' sweet, and God, he was so good looking! Didn't my Teddy realize how hot he was? That shy nerdiness was adorable. It made me almost crazy with desire to kiss him.

I grinned thinking about his little speech problem. The man just said whatever was in his head. Did he even realize he did this? And he really didn't know that he spoke out loud when he thought he was speaking to himself? I mean, chicken girl? Yummy legs? Licking my legs? Unf to that one! Sham-Bella-Wow? That was a good one. Pretty girl? I melted a little at that one. And being stuck to me the rest of his life? Oh, sweet, sweet Teddy! How cute and sweet was all that? I had set out to make Teddy my boyfriend, but I'm thinking maybe we might be able to have more.

I bet my Teddy was a virgin. Oh, the fun I would have teaching that hot dork how to please me in bed. I _technically _was a virgin, but I had sure done everything else. Me and Teddy could be each other's first!

I quickly stripped my shirt off and washed the Coke off of me, before I slipped on Teddy's shirt. I held it to my face, sniffing it. Oh, that smelled good! Like Downey fabric softener and cookies. Just the way my Teddy should smell. Yum. I might not give this shirt back.

I twisted my hair up in a ponytail, using the hair band on my wrist to hold it. I looked in the mirror and grinned. _Teddy…here I come_.

x~x

Edward glanced at me side-ways and went back to shoveling in his mac and cheese. I noticed how his fork shook in nervousness. I made him nervous? That was just too cute. I must kiss him, and soon.

We finished eating, and then Teddy rinsed the dishes and set them in the sink. I sat at the table, observing. I could've helped, but the amazing Teddy rear was on display, and I was enjoying that view just a little too much.

He turned suddenly, and I was eye-level with the mighty Teddy peen package. Ooof! My boy was huge! I quickly flicked my eyes to his face, but Edward had caught me oogling him. His eyes were wide and his face was covered in a deep blush as he broke eye contact and tilted his head away from me.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie or an episode of a T.V. show?" I asked, trying to break the slightly awkward moment between us where we'd both realized that we were constantly checking each other out.

"Yeah, sure, Bella. That would be nice. Would you like to watch _The Dark Knight_? You said you liked Batman."

Damn, the boy was good. I loved that movie. "I'd love that. Got any beer?"

"Beer? Um, no. I don't drink."

"Ever?"

"No, never. I've never had alcohol before."

Hmm. I see I'm going to be Teddy's first in lots of things. I couldn't wait to get him drunk and see what he says and how he acts. It's got to be the funniest thing ever.

He went and started the movie and offered me a seat on his couch. I motioned for him to sit down first. He settled himself at one end, but I sat down sideways, draping my legs over his thighs.

His eyes were wide as he stared down at my legs on him. Then, he did a slow perusal up my legs, over the contours of my body, and then up to my face. I wiggled in my seat. Teddy, when he looked at you…he _looked_ at you. The boy possessed more skills than he realized.

He held my eyes for a moment and turned his head back toward the television. I tried to pay attention to the movie, but I found myself watching his long fingered left hand twitching. He would lift a finger as if to touch my leg and then put it back down. His eyes kept drifting down to my legs, until he finally just gave up, and outright studied them. I could sense he was dying to touch them. _Let me help you there, Teddy._

I stretched and moved my legs, my right one covering the holy crotch area. He nearly jumped off the couch. Nice. Firmly, he gripped my calf and gently slid my leg back to his thighs, but I had already felt the holy hard-on. Gah! I wanted that, but I knew my Teddy wouldn't be up to sexy times tonight. I didn't want to frighten him off with my forwardness, and I surely didn't want him thinking his girlfriend was a slut.

Wait. What? Girlfriend? Oh, that's me! I'm Teddy's girlfriend! Yes! I just have to tell him that.

He slowly slid his fingers off me, as we pretended to watch the rest of the movie, but really we were in some weird sexual tension fog. You could literally feel the desire vibrating between the two of us.

I sat up and scooted over so that I was facing him with my leg tucked up under me.

"Don't you think, Teddy, that it's about time you kissed your girlfriend?"

"Kiss? Girlfriend?" he asked in shock.

I tucked his hair behind his ear and cupped his face with my hand. "Yes. Girlfriend. Is that okay with you? You don't have a girlfriend already, do you?" Yikes. How awkward if he does!

He shook his head. "Um, no, I've never really had a girlfriend before. You…you really would want to be mine?" The doubt and amazement in his voice made me sad. Stupid blind girls out there. Didn't they see what a sweet man he was? How nice and funny and hot he was? Well, the rest of the female population's loss was surely my gain.

"Why would you find that to be shocking? You're a great guy. Lots of fun, sweet, and so handsome. I would be proud to be your girlfriend."

"Oh. _Wow_." He then sent me this enchanting, crooked smile. Holy crap!

"Kiss me, Edwardlicious."

His hand trembled as he raised it to my face. Slowly, oh, so very slowly, he leaned in. I started breathing heavy. The anticipation of the kiss was blowing my mind and making me all hot and bothered. He tilted his head slightly, hesitating, not in fear, but in wonder.

"_Bella_," he sighed, and then he tentatively pressed his lips to mine.

_This boy. I think I just fell in love with this sweet, sweet boy_.

I pulled my head back and gave him a soft look. "Goodnight, my Teddy. Sweet dreams."

"They'll be sweet because they'll all be of you," he said quickly, and I almost said "aww" out loud.

I stroked his face one last time, then got up and walked to the door. I gave him a little finger wave as I left. Carefully, closing and locking my door, I leaned back against it in thought.

I'd gone over there with the thought of seducing Edward, but came back nearly in love with the sweetest man I'd ever met. I felt the happy grin upon my face. _Not a bad tradeoff. Not at all._

* * *

**Still good? Still with me? Let me know. **

**xx**

**Sunny**


	3. Chap 3 aka Beautiful elf girl

**Just a reminder, no angst or drama here. Just lightness, sweetness and fun.**

**Rhi you rock. Just thought I'd tell you that in case I hadn't today. Love you and thanks a million for your mad beta skills.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 3 aka Beautiful elf girl**

**Edward**

I awoke and leapt out of bed. I have a girlfriend! Bella is my _girlfriend_. A real one and not a Canadian that you say you correspond with long distance!

I ran to the door. I just had to tell her good morning. I stopped with hand on the doorknob, as I realized I was just out of bed. I'm sure my hair was a mess, my teeth were unbrushed, and I was wearing my SpongeBob Squarepants pajama pants. Not cool. She might think her boyfriend- _her boyfriend_- some sort of dork. Oh. Well, that starship had already blasted off at warp nine.

I got lost for a moment comparing _Star Trek_ ships and which one was the best. There's the _U.S.S. Enterprise-D_, always. It was the flagship of the Federation and the largest of them all being a Galaxy class ship. But, the _Defiant,_ from _Deep Space Nine,_ was an awesome warship with its own class, as it was a prototype. Then there was _Voyager_, a new type of Intrepid class starship built for battle and speed. Hmm…nah. Nothing beats the Galaxy class _Enterprise-E_. Built to take on the Borg; it wins hands down.

Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh, yes! A girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! What do I do? Do take her flowers? Wait, I had no flowers. Did I take her on dates? Oh, does that mean I get to _kiss her_? A lot? I certainly hope so! I know what. I'll get a shower and then make her breakfast. Everyone eats breakfast, right?

After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a "Vader was framed" t-shirt. I then made Bella oatmeal and toast. It was good for you. Fiber and all. Good for the digestive system.

I got everything ready and went over to her apartment and knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked some more. Finally, the door was wrenched open, and I gaped in shock at Bella. Well…I assumed it was Bella. Her hair was all over the place and half covering her face. She looked like she had just wrestled a haystack and lost. That drew my mind to hay, rolling in the hay, rolling in the hay with Bella, Bella on top…

"Ahem. Teddy, it's a little too early for me to be thinking about _that_." She yawned, rubbed her face with her hands, and then skimmed her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

I watched all this in wonder. I had never had a chance to study a pretty girl so closely. Each movement, from the way her pinky stuck out as she finger brushed her hair, to the twist of her wrist, to the slight upturn of her mouth in a half grin… was all fascinating to me. Each movement sensuous and delicate like a dance. Girls, I thought in wonder, were magical, mysterious creatures. I could spend a lifetime with Bella and never figure out all of her secrets.

Finishing the impossible task of taming her hair, she reached up with both hands and tucked locks of it behind her ears. She had such pretty ears. She had pretty everything. She was lovely. Ethereal. Like the elves in _The Lord of the Rings_ movies. Beautiful, graceful, delicate…heavenly. Something to be in awe of.

_My own personal Arwen_, I thought dreamily.

"Oh, dear Teddy," Bella said quietly. I shook my head out of my Rivendell dream world with the elves and met her eyes. She was giving me a warm look that made me forget my own name.

"Did you need something, Teddy?"

"I, uh, wanted to tell you…good morning," I said shyly.

"How sweet, but, geez, what time is it?" she asked through a yawn.

Oh. She wasn't a morning person. That was obvious. Now I felt bad for waking her up. I'm glad she wasn't mad at me. What else was obvious, now that I had looked past the awesome mess her hair was, was that she wasn't wearing pants. She just had on my t-shirt from last night. Yummy Bella legs! She had the nicest legs. Lickable legs. I'd never thought much about girls' legs before, but Bella had me noticing things I never had.

"Is that my new nickname? And what time is it?" Bella asked.

"What? What nickname? And it's eight-thirty."

"Edward, you woke me up at _eight-thirty on a Saturday_? I don't even have to work today!" She groaned and went and flopped down on her couch.

Did I just see…_panties_? Holy moly!

"Yes, you probably did. Come, snuggle with me, Edwardlicious, and tell me why you got me up so early."

I kept getting confused. Bella seemed to be having a conversation with the thoughts in my head. Oh my God. Could she read minds? That would be…_awesome_.

She giggled. She did that a lot with me. At least she found me amusing.

"Yes, you are. And cute, too. Come."

"Well, uh, actually I came to tell you I made you breakfast. If you're hungry, that is, and, uh, would like to eat."

"You made me breakfast? That was very nice. What is it?"

"Um, oatmeal and toast. But I'll make you anything you want." I stood there awkwardly shuffling my feet and trying not to stare at her yummy legs I wanted to lick.

Bella snorted. "Teddy, give me ten minutes, and I'll be over, okay?" She came over to me and gave me a quick kiss. _Sa-weet_! Then she turned and walked down the hallway as she lifted her arms brushing her long hair back with her fingers.

Oh. My. God. _I just saw Bella butt in Bella panties_!

She stopped and turned around."Well, sweet Teddy, did it meet with your approval?"

"What?"

"My butt."

"Your…your butt? I wasn't looking at your butt," I said while blushing profusely.

"Yeah, you were. You totes were checking me out." She laughed. "Okay, I'm off to do bathroomy things. See you in a minute," she said with a grin and blew me a kiss. How cute was that? She was the best girlfriend ever!

"Yeah. See ya," I said and turned and went back to my apartment, grinning like Luke after he just helped Han destroy all those tie-fighters.

I was kind of in a daze. It wasn't even nine a.m., and I had seen Bella legs, Bella panties, and Bella butt. She has kissed me, touched me, and called me cute and blew me a kiss. This just can't be real. I must be in some alternative universe or something.

And something was bugging me. I sat down at the kitchen table and tried to figure this out. She kept answering things that I was thinking. Again and again. How did she do that? Could she read my mind? That was crazy and awesome!

I wish I knew how to proceed here. Can I just touch her? Kiss her? Hold her hand? I swallowed and took a deep breath. This was all new and overwhelming. I'll just have to let Bella be my guide.

Bella knocked on the door, then came on in like this was an everyday thing to visit me in my apartment. She walked up to me and kissed my lips softly. Oh. Bella kisses. I _love_ Bella kisses!

"For that, you get another," she said and kissed my forehead. For what? What was she talking about? I wish I knew what was going on. "There, Teddy. That's better. I'm cleaned up and ready to eat this…oatmeal you made." She made a face, but quickly hid it. What was that?

"Would you like juice or coffee, sweet lips?"

"Sweet lips? That was a good one."

"Sweet lips? Did you just call me sweet lips?" I asked in astonishment.

"No, Teddy. _You_ called _me_ sweet lips."

"I did not."

She placed her finger over my lips to hold them shut. "You did. You do that constantly. You say what you're thinking out loud. It's quite sweet and charming." She took her finger off my lips and brushed her hand through my hair.

"I…I…say what I'm _thinking_?" I asked in mortification. My God. The things I think! Do I do that with everyone or just Bella?

"Have I…did you...?"

Bella wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. "It's okay, Teddy love. You didn't say anything bad. You're always funny or so sweet that I want to kiss your face or melt into a gooey pile."

I was standing very stiff because I was terrified of making the wrong move. Do I touch her? And she liked the things I said? I realized that Bella was a very kind girl. And what did she say? She thought I was sweet and wanted to kiss me? I made her want to melt? How did I do that? I have zero game. A fifth-grade boy on the playground at recess trying to charm a girl in pig-tails had more game than me.

She tilted her head up and looked at me in confusion. "Are you not going to hug me back?"

"I can…I can hug you?"

"Teddy, you're my boyfriend. You can touch me anywhere you want." _Anywhere_? My mouth fell open, and my eyes got so wide I thought they'd fall out of my head.

x~x

**Bella**

"_Anywhere_?" he asked in amazement.

Aww, my Teddy was so cute and timid and shy. He was adorable, and I wanted to kiss him senseless, but I see I'll have to go slow with him. He's never done this before and was a little intimidated by it all.

"Yes, anywhere. Now, maybe the sex should wait until we know each other better. No need to rush into that, but you may kiss me and touch me." But I really wanted sex with Teddy. A lot. And my Teddy was packing the mighty peen package. I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas morning in anticipation of unwrapping _that_ present. Unf!

He slowly raised his arms and awkwardly placed them on my back as if I was a delicate piece of china and he was afraid he'd break me.

I looked into those swoon-worthy eyes and nodded. "See, sweetie. You can do this. I want you to be comfortable with me and my body, so we'll go slow and get to know each other. Maybe one little step every day, and by the end of the month, you should be very comfortable just grabbing me and kissing me."

He gasped and stared at me, his eyes wide. Then Teddy did that thing where he looked at me, really looked at my face, as if memorizing it. Now I was the one who was a bit nervous. If he only knew what his intense, probing looks from those gorgeous eyes of his did to me…

He raised a shaking hand and ran the fingertip of his pointer finger down the middle of my lips, delicately brushing across my bottom lip. "So pretty," he murmured. He then leaned down, oh so very slowly, and kissed…my forehead.

I sighed. Okay, baby steps.

I tucked my head under his chin, and he leaned his head on mine. I heard him say to himself, "More beautiful than Arwen. If I could live forever like the elves, I'd only want my eternity to be with Bella."

I closed my eyes and felt my heart in my chest flip over. _This boy. This sweet, sweet boy. I'll never let him go. Never._

We stood there for a few minutes, and I just listened to Teddy's steady heartbeat in his chest. It was soothing. The best sound in the whole world, aside from his voice, that I'd ever heard.

I pulled my head up and gave him a small smile. "So, about that breakfast. I, um, don't like oatmeal. I'm so sorry you went to the trouble to make it."

"I would do anything for you. It was no trouble at all. I'll make you something else, or we can go out for breakfast."

"Let's go out and get something to eat. I need to pick up some things for my apartment anyway. I have no groceries, and if I'm going to cook my boyfriend dinner, I'll have to have at least the makings for supper."

He nodded in agreement and did that talking out loud thing again. "Beautiful elf girl cooks, too? She's pretty, hot, and cooks! She's perfect," Teddy said in wonder.

Elf girl? That man and his sci-fi. Luckily, I was kind of a sci-fi nerd myself and almost always knew what he was talking about. But really, who doesn't know _The Lord of the Rings_ movies? And he thought I was beautiful and hot? Well, he's said that often enough, and he thought me perfect? Was he trying to kill me with cuteness? He was adorable. And all mine.

x~x

"You want me to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

He took a breath and nodded. "Okay, then. For you I will, Bella."

"Thank you, Teddy." I gave him a quick kiss and led him inside the barber shop. I showed the barber kind of what I was thinking, and he nodded and went to work.

Then I slipped next door to browse through a little thrift shop. I looked around for a while, and not finding anything, I went back to see if Teddy was finished. His back was to me in the chair when I walked in, but it looked like he was done. Wow, his hair was a lot shorter now. Really short in the back and looked styled on top.

The barber spun the chair, and I met Edward's swoon-worthy eyes. I just stared at him in astonishment. Oh. My. God. My Edward was a hottie! Holy crow, he was handsome! That disheveled sex hair combined with those glasses…so hot. Unf. I walked over and threw a twenty at the barber. I then grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him out of the shop and around the corner to the side of the building.

I pushed him against the bricks, forcing a surprised grunt out of him. Then I slammed my lips to his and kissed the heck out of him. He groaned and kissed me back quite enthusiastically. When I came up for air, Teddy was breathing hard- well, that wasn't the only thing hard on my Teddy- and looking at me in confusion.

"What was that all about, Bella?"

"Teddy, did you even look in the mirror?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're a total hottie! You and that hairstyle just rocked my world."

"I am? I did?" he asked in disbelief.

"That kiss wasn't proof enough? Crap!"

"What?" he asked while carefully taking my hand.

"Other women are going to be after you. I need a battle plan."

"Bella, no women noticed me until you, and I still can't believe _you're _interested in me. No need to worry anyway. As if I would notice another girl when I've got you, the best girl in the whole world."

Ah, Teddy. I loved this boy.

"Well, you just don't understand your worth or see yourself clearly. Trust me. Other women will notice you now. Just don't smile at other women. I'll have to beat them off with sticks, because your smile is deadly."

"It is?"

"Oh, good God, yes. All right, let's brave the supermarket and get me some groceries. Stay close, my Teddy."

We drove to the local large food chain store and grabbed a cart. As we turned right into the produce department, some blonde did the double-take at Edward. Her eyes got wide, and she licked her lips. _Oh, no, floozy. Keep on walking_. She came over by us under the pretense of getting a tomato. I pointed out something to Teddy to the left to divert his attention from my stunt. Then I pretended to trip, knocking a stack of tomatoes to the floor at her feet just as she was taking a step, and she mushed right into a juicy one.

"My new suede boots!" she cried out and gave me a dirty look.

I just gave her a finger wave and a smirk. I slipped my arm through Teddy's, and we proceed through the store. I had to head off a red-head by the meat department. She was trying to chat up my man. _Oh, I don't think so_. I tried to get rid of her, but she was more persistent than the blonde so I had to use desperate measures.

I turned to Teddy and said loudly, "Darling, don't let me forget to get that cream for your ugly rash. I'm sure it's not contagious, but the doctor said you may still need penicillin."

Red-head took off at a near run.

"Bella, what? What rash? Cream?"

"Oh, nothing, Teddy dear. Don't you worry about it."

"O-kay," he said in confusion.

I hurriedly got the rest of my groceries, and then a new problem arose - the check-out girl. How come every time I come here I get the seventy-year-old mean as hell cashier? But today, with Teddy, it's some perky, cute, college co-ed? She gave my Teddy the once over and sent him this come-hither smile as she did the hair flip. _She's going down_.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I turned to Edward and said, "Oh, darn. I forgot to get a pregnancy test. I guess we can stop by the drug store and pick one up, darling."

Co-ed hair-flip girl looked at Edward's shocked face and then at my crossed arms and smirk. She muttered "poor beautiful guy" under her breath as she finished ringing up my order. I had to drag Edward along, because he was in some sort of shock. Hmm. I guess I can be a bit much sometimes. Poor, sweet Teddy.

"Teddy, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"No. I just said that to keep that girl away from you."

"What girl?"

"The too-damned-perky college girl that rang my order up."

"I didn't notice," he said absentmindedly.

"What about the blonde?"

"What blonde, Bella?"

"The red-head in the meat department?"

"Honestly, Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about. The only girl I noticed in the store was you."

I laid a hand on the cart to stop him pushing it. Then I grabbed him and kissed him hard again.

"Teddy, you're the best!"

"I am?"

"You are. Now, let's go back to my apartment and put these away and maybe you can help me set my bed up and unpack some. Then, I'll make you dinner, and we can watch _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings_ since it's the first and you have to watch them in order I always think. I just love…the elves," I said with a side-eyed look.

Teddy, taking me completely by surprise, swiftly kissed me on the lips. "You know what, Bella?"

"What, Teddy?"

"You're a keeper," he said with that dazzling smile of his. I almost swooned into a puddle at his feet.

Yeah. I'm gonna marry that man. He's a keeper, too.

* * *

**Cute Teddy is cute, yes? And Bella, she's a handful. Hope you're enjoying this still.**

**Just a FYI here, sadly no research is done for this story. The nerdiness and the sci-fi knowledge all comes from my head. I'm not sure whether that is something to be scared of or proud of. Ha. Just never take me on in a battle of Star Wars Trivial Pursuit. You will lose. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	4. Chap 4 aka Sweet Teddy, My Teddy

**This chapter was fun! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you my darling beta Rhi.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways **

**Chapter 4 aka Sweet Teddy, My Teddy**

**Edward**

We were sitting on her couch and watching _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings_, but my mind wasn't on the movie. It was on this crazy day and the beautiful girl sitting next to me. How do I even begin to understand what she sees in me? The idea that she finds me- _me_ - hot and was jealous at the grocery store was beyond my comprehension. I'm the biggest geek that ever was.

Hot? I almost snorted out loud. I am not hot. Heck, I'm not even warm. Women are just not interested in me, and I'm quite shy, which doesn't help. But Bella...she was different. She seemed to like who I was, and she sure seemed to like to kiss me, and boy, oh, boy, did I like kissing her!

Bella, I realized, wasn't like other girls. She was unique, and she never did what I expected. She was like a puzzle I couldn't quite put together because the pieces kept changing shape. She was in a word…fascinating.

She kept my complete attention when I was with her. I didn't even notice other people when we were out. She talked about some girls at the grocery. I had no idea what she meant; I only noticed her. Her hair in the light, the bounce in her step, her quick smile and wit, and her casual touching of my arm and my hand every chance she got. How could she possibly think I would see other women when she, the prettiest, sweetest, and hottest girl I had ever met, was touching me, looking at me, and talking to me?

So many things had changed today. For one, Bella had asked me to cut my hair for her. She'd said she wanted to see my eyes. Anything for Bella, even taking away my defense I hid behind. Her reaction had totally been worth it. That kiss outside the barber shop about blew my mind. Boy, was Bella a good kisser!

And for another, Bella had pushed me to be more comfortable with her and her body and to touch her. I still was very timid about this, afraid I'd do one thing wrong and she'd run. This had become my worst fear. That I would screw up this miracle and I would lose her.

She was sitting against me and sighed deeply and laid her head on my shoulder. Every time, and I mean, _every time_ she did something like that, my poor heart fluttered in my chest. I would never get used to her casually touching me as if she adored me. That was so far out of my realm of possibility or believability that I considered it merely my imagination playing tricks on me.

We'd worked on her apartment, trying to get her settled. I'd helped her set up her bed so she didn't have to sleep on the couch tonight, and we unpacked most of her boxes. After, she had made me a really good spaghetti dinner - I loved spaghetti - and I counted myself the luckiest man alive to be with her. I was just enjoying something as simple as sharing a meal with the nicest, prettiest, and most interesting girl I had ever met. She even knew sci-fi! She really was perfect.

I wanted to touch her so bad at this moment. I looked down and saw her hand lying on her thigh. She had such pretty little hands. So feminine. My fingers twitched in desire to be holding hers.

_Well, here goes nothing_. I slowly scooted my hand over until it was next to hers on her leg- _on her leg_ - and gently skimmed my finger down the back of her hand and down her middle finger. She turned her hand over, and I skimmed my finger along the lines in her palm. I couldn't meet her eyes and see her reaction. I was afraid to. Besides that, I was totally focused on the feel of her soft skin against my finger.

I stopped and placed my hand back on my thigh, thinking I had been forward enough. Bella reached over and slid her hand under mine and interlocked our fingers. I stared at our two hands on my thigh for a moment and then leaned my head down on top of hers on my shoulder and very slightly squeezed her fingers. I think, that maybe, just maybe, I could sit like this forever in absolute contentment.

Before long, I heard Bella's even breathing and realized she had fallen asleep.

"Sweet Teddy," she mumbled in her sleep. "My Teddy," she said as a soft sigh and turned and snuggled into my side. Sweet Teddy? Her Teddy? My heart, oh my heart, she owned it, this sweet girl snuggled against me. She was so warm and soft and smelled like heaven. I wrapped my arm around her carefully and pulled her closer to me.

I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer of gratitude for Bella, the best girl in the world. I pulled an afghan over us and drifted off to sleep, holding my dream girl in my arms.

x~x

"Ooof!"

"Ouch!"

"Crap, my hair!"

I woke up bewildered, trying to figure out where I was and what was going on. Oww! That hurt!

"Bella?"

"Teddy! Help, my hair is caught in your zipper!"

"What?"

I was suddenly very much awake, because I realized I was sprawled on my back on Bella's couch, Bella lying on my legs and her face just inches from my crotch. I couldn't help myself. It was morning, and her face was that close to me. My Han Solo was alert and ready for battle.

"Teddy! Don't be talking _Star Wars_ right now. Help me!"

I tried to figure this out. I didn't want to pull her hair, but I had to sit up so I could see better and unhook her hair. How the heck did it get there? Did I miss something good while I was sleeping? How do I sit up without putting her face directly over my erection?

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to slowly sit up, and you turn your head to the left."

She did, and I carefully sat up and looked down into her amused eyes. "You know, Teddy, if you wanted a morning blow-job, there were easier and less painful ways to go about this."

I blushed furiously and worked on freeing her hair from my zipper and the hook on my jeans. I was having a lot of trouble, so Bella rolled carefully to the right and tried to help. Oh, my God! Did she just brush my erection with her fingers? I felt my stomach muscles tighten, and my heart thumped hard. She touched me again. Oh, this sweet torture has to stop, I thought, but I never wanted her to stop. Heaven and hell all in one. These cannot be accidents, just no way. I gasped that time as she brushed her fingers over me. I just couldn't help myself.

She kept her face away from me, so I had no idea what she was thinking, because she was quiet as well. Bella continued to touch me, and every time that happened, I stifled a moan. I realized her hair was free, but she left her hand lying along the ridge of my erection, almost cupping it. I closed my eyes and turned my head. If she didn't quit touching me soon, I was going to embarrass myself.

Shock made my eyes fly open as Bella straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I can help with that, Teddy," she said quietly against my lips. She nibbled my bottom lip and ran her tongue across it to soothe it. Then, we were kissing, and Bella was rocking her pelvis against my erection. I moaned into her mouth, and she gasped and sped up her movements.

"Oh, Teddy! So good," she said heatedly and kissed me hard. She kept rocking against me, and I clasped her to me and kissed her back with no skill, but much enthusiasm.

"_Bella_," I said in wondrous ecstasy, as I felt my release, a powerful explosion in my pants. The warm, wetness expanding as I came and came. "Bella. _Sweet Bella_." I gasped her name and held her down hard on me as I rode out my orgasm.

She kissed all over my face while stroking her hand through my hair. I rested my head down against her chest and tried to catch my breath. That was…beyond description, what just happened between us. That was with our clothes _on_. I can't even imagine how good it would be if we were both naked, I thought in wonder.

"Dear Teddy. That was so hot. I love waking up with you," she said with one last kiss on my mouth. She slipped off my lap and grinned while eyeing my spreading wetness in my pants.

I blushed furiously. "I, uh, better go get a shower," I said, not meeting her eyes.

She placed her finger under my chin and raised my face. "Don't do that. I enjoyed it, and you obviously did. Nothing to be embarrassed about, dear Teddy."

I nodded and nervously met her eyes and pushed my glasses up. "You're the best girlfriend ever, Bella," I said with much emotion.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "So sweet. And you're the best boyfriend ever. Together, we're perfect." She sighed. "Well, I'm going to get a shower myself. I have to be at work." She picked up her phone and glanced at the time. "Oh, crap! I have to be at work in less than an hour." She leapt up, and I stood up pulling my shirt down to cover my wet pants.

"I'll see you tonight, Teddy. I'll be missing you and thinking about you while I'm at my boring Target job."

I quickly gave her a kiss and smiled my special Bella smile just for her. She got all funny looking and looked a bit faint.

"See you tonight…beautiful."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and seemed a little out of it. Hmm. Did I…did _I_ just do that to her? Do I actually have some Bella wooing skills? That would be…awesome.

Let me try again and see what she does. I cupped the side of her face and kissed her cute nose and then brushed my lips oh, so briefly across hers.

I pulled back and smiled my Bella smile at her again. "I'll miss you, too."

She swayed a bit with her mouth slightly open and just stared into my eyes. I gently touched her elbow in parting and couldn't help but smirk. _Well, now. Who's the man? I am! Who's the man? I am! _I chanted to myself as I went out the door with a bit of swagger in my walk. I almost made my Bella swoon. I must be doing something right. Yes! Maybe I'm not a completely lost cause after all.

x~x

**Bella**

Ugh. This job is boring. I wanted to go home. Plus, Greg from the electronics department kept trying to talk to me. Yuck. He was like thirty years old and divorced with two kids and already starting to go bald and obviously hadn't heard of something called a toothbrush. Like I was going to date him. I rolled my eyes. I had Teddy as my boyfriend. All other men couldn't even come close to his sweetness, hotness, and perfection.

I sighed dreamily, thinking about this morning and the dry humping session. Ooof! My Teddy and his mighty peen. I just had to touch it after seeing it all hard and the outline of it in his jeans. I know I about drove him out of his mind, and I thought helping him find release might make up for my teasing. And holy crow, when Teddy came…_he came_. Long and hard and called my name. A girl can get a big head from that. And this was _my_ Teddy saying _my_ name as he did. I was possessively proud of this. My Teddy. All for me and only for me.

I shook my head to clear it and went back to work, stocking the shelves in the pet department.

"Hey," a soft voice I knew so well said behind me.

My heart leapt in gladness as I turned, and surprising or scaring the hell out of him- not sure which one- I pulled Teddy against me and kissed him hard.

"I missed you! I was just thinking about you."

"You did? You were?"

"Oh, yes, of course. What brings you to Target, Teddy dear?"

"Um…well…you."

"You drove all the way over here just to see me?" Aww, that's my sweet Teddy.

"Um, yeah, and since you kissed me, I'm thinking you're okay with that?"

"Heck, yeah. Why don't you talk to me as I work and keep me company? As long as my supervisor doesn't come by, we're okay."

So he stayed and talked and told me amusing stories, and I realized that I just enjoyed being with him. He had a great personality and was so interesting to talk to. He knew so much about so many different subjects and was surprisingly well read. He knew books and movies and music to a degree that was quite impressive and even a little intimidating. He was very intelligent, I thought. Another point in his favor. I loved a smart man, because I had always been the girl who did calculus problems for fun, and I just bet my Teddy could keep up with me.

"I, uh, better go before I get you in trouble. Would you like to have dinner with me at my parent's house tonight?" he asked shyly.

Meet his parents? Oh, was I ready for the whole meet the family_, hey, hi, I'm the girlfriend_ thing? I thought about it for a moment. Well, I am going to marry him and have his beautiful green-eyed babies so I better meet my future in-laws to check out the gene pool.

"Yeah, sounds great. What time?"

"Since you get off at five, I thought around six? That gives you time to take a shower, or get ready, or whatever girls do…yeah…um, is that okay with you?" I almost giggled. He was cute.

"Yep. Perfect. Now, come here and give me a kiss, handsome."

"Handsome?"

"Teddy," I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you how good looking you are before you believe me?"

"Oh, at least a hundred more," he said with that dazzling smile of his. Oh, hell. Cute Teddy was adorable, but dazzling smile, swoon-worthy eyes, hottie Teddy being charming was going to be the death of me.

I leapt at him, and he grunted in surprise, but I didn't give him time to think as I wrapped myself around my hottie boyfriend like a spider-monkey and fisted my hands- one gripping his shirt and one his hair- wrapped my legs around his waist, and proceeded to give Teddy the French kiss of his life.

Ah, that tongue! Teddy tongue. Long, limber Teddy tongue. _Hello there_. _I have much use for you_, I thought and flicked my tongue against it. I felt his hands gripping my ass and holding me to him. He didn't even seem strained. Oh, my Teddy was strong, too! Unf! That's even hotter.

Poke, poke. What is that? Who cares? Kissing Teddy, kissing Teddy…poke, poke.

"Bella!"

"Huh?" I came up for air and looked beside me. There stood my manager, Deb, looking kind of put out with me.

"Uh, Bella. What are you…" And then she looked at Edward and gaped in awe. I looked at my Teddy, and he was looking at me as if he had just seen heaven and was about to take me there with him. The focus of his gaze on me made me squirm against him. Unf! My Teddy was intense. I like. I want. _Go away, Deb_.

"Oh, my God. Is it bring-your-hot-boyfriend-to-work-day and nobody told me? Shit, Bella. Where have you been hiding him?"

I stroked Teddy's face, and he looked as if he would melt into my hand. "Isn't he perfect? Edward, this is Deb. Deb, Edward." Now, I've been in some awkward situations before, but me being spider-monkey Bella on hottie Edward while introducing him to my boss had to be at the top.

"What?" Teddy asked, still in my French kissing daze. I smirked. Go me.

I slid down off of him and stood in front of him to hide the mighty peen package. That was only for me- no looky and certainly no touchy. Bitches would lose hands around here if that happened. This Teddy was taken.

I looked up him to find him still staring at me. Was he always looking at me? That was kinda…sexy. "Edward, this is Deb, my boss."

"Um, hi, Deb," Teddy said shyly and looked at her with a little smile. It was enough. Deb looked like she had been struck by lightning.

"Hello…Edward. Uh, I gotta…I have to…I…what was it I was doing?" she asked. "Um, I'll be over there," she said and stumbled away in a deadly Teddy smile daze.

"That wasn't very fair, Teddy."

"What wasn't?" he asked.

"Charming that poor woman. She just walked into the end display, poor thing. Oops. Now she just walked into that cart. Maybe I should help her. She's never been dazzled by Edward before."

"I'm charming? I dazzle?"

"You are. You do."

"Do I charm you? Do I dazzle you, Bella?"

"Oh, good God, yes. Constantly."

"I charm her," he said in wonder. "I dazzle her. What does that mean? Will she kiss me more if I dazzle her a lot?"

"Yes, I will," I said with a giggle. I did so love his thinking out loud.

"Yes, you will what, beautiful Bella?"

"Beautiful Bella. How sweet. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself, Teddy."

"I do?"

"You do. Now, I have to get back to work, so I'll see you tonight at six." I quickly brushed my lips across his. "Bye, super cutie pie."

He just stared at me for a moment and then slowly grinned until he was full out smiling at me. I think I just saw God.

"See ya later, buttercup."

Buttercup? Just like in one of my favorite movies _The Princess Bride_? Oh, this man owns me!

I just nodded at him in wonder, and he smirked at me- _swoon_- and turned and walked away. I watched him go the whole way. The view was not to be missed.

I finished work in a Teddy fog and drove home somehow- I don't even remember driving home. I was tempted to go to his apartment and say hello, but I knew we'd never make that dinner if I did. I took a shower and dressed in the best clothes I could find, since I wasn't totally unpacked and left and went over to Teddy's door. It was time to meet the Cullen's.

* * *

**Oh, my. The Cullens. Just no words for what's coming…lol**

Real conversation at my house.

_Me: What do you think they (Gondor, Rohan) did after the defeat of Mordor? I mean, they're at peace now. Did they go on Orc hunting parties?_

_Son: Probably! How cool! *giggles* _

_Me: Poor little bands of Orcs, just sitting around their fires, minding their own business scattered like sheep after the fall of Sauron. Haha_

These brief nerdy conversations occur daily. Sad, but true. Lol

**Leave me some love, please.**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	5. Chap 5 aka My future wife is perfect

**Hope you enjoy the Cullen's. Haha**

**Thanks to my dear beta Rhi. Love you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 5 aka My future wife is perfect**

**Bella**

I got out of Edward's car and stared in wonder at the gigantic house in front of me. Holy crow! The Cullen's were rich!

"Bella? You okay?"

"Sure. I'm great. Why didn't you tell me your family was stinkin' rich, Teddy?"

"Uh, it just never came up. Does it matter? I mean, I'm not rich, nor are Alice or Emmett. That's Dad's money."

"Oh. Hey, that's cool. But this house is awesome, Teddy! Is that...is that a tower?" This house was crazy awesome! It was huge and built to look like a medieval castle.

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow, Teddy! Did you grow up here? How freakin' cool was that to live in a castle!"

"Pretty cool, my fair maiden."

Ooof! My Teddy just middle-age-knighted me. As if he could be any hotter. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

He grinned at me in wonder. "What was that for, my lady?"

"Oh, Teddy. Are you trying to make me swoon, sir?"

"Uh, is that a good thing? And how do I do that?"

"Teddy, my darling, you have more skills than you know."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Bella…you're the best."

"Nope, Edwardlicious, you are," I said with a happy grin.

He blushed and looked down. Aww, my Teddy was so cute.

He then rubbed his neck and looked at me in trepidation. "Bella, I have to tell you…my family…they're different from others."

"Different? What does that mean?"

He sighed. "You'll see." He grabbed my hand as we walked to the door. "Sure hope she likes Broadway," he muttered quietly to himself. Hmm.

He got to the door, but before he could open it, we heard a loud roar behind us. I turned and saw the tiniest girl ever on this giant Harley. That was one cool motorcycle! Who was she?

She cut the engine and hopped off. She then did this spin, a somersault, and then a perfect cartwheel landing in front of us, posing with a huge grin on her face. I'd give her a 9.5. Execution was spot on, but she needed to work on her form a bit. She stood there expectantly with a charming grin on her cute face. Should I clap?

"Edward! Yay! Oh, you cut your hair! I like it!" She said with jumpy claps. Actual jumpy claps. She was too cute! "And who's _this_?"

"Alice, this is my…my girlfriend, Bella, that I'm going to marry. Buttercup, this is my sister, Alice."

Alice and I looked at each other in mutual amusement and burst out laughing. "Well, nice to meet you, future sister-in-law!" Alice beamed at me, and Edward stood there looking shocked at Alice.

"Nice to meet you, future sister-in-law Alice. Don't mind Teddy. He just says whatever he's thinking. But you being his sister know that."

"Actually, he's never done that before. But obviously, you bring out the best in him."

I turned to Teddy. "It's okay, sweet cheeks. You're just speaking the truth."

Teddy stood there looking completely at a loss. He was embarrassed and horrified at what he had just said. How cute. I gave him a kiss, and he blinked and looked at me in awe.

And there he went speaking his thoughts again. "She would actually consider marrying me someday? Buttercup, married…_to me_? Is this even real life?"

Alice and I exchanged looks, and Alice went "aww." I stroked my dear Teddy's face.

Alice and I smiled at each other in our obvious mutual love for Teddy, and with that, Alice and I were now fast friends.

"Come on, love, let's go inside so I can meet your parents." He just nodded and took my hand and walked beside me in a daze.

As we stepped through the door, my jaw dropped. Holy crow! The inside of the house was even cooler than the outside! It was just like being inside a real castle! Alice led us into what was actually a great hall with a- yes, it was, an actual minstrel gallery. Oh, I'm in hard love with this house! Castles have always been a secret love of mine.

I looked around in wonder and then turned to Teddy. "Oh, please, tell me there's a dungeon or oubliette!"

Edward looked at me wide-eyed, but didn't get a chance to answer me.

"Eddie and Ally!" I heard a male shout from the right. Oh, right. Emmett. The older brother of Teddy and Alice.

"Emmett! This is Bella. Edward's _girlfriend_," Alice said gleefully. More jumpy claps and then a fist bump with Emmett.

"No shit? Eddie, awesome, dude! Finally. Hey, you need any pointers in the bedroom, just ask me. I know how to please the ladies."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Emmett. For the last time, you are not God's gift to women."

Edward turned beet red and ducked his head, not looking at anyone. This would not do.

"Oh, my Teddy doesn't need any pointers. He pleases me _just fine_." I said. Hey, my man's pride was on the line.

"No shit?" Was that Emmett's favorite saying? "Well, all right, bro. Nice. Must be a Cullen thing to be a gift to the ladies in bed."

Alice was to the side pretending she was throwing up, and Teddy was blushing ten shades of red from the conversation and looking at me both in awe and horrified embarrassment. Poor, sweet Teddy. I gave his hand a squeeze and pecked him on the cheek. What a cutie pie.

A knock at the door had Emmett squeeing like a little girl and running to open it. Um, okay. I giggled a bit and glanced at Teddy, who exhaled and shook his head. I was beginning to see what he meant by his family being different.

Emmett walked back into the great hall with this, uh, woman. She was pretty, but also, um, what would be the word to describe her? Oh, yeah, deranged cowgirl might be the right phrase. She looked like a stripper version of Barbie Dolly Parton. She had long blonde hair in pigtails, a plaid shirt tied at her, waist with her boobs about to fall out, and tiny little cut-off jean shorts. On her feet were…combat boots?

"Hey, everyone! This is Rosalie, my new girlfriend. Rosalie, this is my sister, Alice, my brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella."

"Nice to meet, y'all! Ain't y'all the cutest things ever! And this house, golly! It sure is big and purty!"

I almost guffawed in amusement. Okay, she just _cannot_ be for real. People don't actually talk like that. Before I could question slutty Dolly Parton wannabe, in walked Edward's mother.

Oh, my God! Our babies are going to be beautiful! His mom looked like a movie star from the nineteen-forties. Beyond gorgeous.

But she didn't hold my attention for long, because in walked a blonde Greek god. Holy crow! He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen! Was that his dad? Oh, my God. Now I know where Teddy got the hotness from. Daddy C was a mega hottie!

"Welcome to our home," the blonde Greek god said and spread his hands in welcome. Holy crap! That posh British accent! Swoon. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." I just gaped at the Greek god. What did he say? He then smiled, and I swayed. I saw Esme hit his arm.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward's _girlfriend_, Bella!" Alice said, while bouncing up and down. Apparently, Edward having a girlfriend was the news of the century around here.

Greek God Daddy C walked up to me and took my hands – oh, my God – and said, "Well, we're very glad to meet you, Bella." I just nodded and gaped at the talking god.

Esme came up to me and shoved Daddy C over. "Oh, stop that, Carlisle. You'll have the poor girl fainting in a minute. Hello, Edward. I love the new haircut. Nice to meet you, Bella. Do you sing?"

Sing? What a weird first question. "Uh, yeah, I'm not too bad."

Esme squeed- this must be a family thing- and looked at Teddy and said, "She's a keeper!"

I looked at my Teddy, well, when I finally quit staring at the beautiful Daddy C, and he was looking like he was wishing he was anywhere else. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him to me.

"I think, Mrs. Cullen, that Teddy is a keeper, too." He looked down at me - I loved having a tall boyfriend - and gave me one his smiles. Oh, Teddy. I just stared into his eyes. I heard around us Emmett introducing stripper Barbie to his horrified parents, but I paid no mind to them. My Teddy was looking at me as if I was the only thing in the whole world. Intense Teddy owned me.

x~x

I looked at the, um, food, in front of me. What the hell was that? I poked it with my fork. I think it poked my fork back.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll stop on the way home and get you something to eat. I'm sorry about this. Obviously cooking is not one of Mom's talents."

That was an understatement. This was the weirdest dinner I had ever sat through. First, we had chicken soup- I mean Lipton's cup of soup from the box, but that was cool, because I liked soup. But then, she brought out this platter of…something. Was that meat? Who could tell? It was burnt beyond recognition. She placed a bowl of potatoes on the table- hmm, I think she forgot to peel them before she boiled them and tried to mash them- and some other dishes of truly unrecognizable origin. I looked around at the Cullen's and noticed the dismay on all their faces.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Emmett passing a box of Twinkies under the table to Daddy C. Hey, not fair! If they're sneaking edible junk food, I wanted in!

Not much eating was done, but Esme didn't seem to notice; she was too busy staring in fascinated horror at stripper Barbie.

We got up to leave the table, and Esme jumped up in surprise. "Oh, don't leave. I forgot dessert!"

"That's okay, Mom, I'm kind of full," Alice said, and the rest of us leapt on that statement in agreement.

"Nonsense. I spent time on this dessert. The least you all can do is taste it." She turned and went back into the kitchen, and we all sat there in silence, trying to prepare for the horror that was coming.

She did not disappoint. She walked back in the room with dessert plates and a huge bowl with a giant spoon in it. She sat the plates down and scooped out a huge glob of this…thing. "I found this new recipe. I spilt some water on it and some of the words got smudged, but I think I got all the ingredients right. It has raisins in it. You like raisins, don't you, dear?" she asked Daddy C.

"S…sure," Daddy C said with wide eyes as Esme sat a plate of this…stuff in front of him.

We all got a huge helping, and I just sat there eyeing mine. I think it was eyeing me back, planning its escape.

We all pretended to sample the dessert then declared we were stuffed and helped Esme clear the table.

"It's time!" Alice yelled.

"What? No," Edward said as a groan. He took my hand and looked at me regretfully. "I'm so sorry I brought you here."

"Why? I'm having fun. Your family is strange, but they're nice."

"Um, well, okay. You were warned," Teddy said with sigh.

Just as we were going to what Alice called the "Big Show," there was the doorbell. Alice flitted to the door and wrenched it open. Ah, Jasper, her boyfriend. I remembered him from high school. He was a cute, ordinary looking boy with too long blonde hair, wearing ratty jeans, a hoodie, and tennis shoes. Just a normal guy. _Well, that makes one around here_, I thought. I was close enough to hear him whisper asking if he missed dinner and his relieved sigh when Alice said yes.

Introductions were made to me and slutty Barbie. There was a stunned surprise and a "way to go" with a pat on his back to Edward. Then, a laugh, covered by a fake cough and a look of "What the fuck?" from Jasper to Emmett. Ha! I was having one hell of a good time.

We entered this huge room that had an actual stage at the end and lighting and everything. This was pretty cool. Someone in the family must be into theater.

"Okay, everyone. Choose your songs and your costumes, and we'll set the lights and music."

Wait, what? We have to sing in front of everyone? Well now. I took the songbook Esme handed me and flipped through the songs. I grinned in anticipation. I found my song quickly- I didn't want anyone else to steal it- and handed it to Daddy C. He smiled at me, and I swayed. I felt Edward grip my elbow to steady me.

"Buttercup, you don't have to do this. Just because my family is crazy, doesn't mean you have to join in."

"Are you going to sing, Teddy?" I waited in anticipation for his answer.

"Um…yeah. We all do. It's kind of like a requirement in this family to participate."

"Well, since I'm going to be part of this family, I better start as I mean to go on. I'm totally in."

"_Bella_," he said in wonder and softly kissed my lips. I loved my sweet Teddy.

First up was Carlisle, who blew us all away with his rendition of "Music of the Night" from _Phantom of the Opera_. That was amazing! Next was Esme, who sang "Whistle Down the Wind" from that musical, then Alice and Jasper who sang "All I Ask of You," also from _Phantom_. Then, Emmett and Rosalie did a rousing rendition of "People Will Say We're in Love" from the musical _Oklahoma_. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I couldn't wait to see what Edward would do.

They rolled out a piano on stage, and Edward came out in full costume and played and sang "Corner of the Sky" from the musical _Pippin_. I watched him, mesmerized. He was an accomplished piano player- that was obvious- and he had a lovely singing voice. Oh, this was overwhelming! My Teddy was perfect!

He finished and shyly looked to me to gauge my reaction. I flew to the stage and knocked him down in my enthusiasm of kissing the most perfect boy ever.

Chuckles and hoots drug me out my molesting Teddy on the stage, and I blushed. I hopped up and bit my lip. "Sorry, folks. Teddy kinda took me by surprise."

"That's okay, Bella. I'm sure you didn't know how talented Edward was. It's your turn now. You ready?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Esme, will you sing the other part at the beginning?"

"Sure, Bella. I'd love to."

We went and put on our costumes, and I took a deep breath and came out on the stage in my full Elphaba costume from _Wicked_. I loved musicals. I'm a Broadway fanatic but I especially love _Wicked_. I've seen it four times. I knew every word to every song in that musical, but nothing would ever top my love of "Defying Gravity." I nodded to Daddy C, and he started the music. I looked at Teddy, who was watching me in surprised wonder. Well, here goes nothing.

Esme and I sang back and forth, with her singing Glinda's part. We were quite good together, in my opinion. She really got into her part, and then came my big ending. Idina Menzel had nothing on me. I belted out all of Elphaba's determination into my ending. The rest even joined in for the background chorus they were so into it.

"_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I_

_Am defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ahhh!"  
_  
I managed to nail the final note and stopped. I was breathing hard from my efforts and wondered what Teddy thought. I didn't have long to wait. He hopped on the stage and swung me around in laughter, giving me quick kisses as the rest of the family stood and clapped.

"Bella…that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! You rock. You should be on Broadway!" Teddy exclaimed with a huge smile.

Esme and Daddy C congratulated me with beaming smiles. "You're welcome to sing with us anytime, Bella!" Esme said. "Please, next time, do a duet with me of "For Good.""

"I'd be proud to, Esme. This was so much fun! You all are great. I feel right at home here."

I felt Teddy take my hand, and I looked at him, and he was beaming with pride at me.

"My future wife is perfect," Teddy said to himself. Aww.

I looked at his mom and dad, and they were covering their mouths to hide their grins and shooting me winks and nods. I loved them already. What a great family Teddy had.

x~x

We were standing in front of my apartment door, and Teddy was leaning. Oh, I loved the leaning. I was against the wall, looking up in adoration at my perfect boyfriend.

"I had so much fun tonight, Teddy. You have a wonderful family. I really like them."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was scared to bring you, because, well, you see what it's like there. They like you, too, by the way."

"Well, that's good since I'm going to be around for a long time."

"Are you? How long?" Teddy asked soberly. It was one of the few times he'd been completely serious, and I was shaken by it.

"Forever," I said softly, but certainly.

"That's a long time, Bella. Are you sure?" he asked and brushed his lips across mine.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Teddy."

He went very still and did the thing where he _looked_ at me. I held his eyes, awaiting his answer. Either we were moving forward here, or I had just made a fool out of myself.

He gently cupped my face with his big hands and kissed my lips with a sweet kiss that made me see stars. Oh, my Teddy.

"I love you, too, Bella."

* * *

**All together now…awwwww. Sweet Teddy.**

**Yes, I love Broadway and musicals and yes I am a **_**Wicked**_** fanatic, it's my great love, though my love for **_**Rent**_** and **_**Phantom **_**is a close tie for second. Let's not even talk about, you know, knights and castles…you get the picture. Lol **

**Bonus points if you know the movie references about the raisin dessert and the leaning. haha**

**Leave me a little review love please. It makes Teddy happy.**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	6. Chap 6 aka Six feet of unf!

**Just a sweet little chapter. I'm overwhelmed, and so very happy, with the response for this story, and the love for sweet Teddy and forward Bella. Thank you so much readers!**

**Thank you my sweet beta Rhi. I hope you feel better soon darling. Sending you hugs. Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 6 aka Six feet of unf!**

**Edward**

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Teddy."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Bella loved me. _She loved me_! How was that even possible? I tried to wrap my head around this and comprehend in what universe a girl as awesome as Bella would love me.

She was looking at me, awaiting my reply. As if I had any reply but the obvious. I had loved this girl from the moment we stood in my kitchen with our arms around each other, and I realized I wanted my life, and I wish if it was possible, my eternity, to only be with her. Fate had been very, very kind to me to give me Bella to love.

Slowly, I raised my hands and cupped her angelic face. I softly pressed my lips to hers and waited for her response. She gasped softly and parted her lips. I sighed and took in her sweet breath. Kissing Bella was the greatest joy I had ever known. I softly pressed my lips against her full ones. I did not rush. I wanted this kiss to last forever. I wasn't very good at this, but I wanted Bella to feel my devotion in this kiss. It was a kiss of giving and accepting, and all I knew in this moment was her. My own sweet elf girl.

I sighed. I loved this sweet girl. She was the Leia to my Han. The Arwen to my Aragorn. The Mary Jane to my Spiderman. She was _my_ girl. She was the best girl in the whole wide world.

My poor, devoted heart answered for me. "I love you, Bella."

"_Teddy_," she sighed.

She placed a hand on my chest and smiled a secret little smile at me. "Dear, sweet Teddy. _My_ Teddy. Come." She turned and unlocked her door and, taking my hand, led me inside her apartment.

"I like being your Teddy, Buttercup."

"I like being your Buttercup, but I love you."

"_Bella_." Oh, my God, she really meant this. "You're the best, Bella. I love you so much."

She got a soft look on her face and led me over to her sofa. "Snuggle with me, Teddy. Tell me all about you. About your childhood, your likes, your dislikes, anything you can think of. I want to really know you inside and out."

"And I want the same with you. You're the most fascinating person I've ever met, and I can't get enough of you."

She kicked off her tennis shoes and told me to do the same and then had me sit down on the couch, and she curled into my side, throwing an afghan over us. How cozy. I never, ever wanted to move.

She took my hand and slipped her fingers through mine. I squeezed her hand and then raised our hands and kissed the back of hers. She had such sweet, soft skin. I wanted to kiss her everywhere and never stop.

"I would never want you to stop, dearest."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Tell me about your childhood, all about your parents and your brother and sister. I want to hear all the funny family stories. I'm quite sure your family has tons of them."

"You have _no_ idea," I said, almost cringing. My family were true originals. Crazy, no doubt about that, but they were my family and I loved them very much.

So, I told her about my dad, the OB/GYN, who had a flourishing medical practice. He had to constantly turn away patients. He must be a good doctor, I thought.

"Gee, no surprise there," Bella said to herself. Hmm. I continued on.

I told her all about my mom, who used to be in the theater. She had even been nominated for a Tony award.

"Wow! Cool. Well, that explains the Broadway show at your house," she said with a smile.

I couldn't believe Bella loved musicals. My mother had already called me twice squeeing over me finding, in her opinion, the most perfect girl ever. Alice had called once, too. She already thought Bella was in her words "so unfreakin' believably cool!" I couldn't argue with that. Bella was totally the coolest girl ever.

And then, there was the phone call from Dad in the car on the way home. He stressed, like Emmett had, that Cullen men were lions in the bedroom. _Cringe_. I cannot think about my parents and _that_. Yuck! Then, he went on about women's needs. _In detail_. Ah, God! Why did my dad have to be a _women's_ doctor? Eww. I remember thinking, _thanks, Dad, but I can figure out how to take care of Bella's needs…well, maybe_. I told him I would call him tomorrow and promised to take his advice. Anything to get him off the phone and end this most awkward and embarrassing conversation I had ever had with my father. I was mortified Bella might have overheard any of that.

I shook my head, remembering that horrifying phone call and then went back to telling her about my family. I told her about my brother, Emmett, the jock and dim bulb, who was a serial dater.

"What was the deal with the stripper Barbie wannabe Dolly Parton?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"God only knows," I said with a shudder. "Emmett will date any woman. And I mean _any_ woman. He has no type. Though, he's really topped himself with this last one. I've never seen my mother at a loss for words, but that did it," I said with a laugh.

"There really aren't words for the hot mess Rosalie was," Bella said, and we both giggled. Crap. Did I just giggle? How unmanly.

"Oh, I think you're plenty manly," Bella said.

What? Crap. I have _got _to quit speaking my thoughts! But Bella thought I was manly? Score! I looked at her and gave her a little smirking smile. She got that look on her face that told me I was doing something right. I grinned wider, and she gasped and kissed me quickly.

"Teddy. Oh, Teddy," she said in awe.

_I just dazzled my beautiful Buttercup again_, I thought in wonder. If I was a peacock, I would be strutting around right now showing everyone that I'm _the man_.

"I really am dying to see your, um, peacock," Bella mumbled quietly with a sigh.

Wait. What? Did that mean what I thought it meant? My Han Solo leaped in my pants at the thought of Bella looking at me there. I thought about her hand on me and exhaled in want. Best stop before I embarrass myself like this morning. That was terrible, and I didn't want to go off like a thirteen-year-old boy again in my pants in front of my future wife.

Bella giggled. Oh, crap. _Not again_. God. _Just stop thinking, Edward_.

To try to cover up my latest embarrassment, I told her about my sister, Alice…how to describe Alice? She was special. She was a make-up artist for Sephora, and I warned Bella she would drive her crazy talking about clothes and make-up.

I talked a bit more, told some truly hard to believe stories about family vacations, and answered her questions, but I wanted to know about her. She was way more interesting than I could ever be.

"Enough about me. I want to know about you. Tell me all about your family, Buttercup."

So, she told me all about her dad, the cop, and her mom that was remarried to a minor league baseball player and how her mom and dad divorced when she was little. How she had grew up mostly in Phoenix, until she moved here to stay with her dad. A decision I was very grateful she had made.

I then began to ask her everything. From her favorite flower to her favorite color, to books, food, just anything I could think of. I wanted to know everything about her. Every last thing, because she was the coolest and sweetest girl ever.

She talked and snuggled against me, but I could see she was getting tired. She was yawning, and her answers were getting quieter. Finally, she didn't answer my last question, and I realized she had fallen asleep on me. Poor girl. She'd had a busy day, well, weekend. I gently moved her off me and then stood. I scooped her up in my arms, cradling her to my chest and kissed her forehead. She mumbled my name and turned her face into my chest as she fell back asleep. Sweet girl of mine.

I carried her to her bed and carefully laid her down. I would undress her so she would be more comfortable, but that would be ungentlemanly, and I was not a pervert. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead again. "Sleep, my beautiful Buttercup."

"Teddy," she sighed in her sleep and fumbled with her arms under the blankets until she got them out and reached for me. What could I do? I leaned down and hugged her, and she pulled me to her.

"Stay," she mumbled against my lips. "I want you to stay with me."

Well, we had slept together last night, even if it was on her couch. I would do anything for her. Just anything.

"Of course, sleepy angel. Scoot over, and I'll get in."

She let go of me and slid over. I crawled into bed beside her, and she immediately turned to me and snuggled herself into my side, her head on my chest, tucked under my chin as if she was meant to be there. I had never felt anything that was more right than her and me. We were like interlocking pieces of a puzzle.

I tried quietly without disturbing her to set my alarm for work in the morning and laid my cell phone and glasses on her nightstand and turned off the lamp. I wrapped my arm around her back and stroked her face gently with my other hand. She reached up and took my hand, and we fell into sleep, holding each other lovingly.

I didn't have to hope for dreams of her that night. My reality was lying in my arms. No dream could top that.

x~x

**Bella**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I stretched the kinks out of my back and neck as I realized I was still in my jeans. Yuck.

I rolled over and smelled my sweet Teddy's scent on my pillow. Oh, yes, I remember now. I fell asleep. I vaguely remember him staying with me. I reached out, but the bed beside me was empty except for a piece of paper. I picked it up in curiosity.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I had to go to work. It was beyond amazing waking up with you in my arms, and I hated to leave you. You look so peaceful when sleeping, like an angel sent down from heaven. I could just watch you sleep forever, hoping you were dreaming of me as I do you. _

_I fixed your laptop yesterday while you were at work, Buttercup. I left it on your kitchen table along with some muffins and juice for your breakfast. _

_I hope to see you this evening when you get off work. I'll be thinking all day of your sweet smile and the scent of your hair against my face, your warm, soft body next to mine, and I'll miss you. _

_Love always, _

_Your Teddy_

Aww. Could my darling be any more perfect?

I got a shower and ate one of the yummy muffins Teddy left for me. I finished unpacking and did some decorating and realized it was getting close to time to leave for work. I think I'll make a little detour to see my Teddy before work. It was only right I thank him personally for fixing my computer, and leaving me breakfast, and for holding me tight while I slept. I had a lot of thanking to do. Best get on with it, I thought in glee. I ran to get ready to go see my Teddy.

x~x

"Well, shit, you two ever stop?" Emmett asked as he walked into the front of the computer shop where I had Teddy against the wall. Teddy's glasses all askew, his hair a mess from my hands gripping it, and his shirt untucked from when I finished attacking his sex hair and decided to move on to touching firm Teddy stomach skin. My Teddy was six feet of unf!

I peeled myself off Teddy and wiped my mouth, my chest heaving from the desire running through me. Edward's eyes were wild and roaming my body like he was peeling the clothes from me, and his hands were gripping my hips for dear life. I don't even think he heard Emmett, but he sure as hell was wondering why I stopped my thanking him.

"Hey, Emmett. I can't help it. Teddy is just _so hot_." I shrugged.

"Eddie? _Hot_?" Emmett guffawed, and I shot him a dirty look. He went back into the back room still laughing. _What a pain he was_.

I placed my hand on dear Teddy's face and lightly kissed him. "I have to go to work, sweets, but I'll see you tonight when I get off work. Do you think…" I took a deep breath. "Do you think, Teddy, that you could sleep with me again and just hold me? I've never slept so peacefully in my whole life. It was like I was meant to be in your arms."

"Bella, it would be my honor and my pleasure to hold you while you sleep. I'll see you tonight, Buttercup. I…I love you," he said shyly.

"I love you, Teddy." One more quick kiss and I turned and went out the door before I got lost in him and the overwhelming draw of his body to mine.

The week was pretty much an annoyance to me. We both had to work, but had completely different schedules, with my working afternoons and nights and him mornings to evenings. It would be late when I would get home and either go to his apartment or he come to mine, and we would curl up in bed holding each other and fall asleep talking about our day.

We didn't push the physical side yet. It was still so new, and I wanted our first time to be truly special and not a fumbling middle of the night half-asleep session. But there was kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. I think Teddy and I could win a gold medal in longest and deepest kisses. We stopped before we got carried away, though, as if by some mutual silent agreement we knew how far we were going to go each time. Another perfect thing about us. We were so in tune with each other.

We got to the weekend, and I thought we'd have more time, but my manager had scheduled me both Saturday and Sunday eight hours. Crap. I had told her I wanted more hours, because I needed the money, but all this work was seriously cutting into my molesting Teddy time. How frustrating.

It was next Tuesday before I had a day off, and I was almost giddy in relief to have time with Teddy, cook him dinner, and have a mega make-out session on the couch as we "watched" a movie. Ha. The television was only background noise to us. The minute we were close to each other, my mouth was on his. Teddy seemed to enjoy this immensely and was always suggesting we watch something. What a cute little schemer. I loved my Teddy.

There was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock. It was only four p.m. Teddy shouldn't be home yet.

I opened the door, and Teddy was standing there holding the cutest stuffed teddy bear and little flowering cactus.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Hello, Buttercup. I left work early because I knew it was your day off, and I wanted more time with you. Hope you don't mind," he said with that make-me-swoon smile of his.

I shook my head to clear it. "No, dearest, mind? I'm very happy! Are those for me?"

"Yes. A teddy bear because you call me Teddy and a cactus because I know how much you loved Phoenix and the dessert and thought this would bring you a little piece of your childhood."

Oh. How unbelievably thoughtful and sweet! Dearest Teddy. I took the teddy bear and kissed his nose and hugged it to me as I smiled at Teddy. I then carefully took the cactus and admired its purple flower. It made me think of Mom and our house in Phoenix, and oh, I loved this boy! I sat both things down and leapt on Teddy, kissing him madly in my love for him and for knowing me so well.

I pulled back and fixed his glasses that I had knocked sideways. "Thank you, my darling. They're perfect gifts. I'm making you dinner tonight. Why don't you put in…a movie?"

He gave me a smirk, and I raised an eyebrow and licked my lips. He swallowed hard, for I was giving him my best_ I'm gonna rock your world_ look. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and wanted to suck it. Yeah, I was so ready for more. I sure hope he was.

Oh, we're going to have some fun tonight, I thought. Dear, sweet Edwardlicious is going to get to second base. My girls perked up at this, knowing Teddy's hands, and hopefully mouth, would be on them soon. Big Teddy hands. Limber Teddy tongue. Unf!

I was grinning to myself as I picked up my gifts. I took my Teddy bear and sat him on my nightstand. So cute. I loved him. I shall call him Frodo. Teddy would appreciate that. I carried my cactus to the kitchen and sat her on the window sill. I shall call her Hermione for my girl in _Harry Potter_. Oh. Teddy didn't know about my _Harry Potter_ love yet. Hope he's cool with that.

I heard Edward in the living room turning on the television, and I looked at Hermione and sighed. He couldn't have given me a better present if he had presented me with diamonds. I did so love my Teddy, I thought as I turned and began to prepare us dinner.

* * *

**Wouldn't you like your own sweet Teddy? **

**Next chapter, I do believe our dear Teddy may finally get to see boobies! Hahaha!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I happily read all with a smile on my face. Please leave me some more love in the review box.**

**Much love,**

**xoxo**

**Sunny**


	7. Chapter 7 aka Boobies!

**A sweet, and little lemony chapter for you, loves. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks my dear beta Rhi. You're the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 7 aka Boobies!**

**Edward **

"Here, Teddy, taste this," Bella said as she raised the fork to my mouth. I already knew Bella could cook, which I loved. I mean, I grew up with a mom who burned water; having someone cook me a delicious edible meal was heaven. But when she placed that bite of chicken and mushrooms in my mouth, and the flavors exploded on my tongue, I nearly wept.

I closed my eyes and chewed, savoring the taste. When I opened them, Bella was looking at me in trepidation, as if she wasn't sure about it.

"Bella, there's just not enough words to tell you how much I like that and how delicious it is. What is it?"

"It's chicken marsala. I also made some rice and vegetables to go with it," she said.

I reached out with my arm, then pulled it back. _No_, _be brave, Edward_, I thought. I swallowed and pulled her to me and softly kissed her lips.

"You're an amazing cook, Buttercup. Is there anything you can't do and do very well?" I asked in awe and pride. I really had the best, most perfect girl ever.

"Teddy. You flatter me, darling. I love it. I learned how to cook watching the Food Network. Actually, this is Emeril's recipe. My dad doesn't cook, and I love to eat, so it was a necessity that I learn to do this well. I'm so glad I can use my skills to please you," she said and then blushed.

I blushed and looked down with a smile, because my mind had gone somewhere completely else, and perhaps hers had as well.

"If I cook for you more, Teddy, will you smile at me more?" Bella asked with bright eyes.

"Buttercup, all you have to do is be near me for me to smile. No, that's not even true. All I have to do is _think_ of you, and I smile. You make me so happy."

"And you make me so happy, Teddy," Bella said and laid her head on my chest. "Thank you for Frodo and Hermione. I love them."

"Frodo? Hermione?" Did she…did she really name her gifts those names? That was so cool.

"Aww, and yeah, I did. I named my teddy bear Frodo for our favorite Hobbit and my cactus for Hermione, my girl in _Harry Potter_. Uh, I probably should have told you I was a huge _Harry Potter _fan. Hope you don't mind."

I stood very still as my heart almost burst with joy and amazement. My girlfriend and future wife loved _Harry Potter_, too? Holy crap.

I leaned down and lifted her chin and swiftly kissed her lips. "You. Are. _Amazing_," I said in wonder.

"Teddy, you don't mind?"

"Mind? No, I love _Harry Potter_!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yay! Later, you can help me set up my figures and hang my movie poster. Then, maybe we can watch _The Goblet of Fire_?"

"Absolutely. Buttercup, I'm so taking you to Comic-Con with me this year and buying you a ridiculous amount of _Harry Potter_ merchandise." I wonder if she'd dress up as Princess Leia for me? God, that would be so hot! Should I be a Storm trooper or Han Solo? Hmm.

Bella giggled. "Storm trooper. First of all, I wouldn't have to fight off all the damn girls trying to steal my hot Han Solo, and I would enjoy being your…prisoner." She smirked at me wickedly.

Whoa! _Oh, I would interrogate the hell out of her_, I thought naughtily.

"I would make it hard for you, Teddy. You would have to question me long…and deep…and _hard_," Bella said with a laugh.

Holy. Crap. Now, no mistaking _that_. That was _very_ naughty. I looked at Bella, my eyes wide and my breathing rapid. I skimmed down her face and down her chest to her breasts. I was dying to see her boobies. I had been sleeping with them against me for over a week now, and I was about out of my mind in desire to see them. If they looked as awesome as I thought they did, I would die happily after one glimpse of them.

"Ahem."

My eyes flew back to Bella's face, and she was giving me a calculating look. "Let's eat first, dearest, okay? I did go to all the trouble to cook us this nice dinner."

"First? What?"

Bella giggled. "You're so cute, Teddy! You set the table, and I'll bring the food over."

I blushed. I loved it when she called me cute. I loved it when she called me anything at all. I sighed happily. _I love her_.

I had turned to set the plates on the table and felt Bella wrap her arms around me, hugging my back against her.

I slowly turned in her arms, and she gave me quick kiss. "You, my Teddy, are adorable. I love you, too."

"Too?" _Crap. Did she just hear what I said? She must think me such a tool to keep speaking my thoughts._

"No, I don't. I love you. To me, you're perfect. Let's eat, dearest."

I nodded and stumbled to the table in a daze. Bella saying such things to me was still mind-blowingly awesome. I decided wisely to keep my mouth shut. I had embarrassed myself enough tonight. We sat down and ate the delicious dinner Bella had made for us. I noticed her watching me a lot as we ate. Especially my mouth. I wondered what that was about. Was I eating like a slob? How mortifying. My hand shook as I brought it to my mouth and took a bite. Bella watched me and licked her lips. That was…hot.

I decided not to look at her anymore during dinner, because I was getting a terrible hard-on thinking about her lips and tongue…on me. Anywhere.

I cleaned my plate and set my fork down. "I'll, uh, do the dishes since you cooked."

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm going to go get my box of _Harry Potter_ stuff and, uh, other collectibles out, and I'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

I nodded, not meeting her eyes. I sat and waited for her to leave the kitchen, because my erection was huge and obvious, and I didn't want to stand up with her there.

She walked out of the kitchen, and I cleared the table, put away the food, and loaded the dishwasher. It was the least I could do for her feeding me such an awesome meal. By the time I was done, I was more in control of myself, and I went out to the living room to find her setting up practically a shrine to all things _Harry Potter_. Wow. Um, she hadn't been kidding, she really loved _Harry Potter_.

I then helped her hang a couple of framed posters. One of the movie, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ and the other a poster from the Broadway show of _Wicked_.

Bella stepped back and admired our decorating. "Very nice. Now it feels like home," she sighed. "Wait." She walked over and hugged me tight around my waist. "No, _now,_ it feels like home."

"_Bella_." I had no defense against such sweetness. I nearly melted.

She gave me a soft look. I would follow her to the gates of Mordor and take on Sauron myself just to have her look at me like that forever.

"Come. Let's watch the movie and snuggle." She took my hand and led me to her couch. She popped in the movie and grabbed the remote and sat down next to me, half sprawled across me. My own Buttercup blanket.

I looked down at her as she was working the remote for the DVD player and thought, _how_ _long can I keep her_? I was no fool; she would soon realize there were better guys out there than me, or someone would come along and sweep her off her feet and take her from me. I had to cherish every moment here, because I was afraid it wouldn't last.

She sat the remote down and sat up and scooted over until she was sitting in my lap. She gripped my face with her small hands and stared into my eyes. "Stop it. I can feel you thinking, and whatever it is, I'm sure you're wrong."

I looked away from her eyes to the movie. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Buttercup."

"Look at me." She waited until I met her eyes again. "Tell me, Teddy."

"No, Bella. Uh, let's watch the movie."

She nodded, and I thought she was going to let it go and watch the movie. But not Bella. She never did what I expected. She kissed my closed lips with purpose until I relented and opened for her, and she hummed in satisfaction. She pulled back and gave me a look, as if she was reading what was written on my very soul.

"Tell me."

She wasn't going to give in. Okay, then.

"I was"- _just say it man_- "I was wondering how long this will last. It all feels like a dream. I'm sure you'll wake up one day and realize what a horrible mistake you've made, and you'll go off and find someone who deserves you."

Her mouth fell open."_What_? Teddy, you can't be serious. Do you think I tell just any man that I love him? I've never said those words to a man, besides my father, ever before." She took my hand and laid it over her heart. "This belongs to you, and there's nothing you can do about it. You know when I'll tire of you? Never. And you do deserve me, Teddy. You're so good and kind. You deserve all things good in this world. I'm the lucky one here, darling."

I looked at her with the eyes of my soul and held fast to this feeling. This was the most amazing moment of my life. Bella loved me and said she was mine. And with that, I had clarity and realized that my life was divided into before Bella and now. The woman on my lap was my present and my future. I wrapped my arms around her and slid them up her back.

"I love you. I'll always love you. My heart belongs to you, Bella."

Then we were kissing, and I'm not sure who kissed who, and I didn't care. I had Bella in my arms and my lips were on hers, was all that mattered.

She pulled back and slid back and stood up. "I think it's time we moved this forward a bit, don't you, Teddy?" she said and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

I looked at her in stunned disbelief. I gazed at her flat stomach, up her ribcage and stopped at…bobbies. _My God. Bobbies_! Real ones! She had on her bra, but this was amazing.

She smirked and straddled my lap again. I never took my eyes off her white bra holding her Bella boobies.

"Touch them. I'm yours, so they're yours."

I finally met her eyes and gave her a look of adoration and awe and slowly and carefully raised my hands and cupped her breasts. She practically purred like a cat. That was…cute.

"Can I...?" I swallowed hard. "Can I take your bra off?" Now, in hindsight, that was the wrong question, but I was feeling a bit cocky at this moment. Who knew I could be defeated by a simple thing like a woman's bra?

"Go for it," Bella said.

I took a deep breath and reached around her back and tried to figure out this hook thing. I should have just let her do it, but I was determined to figure this out myself.

"Want me to…?"

"No, I've got this, Bella with the beautiful boobies."

She giggled. "Okay, then."

I kept working it with my fingers and was getting frustrated with myself. How hard can this be? I pulled hard, and it popped apart. My arm flew back, and I hit myself in the eye, knocking my glasses off and smacking my head back. Crap. That hurt! I laid there with my head back on the sofa and then slowly raised it. Bella was all blurry, but I could hear her giggles.

"Are you…okay, Teddy?"

"I think so. I hope I didn't break my glasses."

She leaned over and her nipple brushed my face. _Oh my, God_!

"Here they are. Perfectly fine." She handed them to me and I just held them in my hand.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She laughed. "No, but I guess I should have warned you bras are dangerous."

"Uh, yeah," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Now stop. It was funny, and as long as you aren't hurt, I think you should slip your shirt off, then put those glasses on, and check out the girls. They're fabulous."

"I have no doubt."

Well, here goes nothing. I pulled my shirt over my head. I was a little on the skinny side, and I hoped Bella didn't mind. I slowly slipped my glasses back on, and the most perfect boobies ever were there in front of me.

"_Oh_," I said in wonder.

I studied them, memorizing every little thing about them. How they weren't too big or too small, just right. How her nipples were a lovely dark beige. I would forever call that color Bella beige. How her nipples were small and slightly upturned. They were…pretty.

"Do you like them, Teddy?" Bella asked quietly.

Like them? What? "Uh, yeah. You could say that."

She reached out and skimmed down my neck, across my shoulders, and slowly down my chest, where she stopped and just rested her hands in my light sprinkling of chest hair. That felt so, so good.

"Touch me, Teddy."

"With great joy, Bella."

I slowly lifted my hand and skimmed my finger down the curving slope of her left breast. I watched fascinated as her nipple puckered and elongated.

I met Bella's eyes. "Show me, Bella. Teach me how to you want me to kiss and touch your body. I wish to please you always."

"_Teddy_."

She seemed to be thinking, and then, she leaned forward so that her nipples were almost touching my chest. She slid my glasses off and laid them behind her on the coffee table.

"Kiss and suck right here, darling," Bella said while pointing to a spot just under her left ear. I nuzzled my nose against her sweet smelling skin and softly placed a kiss right where she pointed out, and she gasped. I then lightly sucked- I didn't want to hurt her- and she moaned softly. That sound traveled right to the pit of my stomach, and I felt myself grow even harder than I already was.

"Perfect. Now, the other side." I gave the other side of her neck the same attention, and she curled her fingers into my skin. I was quite pleased at being able to bring that reaction out of her.

"Your turn," I heard her whisper and felt my body tighten as Bella lightly nipped my earlobe, then kissed down my neck, and sucked on my skin. I moaned like she had. God, that was amazing. She kissed and sucked my throat and gave my other earlobe a nip and kissed and sucked down my neck. I was panting by the time she was done.

I always had thought about sex as the act itself of penetration. I never knew it was this slow, burning, anticipation of kisses, touches, and the desire to bring your partner pleasure.

"My turn, Buttercup. Tell me if do something wrong or you don't like."

"Dear Teddy, kiss me. Lick me. I'll love it all."

"I love you," I said and lowered my head and kissed her shoulder. Her skin was wondrously smooth like satin. I imagined in my mind that this is what rose petals feel like under your fingers. I kissed across her shoulder blade and placed a kiss right at the hollow of her throat. She was humming in approval and skimmed a hand through my hair, caressing my scalp. That felt like heaven.

I held her by my left arm and leaned her back, holding her carefully, but firmly in my big hand.

"Edwardlicious. Kiss my breasts. Please."

"With pleasure, my sweet soft petal," I said and placed my lips on her right nipple. She gripped my head tightly and gasped. I then did what came naturally and sucked. She moaned and shifted on my legs.

"_Yes_, Teddy."

I lightly flicked her nipple with my tongue and waited to see if she approved. She did. I then kissed all over her breast and then kissed my way over to her left one and gave it the same attention. She was shaking and saying my name quietly between her gasps.

I was feeling almost lightheaded, not just from having Bella's boobies in my hands and my mouth, but I was giving her pleasure, and that was heady. I didn't care if she ever touched me again, though, I loved it. As long as I could touch her petal soft skin the rest of my life, I'd be happy.

She suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I pulled her to me, and she was flat against my chest, her nipples rubbing me and her heat from between her legs right over where I wanted it most.

"Oh, Teddy," she gasped. She grabbed my hand and placed it between her legs. I could feel her heat and her dampness through her jeans.

"What do I do?"

"_Rub me_," she said fiercely and went back to kissing me as her hand skimmed down between us and rubbed my erection. I moaned loudly and rubbed her through her jeans. She was sliding against my fingers and panting.

"Yes, Teddy, _yes_," she said and suddenly stopped and threw her head back, and a mighty shudder when through her body. I made Bella come. _I made my Buttercup come_! I was in awe of her orgasm and that I was able to bring her there.

"_You_," she said heatedly and wrenched open my jeans and slid her hands inside my underwear and stroked me. It was too much. Her small, soft hand on me was more than I could take. In a matter of seconds, she had me gasping out her name and moaning as I felt the blessed relief of my orgasm.

She continued to stroke me, until I could stand it no more and reached down and pulled her hand off me. I clasped her to me and kissed her soft, red lips. _When I do finally get to be inside my Bella, I'll surely die from the pleasure of it_, I thought.

"You and me both, Teddy," Bella said as she rested her forehead on mine.

"Bella, you're the best. Thank you for that. It was beyond description."

"For me, too, Teddy. Thank you. For someone who's never done this before, you sure are good at it."

"I am?" I asked in astonishment.

"You are." She kissed my lips and smiled. "Soon, my darling. We'll do it all, but let's work up to that, okay?"

"Yes, I am yours to do with as you please, Buttercup."

She gave me a wicked grin. "Oh, I like the sound of that very much, Edwardlicious. But just being with you pleases me."

"Not near as much as it pleases me," I said with my special Bella smile. She gasped and kissed me hard.

_I need to smile at her like that more often_, I thought slyly.

* * *

**Well, dear Teddy finally got to second base. Woo! And you all have surely caught on that Bella is a big nerd as Teddy. lol **

**I've decided to go back and name my chapters. This one could only be called Boobies! hahaha**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	8. Chapter 8 aka MC Teddy

**Some thanks this week. First, as always, my beta Rhi. You know I love you. Second, my sweet V. You're a good friend and are always so encouraging to me and my writing. Your reviews are nothing short of epic. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 8 aka MC Teddy**

**Edward**

Bella rolled over and snored softly. I just sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. I had taken my shower and was ready for work, but I had to come see her once more before I left. I reached my hand out and stroked my fingers through her long tendrils of hair across her pillow. It felt like ribbons of silk through my fingers. The color, somewhere between chestnut and a deep red. Like the rest of Bella, original and beautiful.

I loved watching her sleep. She didn't know it, but she talked in her sleep, and the things she said about me were so amazing that if she didn't say my name, I wouldn't believe she was talking about me.

I allowed her hair to slip through my fingers, and then laid my note on the pillow beside her. It had become my habit to leave her a good-bye note when I left for work. She said she loved them and had a special wooden box she kept them in like they were a treasure to her. Her special 'Teddy box,' as she called it. _I loved this girl_, I thought with a happy sigh.

I left and went out, locking her door – I had a key, and she had one to mine! – and went to work whistling the tune from Monty Python, "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life." It seemed appropriate.

x~x

"I have today off," Bella said. "Since it's Friday, I thought we could have a little party, and I hope you don't mind, but I called your sister and-"

_Boom, boom, boom_ came the loud pounding on my door.

"Uh, I'm guessing that would be Emmett," she said.

I opened it to find my brother Emmett and his, uh, girlfriend Rosalie standing there. Emmett had a pile of pizzas in one hand and a bag of booze in the other. _Oh. This will be fun. Drunk Emmett. God help us all._

Emmett was soon followed by Alice and Jasper who were carrying a karaoke machine and 2-liters of soda. What is it with my family and singing? I looked at Bella, and she was exclaiming over it with Alice and already picking out songs. Well, okay. If that's what Bella wants, then it's fine by me.

Bella went and mixed me a drink of something. I was afraid to ask, and at first, didn't want to drink it.

"Come on, Teddy. Just try it. For me?" she asked, her eyes all big and a beguiling look on her face. I'd drink anything for that look. _I'd drink her. Yum_. No idea what that meant, but I liked the sound of it.

"Okay, for you, beguiling Buttercup, I'll do it." I took a sip of Coke and something…and it was pretty good. It went down smooth. I took another large drink. This stuff was delicious.

"I like it." I beamed at her.

"Oh, good. Just remember to go slow. You've never drank before, and as much as I love you, I really don't want to have to clean up your puke," Bella said with a laugh.

As much as she loved me! I swear I would crawl on my knees for her. Anything for her. And I would rather die than have her hands have to do something so vile as to clean up my sick.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

She nodded and went to talk to Alice. They quickly had their heads together discussing God knows what. I can't believe they were friends already. They both looked at me and giggled. What was that about? I wondered. Another whisper, more giggles. Uh, yeah. I think I'll get some pizza and talk to Jasper.

The night continued on with a serious game of spoons. Bella won. My Buttercup was one competitive person! We played some very silly kids' board games like Candyland, and then Bella got out Twister. That was just all kinds of silly, and no one wanted to play right. It seemed the object of this game was to grope your significant other as much as possible. Well, thinking about it, what an awesome game! I couldn't wait for mine and Bella's turn.

Finally, it was our turn. It was just Bella and me, because Alice and Jasper were mixing drinks, and Emmett was doing the spinner with Rosalie beside him, draped all over him. She was wearing a cowgirl outfit again. She looked like someone who should be on that old country television show _Hee-Haw_. Where did Emmett find these kinds of women? I wondered.

We started out innocent enough, but Bella soon had other things in mind. Namely, torturing me. Any chance she got to put a foot or hand close to me, she took. Any chance she got to place her body against mine, she leapt on. _Lucky me_. I was kind of in a hot Twister Bella daze, more than a little tipsy by now, and my mind kept drifting off thinking about Bella boobies. _Bella boobies_! She let me look and touch them lots now, and I was a very happy man. Boobies, boobies, boobies…

"Ahem, Teddy!" Bella said in a loud whisper. "You can love the girls later, okay? Right now, let's play this game." She then giggled.

Huh? The girls? That's what she called her boobies! I can see them later? Yes!

"Left foot red, Eddie," Emmett said. I shook my head to try to clear it and get my mind on the game. It was quite difficult with Bella bent over from the waist right in front of me, though. Yummy Bella legs. Oh, I wanted lick them!

"Teddy! Later." More giggles. "Left foot red, darling."

"Hmm? Yeah, yummy legs. Gotcha."

I placed my left foot on red which put me right against Bella's bent over bottom. I love this game!

She glanced back at me with a smirk and wiggled her bottom against me. Gah! Torture! But she could torture me like that anytime. My mind drifted a bit, thinking about Bella dominating me and ordering me around. That was kinda hot. Okay, that was majorly hot!

"Eddie! Your turn! Right hand green!" Emmett yelled, knocking me out of my daydream of Bella in leather with a whip. Wow, things were definitely stirring down below for me. Best stop that line of thinking right now. But I was against Bella, and that was _not _helping me at all.

Right hand green? How was I going to do that, except to reach under Bella? Well, here goes nothing. I slid my arm between her legs- _heaven, help me_- and reached over to green. Now, this meant my arm was brushing both between her legs and resting against her breasts and my face practically lying on her perfect bottom. She giggled, and Bella butt, boobies, and _there_, slid and jiggled against me. Oh, my God! It was too much, and I fell down, sliding down her long yummy legs as I went.

She stood up and turned and looked at me with a wicked smirk. Naughty Bella. I _loved_ naughty Bella!

"You're out, Eddie!" Emmett yelled. I didn't care. I was out of the torture, and Bella should win, if not for the simple fact of being so hot.

She offered me a hand up, and I stood, and she pulled me to her. "Later, Teddy," she whispered as a promise. _Later needed to get here now and these people go home_.

"Come, let me make us both a drink, and then, it's karaoke time," she said and gave me a light kiss. Not enough. I pulled her back to me and in front of everyone, kissed her thoroughly. I pulled back and gave her my special Bella smile, and her mouth fell open, and she swayed. Oh, yeah. I _loved_ that I could do that. It's like I have magical powers. I have powers! I'm like a wizard or superhero! God, that's so cool!

"You're the best, Buttercup," I said happily.

"Oh no, Edwardlicious. You are, my love. Come. Drinks and then singing time."

I happily let her lead me to the kitchen. I would follow her anywhere because she held my heart.

x~x

**Bella**

Teddy was trying to kill me. One more of those smiles and they'll be nothing left of Bella but a pile of melted goo. Ever since he figured out his secret weapon, he had been very coy in its use on me.

He was a dangerous man. The worst kind of dangerous, because he didn't realize that he was. His eagerness, devotion, intense looks, his humor, his openness with me – he literally had no barriers with me, and it was quite disarming – and of course, his sexual power he held over me.

My Teddy was a sex god in the making, and I was the luckiest woman that ever lived. Teddy didn't just look at you, he _looked_ at you. Teddy just didn't kiss you, he _kissed_ you. He just didn't touch you, he _touched_ you.

He was learning what I liked, and he took his time, slowly going over and over something. Like for example, the inside of my wrist, with kisses, nips, and gentle licks, just to see my reaction and what I liked best. Teddy was very thorough, and once he figured out what I liked best, he did it until it was perfect. I don't think there's a woman alive who was as fortunate as me.

He gently touched my elbow, and I came back to reality from my musings.

"You okay, Buttercup?"

"I'm perfect," I said, while wrapping my arm around his waist.

"She's right. She _is_ perfect," I heard Teddy say to himself.

I shook my head. Dear Teddy and his talking out loud. I adored it.

"Want another drink? I made me a rum and Coke. Want one?"

"Is that what you gave me earlier?"

"Yep. You said you liked it."

"I did. You know, I only got a little buzz as you call it. I must be able to hold my liquor," Teddy said with pride.

Well, I hadn't put much in his cup, I thought, but I wouldn't tell him that. This time, I made him a much stronger one, and he didn't hesitate to gulp it down.

"Whoa, Teddy! Easy there. Being drunk can creep up on you."

"I'm good. Thanks for making my drink, elf girl."

"You're welcome," I said, laying my hand on his chest and meeting his green swoon-worthy eyes.

"Bella! Your turn!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"I'm on. You coming?"

"I'm going to get another drink, and I'll be right out."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, Buttercup."

I went out and sang my song I had picked out, and I thought I did pretty well. I even got claps, but heck, I'm kinda drunk, and everyone thinks they can sing when they're drunk.

Emmett went next, and I went over to stand with Teddy.

"Tat was ahawesome! You shoud make abums," Teddy slurred.

Uh, crap. How cute, but how much did he just pour himself? Hold his liquor. Ha! Yeah, right. Silly boy.

"Your turn, Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Maybe you should just sit down, Teddy," I said.

"I'm fihne, sweethearth," he said. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, then. Sing away, Edwardlicious."

He nodded and went over and put his song in, and I was shocked to hear the beginning of a rap song. Edward had chosen Eminem's song "_Without Me_"? Whoa! This should be interesting, to say the least.

Then he started rapping, and I about fell over. His drunkenness seemed to disappear. He was awesome. Holy crap! Teddy could rap? That was beyond hot. I loved Eminem. I couldn't get over this. Teddy was _rapping_. And Teddy was _cussing_! He never cussed. God, that was hotter! I just stood there with my mouth open watching him. He was so…_cool_.

The song finished, and before I could even think about what I was doing, I had flown across the room and leapt on my hot rapper, MC Teddy. He was the coolest guy ever! Luckily, he caught me. I went all spider monkey Bella on my delicious man and kissed him as if my life depended on it. My legs were locked around his waist and my arms around his neck, and his hands were everywhere. Our virginity would have become non-existent in that moment, but annoyingly, there seemed to be other people here. Oh, yeah, his family and their S.O.'s.

"Woo! Go, Edward!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Gross!" I heard from Alice.

"Shit, not again. Damn. Do you two _ever _quit?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em, cowgirl!" I heard with a laugh from Rosalie.

_Oh, I'm gonna ride the hell out of my Edwardlicious_, I thought, but maybe not in front of everyone right now.

I pulled back with a pout and glanced around at everyone. "Sorry. Teddy's just so hot. I couldn't help myself."

There were several snickers and giggles. I looked at my love, and he was just staring at me. He was doing that _looking_ thing. Unf! Teddy and I needed private time. Later, I told myself and slid down him and stood in front of him because I had felt the holy hard-on. No need to embarrass my darling.

I reached back and took his hand and led him to the couch, and we sat down with me on his lap. He easily wrapped his arms around me. I loved how comfortable he was getting with my body now. Alice walked over and handed us both drinks.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

He shook his head. "Fine," he said with a grin.

"Okay."

Things went a little wild after that. There was a game of strip poker, but only down to our underwear, which was a hell of a lot of fun. Jasper was the best. He still had on his pants and socks and shoes. Edward still had his pants, and Emmett was in his shirt and underwear. Us girls sucked at poker and were all three down to our bras and panties, much to the delight of our men folk.

"Alright, ladies, either you're out or it's off with the undies," Jasper said with a smiling lecherous look and the wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm out."

"Me, too," Alice said, which caused Jasper to pout.

"Me three, y'all," Rosalie said. "Let's get a drink, ladies, and stand right here and try to distract our men."

"Tat shouldn't be too hward," I heard Edward mutter as stared at my mostly naked body as I stood up. He licked his lips and met my eyes. There was a lot of promise in that look. So hot. Unf!

I stumbled to the kitchen and felt Teddy's eyes on me the whole way. The guys could still see us from the table in the dining room that connected to the kitchen. Three pair of eyes kept darting to us, to their cards, to us, and then they got serious.

"Loser has to streak," Emmett said, slapping down his cards.

"Are woo cwazy?" Teddy asked. "No thway," he drunkenly said while blushing and darting another look at me.

"Ha. Chicken. Well, I'm in," Jasper said with glee. Edward stood and came over to me. After one long thorough look down my body, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, tucking me under his arm. I wrapped my arm around his bare back and curled my fingers into his side. I heard his gasp. I knew what he was feeling. I was almost panting from his slow caress of my hip under his fingers.

We half watched the match between Jasper and Emmett, but the most of our attention was on each other.

"Ha! Four of a kind!" Emmett said and laid out his hand.

Jasper sighed and looked resigned, like he had lost. Emmett and Jasper only had their underwear on, and it was down to this hand. Loser had to run one time around the apartment complex buck naked.

"Well, now. That's a very good hand. Not much can beat that hand," Jasper said, and Emmett smirked in anticipation of his win.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Lay 'em down, Jasper. Let's see what you've got."

"Oh, it's not much, just a…royal flush," he said nonchalantly and laid out his hand. Nothing beat that.

"How did…? Oh, never mind. Looks like it's my bare ass around this complex. Best come watch, everybody," Emmett said with a laugh.

Jasper nodded at him and laughed. Us girls slipped on our clothes, and then we all trailed behind Emmett who was flexing his muscles and stopping every so often to pose as if he was a body builder. Emmett was really a lot of fun, I thought. And a good sport.

We got outside, and Emmett took a deep breath and slid off his boxers. Um, well now. The Cullen men sure were gifted, I thought. Holy crow!

He took off running and singing Katy Perry's song '_I Kissed a Girl_,' and we were all doubled over laughing. I looked up at Teddy beside me, and he was shaking his head and laughing. I loved the sound of his laughter. It was pure joy.

He looked down and met my eyes. Oh. He leaned down and pulled me to him and laid a lingering kiss on me. Goodness.

"Tanks for tonight, Buttacup. I've had tons ov fuwn."

I giggled. Drunk Teddy was so cute! "You're welcome. I love your family, by the way."

"I wuv you," he said and gave me a squeeze.

"I wuv you, too," I said. Drunk Teddy missed my joke, I thought in amusement.

Emmett came back- thank God no one called the cops- and got his underwear back on. We all went back inside and all decided nothing could top that, so we called it a night.

Everybody just left the mess and beat a hasty exit. I think everyone was just a little too ready to have some alone time with their partner.

Teddy poured another drink.

"Um, don't you think you've had enough, dear?" I asked.

"Itssss, otay," he said and gulped down another rum and Coke. That would be his last. Goodness, how much did my man drink tonight?

"Let's get you to bed, Teddy."

He gave me a knowing, wicked look. Oh, my God. "Tat woulb be my pweasure, buttacup," he slurred.

Ooof! Even drunk, my Teddy was hot!

"Come, darling. Bed for you."

He smirked and stumbled over to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"I lub you, Bellwa."

"I know. I love you, too."

"You're beawtiful."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"I'm gonna mawry you."

"Okay."

"Otay?"

"Yep."

"Need to do thisss wight." He stopped and took my hand, holding it in his and gave me a bone melting look. Oh, my. "I lub you. Mawry me, Buttacup?"

"Yes."

"Yessss?"

"Yes," I said with a smile and kissed him. He grinned at me with a goofily happy look on his face.

"You need a wing."

"Oh, I don't think I'll forget what you said tonight," I said with a giggle.

"A wing!"

"Okay, you get me a ring. I'll wear it proudly." He nodded and we continued walking.

We made it to his bedroom, and I let go of him. He stumbled to his dresser and pulled out his top drawer. He turned and handed me something. I opened my hand, and he placed a ring with some sort of crest on it in my palm.

"Your wing for now. I'll get you a huuuge dimond. You must have the best, buttacup."

I smiled. How sweet. I'll wear it tonight and give it back to him in the morning. I slipped it on my thumb- it was still kinda big, but I loved it.

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

"I lub you. You're bestest girl evah!"

Awww, I turned around to turn down his covers, and when I turned back, Teddy was sprawled out on the floor, snoring lightly.

There was no way I was going to get his long, lanky frame into bed by myself. I sighed and grabbed the pillows off his bed. I placed one under his head and laid the other down beside him. I pulled the blankets off the bed and turned the light off, then snuggling into my Teddy. I did so love my darling, I thought as I closed my left hand and felt the ring he had given me on my finger.

It'll be interesting to see what he remembers in the morning, I thought and almost giggled. I threw my leg over him and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep and dreamed of springtime, me in a white dress, and the most handsome man ever waiting for me at the end of an aisle under a trellis covered in flowers.

* * *

**How cute was drunk Teddy? Leave me some reviews and I'll have Teddy come rap for you. Haha!**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	9. Chap 9 aka DidIaskyoutomarrymelastnight?

**Wow, you all really loved drunk Teddy. That might have to be revisited! Lol Thanks for all the responses of what you want to see in the future. I'll do my best to include them all. Some really good ideas were sent my way. I appreciate it. lovies!**

**Thank you Rhi for your beta skills and general awesomeness. Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 9 aka **_**DidIaskyoutomarrymelastnight?**_

**Edward**

I slowly opened my eyelids. That hurt. Everything from the neck up hurt. And crap, I had to pee. I realized I was looking at my ceiling, but not from the bed. My bed is not this hard. I slowly glanced around. Oh, on the floor.

Bella sighed in her sleep. I carefully rolled over and searched around with my hand until I found my glasses. I then tried to gently extract Bella from my chest and legs without waking her. As I carefully laid her left arm down, I saw something on her thumb. I skimmed my finger across it. Why was she wearing my Cullen crest ring? Odd.

I gently laid her arm down and padded with an aching head down to the bathroom. I took some Tylenol for my headache, took care of business, and after I washed my hands, I threw some cold water on my face. As I was patting my face with the hand towel, I suddenly stopped as some things came back to me from the night before. I vaguely remembered singing something, I think. Bella kissing me, I remember _that_. After that, things got murky…was there poker? I don't remember, really.

Something else happened last night. Something important. I know it. Did we finally do it? No way. I would remember _that_. Hmm. Something. My head hurt too much to try to figure this out. I walked back to the bedroom and scooped Bella up and laid her in the bed. I crawled back in beside her and was almost asleep when my eyes flew back open.

_Oh, my God_! Surely, I didn't.

I quickly sat up and propped myself against the headboard. I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend, then to her left hand and then back to her face. Please, God, no. Surely, I didn't do that last night. I just sat there watching her sleep and tried to figure out what to say to her when she woke up.

After an hour, she rolled over and reached for me. "Teddy?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm here, Buttercup. You can sleep."

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face with her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. I drank too much. I hope I wasn't too embarrassing. I don't seem to remember everything about last night."

"Naw. You were cute. And you rapped, Teddy! I didn't even know you liked Eminem, let alone could rap one of his songs word for word."

"I…rapped? In front of everyone?" I was horrified. Emmett would never let me live this down.

"Yeah. And you were awesome!"

"I was?"

"You were. Oh, here, you better put this back in your dresser. I don't want to lose it," Bella said as she handed me the Cullen family crest ring my dad had given me on my twelfth birthday.

I took the ring from her and fiddled with it in my fingers. Just say it, man.

"Bella…did I...?" I gulped. "Did I…?" Say it quickly. "_DidIaskyoutomarrymelastnight_?'

I couldn't meet her eyes to see what she was thinking, and I was terrified of her answer. She must think me a total loser to make a drunken proposal to her. She was the best girl ever, and she should have something special. Something beautiful, and she deserved a huge diamond, not a crest ring from this drunken fool saying God knows what to her.

She placed her hand on mine that was playing with the ring. "Yeah. You did."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Be brave. This is Bella. She deserves better.

I looked at her, searching her face for repulsion or anger or humor at my expense, but there was none of that. She was looking at me as if she was happy. Her smile, a sweet companion to her warm eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I must have been a jerk."

"Don't be sorry. It was actually very sweet. And even drunk, you're a complete gentleman."

"Oh."

I was at a loss. I didn't know where to go from here. I obviously wanted to marry her. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd have me, but I didn't know what her answer had been to me last night, and I was afraid to ask. This is the most awkward situation I'd ever been in, and I had no idea what to do or say.

Bella slid out of bed and stretched. I watched this with appreciative eyes. She was a beautiful girl with a killer body, and I was the most fortunate guy in the world who got to touch her.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower. I feel funky. Maybe later when I get off work you can take me out on a date. You cool with that, Teddy?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Buttercup."

"Okay."

She walked to the door, and I just sat there silently, watching her go. I was still at a loss, wondering what to say to her, and dying to know how she had reacted to my foolish, spur of the moment proposal.

She stopped at the bedroom door and turned.

"Oh, and, Teddy…?"

"Hmm?"

"I said yes."

"Yes? To what?"

"To you. And, Teddy, _I meant it_."

I heard her soft chuckle as she closed the front door of my apartment.

She. Said. YES!

x~x

**Bella**

This had to be the longest day ever. It was hard going with my boss on my butt over my slowness, but I was feeling the effects of last night's drinking and late night, so I was moving at a snail's pace. I just wanted to go home and take a nap.

Finally, six o'clock came and I could get the heck out of here. I drove home thinking about a nice bath and a short nap. That sounded divine.

When I got to my door, I almost turned to go see Teddy first, but I really wanted that bath.

I unlocked my door and walked in and threw down my purse. I went to the kitchen to get a drink of orange juice and saw on my dining room table a bouquet of pale pink roses. How beautiful. I went over and read the card propped in front of the vase.

_For you, my Buttercup._

_These roses smell almost as good as your sweet, enticing scent. _

_They are almost as pretty as your beautiful face. _

_They are almost as soft as your flawless skin. _

_They are but a small token of my deep and endless affection for you._

_I love you._

_Teddy_

I sat down hard in a chair, clutching the card in my hand. How did I ever get so lucky as to find a man like my Teddy? Walking into his computer shop had been the best thing I had ever done. I loved him so much.

I have to see him. It was a burning need inside me. I walked, almost in a daze over, to his apartment and knocked. He opened the door as if he had been waiting for me.

His welcoming smile was just what I'd needed most. I hugged him tight and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine, and we just held each other. My dearest Teddy, oh, how I adored him!

We stood there for some time, until finally Teddy lifted his head, and I looked up into his swoon-worthy green eyes. He kissed my forehead, and I sighed in contentment.

"Let me take you to dinner and maybe a movie, if you wish, future wife."

I grinned. "Sounds great. Let me go get cleaned up and change, and I'll be ready in about a half an hour. Okay?"

"Perfect. Just like you," Teddy said.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. I gave my little finger wave as I went out the door. A huge grin was spread across my face, because I was one hopelessly in love girl.

x~x

I munched on the yeast roll in my hand and thought, I need to talk to my Teddy. Hope he's not upset with me. I wish I could change some things about my past, but you live and learn.

"Teddy." He had been lost in thought, and at my saying his name, met my eyes.

"I have to tell you something. Best just to tell you all and get it over with." I glanced around, but we had gotten a private booth off from everyone else, and we wouldn't be overheard.

"What is it?" he asked in trepidation.

"You remember Ben Cheney from high school?" Edward nodded. "Well, after he and Angela Weber broke up after high school, we dated for a while, and well, we fooled around a bit. I mean, I'm technically still a virgin, but I've done things with a guy, Teddy. I thought you should know," I said with my cheeks getting pink and looking away from him in embarrassment.

"Did you love him?"

I looked at him in shock. "What? Ben? No. We were just friends with benefits, really. We liked to hang out, and it was more like an availability thing than a real connection. You understand?"

He nodded. "So…we're both still virgins, so to speak," Teddy said, his face aflame.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, Teddy, that we need to do something about that."

"You have?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go on Monday and get some birth control pills. Don't you think I should?"

He then did that _looking_ thing at me with heavy-lidded hungry eyes. Unf! I squirmed in my seat.

"Most definitely," he said with look that made my girls perk up in attention, and surely, my panties just went 'poof!'

Thankfully, the waitress brought our food, and we could turn our attention to that because I really believed that we wouldn't be welcomed back here if I threw my hottie man on the table and molested him in front of everyone. Very bad form.

After dinner, we went to see "The Social Network." Seriously. So perfect. One of the first things Teddy and I did as a couple was go on Facebook and add each other and put we were in a relationship.

We set up new Twitter accounts, too, just to talk to each other. I was TeddysBella, and my bio said "In love with my Edwardlicious." Haha! He was BellasTeddy, and his bio was "In love with my beguiling Buttercup." Nice. Oh, yeah, we were dorks, but who cares? We were perfect for each other.

I was so tired, so all through the movie I snuggled into Teddy, with his arm around me. By the time we got home, I was nearly asleep in the passenger seat of Teddy's car. I almost groaned thinking about having to go to work tomorrow. I really wanted a day to sleep in. I must have fallen asleep, because I was awakened by Teddy scooping me up out of my seat.

"Come on, sleepy angel. Let me put you to bed," he said softly while placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. I sighed in contentment and snuggled into his arms as he carried me to my apartment. He unlocked the door as I held onto him - he was so strong!- and he closed and locked the door behind us and then carried me to bed. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and knelt before me like a knight pledging his vow.

"I can help you get undressed. I promise to be a gentleman."

"Hmm? 'Kay," I said sleepily.

I felt him slip off my shoes and socks, and then he had me stand. I swayed a bit. I was just so tired. I could feel his trembling hands as he undid my jeans and slowly slid them down my legs.

"Lift your foot, yummy legs," he said, and I did first the right and then the left, then he slipped my jeans off. He was still kneeling in front of me, and I felt his soft kiss at my ankle. A soft sigh escaped my lips. I loved my Teddy's lips.

"You have the most amazing legs, Buttercup," he said looking up at me with eyes like a little boy.

"Hmm. Thanks, darling." I swayed a bit, and he stood and pulled down the blankets for me to lie down. He was so nice to me. I reached under my t-shirt and unhooked my bra and got it off without taking off my shirt. Edward watched that in awe.

"That was cool, Buttercup. Like a magic trick!"

I giggled and flopped down on the bed. I reached my arms out to him. "Come hold me, my sweet fiancée," I said with a grin.

"Fiancée! She's really gonna marry me?" Teddy said in wonder to himself.

"Yes, I am. I wanna have your green-eyed babies too. Come to me, darling."

He just stood gaping at me for a second and then kicked off his shoes and socks. With a blush – how adorable – he slipped off his jeans. I skimmed down his boxers and his long legs. Teddy had long, strong thighs. Unf! He even had nice, long feet. Teddy, I realized, was a beautiful man. God, when he had formed him, had made something truly glorious to look at.

He slid in beside me and placed his glasses and cell phone on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me slowly and reverently.

"I love you. Only you. Only ever you," he said while gazing into my eyes.

Oh, my poor heart. I think it just skipped a beat.

I skimmed my fingers over his face, and he closed his eyes briefly in pleasure.

"And I love you. Always you. Only you."

I yawned and he grinned. "You need to rest, sleepy angel. Goodnight, my future wife."

I crossed my arms and held them between the two of us and snuggled my head under his perfect Teddy nook.

"Goodnight, future husband," I said as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my love.

x~x

I sat on the counter of Teddy's computer shop with my legs crossed, as I chatted with him. It was Monday afternoon and I had to go into work, but I had stopped to see my darling first. He was working on a laptop as we talked. I loved watching his long fingers as he was working.

"This needs a new fan. I have to run to the back and see if we've got one in stock. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll sit here and look pretty."

"Oh, you do that very well, Buttercup," he said, skimming his eyes over me. I don't know how anyone could find my Target work shirt and my khakis attractive, but Teddy seemed to find something about it he liked.

He met my eyes and gave me that crooked smile that made my heart lurch, then turned and went to the back to find the part he was looking for.

I held a magazine, idly flipping through it, when I heard the chime of the door. I looked up to see Mike Newton coming into the shop. Ugh. He had graduated with Edward and me so I knew him. I never much cared for him, though. He was so full of himself and was always annoying me with his never ending requests for dates.

"Hey, Mike."

"Bella?" His eyes skimmed over me like Teddy's had, but instead of making me all hot and bothered, his look just made me feel dirty. "You look great! How have you been?"

"Good. You?" I asked, being polite.

"Pretty good. Can't complain. I'm running the hardware store since Dad retired. What are you up to?"

I really didn't want to talk to him, but I was inherently polite. "I'm working at Target for now. I really need to go back to college and get my degree in teaching," I said.

"Oh, cool. Maybe I could see you sometime?"

A clearing of the throat had us both turning our heads.

Edward was standing there with his arms crossed and giving Mike a frown. "Newton."

"Edward Cullen, right? Hey, I need this computer worked on." He handed the laptop to Edward and turned back to me, dismissing my Teddy as if he was nothing. What a jerk.

"So, how about it, Bella? Can I take you out to dinner or a movie or something sometime?" Mike asked me, ignoring Teddy as if he wasn't there.

I heard Edward smack down Mike's laptop and almost grinned. I liked jealous Teddy. I liked it _a lot_.

"Well, Mike, I think that might be a problem." I was teasing Edward a bit, not giving Mike a firm no.

Mike leaned against the counter close to me and gave me this cheeky grin. Ugh. Go away.

"And why might that be a problem?" he asked me, his voice all low and seductive. Yuck.

I heard Edward slam the cabinet door behind me.

"Well, because my fiancée might not approve of that."

"Your fiancée?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you just met him."

"I did?" He seemed bewildered, and then he got a shocked look on his face. "Cullen? You're engaged to _Cullen_?" he asked in disbelief.

I hopped off the counter and went around to the back of it, pulling my burning-with-jealousy Teddy to me. He gave me one long look, and then he turned toward Mike. I only could stare at my Teddy.

He stood up straight to his full height, pulled me tight against him, and gave Mike a look that meant business. I had never seen Teddy look like that. So freakin'hot.

"Bella is going to be my wife. You got a problem with that, Newton?"

I glanced at Mike to gauge his reaction and almost giggled at his wide eyes and flustered expression.

"No…no. I, uh, you know, I think my laptop is working just fine," he said and grabbed his computer and, without another word, took off out the door.

I turned and slipped my arms around Teddy's back. "Were you seriously just jealous of Mike Newton?" I asked in amusement.

"Yeah, maybe. I uh, don't like other guys talking to you. It makes me feel all funny. I wanted to hit him for even speaking to you."

Oooh, jealous, protective Teddy. That was so hot!

I squeezed him tightly. "You know you have nothing to worry about. I love you. Only you."

"I know, Buttercup. I love you and only you as well. It's just, well, I'm a man who's got a treasure, and I know it. Other men will try to take you from me, and it kinda makes me a little crazy thinking about it."

"Now you understand me that day at the grocery store. Well, actually every time we go out. Woman fawning over you drives me nuts. I want to hurt those girls for even looking in your direction."

We both chuckled in realization that we were pretty possessive of the other.

He leaned down and gave me one of his lingering kisses. Goodness.

"I, uh, gotta go to work, darling." I stepped back, and he took my hand and squeezed my fingers.

"I'll see you tonight, beautiful. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Oh, and, Teddy, I went to the doctor this morning and got my birth control pills. He said to wait ten days, but after that, you're mine, darling."

I walked out the door with a wide grin at Edward's gaping, hopeful face. Those ten days really couldn't move along fast enough for me. I was so ready for _that_.

* * *

**So the next chapter is the BIG one. I think you'll enjoy it. ;)**

**Leave me some reviews sweet readers. I'm loving them all!**

**Much love,**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	10. Chap 10 aka Goddess of lust

**So, this is **_**the**_** one. Hope I was true to my dear Teddy and Bella. **

**Thanks Rhi for being my beta and thanks to V for pre-reading. I really wanted to make certain this was perfect. Love you ladies. xoxo**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 10 aka Goddess of Lust**

**Edward**

I furtively clicked and Googled any info I could find. The days were counting down like a ticking clock, and I was getting so nervous that I was almost ill. I had never done this before and neither had she. I wanted to do it right, and I didn't want to hurt her.

I scrolled down the page. Oh. It might hurt the girl the first time? There could be _blood_? This was serious stuff. What if I hurt my Buttercup? I was kinda large. Normally, this would be something I would be proud of, but what if I'm too large for her? She's a small woman. I chewed on my thumbnail. This was nerve racking. My stomach was literally churning.

I glanced at my cell phone and sighed. I'm going to have to do it. I needed help.

I picked up my phone to text dad. _Hey, you busy? Can I come talk?_

_No, not at all, son. Come on over_.

_Thanks. Be there soon._

I was off to have the worst, but most important, conversation of my life. The thought of what I had to discuss with my father was horrifying, but he was a women's doctor, and he had info I needed. And this was for Bella. Anything for her.

x~x

"Well, I'm glad you came to me, son. This is a huge step in a relationship, and it will change things between you. You'll be closer. More intimate. Are you sure you're both ready for this?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, Bella sure is. She went and got birth control. I mean, I am too, but I'm nervous as everything. Neither one of us has ever done it before, and I don't want to mess this up and do it wrong or hurt her."

Dad went into this long and almost boring, if that was possible, lecture about the joys of intimacy with the woman you loved. _Please, don't mention you and Mom_, I silently begged him. He went on for a bit, and I only half listened until he started getting specific and asking me questions.

"What is it you're most afraid of, son? Why are you so worried?"

"Um." I blushed. "Well, I'm kinda, you know, _large_, Dad. What if I hurt her? What if it doesn't fit?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, Cullen men tend to be gifted in that department," Dad said with pride. _Gross, Dad_.

"But, son, a woman's vagina is meant to stretch and accommodate a man's penis." _Oh, my God_. I thought I could handle this, but my father just said _vagina_ and _penis_.

"You can use a lubricant if you feel it necessary, but a woman, when aroused, usually is very slick with her vaginal secretions." _God, kill me now_. "And if you work her first with your fingers and stretch her, you shouldn't have a problem."

I felt like I could literally die at this moment, but I needed this information. "My fingers." I nodded. Okay, I could do that. I swallowed hard thinking about my fingers touching Bella there, _inside her_.

"Will it hurt her? Will there be blood?" I asked in trepidation. I'd rather die than hurt Bella.

"Well, maybe, but not always. Go slow. Don't thrust hard all at once, and the first time might not be too enjoyable, but the second should be just fine. There might be a little blood…"

Dad kept talking, and I listened intently. Okay. So it probably will hurt her at first. I hated that.

"You understand? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I, uh, just hate hurting her. I would never want to hurt her."

"Well, it's only once and only at first. Love making after that should be only pleasure." He went on to explain different things and give me some pointers. This was both gross and fascinating. I soaked it all up. I longed to please my Bella and bring her pleasure, so I would endure this horror.

I drifted off a bit, thinking about her. Her sweet smile, her soft lips, her heady scent…

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I asked how serious you two were."

"Oh. We're in love. _She loves me_," I said in wonder. "And well, we're kinda, sorta…engaged."

"Engaged? You asked her to marry you? She said yes?"

"Can you believe it, Dad? She said yes!" I was beaming with pride.

"Well, congratulations, son! She seems like a fine young lady. You've done well for yourself."

"My Buttercup is _the best_, Dad."

Dad shook his head in amusement and grinned at me. "You really love this girl?"

"I do. I never knew I could love someone like that. She's all I think about, dream about. I want to be near her always, and I could just sit and stare at her for hours. I love to watch her sleep. She's like an angel when she sleeps. And she makes me laugh and smile, and I can totally be myself with her, and she loves me for who I am. She even likes sci-fi!"

"Well, you two sound perfect for each other. Treat her right, son. Be a gentleman always, and treat her like a lady. Women are beautiful, mysterious creatures, and need to be treated with respect and admiration, always."

"I know that, Dad. I always treat Bella like that. To me, she's like Lady Galadriel or Arwen in_ Lord of the Rings_. Ethereal, otherworldly, and to be worshiped. I am but her humble servant."

"Good. Good. I raised you right. You understand now why I don't care if your mother can't even boil water: I adore her, and she can do no wrong by me."

"I completely understand. Thanks for everything, Dad. I feel so much better now."

"Any time, son. I'm here for you." He got up and came around his desk and clasped my shoulder.

"I'd ask you if you're staying for dinner…"

"Oh, no." I laughed. "Bella gets off work soon, and I'm picking up Chinese take-out for us. But, uh, thanks."

"Well, then. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Dad," I said with a wave and left in a hurry before Mom cornered me and asked me to stay for supper.

x~x

Bella awoke and yawned and stretched. It was Saturday morning, and the sun was shining, and the prettiest girl ever, that was going to be my wife, was beside me. I understand now why guys write songs and poems about their women. You need some sort of outlet, some sort of way of expressing what this beautiful beloved creature means to you.

Perhaps I'll write her poetry or compose a song for her. I played piano and the violin. Maybe she would enjoy that kind of gift. I wanted to give her something special from my heart. I still needed to propose right and beautifully for her and give her a big ring.

_A ring. Wife. Bella. Bella would be my wife_.

I looked her over and ate her up with my eyes. I could look at her forever.

She kinda did this squirming thing and clasped her legs together. She did that a lot when I looked at her. Hmm.

"Good morning, Teddy. I'm so glad I've got the weekend off. I've worked every day for almost two weeks, and I've missed you," she said with a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I've missed you, too. What do you want to do this weekend? We could go on a date or hang out here, just anything you want," I said.

Bella gave me one thorough looking over. "Oh, I _know_ what I want to do this weekend for sure, my Edwardlicious," she said with a wicked little smirk.

I gulped. Oh, _that_. We're going to do _that_. I sat up and with a shaking hand, ran it through my hair.

"Uh, oh, ok-kay," I stuttered. "Uh…_now_?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"No, not now, darling. Tonight, for sure. I need to go get some groceries, and I'm going to make you a fantastic dinner. How about my famous white chili? And then I thought we'd have a drink or two and just relax and do what comes naturally. Do you not want to, Teddy?" she asked quietly.

Not want to? I wanted this woman here in front of me beyond what I can describe. But I was nervous and just knew I was going to mess this up. Shouldn't our first time be special? Should I get flowers or something? Damn. Should have asked Dad that.

"Uh, no, Buttercup. Believe me. _I want to_," I said earnestly.

"Oh, okay." Her pretty face brightened immediately. "Let's get showers and go get some groceries."

"Okay. I'll be back over in a half an hour. Sound good?"

"Perfect. Just like you, Teddy," she said with a grin. I snorted.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You're the best girl ever, and I'm far from perfect. I love you, by the way."

"Love you the mostest, Edward Anthony Cullen!" she said happily and hopped out of bed and literally skipped to her bathroom and shut the door.

I sat there for a moment unable to move. Well, for one, because I had just seen most of Bella's perfect bottom in tiny little panties, and I wanted to dwell on that image for a moment, and for another, tonight, I would make love to my Buttercup.

Scared and excited didn't even come close to what I was feeling. More like terrified and jubilant.

x~x

"Did you like my white chili, Teddy?"

"Delicious, Buttercup. You're an awesome cook."

"Aww, thanks, darling. I made some cookies for dessert. Snickerdoodles. You want one?"

"Sure." I grinned at her. I would eat anything she cooked. She made delicious food. I bit into the sugary cinnamony cookie and groaned with pleasure. How did I ever get so lucky to find the best girl ever, and she cooked, too!

I looked at Bella to find her looking at my mouth. She licked her lips slowly and slid her eyes down me. Whoa. I was now the one squirming in my seat. Bella was totally checking me out, and I was trying very hard not to get a massive hard-on from this.

She looked up and met my eyes. "Let's get this kitchen cleaned up and have a drink. We could watch _Iron Man 2_. I still haven't seen it."

"Yeah. Um, sounds good, Buttercup."

We were quiet as we worked together putting away the chili and loading the dishwasher. Knowing what was coming later was making things awkward between us, and I had no way of knowing how to fix it.

"Go get the movie ready, darling, and I'll make our drinks."

"Okay." I fiddled around for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other, and then I just decided to be brave. I walked up to Bella, whose back was to me, and pulled her against me. I slid my hands down her sides and gripped her hips, holding her to me. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She gasped softly and laid her hands over mine.

"Thanks for supper, sweetheart," I said softly.

She turned her head and looked up at me with those big, brown, doe eyes full of warmth. Oh. I'd do anything for that look. Anything.

"You're welcome, dearest."

She sighed and leaned back against me, and we just stood there for a moment in complete contentment. I kissed the top of her head and slowly slid my hands off her. She turned and smiled at me, and I smiled at her in return in just total love with this amazing girl.

There. That was how she and I should always be. I nodded happily at her and went to put in the dvd.

She carried out two drinks and sat down on the couch beside me and snuggled into me as we drank our rum and cokes. Our earlier closeness and the rum were loosening me up and taking away most of my nervousness.

"Want another one?" Bella asked. "I'm going to have one more," she said.

"Sure, if you are."

By the end of the second drink, I was feeling pretty good. Really good, like I'm-gonna-kiss my-fiancée-and-maybe-more good.

I placed my finger under her chin, raising her face. She just looked at me, awaiting me. I slowly lowered my head and brushed my lips across hers. She gasped softly and opened her mouth. I took advantage of this and slid my tongue inside, curling it around hers. Bella moaned low in her throat, and next thing I knew, she was straddling my lap, gripping my hair and kissing me fiercely, her tongue mating with my own.

I placed my hands on her face, holding it away from mine. "Now, Bella?"

"Yes, Teddy. Now."

Okay, then. I held onto her and stood and carried her to her bedroom and sat her down on her bed.

I tried to think of all the things I had studied and Dad told me. Most important for me was that she would feel pleasure. That she be worshiped as the goddess she was. I knelt down in front of her and slid her sock off her right foot. I kissed her instep and then her ankle. I sat that foot down and treated the left the same. Bella skimmed her fingers through my hair. That felt so good, but this wasn't about me at all.

I slid my hands up her yummy legs covered in her skinny jeans and lightly held her hips. I rested on my knees and slid my hands up her sides and then over to her arms. She was silent and just letting me do whatever I pleased. What pleased me was touching her.

I slid my hands back down her sides and grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and tugged it over her head. She slipped her arms out and then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She tossed it aside, and I just stared at her. Her boobies were just so pretty and soft. I softly skimmed my fingers over them and watched her nipples harden. I loved that. I leaned in and kissed all over her left breast before taking her nipple in my lips and sucking lightly. Bella was humming in pleasure. When I was sure that one had enough attention, I kissed over to her right one and gave it the same attention. Bella had slid her arm around my back, holding me close to her.

"Teddy. I love your mouth on me, dearest."

"I live to please you, Buttercup. Your skin, it's so smooth and smells and tastes so good." I groaned as I kissed down her belly and flicked her belly button, cute little inny that it was, as she squirmed.

I stood and slipped off my t-shirt. I held my hand out for her, and she stood up.

"Take my jeans off, Teddy, and get to licking. You've been dying to lick my 'yummy legs' since practically the first day," she said in amusement.

"With pleasure, sweetheart."

With shaking hands, I unhooked her jeans, and she shimmied out of them. Watching her wiggle out of them was so hot. And oh, my God. Those tiny little hot pink panties. I wanted to see her there. I wanted to touch her there. I wanted to kiss her there.

I knelt at her feet and slowly and thoroughly kissed and licked her calf, her knee, that lovely hollow behind her knee, up her thigh. Ah, so close to _there_. I saw her wet panties and smelled her heady arousal. I closed my eyes and just breathed her in. Nothing had ever smelled better to me than that. Nothing ever would.

I gave her other leg the same attention. Oh, how I loved her long, slim legs.

"Take your jeans and boxers off, Teddy," Bella said quietly. I looked up at her and nodded. I stood and, with a blush, slid my jeans off. She eyed my erection. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but this was different. This time she was going to actually _see_ it.

I had my hands on the band of my underwear, and she did the same with her panties.

"Same time," she said.

I nodded. We both slid our underwear down and stepped out of them. I could only stare at that small patch of hair that matched the hair on her head and the lips of her womanhood peeking through. It was beautiful and enticing, and I longed to examine her thoroughly. I was panting in want to touch her.

"Teddy. Dear Lord. You're huge!" Bella said, eying my erection. I blushed. "But it's so…pretty," Bella said in wonder.

Pretty? "Uh…"

She walked up to me and skimmed a finger down my hard length. "Bella. My God, Bella."

"Come to bed, darling," she said, and taking my hand, she turned toward the bed. Oh, wow! Her back and bottom were facing me, and they were amazing. I skimmed my eyes down the sloping planes of her back and over the round perfection of her bottom and then down those long yummy legs. She was gorgeous.

She lay down on the bed on her back, and I just stood there staring down at her. Bella was naked. I was looking at Bella naked. This just couldn't be real.

"It's real, darling. Touch me. Make love to me, Teddy." She scooted over and patted the bed beside her.

I swallowed and met her eyes. I was trembling as I crawled into bed beside her. She grabbed my hand and slid it down her stomach to her womanhood. I gasped and closed my eyes as her warm wetness coated my fingers. I tried different things, rubbing her slowly, up and down, in circles. I couldn't figure out what she liked best. She seemed to enjoy it all. This was overwhelming. Her soft folds under my fingers, the scent of her arousal filling my nose, her adorable little sounds of pleasure.

"May I look at you, Bella?"

"What, darling?" She panted. "Down there? Look away, but keep touching me, please."

I nodded gravely at her and slid down to between her legs. I took a deep breath and parted her thighs. Oh, my God. No one told me that women were beautiful there. It was like a petal of a flower. I skimmed my finger along those folds I had been touching, and Bella arched her back. Oh, this was awesome! I was feeling like a god more and more with every moan and gasp and cry from her.

I found the little nub of her clitoris and rubbed in a circle until Bella arched up off the bed and screamed my name. Oh. Wow! I had to do that for her again. If that's how she reacts with just my finger, what will my mouth and tongue do? I wondered. Well, I'm about to find out.

I kissed up the inside of her right thigh and then her left. I kissed and sucked lightly on each hipbone and across the mound of her womanhood. Then, I placed my tongue and licked her little nub. My God, she tasted delicious. She yelled and arched her back. _Oh, yeah_. _Who's the man_? Well, here, let me try this. I licked her entrance and closed my eyes in pleasure of her arousal dancing across my tongue and then flicked my tongue inside her.

She liked that. _A lot_.

This was killing me. I was so close to losing control and coming.

I carefully slid one finger inside of her and was overcome by her heat and wetness. She ground her hips down onto my hand, and I thought, well, she likes that, and it's not hurting her, thank God. Let me try another. I slid two fingers into her, and she cried out 'Yes, Teddy!' I was at my end here. This was more than I could handle. I worked my fingers in and out of her and then flicked her little nub with my tongue. She fell apart and yelled my name again. God, I could do this all day. Giving Bella orgasm after orgasm. Best job _ever_.

I slid my fingers out and was trembling hard with desire. One touch of her on me and I think I'll explode. Bella, who never, ever did what I expected, shoved me hard onto my back and straddled me. I looked up at her in awe. She was my goddess of lust, all hovering over me in her intimidating, glorious womanhood.

"_You_," she said heatedly, and wrapped her hand around my very hard, ready to spurt erection.

"Bella, I can't…I won't last long…I…" All speech was lost as she slowly slid down onto me all the way to my base. She didn't cry out. No pain? _Thank God_.

I just closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed my first time being inside my woman. Well, any woman, but because I adore Bella, and she is mine, this was so much better. No other man would was ever, or will ever be, with her like this and same for me with any other woman. Now, we only belonged to each other.

"Teddy, you're so big, but, oh, you feel so good. I was afraid you'd hurt me," she panted, "But no. It's feels so good," she said and leaned down and kissed me hard. I moaned into her mouth, and then she pulled her hips back up and slid down onto me again. After that, I lost all rational thought process. Her heat, her wetness, her little gasp of pleasure as she slid onto me again…that was it. I couldn't control myself and grabbed her hips and held her to me as I spurted my seed deep in her.

"Bella, oh, Bella. I love you, Buttercup," I gasped through the waves of my mind-blowing orgasm.

She kissed my chest and neck and then lay down on top of me with a happy sigh. I wrapped my arms around her back and stroked her soft skin. I felt my heart flutter in total and complete bliss. Oh, how I loved her. And my pride in pleasing her and the joy of being inside of her was beyond description.

"We did it, Teddy!" Bella said in triumph and lifted her head and grinned at me.

"We did. And it was awesome!"

"It was. I love you, Edwardlicious. You're an amazing lover. I'm a lucky girl."

"Huh. I'm the lucky one, and I love, love, love you, my Buttercup."

I gave her my special Bella smile, and she got this funny look on her face and kissed me hard. From the way Bella was touching me with purpose, I think round two might be coming up.

_Oh. I have a new use for my Bella smile_, I thought naughtily. _Go me_.

* * *

**Did you like it? I must know. Review, review, review me. I'm dying to know if I got this right for you readers. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	11. Chap 11 aka Edwardlicious sexy time talk

**I just want to say that the highlight of my week is reading the reviews for this story. Thank you all so very much. Keep 'em coming. **

**Thank you Rhi for all your hard beta work. You're appreciated more than you know. And thank you Stefanie for pre-reading this chapter. What Bella whispers to Teddy will remain our dirty little secret. And a big thank you to Joss for my lovely banner. You can check it out on my profile. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**A little lemon maybe…**

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I was skimming my hands up yummy Teddy's chest and leaned down for another kiss, when I heard a pounding nearby.

I pulled back. "Was that your door?"

"Huh?"

"Teddy. Your door. I think someone is knocking on it." He still wasn't paying attention to what I was saying; his hands were too busy sliding up my sides to cupping my girls. What was I saying? Hmm. Never mind.

I leaned back down for that kiss, and simultaneously, there was a pounding at my door, and Teddy's cell phone started ringing.

"Crap!" Teddy said in frustration, and with one last longing look at my girls, he slipped his hands off me. I slid off of him, making us both groan because we had still been, um, connected. Teddy had the nicest, largest, prettiest peen. The feel of him inside of me had been incredible. Like everything about my Edwardlicious, it was perfect.

I scooped up my clothes and ran to the bathroom, but I turned and met Teddy's appreciative, roaming eyes before I shut the door. I heard him talking to someone on the phone as he went to get out of bed.

I quickly cleaned myself up and threw my clothes on to see who was at the door, but he had already dressed and was out of the bedroom. When I entered the living room, I saw Teddy there talking to his brother, Emmett.

"Hey, Bella!"

I nodded with a grin. "Hey, Emmett. What's up?"

"Well, I kinda had a fight, I guess you'd call it, with Rosalie, and I was wondering if I could hang out here for a while and talk to you guys."

I met Teddy's eyes, and he shrugged and indicated it was up to me.

"Sure, Emmett. Come on in, and have a seat."

Teddy looked at me and smiled and mouthed "sorry" to me.

"You got anything to eat here? I'm starving," Emmett said.

"Oh, I made some white chili earlier. You want some?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

I went to the kitchen and heated him up chili and heard him and Edward talking. "Ready!" I yelled, and he and Edward came into the kitchen, and Teddy had another bowl, and Emmett ate three. He rubbed his stomach and slapped Teddy on the back.

"Dude. You not only got a hot girlfriend, but one that cooks. Score!" He made a fist and held it out to Teddy. Teddy looked at him for a moment and then tentatively fist-bumped him back. Aw, brotherly bonding.

"Well, I can cook, but I don't really think I'm hot," I said.

"You're totally hot," both Teddy and Emmett said at the same time. Teddy scowled at Emmett.

"Emmett, I would really prefer you did not ogle my fiancée," Teddy said in jealousy. Oh, I loved jealous Teddy.

"Fiancée?" His look of surprise was almost comical. "Shit, bro. Wow."

Emmett looked at me and smirked. "Eddie been pretty handy around here, Bella? Fixing things and stuff?"

Hmm. "Uh, well, he put my bed together and helped me unpack and, oh, put together my entertainment center, hooked up my TV, cable and DVD player, hung some pictures, and fixed my laptop. Why?"

He eyed Edward, crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair, and shook his head. "Told ya, bro."

"Told him what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, Buttercup. My brother is an idiot," Teddy said while frowning at Emmett.

"I may be an idiot, but I knew what I was talking about, didn't I?" Teddy shrugged and briefly nodded.

"But you're missing something here, Emmett. I love Bella. She's the best girl ever," Teddy said softly and with much emotion.

"And I love him. I think Teddy is perfect," I said proudly. Teddy's cheeks got pink in embarrassment, and he smiled shyly at me. So cute. I wanted to kiss him. A lot.

Emmett swung his eyes from me to Edward and nodded. "I see. Well then, congratulations, dude. You not only found a hot girl that cooks, you found one that will marry your sorry ass. Way to go, bro!"

Teddy just shook his head in amused embarrassment. Huh. Sorry ass, indeed.

I walked over and sat down in my surprised Teddy's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a thorough kissing. He groaned and slipped his arms around me and kissed me back, and well, we got a little carried away after that.

"Shit. Okay. You guys are making me a bit jealous," I heard Emmett say.

I lifted my head and tried not to stare at intense Edwardlicious eating me up with his eyes. Unf!

I looked at Emmett. "Let's go to the living room and talk. Grab the drinks and cookies, Emmett. Teddy's got me!" I said with a grin. Teddy stood and threw me over his shoulder with a laugh and tickled my side.

"Ah! Teddy!" I said with many giggles and squirms, and he carried me into the living room and pulled me around until he was cradling me and plopped down on the couch.

Emmett carried in the cookies and went back and got our drinks, then sat down in the only other chair in the room. Which just happened to be a rocking chair that had been my Grandma's. I cringed as it creaked and groaned under Emmett's massive frame. He began to rock back and forth and munch his cookie, and something about it amused me greatly. Maybe it was the way his pinkie stuck out as he ate, or the fact that he liked to kick his feet like a little boy, or maybe it was just that he was wearing a shirt that said, "I know you are, but what am I?" Haha. Emmett was, if nothing else, amusing.

Teddy shifted me on his lap, setting my bottom right where he wanted it most. Ooof! I feel that! I shot him a look, and he smirked and shrugged. I leaned against his chest and almost giggled.

"So, Emmett. You and Rosalie had a fight?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled around a cookie. "Can you believe this? She only wants me to date her. Just her. I've never dated only one girl in my life. I don't get it."

"What? Emmett, how many women are you usually seeing at the same time?" I asked.

"Oh, anywhere from three to five."

Teddy slid his hand down my back and pushed my tank top up just enough to run his fingers along my lower back. That felt so good. Was I humming? Maybe.

"Emmett, do you like this Rosalie? I mean, a lot?" I asked. Did Teddy's fingers just dip lower? They did. Ah.

"Yeah, she's pretty and sweet and hot. She thinks I'm really smart, too," Emmett said with pride.

Teddy's fingers stopped moving. "Holy crap, Em. Marry this girl quick. Any girl that thinks you're smart is a keeper."

"Marry her? I don't want to get married. I like playing the field. I love women. All women. I can't see only being with only one the rest of my life."

"If you find the right one," Teddy said with a soft kiss on my cheek, "then you only need and want that woman. She'll become the only woman in the world you see."

"No shit?"

"Yep," Teddy said. I snuggled against him in silly love with a boy who would say such things.

"How do you know, bro? What makes Bella different from every other girl out there?"

I wanted to know that myself. Both Emmett and I trained our eyes on Teddy as he hesitated a moment in his answer.

"That's hard to explain." He gave me one of his looks and then that slow smile that puts me almost into a coma.

He spoke only to me now. "I think that it's you're perfect for me. Like God made you just for me and me just for you. When I look at you, it's like there's a glow around you. You're beautiful inside and out, and my heart feels like it could burst with love every time you smile at me. I don't have all the words to tell you, but it's knowing that when I'm with you, I'm with the missing pieces of me."

"Oh, Teddy," I said with tears in my eyes. I cupped his face, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you."

"I love you, Buttercup," he said almost as a whisper and kissed me in adoration.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So, that's it? That's what I'm missing? You two are almost sickening, but…I kinda would like to have that, too. Bella looks at you like you've hung the damn moon, bro. That's the way Ma looks at Dad, too. I want a woman to look at me like that."

I slid my hands down to my lap, and Teddy gripped my hand, interlocking our fingers. The other hand went immediately back to caressing my back and lower.

"Emmett, let me ask you this: how would you feel if Rosalie dated other men while she was dating you?" I asked him. He was dense, but surely he could see where I was leading him.

He was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

I could literally see the wheels turning in his head as he thought about this.

"Because I kinda think of Rose as…mine. Oh."

"I think you're starting to figure some things out here, Emmett. Maybe you should go talk to Rosalie and tell her you want to try this exclusive dating thing," I said.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks, you two. You've helped me a lot. Thanks for the awesome food, Bella. You're a really good cook. Oh, and, Eddie…"

"Hmm?"

"Good job finding such a cool girl. You did good, bro." He nodded at me. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thanks, Emmett," Teddy and I said at the same time and laughed.

Emmett stood up and got his jacket and walked to the door. "One more thing, Eddie, have fun tonight. I see your hand on her ass. Nothing better than your hand on a hot woman's ass, except for maybe on her boobies or definitely on her-"

"Goodnight, Emmett!" Teddy almost yelled in frustrated amusement as I giggled.

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two. Haha!"

He shut the door, and we could hear his chuckling fading away as he walked down the hallway.

"Teddy, the karaoke machine is still at your apartment, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can we please use it? I've got a song I want to sing to you, and I'm dying to hear you sing or rap again."

"Uh, sure, my rose petal. Anything you want."

"Let's go over to your apartment, then. We can sleep there tonight. Besides," I gave him what I hoped was a _very_ naughty look and said, "we need to christen your bed, too."

He gasped. "Absolutely, my sex goddess," Teddy said with wide eyes and licked his lips. Unf! My Edwardlicious just called me sex goddess. Me likey.

"Let me load the dishwasher and put the chili and cookies away, then I'll be over."

"No, I'll help you, Buttercup."

"Okay, darling," I said with a smile.

We got my kitchen cleaned up, and I grabbed a change of clothes. We turned off everything and locked my apartment and went to his. I was wondering how long it would be before Teddy realized it would make more sense for us to live in one or the other's apartment and give the other one up. I didn't want to be pushy and bring it up. That was a big step, living together, but really, we practically did already.

Teddy got the karaoke machine set up and picked out a song. I was dying of curiosity to know, but he said it was a surprise. I sat on the couch, hugging my knees, and waited in anticipation. He did not disappoint.

He sang to me "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I held my hand over my heart as he sang. I loved his singing voice. So soft and rich and full of emotion for me. I sighed happily.

"That was for you, my beautiful Buttercup. I love you," he said shyly.

I got up and went and hugged him tight and snuggled his chest. "You're the best, darling. I love you. It's my turn, but…it might not be what you're expecting," I said with a little giggle.

"Bring it, sweetheart. I love to hear you sing. I love your voice," Teddy said and kissed my hair.

I was wearing a tank top and hip-hugging pajama pants. Teddy liked this outfit lots. He's gonna like it more real soon, I thought.

Teddy sat down on the couch. I put on my song and began to sing and dance along to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I had some moves now. Britney Spears had nothing on me, I thought as I gyrated around.

Teddy watched me seemingly mesmerized, his mouth partly open and gripping his knees tightly.

"_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_."

I danced around and sang, and my Teddy was mightily enjoying the show.

"_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_."

I didn't get to the end of the song, before Teddy was over to me and scooping me up in his arms, kissing me madly. I threw down the mic and went spider-monkey on my Edwardlicious. He groaned and quickly had me down the hallway to his bedroom. Before I knew it, I was on my back and was gripping him hard with my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. I'm new to this and always want to pleasure you first, but I want this now, goddess. May I?" Teddy rasped out.

"Darling, you never have to ask. Hurry. I want this as much as you," I said between my panting breaths.

He quickly had my pajama pants and panties off and stared at me there. I couldn't wait much longer. I sat up and pulled off my tank top and bra. Teddy's eyes went straight to the girls. He was a total boob man. He loved my girls.

He wasn't moving, just staring. That was intense, but I wanted him touching me. "Teddy. Hurry!"

He seemed to snap out of his trance and tore off his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers. I gasped. I don't think I'll ever get over the mighty Teddy peen. All mine. Yum.

I held out my arms for him, and he tentatively laid on me. Forget that. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his back, and I think he got the message.

I led last time. This time, he was going to have to do it. He had left his glasses on because I know he wanted to see me. I wanted him to see me, see us, as we moved together.

He skimmed a hand down me and glided his fingers between my legs. I arched my back and closed my eyes. "More, Teddy. I need you."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok-kay, Buttercup," he stuttered and rasped out. I felt him rubbing himself up and down my lips, and then he slowly pressed into me.

"_Bella_," he gasped.

"Yes, Teddy, _yes_."

He slowly slid all the way in, and I swear, my toes curled and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Buttercup, _I'm inside you_." I heard the wonder in his voice.

"I know, darling. It's _awesome_."

"Sweetheart, you okay?" He was so sweet, worrying he was going to hurt me. I loved my caring boy. "I'm great. Please move, Teddy. Move in me."

"Yes, my goddess," he said. He slid slowly out and back in, and I curled my fingers into the skin of his back. He nuzzled my neck, and I thought I might die from his slow thrusts into me and his mouth licking and sucking my neck.

"Harder, faster, Teddy," I groaned.

"As you wish, Buttercup." Oh, my God. My Teddy just quoted from _The Princess Bride_. Unf!

He began to really move in me, and I could almost scream from the pleasure. Oh, wait. I _was_ yelling. _Very_ dirty things, too.

"Bella. God, that's so hot," Teddy said in wonder at my dirty sex talk.

His movements sped up, and I think I made up a whole new language trying to express the pleasure racking my body. My Edwardlicious sexy time talk. I rule. I whispered the filthiest thing I could think of in Teddy's ear.

"Fuck!" Teddy yelled. Ooof! My Teddy just cussed. That combined with his grinding hips made me come like crazy.

"Bella, I can't…" He panted, and with a shout of "Buttercup, I love you!" he ground his hips into me one last time and held himself tight against me. He laid his forehead on mine and seemed to almost want to crawl inside me completely with his orgasm. I gripped him and held him to me, holding him tight through his release. It did indeed make me feel like a goddess when he came and yelled my name.

Once he got his breath back, he kissed my mouth tenderly and then my nose and forehead.

"You're awesome. You're the best girl _ever_," Teddy said sweetly and slid off me and out of me. I pouted at the loss, but Teddy was catching on quickly. He pulled me over to his side and held me close. I flung and arm and leg over him and placed a kiss on his chest. I did so love my Teddy.

"Goodnight, Edwardlicious. I love you more than _Harry Potter_," I said with a grin.

Teddy chuckled. "Wow. Goodnight, Buttercup. I love you more than _Star Wars_."

Oh, now that was big love there for sure.

* * *

**Yeah. Haha. Let me know lovies. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	12. Chapter 12 aka Marry me

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and rec's of this fic. I would especially like to thank Jecca for pimping Mysterious Ways all over the place. You rock! Thank you to Valentina for pre-reading and LittleMoCullen for pimping this on her tumblr. I appreciate all of that so much!**

**Thanks and gratitude to Rhi for her beta work and for the always awesome music rec's. Your taste in music is amazingly cool.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 12 aka Marry me**

**EPOV**

I gazed at the diamond rings on display while Bella was over at Victoria's Secret. When we had first walked past it here in the mall in Seattle, my eyes almost bugged out of my head. The thought of my Buttercup wearing something like one of those tiny, lacy contraptions was too much for me. It was almost enough to make me say some really bad word, like when Bella was doing that dirty talking during sex. Oh, my God. Where did she learn such things? And why did I find it beyond hot that she was yelling them as I moved in her. Bella. _In Bella_. Dear God. Being with her, intimate like that with her, was the most incredible thing I had or will experience ever. There were just no words really to explain how _awesome_ that was.

How did I ever get so lucky as to find a girl like her? I loved her so much. My Buttercup. My hot goddess. My beautiful elf girl. I sighed and smiled just thinking about my sweet, perfect wife-to-be.

She had wanted me to come in Victoria's Secret with her, but there was no way. I had blushed so hard, I'm sure I looked like a tomato. She giggled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and sent me off to browse.

So here I am trying to pick out the perfect ring for my girl. I wanted something really unique and special like Bella, no ordinary solitaire for my fiancée. I went to all the jewelry stores in the mall, until at a really fancy place; I finally found what I was looking for. Whoa! That costs a lot. Well, who cares? My Buttercup is worth it, and I had a good chunk of money saved for that trip to Comic Con. Bella was way more important than that.

I bought it and had the man hurry before Bella was done with her shopping. I placed the ring box in my jacket pocket and walked out of the store, grinning widely. Now, I have to plan how to ask her to marry me for real. It must be perfect and special like her.

I was strolling back towards Victoria's Secret when Bella came almost skipping up to me. "Bought you a surprise, my Edwardlicious. I think you're really gonna like it," she said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Oh, my God. My eyes slid to the bag she was holding, but she shoved it behind her back.

"No peeking!" she said with a giggle. "Let's get some food, Teddy. I'm starving."

"Sure, goddess," I said easily, but I was dying of curiosity to see what was in her bag. Just one peek.

"Nope. Not one peek. Hey, I had an idea. Tell me what you think. I wanted to cook a big dinner for your family and invite my dad for, like, a little engagement party. I was wondering if we could have it at your mom and dad's because our apartments are kind of small, and I need a big kitchen. Do you think they'd be okay with that?"

"I'll ask, but I'm positive it will be fine. Mom has been bugging me to have you over again. She really likes you. Hey, should I, uh, ask your dad for your hand in marriage or something? I've never even met him."

"Aw, how old-fashioned and sweet, Teddy! I think I'm old enough to answer for myself, but yeah, I should introduce you to Dad." She grimaced. "He better behave himself," she muttered quietly to herself.

"How about we go see him tomorrow night? I work in the morning, so I can cook you and him dinner at his house. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Uh, will he, uh, like me, do you think?" I was a bit nervous. Bella's dad was a cop. The chief of police, actually. The man carried a gun. I gulped and tried not to freak out about meeting him.

"He better like you because I love you!" Bella said with a grin. I grinned back, and with interlocked swinging hands, we went to the food court. As I was waiting in line, a girl bumped into me. "Sorry. Oh," she said, wide-eyed.

"It's okay," I said shyly.

I heard her whispering to her friend as I was in line to buy mine and Bella's food.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked down to see a couple of giggly girls grinning at me. What was this?

"Hey, you're kind of cute. What's your name?" The taller one said. Uh, what?

"His name is 'taken' as in _he's mine_. Now go. Don't you two have some glitter gel or lip gloss or some Justin Bieber poster to buy or something? Shoo!" Bella said and crossed her arms, making this really mean face at the girls. Whoa. That was pretty hot…and scary. Hope she never looks at me like that. Holy crap.

The girls left pretty quickly, and Bella looked at me, uncrossed her arms, and placed a kiss on my surprised lips. "_My_ Teddy," she said possessively and slipped her arm through mine. Oh. I loved jealous Bella. It made me almost ridiculously giddy.

I grinned and nudged her with my shoulder. She looked straight ahead at the menu, but she was grinning and nudged me back. Aw, we're nudgers now. We got our food and went and sat down, and Bella sat beside me. Hey, we're not only nudgers, we're same-siders! I was almost goofily happy at this moment, just to be with my Buttercup, sharing a lunch and knowing that I had a life of nudging, same-siding, and Bella kisses ahead of me.

x~x

"Edward," Chief Swan said and stroked his finger across the handle of his revolver on his belt. I swallowed hard.

"Chief Swan. Uh, it's nice to meet you." I swallowed hard again and tried not to show how he scared the hell out of me. I stuck out my hand nervously, and he gripped my hand hard and shook it.

He narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that he must use on criminals. Crap! I was ready to confess, and I hadn't even done anything. Oh, Bella. Bella and I. I blushed and thought, Oh, my God, please don't let him find out about _that_. I won't leave this house alive.

"Dad, stop it! Quit scaring Teddy. Go sit down and watch some TV, and I'll get supper started. Teddy, you can help me."

I nodded wide-eyed at Bella as her dad let go of my hand, but kept his narrowed eyes on me and stroked his mustache. I tripped over my own feet walking into the kitchen in nervousness. He wouldn't shoot me. Would he?

Once we got into the kitchen, Bella wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Sorry about Dad. He's a little protective."

"No, it's okay. He's scary, but I understand him. If we ever have a daughter, I'm sure I'll be the same way." I blushed because I realized I had talked about her and I having kids. Wow. Bella having my baby. That would be so awesome! She'd be the best mom _ever_.

"Teddy. God, Teddy. One of these days you're going to kill me with your sweet words," Bella sighed and kissed me softly.

"What?"

"Nothing, darling. Here, you make the salad as I work on the lasagna."

"Okay, future mom of my babies."

"What? _Teddy_." She ran over to me, gripped my face with her hands, and kissed me hard.

"You, you're the best, Teddy. I love you!"

"I am? You do?" I said with a grin.

"You are. And of course, I do." She let go of my face and reached around and slapped my bottom. Ooof! That was hot. She gave me a smirk. God, that made me so wanna kiss her senseless. "Now, get to making that salad, Edwardlicious."

I gave her my special Bella smile, and her mouth fell open, and she blinked. I _love_ my special powers.

I stepped up until I was just barely touching her and slowly skimmed a finger a across her bottom lip. So soft. So sweet. So in need of kissing. She exhaled and swayed. My yummy Buttercup. The fact that I can do that to her made me feel like king of the world. I oh, so slowly leaned down and kissed the delicious spot just below her earlobe on her neck, then her chin and then briefly skimmed her lips.

"Yes, ma'am," I said in a whisper against her lips and captured her mouth with mine. Bella went a little crazy after that and wrapped herself around me and shoved me back against the counter and gripped my shirt in her fists.

"You, my Edwardlicious. I wanna do _bad_ things to you right now. Later, darling, I'm going to show you just what that smile of yours does to me."

My eyes got wide at Bella's look of promise. Oh, my goddess was a temptress. I couldn't wait for later. What she didn't know was what I had planned for later. Hope I do it right.

I simply nodded because I couldn't speak at this moment thinking about what was coming up later this evening. I just held her eyes until she let go of my shirt and slid her hands down my front. _All_ the way down my front. _Dear Lord_. She turned and sauntered over to the stove to make the lasagna; I watched her go the whole way. How could I _not_ watch my Buttercup's swaying hips and lush bottom walk away from me?

"Bella? Can you bring me a beer?" Her dad yelled from the living room, and I jumped as if burned. Oh, my God. If he had come into the kitchen just a couple of minutes ago, I would have been carried out of here on a stretcher. What had I been thinking? Bella's hotness completely fogged my brain and made me forget everything but her. Even her scary father with a gun in the next room. I turned and quickly started working on the salad and made a note to myself to behave the rest of the time here.

x~x

**BPOV**

"So, Edward, what do you do?" Dad asked Teddy.

"I, uh, own a computer repair shop with my brother, Emmett."

"How's that going for you?"

"Pretty well. I'm actually writing this computer software program I hope to sell, as well."

I looked at Teddy surprised. He hadn't told me that, I thought. I beamed at him, quite proud of my darling. And he was doing so well with Charlie. I know my dad can be quite intimidating at times, but Teddy was being a real trooper.

"And what are your intentions toward my daughter?" I shot a frown at my dad.

"Dad."

"Let him answer me," he said with a voice that said, '_he better answer me_.'

Teddy took a deep breath, and I saw him sit up straight and square his shoulders. I was impressed. Teddy looked like he meant business. He briefly met my eyes and then looked at Charlie.

"Um, well, actually, Chief Swan, I wanted to, uh, discuss that with you. I love your daughter. I think she's the best girl in the whole world, and I wish to marry her. I know Bella is too old for this, and it's a bit old-fashioned, so I won't ask for your permission to marry her. I would like your blessing, though, for us to marry. I would appreciate that, and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Bella," Teddy said, and I saw him swallow hard and was trembling a bit in his fear of my dad. I wanted to grab his hand and reassure him my dad was all bark and no bite, but demonstrations of affections in front of Charlie would not go over well.

Charlie looked at me. "Well, Bells. How do you feel about him?"

"I love him, Dad. Teddy is a good man who treats me like a queen. He makes me…happy," I said with a smile at Teddy. He smiled a soft, knowing smile back at me.

"Well, okay, then. If you two are sure about this, then go ahead with my blessing."

I stood up and went around and hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek. He got all flustered, but patted my back.

"Well, now, uh, thanks for dinner, Bells," Dad said, trying to change the subject and get away from lovey-dovey stuff he hated.

"You're welcome, Dad. I'm leaving you all the leftovers so you can eat on them this week."

"Thanks, Bells."

I walked over behind Teddy's chair and placed my arm across his back.

Charlie looked from Teddy to me. He sighed and nodded to himself and stuck out his hand to Teddy.

"Welcome to the family, Edward."

Teddy shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Charlie."

"Yes, sir, Charlie."

"Well, I'll help you clean this up, Bells, and maybe we all could talk for bit."

"That's okay, Dad. You go find a game or something to watch. Teddy and I will clean this up, put the food away, and join you soon."

"Alright." He nodded and ambled out of the kitchen.

I started cleaning the table, and Teddy stood and ran his hands over his face.

"That went better than I expected, Buttercup."

"I'm proud of you, Teddy. That was so sweet and thoughtful of you to ask Charlie's blessing."

Teddy looked down for a moment and slightly grinned. He then met my eyes and gave me a look of such love, such longing, and such devotion, that I gasped.

"For you, my Buttercup, I would do anything. I love you so much."

"_Teddy_." I flew over to him and hugged him tight, snuggling my face into his chest. He held me tight and stroked my hair.

I literally had tears in my eyes. I loved this sweet, sweet boy. My darling. My Teddy.

x~x

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Teddy said with a grin.

"How much longer 'til we get there?"

"Not long."

Ugh. This was driving me crazy! After we left Charlie's, instead of heading home, Edward had veered off to a timber road and was driving us who knows where.

Finally, we got to where the road ended and he parked. He turned to me and gave me a happy grin. "Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then come with me, my future wife."

He got out of the car and walked around to my side and offered me a hand out. He pulled me to him and gave me a soft kiss and then turned to walk to the trunk of his car. He got a blanket and backpack out of his trunk and walked back to me. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Come."

I nodded kind of in a daze. Who was this Teddy? He was self-assured, calm, focused and a little dominant. Me likey. I didn't think he could get hotter, but a self-confident and in-charge Teddy was off the charts hot to me.

We walked a ways, up a slight hill, and Teddy stopped at the top. "We're here."

I looked around. It was a pretty spot, and it was a nice, clear, late summer night with just barely a breeze.

"Look, Bella," Teddy said and pointed up. Stars were glistening like tiny diamonds against the black velvet sky.

"Oh, so beautiful," I said in awe.

"Yes, you are," Teddy said quietly while doing that looking thing to me. Ah. My Teddy. I met his eyes and gulped. I suddenly realized why we were here, and for some reason, I was nervous.

He spread the blanket on the ground and held out his hand for me. "Come. Join me, Buttercup."

I nodded and my hands were shaking a bit as I took his hand and sat down on the blanket.

He opened the backpack and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Oh, my. He also pulled out a small bouquet of flowers which he handed to me. A sweet little arrangement of happy flowers. I sniffed it and held it to me. He was making sure this was right and special for me, and my heart almost burst in love for him.

He was pretty funny trying to open the champagne bottle, but he finally got the cork out with a pop, and it flew threw the air hitting a tree with a thunk. We both grinned. He then poured us both a drink and offered me a glass. He hadn't spoken, but he didn't need to. I understood what was going on here. I clutched my flowers to me with one hand and held up my glass with the other.

"To us." I gently tapped my glass to his.

"To us and our love," Teddy said quietly and tapped my glass. I smiled softly and nodded. We took a sip, and Teddy made a face. "Not quite rum, is it?"

I chuckled. "No, but it's good."

He sat his glass down out of the way and then took mine.

"Lay with me?"

I held his eyes and then stretched out on my back. Teddy laid down beside me on my left side and took my hand.

We stared up at the night sky, a canvas of beauty with the full moon and twinkling stars.

Teddy then began to point out constellations to me and tell me interesting facts about them. His finger stroked my palm as he talked, and I thought, I could lie here forever with my darling.

He stopped talking and rolled until he was on his side facing me.

"Bella…you know I love you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, Buttercup. From the day you walked into my computer shop, I dreamed of making you my wife. By some miracle, you love me back and said you would marry me." He had a look of awe on his face that made my heart do a little flip.

I sat up and he did as well, and still holding my hand, he took a deep breath.

"Let me do this right this time, Buttercup. Marry me, my sweet, beautiful Bella. Let me love you my whole life. Let me be the one who takes care of you and holds you as you sleep like an angel. Let me be the one who gives you babies and joy and laughter. Let me be the Aragorn to your Arwen. Let me be the keeper of your smiles. Let me be your devoted servant, your ardent lover, your best friend, and your biggest fan. I love you. I adore you. Please say you'll be mine."

I started crying, and it wasn't pretty, but no girl had ever gotten a better marriage proposal than that.

I raised my right hand and cupped his beloved face. "Dearest Teddy. Sweet, wonderful, loving Teddy. _Yes_, my darling. _Yes_. But…only if you let me love you _exactly_ the same."

He closed his eyes briefly and then met mine and gave me a heart-wrenchingly beautiful smile.

"_Bella_." I was pulled to him, and kisses of joy were rained all over my face. I giggled happily.

"Oh, the ring!"

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"I hope…I hope that you like it. I wanted something as unique and beautiful as you. I could never find anything even close to that, but I did like this ring."

I couldn't speak. This ring, it was so different and beautiful. I loved it. Teddy took my hand and, with shaking fingers, slid it on my ring finger. He then brought my hand to his lips and kissed my finger.

"I love you, Teddy," I said through my tears. "It's you and me forever, darling."

"I love you, Buttercup. Yes, you and me. Always. Forever."

* * *

**Aww. What did you think of Teddy's real marriage proposal?**

**A link to Bella's ring is on my profile.**

**Leave me some review love dear readers.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	13. Chapter 13 aka Teddy love cloud

**Hello lovelies. A bit of a continuation from last chapter. I don't think you'll mind. **

**Thank you my Rhi for your beta work. Much love. And thanks to everyone for your continued support of this story. I get almost daily wishes that Teddy was real. So cute. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 13 aka Teddy love cloud**

**BPOV**

I looked at the gorgeous ring on my finger. I truly loved it. So beautiful and different. Original. Just like my Teddy. I can't believe it. I'm engaged! To Teddy! I must be the luckiest girl that ever was. I was still crying from that marriage proposal here under the stars. So sweet. So perfect. So very Teddy. I scooted over until I was in my Teddy's lap and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I sighed in complete happiness.

"We're gonna have a great life, Teddy."

"We are, Buttercup."

I looked up at him, and he glanced down and grinned. My heart did a little flip.

"Make love to me, Teddy. Here under the stars, in our special place."

He leaned down and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. "As you wish."

Oh, him. He always knew just what to say to melt me.

He laid me down on the blanket and just sat and looked me over. I felt warm and bothered from that thorough looking over. Oh, that looking thing. It was so hot! Teddy was coming into his own with lovemaking, and he was very, very attentive. So much win for me.

He stretched out on my left and laid half over me, resting on his elbows and stroking my face with his left hand. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt his lips press against mine and placed my hand on the back of his neck, holding him to me. Such a kiss. Love, devotion, joy…all were there.

He kissed my eyelids, my nose, and then my lips again. I kept my eyes closed and floated happily in this dreamy moment.

I felt him sit up and then felt his hands at my jeans, unhooking and unzipping them. I laid there and grinned with my eyes still closed. I was letting him do whatever he pleased, for whatever pleased him, pleased me. He slid my jeans down, slid off my shoes and socks, and pulled my pants off. I heard his soft gasp. Oh. My sexy red lace undies. He liked. Very much.

He lifted my right leg and cupped the heel of my foot. I felt a soft kiss on the top of my foot and a grin against my skin. Oh, it was like he was worshipping me. I sighed happily. I was floating on my Teddy love cloud. Wet, open-mouthed kisses were placed up my shin, on my knee, and up my thigh. Teddy, never one to not do a job thoroughly, gave the same attention to my left leg. I felt his hands on my hips, those lovely long fingers sliding over my skin. He pushed my shirt up and over my breasts. Warm, wet kisses were lovingly placed over my belly and the tops of my thighs. I was yearning in want and desire for him to touch me there, where I wanted him most.

I felt him leave me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting up and slipping off his t-shirt. I sat up and pulled my shirt off and quickly had my bra off. Teddy's eyes were glued to my girls as he slid off his shoes and socks and jeans. I laid back, and Teddy was quickly over me and cupping my breasts, his fingers rolling my nipples. Ah! Next his mouth was there, licking and sucking my right breast, and his finger continued to roll and lightly pull my left nipple. I nearly yelled from the feeling that seemed to travel straight to between my legs and pool there.

Teddy spent a lot of time making sure my girls were thoroughly loved, then his lips traveled up my chest and my throat to my chin, which he kissed, and then to my lips. His kiss wasn't gentle or sweet. It was intense, and it swept me away. He touched his tongue to mine, and I went a little crazy, gripping his hair and arching my hips to try to get closer to him.

He grinned against my lips and ran a hand down my stomach to under my panties. One long stroke and he slid a finger inside me. I moaned in his mouth. His thumb found my clit and worked it while he slid two fingers into me, and I came screaming.

"_Bella_." He slid his arms around me and gripped me fiercely. "I _love_ you, Bella."

I gripped his hair so hard, I think I might have pulled some out. "Yes, darling. _Yes_. I love you, too. Now, my Edwardlicious!"

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said, and he slid out of his underwear and quickly had mine off and was between my legs faster than I thought possible. Nice. My eager Edwardlicious. I loved my eager boy. I bent my knees up and spread my legs, and Teddy gasped.

"Now, Teddy!"

"Yes, Buttercup," he said and slid into me with purpose. Ooof! That felt so, so good!

He leaned down and kissed my left nipple and then my lips. He was working in and out of me and was gasping out words as he did. "Bella...you feel _so good_…so good to be with you…inside you…my perfect elf girl…_I love you_."

"Teddy." I gripped him tightly and kissed and kissed his sweet lips. "Come for me, Teddy. Give it to me, darling. I want all of you."

"Yes, Bella, _yes_," he gasped and held his hips tight against me. I could feel him coming deep and warm inside me. I kissed his face and said sweet, loving things to him through his release. He slumped down onto me, careful to not hurt me with his weight and dotted kisses on my face and neck.

"I can't believe I'm the lucky guy that gets to love you like this the rest of my life."

"Oh, my darling. I feel like that about you. What a lucky girl I am."

He turned us so that we were on our sides, holding each other. We just slowly and lovingly stroked each other and gently kissed. I looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Oh, Teddy, look!"

He looked up and said, "Wow, how awesome. It's like a blessing on our future marriage."

"Make a wish, Teddy. You're supposed to wish upon a shooting star."

He watched the star for a moment and then met my eyes. "I can't. Everything I could wish for is right here in my arms."

x~x

"You know, Bella, don't tell anyone, but…I'm not a very good cook," Esme said almost as a whisper to me.

I almost giggled and thought, no kidding, but I already adored my future mother-in-law and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, you're not bad. You just need some pointers. Why don't you let me show you some tricks as I cook supper, and maybe I can come over now and then and teach you some of my favorite recipes."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Esme asked, all excited.

"Of course I would," I said and gave her a hug.

She hugged me back tightly. "Oh, I knew Edward had picked the right girl. You're kinda awesome, Bella."

I blushed. What an enormous compliment.

"Well, I think you're so cool. Teddy said you were nominated for a Tony award? Oh, my God. For what musical?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago. But it was for _Cats_ for the part of Bombalurina."

"You? You were in _Cats_? And played that huge role? You were nominated for a Tony for it? You rule!" I said with wide eyes.

Esme blushed. "Well, like I said, that was a long time ago. You know, that's how I met Carlisle. He came to one of the Broadway shows. I was singing a number and looked into the audience, and there he was on the front row. I looked into his eyes and forgot my lyrics. The only time that ever happened to me. He came to every show for a week and sent me flowers and notes with his number. I finally called him back, and he took me to lunch, and the rest is history."

"I'm sure he fell in love with you the first time he heard you sing."

She smiled to herself. "That's what he said to me. Called me his feisty, red-headed kitty. Uhm." She kinda hummed and did this wicked grin to herself. "Still does."

Whoa! That might be a little too much information. How cute and kinda hot. Go, Esme and Daddy C!

"Want to help me with the salad?" I asked to change the subject.

"Sure," she said with a grin, and we went to work.

I cooked this huge meal, and the whole time gave advice, pointers, and cooking tips to Esme.

"Oh, you peel potatoes before you cook them?" she asked me.

"Yep."

"And how do know how long to cook a roast?"

I happily explained how to cook to her, and she listened intently and even took notes. I'd have her cooking up killer meals for Daddy C in no time.

I got all the stuff cooking and was working on the appetizers when my dad got there. Oh, boy. He better behave, I thought.

I went to greet him, and he was looking around the great hall in awe. "Hey, Bells. Sure don't get to see stuff like this every day, do ya?"

"It's pretty cool, isn't it, Dad?" I asked, giving him a look like, _you better say it's nice_.

"Yep. Pretty darn cool."

"Chief Swan. How would like to see the room where I keep the antique guns and weapons? I collect mediaeval arms."

"I'd really enjoy that, and call me Charlie."

"Carlisle," Daddy C said, and with a smile and a nod to Charlie, stuck out his hand for him to shake. They walked off discussing guns, and I nearly wiped my brow. Well, Dad was getting on with Carlisle, who had found the perfect thing to occupy him.

I felt a finger skim itself down my shoulder blade all the way to my bottom. Nice. I leaned back into my Edwardlicious and grinned. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you," I answered.

"Teddy, your parents are so cool."

"They are?"

"They really are. Your mom rocks!"

"Um, thanks."

I sighed. "Alright, darling. I best go and check on the roast. You wanna come with me?"

"Always, Buttercup. Where you lead, I follow."

x~x

"So, Charlie, you sing?" Esme asked my dad at the dinner table. I gave her a wide-eyed look and shook my head at her.

"Sing? Um, I'm not too bad. I don't mind singing a country duet with Sue. She's got this thing called a karaoke machine."

I stared at my dad in shock. Uh, what? Sue? Charlie's been seeing Sue Clearwater? Charlie has been dating? Charlie singing? I would have to see it to believe it.

Charlie briefly met my eyes and blushed. Oh, really? And he was giving Edward such a hard time the other night. Hmm.

"Oh, good. You can join us, then, after we finish this delicious meal Bella made us. I did the potatoes," she said proudly, and I nodded and smiled at her.

Emmett, who was about to take a bite of potato, paused with the fork at his mouth and looked at it in trepidation.

"They're good, Emmett. Trust me," I said.

Emmett looked at me doubtfully, but gamely shoved the fork into his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and grinned. "Awesome, Ma!" he said in surprise.

Esme looked so proud of herself for making good mashed potatoes. How cute. Carlisle reached over and patted her hand and gave her a look that would make any woman swoon. Esme nearly fell out of her chair. These Cullen men were dangerous creatures.

I felt Teddy's finger stroke my hand lying on my thigh and entwined our fingers. I turned and smiled at him, and he blinked. He then gave me that slow, blooming smile that about made me faint. Ooof! My Edwardlicious was such a sexy boy.

We finished eating, and I heard Teddy sigh. He stood and pulled on my hand for me to stand as well.

"As everyone knows by now, I asked the beautiful Bella to be my wife, and amazingly, she said yes." He raised my left hand he had been holding and kissed the back of it. "Everyone, let me present to you the future Mrs. Edward Cullen," Teddy said, almost bursting with pride.

There were smiles and laughter and congratulations and then lots of hugs and kisses on the cheek and "welcome to the family" from the Cullen's. Such nice people. I'm going to be so lucky to be a part of this family. Charlie walked over to me and awkwardly hugged me. I was touched by his effort. He then shook Edward's hand and pulled him to him and patted his back.

"You take good care of my girl here, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Teddy said.

"Charlie. Remember, Edward?"

"Yes, sir, Charlie," Teddy said.

"Oh, it's time!" Alice practically yelled.

"You don't have to do this," I heard Teddy say to Charlie.

"What is it?"

"Um, singing," Teddy said with a grimace.

"Well, I might be able to keep up with you all. Lead on, Edward."

I just stared at my retreating dad's back. Who was this person and what had he done with my dad?

We went to the theater room as I called it, and Esme gave everyone a song book to pick out their tune. She and I decided on a duet of "For Good" from _Wicked_. I had promised her we would next time. Charlie, who continued to surprise me this evening, even picked out a song from _Oklahoma_. What? Who was this person?

We all did our songs and Charlie, even, didn't do too badly. I loved my dad just a little more after this day.

"Dad, that was so cool. You've got a great voice."

"Thanks, Bells. Well, I'm gonna head on home. Come by and see me soon, and bring your young man with you."

"I will, Dad. Love you," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed. "Yeah, uh, love you too, Bells," Charlie said quickly and took off for the front door.

Teddy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt a soft kiss on my hair.

"Let's go home, Buttercup. I feel a great need to snuggle with my fiancée."

I turned and smiled at him. He returned a sweet smile and held my eyes. Oh, my. My sweet Teddy and his charm is enough to make me swoon. I sighed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's go, darling."

Snuggle time with Edwardlicious. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Just a sweet little chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Who wouldn't want to make love under the stars? **

**As always, leave me a little review and let me know how I'm doing. And I love when you readers tell me what you want to see in the future. **

**Much love,**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	14. Chap 14 aka Knight in shining armor

**A little bit different Teddy in this chapter. I think you'll enjoy it though.**

**Thanks got out to my amigas Yashi for pre-reading and Rhi for her beta work. Love you both!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 14 aka Knight in shining armor**

**EPOV**

"You packed the sunscreen, right?" Bella called from the bedroom.

"Yep, my brown-eyed angel."

"I like that one, Teddy. Lots. And you packed the water bottles and the snacks?"

"Like what, my future wife? And yes, I packed both. You ready, Buttercup?"

"I am." She walked out of the bedroom in a pair of very short jean shorts and a tank top over a black bra…_which I could see_. Oh, my God. I have to go all day with her bottom almost hanging out and her boobies on display? I don't think so.

"Uh, Buttercup. I really like that outfit. Lots. But, uh…" I stood up straight and decided to grow a pair. "Would you please change? I do not think I care for other men ogling my beautiful fiancée."

Bella held my eyes with her mouth slightly open and then slowly nodded and turned and went back into the bedroom. She came back out a couple of minutes later in a longer pair of shorts and one of my _Star Wars_ t-shirts tied in a knot at her waist. She really did love wearing my shirts. I liked it, too. It was like marking my woman. _My_ woman. _My_ Buttercup.

"Ooof, Teddy. You being all possessive is hot! This better, my Edwardlicious?"

"It is? And yes. Thank you, sweetheart."

"It definitely is, and no problem, darling. I'm yours, and I don't want you uncomfortable. My body is for you and you only, Teddy."

"Lucky me," I murmured as I leaned down and gave her a thorough kissing.

"Oh," Bella said with wide eyes. "Uh, how set are you on going to this county fair? Because, Edwardlicious, I'd be alright just staying" - she dragged her hand down my front and cupped me _there_- "in."

I couldn't think with all the blood draining from my head from her touching my rapidly hardening erection. "Uh, what?"

"You're so cute. And very easily distracted. Now that I'm done teasing you, let's go. I want cotton candy and to ride rides and you to play some games and win me a huge stuffed animal."

"Uh, yeah, my goddess. Anything you want." I trailed after her in a daze. I have the _hottest_ girl that ever lived.

x~x

"Come on, Teddy. Whack it hard!"

I threw the last ball, and it hit its target.

"Winner!" The game guy yelled. "Pick out your prize. Any of them from the top row."

"Oh, Teddy, I want the panda!"

"My fiancée wants the panda, please." He got it down and handed it to me, and I presented my lady with the spoils of my win.

"For you, Buttercup. I slayed dragons, rode through storms, and fought hoards of enemy clans to bring you this priceless gift." I bowed and offered her the panda. She giggled.

"Why thank you, kind Sir Knight. How shall I ever repay your bravery? Shall I sing to you ballads of your quest? Or perhaps make a woven tapestry displaying your heroic deeds?" I almost giggled. She was cute. "No, I know. You may kiss my hand."

She held out her hand, and I took it and, with my best courtly manners, kissed the back of it. "Thank you, my lady, for this precious gift. I live to serve and protect you and keep you safe. One word from your lips is like a song from the angels. One look from your eyes is like a soft caress. One kiss from your lips is like dew drops from heaven. "

Bella's eyes were wide. "Oh, my. _Edward_."

I grinned. I must have really done something right. She never called me Edward. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Come. Let's find some really bad for you carnival food, like corndogs and funnel cakes and cotton candy."

"Uh-huh," Bella said almost in a daze. I almost preened like a peacock. I'm _still_ the man.

Bella snorted. What was that about? "Well, Edwardlicious, I _love_ your peacock. Unf!"

"What?"

"Nothing, darling," she said with a giggle. "Oh, make sure the cotton candy is blue. I only like the blue, Teddy."

"As you wish, Buttercup."

"Gah, Edwardlicious! You gotta stop, or I'm gonna drag you to the car and molest you in the parking lot."

"Hmm. You know, my goddess, I really don't think I'd mind that," I said with a smirk.

"I would think not," Bella said with a laugh. "Let's eat and then that Ferris wheel is calling my name. And maybe the roller coaster and the scrambler."

"Yes, ma'am."

x~x

"Teddy, it's okay." I looked down from our seat at the top of the stopped Ferris wheel and almost had a panic attack.

"I don't like heights, Buttercup. I'm kinda freaking out a bit."

"It's okay, darling." She gripped my face and turned my head towards her. "Concentrate on me. I'll make you forget about everything but me."

I nodded. That shouldn't be too hard, I thought.

She leaned in and ran her tongue along my lips. Oh, I'm all over this distraction. I gripped her as close as I could with the bar in our laps. "Open for me, my Edwardlicious, my knight in shining armor."

"Yes, my lady," I said, breathless.

She touched her tongue to mine, and we French kissed until I was ready to bust out of my pants, and Bella was panting and trying to do that thing where she wrapped her whole body around me like a monkey. Heh. A monkey. My hot monkey girl.

Bella giggled. "That's what I call it, Teddy."

"Call what?"

"When I do that thing where I wrap myself around you. I call it going all spider monkey on my Edwardlicious."

"Whatever you call it, goddess, I fucking _love_ it," I said as a hot whisper against her lips. I needed to get her lips back on mine.

"Teddy. _Shit._ When you cuss, I about come," she gasped and shoved her hands up under my shirt, dragging her fingernails down my chest and then gripping my sides. She then planted her lips firmly back on mine. _Yes_.

"_Bella_…I want to…kiss you forever," I said breathlessly between kisses. I tried to make a mental note to myself that Bella found me saying inappropriate words hot. Anything that turned my Buttercup on was epic win for me. But it was hard to think with my sexy hot goddess fogging my brain.

I think this would have gone onto a full out make-out session except for the tap on my shoulder and the loud clearing of the throat.

"You two gonna get off my ride or keep giving everyone in line a free show?"

"Huh?" Apparently the Ferris wheel had been moving as we made out. I never noticed.

Bella and I looked at the man and the long line waiting for the Ferris wheel, and we both blushed bright red.

"Uh, sorry about that," I said in embarrassment as Bella and I got out of the car. She handed me the panda bear which I held in front of me to hide my obvious reaction to our kissing.

We were both blushing and almost giggling from the comments we were getting. One guy even clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Nice," with a wink. I pulled my girl close and grinned. I was a very proud fiancée.

We strolled over the food booths, and I bought us Cokes and a funnel cake to share. We found a table to sit at, and we proceeded to feed each other pieces of the delicious deep fried sugary confection.

"Try this one, Teddy," Bella said and placed a warm bite in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around her finger and sucked the powdered sugar off as I held her eyes. She gasped and did this squirming thing in her seat.

She gave me an appraising look and opened her mouth for a bite. I gave her a thick piece, and she grabbed my hand and pulled my thumb into her mouth. She sucked hard, and now I was the one squirming. I was practically panting thinking about Bella doing other things to me with that sweet mouth. I closed my eyes as she licked my thumb and sucked again.

I shivered to hear her voice close to my ear saying low and seductive, "I think it's about time you took me home, don't you, darling? This mouth of mine needs your body to kiss, to lick…to _suck_."

"Bella, my God. Let's go," I said, trying to catch my breath. I really could not get this woman home fast enough. So many things I was going to do to her body once I got there.

We had to walk a long way back to the parking lot, and as we got to a quiet section towards the end of the fair, I saw that idiot Mike Newton with a couple of dumb jock types from high school.

"Hey, Bella! Wanna come party with us? Got plenty of beer!" Mike yelled with a leer as he stumbled toward us. Uh, did he not see me with my arm around Bella at all?

"Eww! No. You're drunk, and can you not see me here with Edward?" Bella said and rolled her eyes.

"Forget him. Why hang out with that nerd when you can party with some real men?" Mike asked and his friends bellowed with laughter.

"Come on, Teddy. Forget this loser," Bella said in annoyance.

"Loser. I'm not the loser. He is," Mike said, pointing at me. I just frowned at him. Why encourage a drunken idiot?

I pulled Bella tighter and turned to walk away. I stopped because Bella had stopped. I looked to see what was going on, and Mike was holding Bella's arm in a firm grip.

"What's your problem, Bella? Too good to party with us? Or are you just a bitch?" Bella gasped.

That was it. I let go of Bella and handed her the stuffed panda. Keeping my eyes on Mike, I stepped up to him.

"Let go of her arm. Immediately."

He grinned and let go of Bella, giving her a little shove so that she stumbled. I quickly steadied her and gave her a serious look and handed her the car keys. "Go to the car, and wait for me, Bella."

Her eyes were wide. "No, I'm going to stay with you."

"I said, go to the car, Bella. Now." I expected her to obey me. It was my job to protect her and defend her, but she need not see violence.

"But, Teddy…"

"Go. _Now_."

She looked to argue, but I shook my head 'no,' and she, with a frown, turned and went out to the parking lot.

I crossed my arms and said softly in anger, "You touched and shoved my fiancée. I did not appreciate that. You insulted her. I did not appreciate that. You will apologize."

Mike's two friends stepped up beside him and crossed their arms. They all looked spoiling for a fight, but I wasn't afraid. I was a black belt in karate. They did not frighten me.

The one on the left came after me, and I quickly had him in pain on the ground. "You next?" I asked with a grin to the one on the right. He charged me, but I quickly dispatched with him as well. I eyed Mike.

"Well, are you going to apologize for being so rude to my fiancée, or do you want what they just got?"

Mike gulped down his beer in his can and threw it. "Bring it, Cullen," he said with a smirk. I was gonna wipe it off his face.

He swung at me, and I twisted his arm behind his back. "Want more?"

"Fuck you, Cullen."

I swept his feet out from under him, and he landed on his back on the ground. I held him down with his own arm across his throat. "You done?" I asked.

"Whatever, man. Let me up."

I let go of him and stood. He slowly got up and frowned at me. "Fine. I apologize."

"Not good enough." I gripped his arm and drug him into the parking lot to my car. I motioned for Bella to roll down her window.

"Mike has something to say to you. Don't you, Mike?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Bella, for acting like a dick."

Bella was just gaping at me, and I motioned my head for her to look at Mike. "Uh, okay, Mike. Perhaps you should lay off the beer."

"Yeah, maybe."

I let go of his arm, and he slowly stumbled off.

"Teddy, what happened? I was so frightened for you!" Bella said as I slid into the driver seat of the car.

"Why?"

"Those guys. They were big. I was afraid they'd hurt you."

Now, I may be a total nerd and shy as hell, but I _was_ a man, and this was more than a little insulting.

"Uh, Bella, I have a black belt in karate. And I work out three times a week. You knew that. If anything, it's those guys you should have been worried about."

"You fought them?" Bella asked in wonder.

"Wasn't much of a fight, Buttercup. They were drunk and terrible fighters."

"Teddy. You just took out three guys defending my honor?"

"Yes. Of course. Anything for you, the love of my life. No man is going to put his hands on you or insult you without having to answer to me."

Next thing I knew, Bella was on my lap, straddling my legs and kissing the hell out of me. She pulled off my glasses and tossed them on the dashboard and wrapped her arms around my neck and gripped my hair in her fists.

"_You_. Now, Teddy. I want you _now_. You defending my honor is the hottest thing _ever_. Now, Teddy."

"Here?" God, my girl was so hot. My breathing was rapid and my heart racing in my chest. And oh, my God, sex in my car in public with my Bella on my lap? I was nearly trembling in anticipation of this.

"_Yes_."

"Okay, my goddess. I can't wait to be inside you," I panted.

"Teddy, _shit_," Bella gasped and tore her shirt over her head.

I fumbled with my pants, and she somehow got her shorts and panties off one leg and slid down onto my very-ready-for-her-erection. She started riding me hard. My God, this woman was amazing, and I never in my life had felt anything as good as being inside her. I was gasping in ecstasy and slid my hands up her stomach and pulled her bra cups down, freeing her amazing breasts that I adored.

She was kissing me like a crazy woman and doing that filthy sex talk that drove me insane with lust for her. I was sucking her nipple when she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Later, Edwardlicious, I'm gonna fuck you with my mouth."

"Fuck, Bella!" I yelled and pulled her up off me so that her beautiful place between her legs was in my face. I took a deep breath and grinned in anticipation. Heaven. I proceeded to lick and suck on her until she screamed my name. I grinned. I _loved_ that. I licked my lips. Yum. She tasted _so good_.

"Oh, you, too, my Edwardlicious!" she said heatedly and slid back down onto me. I gripped her hips and pulled her down onto me hard several times as I jerked my hips up to meet her. Bella kissed my face and sucked my ear and then lightly nipped and sucked my neck. Too much. I held her down onto me and gasped out her name as a ragged, raspy moan as I came hard.

She just sat there on my lap as we both tried to catch our breath. I hugged her to me. How amazing was my life now? I loved this perfect girl in my arms more than my own life. She was the answer to all my questions, the missing pieces of me, the love of my life.

"I love you. So very much. I don't think I'll ever be able to ever to get over the fact that you're mine." I skimmed my hand down her hair and cupped her neck, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

She looked almost ready to cry. "Oh, same for me, Teddy. Just the same. I love you so very much."

* * *

**Protectiveward is always win. Yes? And I've never written a lemon like that one. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know lovies. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	15. Chapter 15 aka Little surprises

**Thank you my loves Jayde and Sara for pre-reading. Thank you so much my dearest Rhi for your opinions and beta skills. I love you all very much.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 15 aka Little surprises**

**BPOV**

I spent the next week walking around in almost a daze. Who knew my Teddy could be so protective? That in-charge, focused, confident Teddy that meant business that had emerged at the fair took me to a whole new level of desire for him. My Edwardlicious was my knight in shining armor. I mean, he fought _three_ men for my honor and beat them. He had forced that jerk Mike to apologize to me. It was like something out of a romance novel or movie. I was more than a little in awe of my man.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and brought me back to reality at work.

"Hello, my beautiful, beguiling Buttercup," Teddy said happily. I could even hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello, dearest Teddy. What's up? Why are you calling me at work?" I looked around furtively to see if my manager, Debi, was around. The coast seemed clear, but I was whispering just to be safe.

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you I have a couple of little surprises for you when you get home."

"Oh, how sweet. I can't wait. I better go, darling, before I get caught. I love you," I whispered into my phone.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight, and, Bella, my love, I plan to make sure you have a _very_ good evening. I plan to be very _attentive_ to your needs," Teddy said huskily. Ooof. I think I almost came.

"Oh, my God, my Edwardlicious, I'm gonna do bad things to you later, darling. I gotta go. Think on this, darling: I'm wearing those red lace undies and bra you love. And boy, does this bra make my girls look _fabulous_," I said in my best sexy voice. I heard Teddy gasp. I was smirking as I ended the call.

I finished my shift and headed home, my mind wondering and going through all the possibilities that could be my surprises. You just never knew with Teddy. He was very creative and did so love to spoil me.

When I got home, I went to my apartment to get out of my work clothes and put my hair up. I slid on those very short shorts that drove Teddy a little crazy and threw on a tank top and twisted my hair up into one long pony tail. I went over to Teddy's apartment and opened the door and was greeted by my Edwardlicious scooping me up in his arms and kissing me as if his life depended upon it.

I curled myself around him, and he moaned, and then I was against the wall with Teddy grinding himself into me. God, yes. I ran my hands up his back, under his shirt, scraping my fingernails over his back. Teddy kind of lost it after that and hot open-mouth kisses were trailed over my neck, my chest, and down to the tops of my breasts.

"Goddess, I need you naked," Teddy rasped out. He set me down, and I quickly tore off my top and bra and kicked out of my panties and shorts. Teddy had watched all this fascinated, and then he, too, tore out of his clothes. I jumped on him, and he gripped my bottom and held me back against the wall.

"Now, Teddy."

He nodded, and one hard thrust had him buried deep inside me. I swear I could live like this. The only way I ever felt complete was when I was with him sharing our love. He began to move in me, hard thrusts up into me, and I grunted out hot, dirty words in approval. He slid an arm around me and just held onto me with one strong arm as his other hand traveled to my neck to hold me firmly, and his tongue danced with mine.

This Teddy was a little new to me. He seemed to have found his self-confidence and was even a little dominating. This I loved. This was _very_, _very_ hot.

He carried me over to the couch and laid me down. He slid out of me, and then his face was between my legs, holding my hips firmly elevated. His wondrous tongue was then licking and sucking my folds. I tried to move, but he held me firm. I wanted to grind my hips. I wanted to take charge of this, but he wasn't allowing that. He was making these groaning sounds of pleasure, like he was having the time of his life. Well, that makes two of us, darling, I thought as I gasped and threw my head back and screamed his name.

He continued to lick me through my release and then laid me down.

"On your knees, Bella." Oh, my God. Who was this Teddy? I fucking loved him.

I nodded, my eyes wide, and rolled over and got up my knees. I heard Teddy curse, and then he was behind me, stroking me with his long fingers. I pushed back against his hand, wanting him inside me. He leaned down and kissed his way down my back. Then I felt a gentle nip on my ass cheek. Ah, God, yes.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned loudly.

"Like that, did she?" I heard him say to himself, and he slid two fingers inside of me and nipped my other ass cheek. I made this horrible keening sound and thrust my hips back against his hand. I heard Teddy's dark chuckle, and then his hand was replaced by the mighty Edwardlicious peen. Hello there. I _adore_ you, Mr. Peen, I thought.

He leaned over my back and brushed my hair to the side. "I love you," he said and rolled his hips against me.

"Yes, Teddy, yes. I love you so much. Give it to me, darling. Give me everything."

He twisted my hair in his hand and kissed my cheek and then the back of my neck and began slow deep thrusts into me. His other hand gripped my breast and pulled my nipple, and I was so ready to come again. As if he could read my mind, his fingers slid down and fingered my clit.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered in this deep sex voice. Dear Lord. "I want to feel you against my fingers and gripping me inside you." Shit. I always knew my Teddy would turn out to be a sex god. I closed my eyes and let go and came hard. He cried out my name, and I felt his release deep inside me coupling with my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. I leaned my head back and gripped his arms. We sat that way for a couple of minutes just getting our breath back. Then he kissed the top of my head and sighed happily.

"I don't know, my Goddess, if sex is like this for everyone, but surely, we must have the best and hottest sex ever. You, my elf girl, are perfect." He kissed my shoulder, and I turned my head and reached behind me to wrap my arm around his neck and pull his face to mine.

I gave him a lingering kiss and then grinned at him. He grinned widely in return. He looked like he owned the world. Kinda cocky and full of himself. How adorably hot.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if that was my surprise, because if so, you can surprise me like that every day."

I leaned my head back on his chest and looked up at him adoringly. He smirked down at me. "Well, no, that wasn't your surprise, but I sure enjoyed it. I think you might have, too, by the way you were yelling."

I giggled. "Well, I couldn't help myself. You, my Edwardlicious, have totally become a sex god."

"I am?" Teddy asked me in astonishment.

"You are. I always knew you would be. What a lucky girl I am." I finally realized what had been bugging me that was different about Teddy. "Where are your glasses?"

He lifted me up, and we both groaned at the loss of connection. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Well, that's one surprise. I went to the eye doctor and got contacts today. What do you think?"

I skimmed my finger over his forehead. "What do I think? I think you look very handsome, and I think I'm in trouble."

He gave me a confused look. "Trouble?"

"Yes, Teddy. If possible, you're even more handsome than you were before. Everywhere we go, girls are going to be after my hot man," I said with a mighty frown and crossed my arms.

"The fact that you find me handsome never ceases to amaze me, Buttercup. But as to other women coming after me, I doubt that. Besides, I only see you." He skimmed a big hand down my naked body, making darn sure to hit the good spots. "And goddess, what a sight that is. My eyes have been blinded by your beauty and sexiness. No other woman even compares to you, my brown-eyed angel."

"Oh my," I said, my eyes wide and my heart fluttering in my chest. I get this man as my husband and all his sweetness the rest of my life? I really won the jackpot here.

I heard Teddy mumbling to himself, "One more minute of staring at my gorgeous, naked Buttercup, and I'm going to have to make love to her again. Her boobies alone are enough to drive me out of my mind with want for my sweet, hot elf girl." Well, as if the hardness of the holy peen poking me in my thigh wasn't enough clue he wanted me again, I thought in amusement.

I giggled and slightly arched my back, wiggled my chest a bit, and I think Teddy's eyes were about to pop out of his head. So much fun. "Umm, my Edwardlicious, I think that the girls didn't get enough loving tonight, and they really love your mouth on them. You best remedy that. It would be a shame to disappoint them."

I smirked a little and did my little booby shake again, and Edward quickly had me on my back on the couch and was staring at my girls in anticipation. "Now, that _would _be a shame," he said wickedly and went to work reminding me why he had the world's greatest lips and tongue.

x~x

I sighed and snuggled against Teddy in just one of his shirts. He was lying on the bed in just a pair of boxer briefs, and I couldn't help but stare at his slim, firm chest and mightily impressive package in his undies.

"So, what was the other surprise?" I finally remembered to ask. After two more, um, distractions, I think both of us were finally sated. For now, that is. I was beginning to wonder if Teddy and I weren't becoming sex addicts. I thought about this for a moment. Hmm. Really not seeing a problem here.

"Oh!" he said excitedly and sat up. "You know my computer software program I've been writing? Well, I used Dad's lawyers and made sure legally I had the patent for it and protected myself, and I have a meeting with a software company that's interested in it. I have to fly to California and make a presentation. Bella, this could make us rich if I can sell this."

"Teddy! I'm so proud of you! This is so exciting!" I hugged him tightly. How smart was my darling?

"It is exciting, and I hope I can make some money off this because you deserve a nice house to live in, my future wife. It bothers me that I don't have the money right now to take care of you like that. You deserve everything, Buttercup, and I intend to give it to you."

What? Crazy boy. "Teddy. I already _have_ everything." I gripped his face and kissed his sweet lips. "Because, my darling, I have _you_."

x~x

"I'm so nervous," Teddy said while shifting from foot to foot.

"It's going to be fine, darling. The flight is short, and the presentation will go off without a hitch. And your dad is paying for his lawyer to go with you to make sure it's all done legally, so no worries there. I know you'll do great. Just think of all those men in the room as me, and you won't be nervous at all."

He smirked at me. "Buttercup, I really don't think that's going to help me. I'll end up wanting to kiss one of them or get a massive hard on right in the middle of the presentation."

I laughed, and he cracked this huge smile and laughed with me. "Like that, did she?" he said out loud.

"I did. You're funny. And I adore you. Be safe, my darling, and I'll miss you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his ready lips. "You best go. That's your flight. I love you."

He gripped me to him and kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you, and I love you more than anything in the whole world. Have fun cooking with Mom. I'll call you from the hotel."

I nodded, and he let me go. This was silly, but I was a little teary eyed. We had never been apart in the four months we had been a couple. This was a little wrenching for me. He threw his carry-on bag over his shoulder and went to check in through security. He turned one last time and gave me that slow growing smile that made me almost swoon. I kissed my fingers and blew him a kiss. He grinned and acted as if he caught it with his hand and held it to his mouth. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed. One wink and he turned and was off to the security line.

x~x

"Bella, you're so sweet to teach me how to cook," Esme said with a smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. I love to cook and love to teach. You know, that's what I always planned to be, a kindergarten teacher, but there just isn't money for me to go to college and get my masters degree right now. Maybe someday," I said wistfully. I envisioned myself in front of a class of little ones teaching them to count and read and thought, if nothing else, I'll be able to be a teacher to mine and Teddy's children someday.

"I think you'd be great at that. Never give up your dream, Bella."

"I won't. It's just on hold for now. Let's cook," I said.

I went through basic cooking steps with her, and she took notes and asked questions, and I was quite proud of the progress she was making. We had just placed the chicken in the oven to bake when Daddy C walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells wonderful, ladies," he said with this killer smile that made me a little dizzy, and, glancing at Esme, she was not immune. He walked up to Esme and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Hello, kitty," he said quietly.

Whoa. I turned around to give them some privacy, but I could still hear them.

"Hello, my dear. I'm learning how to cook from Bella so you'll have edible meals."

"Sweet Esme, you didn't have to do that for me. I don't care if you can't cook. I love you and think you're perfect." I placed my hand over my heart. How sweet! Just like my Teddy. He gets that from his dear Daddy C. These Cullen men. They were such sweethearts!

I heard what sounded like a kiss, and I inched toward the door. This was getting a little too much like I was being a lurker.

"I wanted to. I'm really enjoying it. Bella is such a good cook and an excellent teacher. Remind me later that I have something to talk to you about, Carlisle."

I made it through the kitchen door and walked down the hallway to give them a few minutes alone. My cell phone buzzed, and I snatched it out of my pocket.

"Teddy! Hello, my darling! How did it go? Did they buy it? Oh, I've missed you! I hate sleeping alone."

"Hello, my Buttercup. I'm missing you, too, and I really hate not falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms. Uh, the presentation went well. I'll, uh, tell you about it when I get home tomorrow."

Edward sounded funny. I was dying of curiosity. "Won't you tell me now?"

"No, Bella. It'll wait. So tell me about Mom and the cooking class."

Hmm. I'll let him change the subject, but I was dying to know what was going on.

x~x

"So…?"

"What?" Teddy asked with a grin.

"Stop teasing me. You wouldn't tell me at the airport. You wouldn't tell me in the car. We're home, so tell me _now_."

He looked highly amused. He was having too much fun torturing me.

"Yes, ma'am."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my best _you're-gonna-be-sorry-if-you-don't-tell-me-soon_ face.

He took my hand and carried a folder in his other. He offered me a chair at the dining room table and sat down beside me. "Here, then. Look."

I wrinkled my forehead and opened the folder containing several legal documents. I flipped through them, but couldn't make anything out. "I give up. Just tell me."

"Well, I sold the software program. They're going to market it to Microsoft."

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"I'm really happy. Now I can give you a big beautiful wedding and buy you a nice house for us to live in," Teddy said and looked so proud of himself. "I was scared as hell talking in front of all those suits, but I had confidence in my program, and I was thinking of you. That I couldn't mess this up because I was doing it for you, my Buttercup." He gave me a warm, loving look that made me almost melt.

"For me? Thank you, but I told you, darling, that you're all I need."

He shook his head and looked down with a smile. So cute that it embarrassed him when I said such things. I stood up and then sat down again in his lap, hugging his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my side. We sat that way for a bit, until curiosity got the best of me.

"So, how much did you sell it for?"

"Enough."

"How much is 'enough'?"

He was quiet for a moment, and then he grinned widely. "This is why I wanted to tell you in person. It's just so unbelievable that I had to share it with you. My beautiful, brown-eyed angel, you are now engaged to a millionaire. Buttercup, I just made us fifty million dollars, plus a contract with royalties."

* * *

**So, a bit different Teddy and lemon. Hope you approve dear readers. And now Teddy is on his way to success. Hope you enjoyed this chapter chickadees. Leave me some love please.**

**I've been informed by a couple of people that that amount was way too low, so I hope the change better reflects what Teddy really would have made on this deal.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	16. Chap 16 aka My perfect beloved Bella

**Thank you to Stef and Yashi for pre-reading. I really appreciate your opinions. Thank you to my amazing beta Rhi. You, my darling, are the best!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**This might be an OMG chapter. heh**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 16 aka My perfect beloved Bella**

**EPOV**

"Crap!"

I dropped another torn contact lens in the trash. This was ridiculous. How hard can it be to put in a pair of contact lenses? The eye doctor had made it look so easy. Thank God I had bought plenty, because this was turning out to be the innocent slaughter of going on two boxes of contacts. Finally, I just gave up and grabbed my glasses and slapped them on my face. I'll try again later. I eyed the boxes of contacts lenses. I will not be defeated by tiny optical lenses. _You and I are on for round two very soon, tiny demons._

I walked back to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. I just sat there for a couple of minutes watching Bella sleep. She was so peaceful in her rest. It was always a shocking contrast for me, between this sleeping angel and the vibrant, talkative, energetic Buttercup when she was awake. I reached out and skimmed a knuckle over the curve of her pale, soft cheek.

I have lots of money now. No, _we_ have lots of money now. Way more than even Mom and Dad, and they were really rich. I was happy about this. Not because I wanted to be rich, but because I was going to give this sleeping angel here everything in the world. Anything her heart desired. She will never understand how much she means to me. How much I love her. It's almost scary the depth of emotion I carry in my heart for her.

"Teddy?" She mumbled and rolled over onto her back, but her eyes were still closed.

"I'm here, Buttercup."

"Uhm, I had this dream. You loved me and wanted to marry me," she mumbled sleepily.

I grinned. We often had these short conversations while she was still half-asleep. I found this to be adorable. "Not a dream. I love you and cannot wait for you to be my wife."

"Lucky me…," she mumbled. "Teddy, I love you."

"I know. And I'm the very lucky one."

"Forgot something. Something important…," she mumbled and rolled over on her side away from me and fell back asleep.

Hmm, I wonder what she forgot.

I left her to sleep. She was not a morning person and did not appreciate being woken up. I learned that pretty quickly. I wasn't going in to work today. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I guessed I'd leave Emmett the business. Maybe start my software company. I wasn't sure. The future seemed wide open, and I had plenty of money now, so I wasn't going to make any rash decisions. I'd think on it, plan, talk with Bella, and we'd map out our future together.

When she did wake up, we needed to talk. We should look for a house soon, and she was going to quit that Target job. No need for my Buttercup to work when she didn't have to.

And we must talk about getting married. Most definitely we needed to be married. I was dying for her to be my wife and be Bella Cullen. My wife! How crazy awesome was that? More awesome than Aragorn almost single-handedly taking down an army of Uruk-hai awesome. I was so very happy with my life now. I thanked God for the day my beautiful Bella walked into my computer shop.

I grinned and then began to hum a tune. Oh! An idea just came to me. Would she like such a surprise? I think she just might. I'll work on that later.

And the annual Cullen Halloween party was rapidly approaching. This was a big deal with my family, and we needed some really cool costumes. My parents went all out and had this huge party at their house every year for charity, and just because we all loved dressing up, and what a great excuse. The Cullen Manor was turned into a creepy haunted house that was totally cool. Mom was very creative in her decorating. Well, we all helped. It was a family tradition, and every one of us loved it and looked forward to it every year. We took this seriously, and costumes must be creative and authentic.

I heard Bella yawning and stumbling her way to the bathroom. I went to make her some coffee and waffles. I wasn't much of a cook, but I could handle toasting waffles. I got everything ready and set the table. She came out of the bathroom with her hair everywhere and one of my t-shirts on. I sometimes had a hard time finding a shirt because she was quite the clothes thief now. Not that I minded. She could have anything she wanted, and her wearing my clothes was like a sign telling the world she was mine.

"Good morning, Teddy," she yawned.

I pulled her to me for a hug and good morning kiss. "Good morning to you. I made us coffee and waffles. Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thank you, darling." She seemed distracted and didn't meet my eyes. I fixed her cup of coffee the way she liked it and got myself one and set them both down on the table.

"Everything okay, Bella, my love?"

She had been just staring off, lost in thought, and jumped and shot me a strained smile. "Fine, darling. Just fine. Let's eat."

I nodded, and we ate our breakfast. Bella was quiet, and this was very unlike her.

"We need to talk," I said, and she jumped again. What was going on?

Her eyes were wide. "About what, Teddy?"

"Well, I would like us to marry soon. We should discuss a date so we can start planning. And I want to go out looking at houses. I want you to find a home where you can be happy. And lastly, we have the Cullen Halloween party coming up, and we need to find some really awesome costumes."

"Oh, my. Well, let's start with this: when would you like to get married, Teddy?"

"As soon as possible." Beautiful elf girl must be my wife and soon.

She laid a hand over mine lying on the table. "Aww, I love it when you call me that, Teddy. It's mid-October now. Let's look at the calendar for the next few months and plan that," she said with a soft smile.

I practically leapt from the chair and grabbed the Marvel comics monthly calendar off the fridge. I laid it on the table and was nearly bouncing in anticipation. We studied November and December per Bella's wishes.

"A winter wedding? Not a spring one?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I don't want to wait until spring. I would very much like to get married in December. Is that okay with you?"

I could be married to my Buttercup in two months? Yeah, uh, that was more than okay with me.

"Perfect. Just like you."

She grinned and bit her bottom lip. That was momentarily very distracting. Later. Behave yourself, I told my Han Solo in my pants. It took almost nothing. Just one hot glance from my Goddess, and he was ready for her. Truthfully, I was always ready for her. I drifted a bit thinking about her boobies. God, I adored her boobies. She had fantastic boobies. Perfectly round and-

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat loudly and chuckled. "Later, my Edwardlicious. How about December eighteenth? We could spend our first Christmas together as husband and wife."

"I love it. Is that enough time to plan a wedding?" I wanted her to have the biggest and the best wedding ever.

"I don't want a big wedding. Just a simple ceremony and a nice reception for our families. I'm a fairly simple girl. I don't need or want some big show."

"But I want you to have the perfect wedding, my Buttercup."

Bella stood up and came over to me, sat in my lap, and held my face in her hands. She gave me a soft kiss and skimmed her fingers over my face and through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed. Nothing better in the whole world than Bella touching me. Except for maybe Bella kissing me.

"Edward. Look at me." My eyes shot open at the _Edward_ and her tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are all I need, darling? I _will_ have the perfect wedding, because when I walk down that aisle, you, my dear, sweet, beloved man of mine, will be waiting there for me. You'll take my hand and pledge yourself to me, and I will pledge myself to you. And we will be joined for life. Then you'll kiss me, and we'll turn and walk back down that aisle, holding hands in great joy and happiness because we will never be parted the rest of our lives. That is perfection. Nothing else is really needed."

Bella gave me a look so full of love that I could hardly breathe. I had no idea what I ever did to deserve her or her love, but I promised myself that I would never take either for granted. Such a precious gifts to be cherished. I tenderly pulled her face to mine, and she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. I reverently kissed her eyelids, then each cheek, and finally skimmed across her soft, sweet lips. My beautiful Bella.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled my face against her chest. I clasped her snugly to my body and closed my eyes and drifted in her. Lost in her and my love for her.

We were both silent. We had gone to that place lovers go when their hearts are so full and overflowing that they just have to sit and hold each other, because the feeling is so strong, so powerful, so beyond description, that mere words couldn't even began to express it.

x~x

"What's your costume going to be, Buttercup?"

She turned her laptop so I couldn't see the screen. "Now that is a secret I'm working on. I want to surprise you."

"But I want to know." I pouted.

"Stop that! You know what that does to me, that pouty look, and I'm not telling. I want you to be surprised the first time you see me. I'm ordering everything today and having it shipped next day to be sure I get it. You just work on your own."

"But I wanted us to coordinate," I said, kind of as a whine. Bella just rolled her eyes at me and went back to looking at her computer screen.

"Teddy, if you think really hard, darling, you'll come up with the answer, but I won't tell you. The only hint I'll give you is 'proposal'." She closed her laptop and winked at me.

Hmmm.

"I've got, uh, somewhere I've got to be. I'll be back in a little while," Bella said, while standing up and not meeting my eyes.

"Where?"

"Uh, I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"

"Alright," I said slowly. Bella had been acting off all weekend. Now she was off somewhere and not telling me. The curiosity was driving me a little crazy.

She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you," I said and watched her grab her jacket and purse and head out the door.

x~x

I was looking through the realtor directory of houses when Bella walked back in the door and tossed her purse and coat down.

I held my arms out for her, and she slid into my lap. Bella never needed a chair. I was more than happy to offer my lap as her permanent Buttercup seat. I gave her a quick kiss and lightly gripped her side as I caressed her thigh with my left hand.

She was silent and stared at me. I just held her eyes until I couldn't stand it any longer. "What is it? Tell me, my Buttercup."

Her face fell, and she looked very upset. "Oh, Teddy. I've done something stupid, and I hope you're not angry with me."

"Why on earth would I be angry with you? I've never, ever been angry with you."

"This might do it." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blurted out the last thing I ever thought she'd say.

"_I'm pregnant_."

I just looked at her with my mouth hanging open and tried to comprehend what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. I really suck at taking pills, and I got off track. I realized this morning that I hadn't been taking them regularly for a while and was scared to start taking them again, not knowing if I might be pregnant. So I called your dad, and he told me to come into his office. They did a blood test, and it was positive. Are you angry, darling?" She looked down and was almost shaking in nervousness.

Now that the words had all settled in my brain, I had the only reaction possible. I skimmed my shaking hands up her body to her face and lifted her chin. Her scared eyes met mine, and I shook my head.

"Silly, Bella," I said with a laugh and scooped her up and stood and spun us around as I hugged her to me.

"You're giving me a baby! I love you!" I yelled in joy and lifted her up so that she was looking down at me and smiled my special Bella smile at her. At first, she was shocked, and then a slow grin spread across her beautiful face. She threw her arms out and then wrapped them around my neck.

"Oh, Teddy! Oh, my Teddy! I love you! I'm so happy you're happy about this! We're gonna have a baby!" she said with a smile like sunshine, her eyes twinkling.

I pulled her to my chest, and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I spun us around and around as we laughed and chanted, "A baby!" all around the apartment. I kept kissing her, and I didn't think the smile would ever be wiped off my face.

"You're gonna be the mommy to my baby! Oh, my Buttercup, how could you ever think I'd be angry over this?"

She laughed. "Teddy, you're the best. My baby's daddy is the sweetest man in the whole world, and I love you."

"I love you so much. Oh, my God, Buttercup, we're gonna be parents!" I said in joy.

She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled that enchanting smile at me. "I guess we better get looking at houses. We're gonna be a family and will need a home for little Teddy junior."

x~x

"Can I see yet?"

"No!"

"But Alice and her friend have seen you!" I yelled through the bedroom door.

"They were helping me. Alice's friend is a Hollywood make-up artist. I wanted it to be just right. I'm almost done, darling. A little patience, please."

I sighed and paced. I had had a hard time coming up with a costume, not knowing what Bella was going as, but finally, I just decided to be Aragorn from_ Lord of the Rings_. I tried to get it as close to what Viggo Mortensen wore in the movies. I was even wearing a shoulder length, dark brown wig that was more than a bit itchy.

"I'm coming out now," Bella said quietly from the bedroom.

I turned and awaited her. The door handle turned, and the door swung slowly open. I still couldn't see her. Finally, the door was all the way open, and she stepped around it and glided out into the living room. I just stood there and gaped at her, and then, without thinking, I fell to my knees, looking up at her in awe.

She was dressed as Arwen, exactly like Arwen from the _Lord of the Rings_, in a lovely draping dress and was even wearing the Evenstar necklace. My God, she even had pointed ears and pale skin. She was an ethereal being, not even real. She looked mysterious, untouchable, angelic, breathtakingly beautiful, and I could merely kneel before her and gaze at her in worship.

She slowly raised a hand and stroked my cheek. "Renich i lú i erui govannem?"

Oh, my God. Bella, my perfect beloved Bella, just spoke Sindarin to me! She learned Arwen's lines from the _Fellowship of the Ring_. For me. My God.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she repeated in English.

I had never in my life been more in awe of another human being. This woman that I loved more than my own life, my future wife, the woman carrying my child, had done this for me. Never would I be worthy of such a glorious creature.

I finally found coherent thought, and my voice and answered her.

"I thought that I had strayed into a dream," I said softly.

I had answered with Aragorn's reply, but this, too, applied to me. It had felt like a dream the first time she kissed me. All this still did. How could any of this be real?

She reached out and lifted my chin. "Come, my Lord Aragorn. We have business to attend to this eve." She held out her pretty hand, and I kissed it in reverence. I then stood and just stared at her. It was all I could do.

She grabbed a cloak and slipped it over her shoulders, then placed her hand in mine and gave me a warm look. We walked to the car, I still in a daze and unable to take my eyes off her. This surely would be the best night ever with my beautiful elf girl beside me glowing like an angel.

* * *

**So…surprised? Like it?**

**I've had several people ask if this fic is nearing its end. It's not. It's got a long way to go yet. Hope you all will stick with me to the end. **

**And thank you so much for all the reviews and rec's. Lots of love and thanks! Still trying to get this to 1,000 reviews so if you read, please leave me some love in the review box. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	17. Chap 17 aka You're going to have a baby?

**Thank you so much to Sara and Stef for pre-reading. You were a great help to me. Thank you to Rhi for being my devoted beta. You're awesome, even if you're seeing Water for Elephants before I will. Grrr. ha**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 17 aka You're going to have a baby?**

**Bella POV**

I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap and smiled to myself. I did it. I had wanted to do something special for my darling Teddy. Give him a special gift for just being so amazing. What better gift, I thought, than being his Arwen?

I had almost faltered when I came out of the bedroom. I had thought he might figure it out and go as a _Lord of the Rings _character, but I wasn't prepared for all six foot two of my Edwardlicious decked out like Aragorn, looking like a fierce warrior. He even had a cloak, the sword _Anduril_, and a shoulder length dark brown wig. He was so handsome and so hot, I nearly blew what I practiced.

I also wasn't prepared for his reaction. He looked at me as if he had just glimpsed at Heaven and was treating me as if I was royalty or something untouchable. His awestruck looks and reverent touches made my heart flutter. Teddy always acted like he was amazed that I was his. I tried to understand this. I really didn't find myself to be that big of a prize, but Teddy did, and for that, I would always try to be worthy.

He was such a good, sweet, loving man. Our baby was going to have the greatest daddy. Our baby. I laid a palm against my still flat stomach and, for the millionth time, tried to come to grips with the realization that I was now a mother-to-be. Teddy glanced over and noticed my hand on my stomach. He gave me one of those bone-melting looks and placed his big hand over mine.

"I love you." Just three little words, but when said by my darling Teddy in complete devotion were enough to make me want to cry.

"I love _you_," I replied and raised his hand and kissed each of his knuckles, then skimmed my thumb over the back of his hand. I loved his hands. Such beautiful hands. I pondered my love. He was a beautiful man. Everything about him. Not just those palm green eyes, handsome face, gorgeous sexy hair, or that tall, lean, firm body, but it was inside that he was beautiful. So good, kind, loving, generous, and fun. I had yet to find one fault with him other than being disgustingly cheerful in the morning. Ugh. A morning person I was not.

He parked in front of the Cullen's, and I stared in awe. Esme had really outdone herself. This was fantastic! It was better than any haunted house attraction I had ever been to. The yard was decorated with an authentic looking creepy graveyard; there was something making it all foggy, and eerie music was piped out around the grounds.

Teddy opened my door and offered me a hand out. I got out of the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Teddy. This is so cool."

"It is, isn't it?" he asked with a grin, but wide eyes as he looked me over. "Thank you," he said shyly and looked down.

"For what, Teddy?"

He lifted our hands and looked me over again. "For this. For you. For your love. For our baby. For everything."

I reached up and trailed my fingers along his jaw line. I watched my fingers as I trailed them across his skin, stopping to rest them against his lips. I slowly raised my eyes and met those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Shh, my love. You deserve all this and more. You are an amazing man, and you totally hold my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Come." I lowered my hand and laced my fingers with his. "Follow me."

"Anywhere, beautiful elf girl," he said dazedly, and we entered the house.

"Edward! Bella! Welcome. Don't you both look amazing!" Esme greeted us both with hugs. Esme was dressed as a 1920's flapper girl, and the look suited her perfectly. Daddy C was looking most fine next to her, decked out in his '20's finest.

"Let me guess. F. Scott Fitzgerald and his 'golden girl' Zelda?" I asked.

"Brilliant, Bella!" Daddy C said with a blazing smile. I swayed, and Teddy caught my arm. Esme poked him in the side, and he gave her a confused look. I almost giggled. They were too much like Teddy and me sometimes. How cute.

"May I say, you two have really outdone yourselves? Bella, you're simply stunning, isn't she, Edward dear?" Esme asked him.

Teddy nodded and turned and did that _looking_ thing at me. I swallowed and tried not to swoon in front of the 'rents. "Beautiful elf girl carrying my child is the most gorgeous creature I've ever beheld," Teddy said dazedly.

I turned a little red, and Daddy C coughed. I heard Esme gasp and say, "_What_?"

Obviously, Daddy C hadn't told her, and we hadn't told anyone else yet. I guessed the secret's out now.

I gripped Teddy's hand. "Darling, uh, maybe we should have saved that little announcement for another time."

"What, Buttercup?" Teddy asked. Goodness. This talking out loud thing he does when it comes to me is going to cause some trouble once in a while. It was terribly cute, but maybe a little dangerous. I shook my head at my dear Teddy and sighed.

I turned to Esme. "Uh, well, we were going to tell you soon, but not tonight. Dearest Teddy kinda spilled those beans." I glanced at Teddy, and he gave me a look that said _I'm sorry_.

"You're going to have a baby?" Esme asked. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not about this.

"Yes. Around the end of June next summer."

Then, it was if someone flipped a switched, and Esme lit up like a Christmas tree. She grabbed me and hugged me tight. "Oh, my God! I'm going to be a grandma! This is the best day ever!" Esme said and kissed my cheek. She then grabbed Edward and hugged him to her. "Oh, my sweet son, you're going to be a father! Are you excited?"

Teddy smiled, and I swear the room became bright as daylight. He got out of his mother's smothering embrace and pulled me to him and kissed my temple. "I am the happiest man that's ever lived. Excited doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling. Elated. Joyous." He looked at me with glowing eyes and said, "I love Bella. Adore Bella. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Oh, my Teddy. I leaned against him with my head on his chest.

Daddy C put his arm around Esme and pulled her to him. "Kitty, we're going to be grandparents!" he said with a happy smile. Esme sighed and placed her hand on his chest. "We are so blessed, Carlisle."

She gave us a beaming smile. "Okay, you two, go get your pictures made and mingle and have fun. Oh, a baby!" Esme nearly squealed, and Daddy C chuckled and pulled her away to greet other guests.

Esme had hired a professional photographer to take pictures of the party guests, and Teddy and I posed for several. Teddy insisted. He said he well wanted to remember this night and his beautiful elf girl.

We ended up in the great hall, where food and drinks and party games were set up. We met up with Alice and Jasper who were dressed as Cinderella and her Prince Charming. She had gone all out and was in the loveliest soft blue ball gown that sparkled like diamonds. She looked like she had stepped out of a dream. Even the blonde wig worked on her. Jasper was most handsome and by the way he kept staring at Alice, obviously more than a little dazed by her radiance tonight. They were a beautiful couple.

Alice had become a great friend to me, and Jasper, with his dry humor and undeniable charm, was always great to be around. We talked for a bit, then played some silly party games. I won one, much to my surprise. Later, there would be dancing and a charity auction.

Teddy pulled me over to the display of items up for bid in the auction. There were some paintings, services offered, gift baskets, passes to various museums in Seattle, and such, and then we came to the end of the table. It was a package to New York City with rooms at the Plaza Hotel and tickets to see _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_ starring Daniel Radcliffe with a meet and greet with the cast after the show. My hand touched that and almost shook. I turned to Teddy in excitement.

"Teddy! Oh, my God. Daniel Radcliffe. I could meet the man who played Harry Potter!"

Teddy grinned at me. "You bid on it, Buttercup, and win it. We have tons of money and this is for a good-"

"Excuse me," a sneering voice said from beside me. I scooted over and met the eyes of a hard looking woman. Oh. Lauren Mallory. What a bitch. She had graduated with Teddy and me. I had never liked her. Last I heard, she was engaged to some real estate mogul.

"Lauren," I said with a nod.

"Bella Swan." She sniffed and gave me a haughty look. "Daniel Radcliffe. Isn't that the guy from _Harry Potter_? And the Plaza? I want this. I'm going to get my fiancé, Blane, to bid on these for me. I want them, and Blane gives me _anything _I want." All this was said with a brush of her blonde hair over her shoulder. She had come as a cheerleader. How original to dig out your old high school uniform, I thought snarkily. And Blane? Who the hell is named Blane besides '80s movie characters? I almost laughed out loud.

Two can play this game. And if she thinks she's coming between _Harry Potter _and me, she's got another thing coming. "Oh. Well, you can try. I plan to win those. Edward has said I may bid whatever I wish, and he does so love to spoil me so. Don't you, darling?" I simpered and looked at Teddy. His eyes were dancing and his lips moving in amusement, almost smirking.

He kissed my cheek. "I do indeed. Anything for you, Bella. Anything you want."

I leaned against Teddy, and Lauren narrowed her eyes at us. "Edward? Edward Cullen? Didn't you go to high school with us?"

"Yes," Teddy said.

"Oh, I remember you! You're that nerd who I tried to cheat off of in Chemistry." She turned to me. "You two are together?"

"Yep. We're engaged." I flashed her my impressive ring, and her eyes got a little wide.

"Figures you two nerds would end up together." She shrugged. "Good luck at the auction, Bella. I'll be sure to think of you when I'm meeting Daniel Radcliffe." She smirked and turned and sauntered off. I wanted to take her and plant her face with my fist. She never changed at all. Once a bitch, always a bitch.

"I never liked her. She's just a hateful person," Teddy said. "I don't care what it costs. You outbid her, Buttercup, and we'll send her a postcard from New York City saying 'Having a great time without you.'" He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Oh, it's on, Teddy darling," I said with my best mean face. Teddy laughed harder, making me grin.

I noticed Charlie walking in the hall with Sue. He was dressed as a cowboy, the boots, hat, chaps, the works. Actually, he looked really good like that. I grabbed Teddy's hand, pulling him over to Charlie and Sue. I looked Sue over. She was gorgeous, dressed in a late 1800's dress and hairstyle.

"Hi, Dad! Hey, Sue," I said with a nod and a small smile. Kinda weird greeting your dad's girlfriend. Even if it was someone you had known forever. Awkward to say the least.

"Bella. Edward," Charlie said and looked nervous.

Sue cleared her throat and shot an exasperated look at my dad. Ha. I give looks like that to my Teddy all the time. This must be a serious relationship. Wow. She could become my step-mom. I thought about that. Nope, no worries. I had known Sue forever and thought her pretty cool.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Are you two Arwen and Aragorn from _Lord of the Rings_?"

"Yes, thank you. You look gorgeous, Sue."

"Thanks, Bella. I must say, you're practically glowing. You look happy."

"I am. Very happy." I looked at Charlie, but he was still acting all strange and not talking.

"Let's get some food, Sue. I'm starving. We'll catch you kids later, alright?"

"Sure, Dad. See you later." They walked away, and I turned to Teddy. "Well, that was awkward."

"Well, that can't have been easy for him. Sue seems nice."

"She is. I wonder if they'll get married. That's so strange to think of my dad married, because him and Mom have been divorced so long, and he's been a bachelor forever. It's nice to think of him being happy and having someone to take care of him."

"I can't wait to meet your mom. She must be awesome," Teddy said.

"What makes you think that, Teddy?"

"Because she's _your _mom, Buttercup. Any woman who raised you must be amazingly awesome."

"Oh." I looked down and sighed. Sometimes this man was just too sweet.

I heard Teddy's soft chuckle. "Come. Let me feed you. You're eating for two now and must be starved."

"I could eat. Lead the way, darling." He took my hand and led me to the buffet. He got us plates, and we were going down the line picking out good things to eat, when Emmett and Rosalie came into the great hall. Rosalie as Wonder Woman? Yeah, that worked. She looked great. But Emmett…Superman? Emmett and tights. Just…no. I giggled and turned back to answer Teddy's question he asked. I could see Charlie and Sue were still filling their plates a little ways down from us when it happened.

"Edddddddiiiiieeeeeee! Dude! I hear you knocked up Bella here! Way. To. Go. Little Brother!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs as he came running towards us.

Teddy and I turned and looked at each other in shock and then turned to Emmett who was grinning like a fool. Oh, no. Charlie. I cringed and turned and met my dad's angry eyes and red face. His plate fell to the floor with a crash. Oh, boy. This is gonna be ugly.

Charlie marched over to me his face red and his anger clear. "_Isabella Marie Swan_!"

"Sir, I'm sorry. We were going to tell you soon. We-"

Charlie turned to Teddy. "Now would be a really good time for you to be _quiet_, son."

Teddy snapped his mouth closed and nodded at my dad with wide eyes. Charlie reached for where his gun would normally be on his uniform belt. I could see it was a real disappointment that he didn't have it with him. Thank God for small miracles.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Daddy C said suddenly from beside us. Charlie curtly nodded. "Follow me," Daddy C said and turned and led us out.

The party was quiet and watched us all file out. Well, we certainly gave them a good show tonight. Teddy laced his fingers with mine, and I looked around as we left the room. I knew most of the faces here. How embarrassing. Oh, dear, clueless Emmett. I guessed Esme told him. I met Emmett's eyes, and he mouthed "I'm sorry" with a sad face. I shrugged and nodded to him.

Carlisle led us far away from the party to his home office. He shut the door, and as soon as he did, Charlie turned to me. "You're not even married, and you get knocked up? What where you thinking, Bells?"

"Dad. We're getting married." I held up my hand and waved my engagement ring. "On December eighteenth to be exact. We were coming by this week to talk to you about the wedding. And as for me being pregnant, it wasn't planned, but it's welcome. We love each other very much, and we already love our baby." I leaned against Teddy and looked up at him. He met my eyes and nodded and squeezed my hand.

Charlie stood there for a minute, just staring at me, and then let out a deep sigh. "You're happy, Bells? You're ready for this? To be a mother? You two seem like you can hardly take care of yourselves."

"Dad. We're both twenty-two now. We're not babies, and Edward just made a ton of money selling his software program. We're looking for a house to buy, and we're getting married. We're doing everything right. The baby was unplanned, but we're being responsible about that and planning our future for our family. And I owe you an apology. I should involve you more in my life. I'm sorry for that. You should have already known about the wedding and Teddy's success. We were going to tell everyone about the baby soon, but it slipped out tonight, and, well, bless Emmett, he didn't know everyone didn't know yet."

"Well, I guess I'm calming down a bit. Can't say I'm happy you didn't wait to be married to do _that_ and get pregnant, but what's done is done. So I'm gonna be a grandpa. Wow. Sure wasn't expecting that tonight. When you due, Bells?"

"Next summer. End of June."

"You tell your mother yet? She'll be wanting to know."

"No, I'll call her tomorrow."

"Good." He looked Teddy over. "So you sold your software. Made a little money off it? Enough to take care of Bells and the baby?"

"Yes, sir. Fifty million plus royalties. I can take care of my family very well now," Teddy said with pride. I grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

"Fif..fif…fifty _million_ dollars?" Charlie sputtered out.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, well, ah, I guess you two are pretty well set. Fifty million dollars! Okay. Wow. You two got any more surprises to lay on me? Best get it all over tonight," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Nope. I think that about covers it," I said with a laugh. I let go of Teddy and gave my surprised dad a hug. "Love you, Dad."

He patted my back awkwardly and huffed. "Yeah, love you, too, kiddo. I'm gonna go find Sue and get another plate of food. I seem to have lost my last one. Come see me once in a while, you two," he said, addressing me and Teddy.

He held out his hand for Teddy. Teddy took it, and Dad shook it hard. "Congrats on selling your software. Good job. And take good care of my daughter and my grandchild."

"I will, sir. I promise."

Dad nodded at Teddy and turned and left the office, and I slumped down into a chair.

"I'm going to give you two a moment. I'm sure you could use one. I'll see you down at the party," Daddy C said and went out and shut the door.

I looked at the floor and sighed. "Teddy darling, I do think we might have fucked that up a bit. We get so wrapped up in each other that we're neglecting our families. We need to do better."

He pulled a chair beside me and sat down and took my hand. "I agree. We're going to start being more involved with our families. It's so easy for you and me to fall into each other and shut out the rest of the world, but your dad was right to be angry. We hadn't told him anything. He's your father. He should have known about what's going on in your life. We'll do better from now on."

I nodded and reached over and stroked his face. "We will. Let's go eat. Now I'm starving."

He nodded and stood and helped me up and pulled me to him for a lingering sweet kiss. "I love you, Buttercup. Come." He took my hand and led us back out to the party.

x~x

"Two thousand," I said.

"We have two thousand," the auctioneer said with a nod at me.

"Twenty-five hundred," Lauren said with a bitchface at me.

"Three thousand," I said and crossed my arms.

"Four," Lauren said and crossed her arms and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Six," I said.

"Seven." She smirked.

"Eight." All eyes were bouncing between Lauren and me in suspense at who would win this.

"Ten thousand!" she yelled and looked at me like she was expecting me to quit.

Hell to the no. I looked at Teddy, and he nodded at me and said with a wink, "Go for it."

"Fifty thousand," I said and the room gasped.

Lauren paused. She looked down at Blane, who was dressed like some kind of preppie college kid- actually, I don't think that was a costume. His brow was creased, and he was frowning. He slowly shook his head 'no' at Lauren. She got a furious look on her face and stood and stomped out of the room. Blane sighed and stood and followed her out.

"We have fifty thousand. Going once. Twice. Sold to number twenty-three," the auctioneer said with a nod and a smile to me. The room broke out in stunned applause, and several people congratulated me.

"Teddy! Oh, my God! I won! Thank you for that. I love you!" I said and hugged him tight.

He kissed me and smiled that smile that took my breath away. "Anything, always for you, beautiful elf girl. Anything. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I was so happy. Life was very, very good. Very good indeed.

* * *

**Mysterious Ways has been nominated in several categories in the Sunflower awards. You can check it out and nominate more if you wish here until April 3oth and voting is open from May 4-25. Thanks for your support. Teddy would smile if we won! And Teddy's smiles are awesome! lol**

**http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/nominations_21(dot)html**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	18. Chap 18 aka My glorious goddess divine

**Some love and thanks are in order. First for Valentina for pre-reading and the lemon suggestion. Hope you like what I did with it. Thank you to Sara for pre-reading and your always insightful and helpful comments. And thanks as always to my awesome, dear, sweet beta Rhi. I couldn't do this without you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**A little different lemon. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 18 aka My glorious goddess divine**

**EPOV**

"Aaargh!" Bella yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?"

"This." She pointed to the realtor books. "That." She pointed to the bridal magazines and the honeymoon brochures and a parenting book she had started reading. "Everything! The wedding planning. The house hunting. The honeymoon planning. Being pregnant and starting to plan for our baby…Teddy, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed," she said, almost in tears.

Oh, this wouldn't do. My beautiful elf girl should never cry. I walked over to her and picked her up and cradled her to me. She snuggled into my chest and sighed. "Dearest Teddy. I'm sorry. I'm just stressing a bit."

I kissed the top of her head and carried her to bed. "Shh," I said softly as I kissed her forehead, "I'll take care of you. It's alright. I've got you."

I laid her down and sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Buttercup, you're trying to do too much. The house can wait. Let's get married and have our honeymoon, and then we'll look for a house, okay?"

She looked up at me with these big eyes like a little girl, and I thought my heart had just melted. "Okay, Teddy darling," she said almost as a whisper. "What about the baby? There's just so much we have to do-"

I placed a finger over her lips. "Buttercup, we'll get there. One thing at a time. We still have eight months to get ready to be parents. Let me take care of you today. You take a nap, and I'll order us some dinner. Later, we'll discuss the wedding and honeymoon."

I drew my fingers over her brow and down her cheek, cupping her chin. I slowly leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips. "I love you. Rest up, sweetheart."

"Love you," she said with a sleepy smile, then rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her. I sighed and went out to give her some quiet. I worried so about her now. She was carrying my baby, and I felt she was like a delicate flower to be nurtured and protected. Bella being pregnant with my baby had brought out a whole new facet of my personality. I never knew I could be this protective about her and our child she was carrying.

They were now…my family. Mine. I had to sit down at the realization that right this moment was the first time I truly felt like a grown-up. I really felt like a man now, with a family to love, support, and protect. My beautiful Bella and the tiny precious life we created within her glorious self. They were mine. I placed my hand over my heart and said a silent vow to myself to be the best husband and father I could be. I'll never let them down.

A daddy. I was still trying to come to grips with that joy. I tried to picture a little girl or boy, looking just like my Bella, of course. She was so beautiful, any babies we had just had to look like her. I thought about a little boy that I could dress up for Halloween as a little Anakin Skywalker. I could be Obi Wan! Or a little girl who could be Hermione Granger. Buttercup would love that! How cute would my little girl look in her Hogwart's robe? I grinned and sighed and already loved that little boy or girl. I just couldn't wait to meet and hold our child.

I propped my elbows on the table and rested my face in my palms and took a few minutes of just happy daydreaming: trips to the zoo, to parks, Disneyland, birthday parties, teaching them how to ride a bike, or going to karate with me…. _Oh, being a daddy will be awesome! _I was grinning widely and sighed a contented, happy sigh. _Well, okay, time to take care of some business._

I picked up and looked through some travel brochures. All were to warm, sunny, beachy places. Bella wanted something tropical and completely different that the Pacific Northwest that we were used to. Tropical did have its appeal. The thought of my Goddess in a bikini…I sucked in a breath and adjusted my pants. Yeah. Tropical it is. But me, I glanced down my body, knowing that under these clothes was a thin and very pale body. I might actually blind someone with my pasty white skin. _Hmm. Best keep on a t-shirt wherever we go._

I picked out my three favorite choices and then picked up my cell phone. It was time to call in reinforcements.

"Hey, Mom. You busy? Well, I had a question for Alice and you…"

I finished the call with a satisfied nod. With Mom and Alice's help, Buttercup only had to supervise the wedding and reception details. Mom and Alice would take care of all the rest. Actually, Mom yelled, "Yes!" and I could tell she was doing some sort of dance while holding the phone. Uh, yeah. Then, she called for Alice, and I heard Alice's squeal of delight, which about pierced my eardrums. Yeah, no worries there. The women in my family lived for this sort of stuff.

_Okay, now for dinner._ I looked up the local pizza place we liked and ordered our favorite pizza: half pepperoni for me and half olive and mushroom for her.

Well. I was feeling quite accomplished today. Not that I had done much, but it felt like I had. One thing I needed to do and, finding very difficult, was working on my surprise for Bella. We were always together, and when we weren't we were doing something, like me going to the gym or karate. I had to figure this out, because if I pulled out my violin to play it, there's no way to hide that. Well, as long as I got it done before the wedding.

I heard Bella was awake, and out she came stumbling from the bedroom. She walked up to me, plopped down, snuggled into my lap, and buried her face into my chest.

I held her and stroked her back. "Hello, my sleepy angel. Have a nice nap?"

She yawned and nodded. "Hungry."

"The pizza should be here any time now. And I called Mom, and her and Alice are going to take care of most of the big wedding and reception stuff. All you have to do is supervise and give your opinion."

She raised her head. "Oh. They don't mind?"

"Nope, Buttercup. Actually, they were in heaven that we asked."

"How nice. I love your family. They're such sweet people."

"Well, they already love you, Buttercup. How could they not?" I asked with a grin.

"Aww, Teddy. So sweet. I'm still hungry. Did you say pizza?"

"Yep. Your favorite from our favorite place. After dinner, we can discuss our honeymoon. I picked the three most likely places, and you choose which one you like best."

"Oh, thanks, darling. You take such good care of me."

I leaned down and gave her soft lips a loving kiss. "I love you. I live to please you and take care of you." A knock at the door had Bella sliding out of my lap, and I got the pizza and paid for it. Bella scarfed down three slices quickly. Whoa! She really had gotten an appetite since she was pregnant.

She met my eyes. "Need chocolate," Bella said in a no nonsense tone. _Okay. My love needs chocolate. I shall get her chocolate._

"I'll run to the store. What do you want, Buttercup?"

"Uh, chocolate pudding. And M&M's. Peanut. And, uh, Oreo's." _Holy crap. Uh, okay. _

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and keys. A swift kiss and I was off to the door. "Oh, and, Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Ice cream, too. Rocky Road."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back real soon." One more quick kiss and an "I love you," and I was off to get my elf girl everything she asked for. Anything for Bella.

x~x

I watched her sprinkle M&M's into her chocolate pudding. She took a bite and groaned. Crap. That was hot. She then dipped an Oreo in a glass of milk and took a bite. A satisfied smiled spread across her lips. I made a note to myself to keep chocolate in the house for her. Watching her blissful face as she ate and her orgasmic moans as she chewed was worth any trip to the store. Hell, I'd keep nothing but chocolate here just to watch this hot Bella chocolate orgy again. _Chocolate. Chocolate off Bella. Hmmm._

I shifted a bit in my chair, and Bella eyed me. "Problems, Edwardlicious?"

"Uh, no. I'm good," I said, but didn't meet her eyes. She'd been grumpy the past couple of days, and we hadn't made love. I was dying to touch her, but she had to want it. Dad had warned me about pregnancy hormones. I did not want to get on Bella's bad side. Like my mom, she could be a little scary.

I saw her stand up, and she walked over to me with swaying hips. My eyes watched those glorious swinging curves of hotness, and I exhaled softly. I couldn't help the erection I already had because my Goddess was in front of me in all her glory, smelling like heaven itself, and I longed to worship her.

She placed her fingers under my chin and lifted my face. "Hmm. I don't think you're 'fine' at all. I think my Edwardlicious needs some sexy time, don't you?"

I looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes and slowly nodded.

"Well, now. I just happen to have all the tools to make you 'fine,' but I need a little co-operation from you, Edwardlicious. I need you to undress and go lie on the bed and tie a blindfold over your eyes, okay?"

My mouth fell open. _What? What was this? Some new hot Goddess sex game? Oh, I'm all for this_. My mind briefly conjured up that image again of Bella in leather and holding a whip. My erection about busted out of my pants. Yeah. If there is a God, then Bella in leather has to happen for me someday.

"Ok-kay, Goddess. What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she said with a lascivious look. "Go on, my Edwardlicious, and do what I say. I promise you're going to like it."

"I have no doubt of that," I said in anticipation.

I went to the bedroom and pulled all the top sheets and covers off the bed and threw them to the floor. Then, I undressed and found one of Bella's hair handkerchiefs to tie over my eyes. I sat on the bed, put the blindfold on, and then laid down on my back and waited. I heard Bella come into the bedroom and her soft gasp.

"Ooof, Edwardlicious! So ready for me and we haven't even started. Can you last 'til the end for me, darling?"

This, not seeing, but hearing and waiting, was new and exciting. I would try. "I'll do my best, Goddess."

"Well, we have all night. No worries. Now, I'm going to get undressed, and I'm going to finish my little chocolate orgy…off you. Hope you don't mind being my dessert plate."

_She was going to put food on me and eat it off me? Crap_. She was the hottest woman ever. "Uh, anything you want to do to me, my hot Goddess, I'm more than okay with. I'm yours to do with as you please."

"Lucky me," she murmured as a throaty whisper and then brushed her lips across mine. Tantalizing and so not enough.

I heard her taking off her clothes and knowing that she was getting naked and that I couldn't see her perfect body, those glorious boobies, that heavenly place between her legs…this was torture. "Can't I see you, Goddess?"

"No. But you may taste me." And with that, she placed a pebbly nipple against my lips. I groaned and slid my hand up to pull her closer to me as I pulled her hard nipple into my mouth and sucked. I heard Bella whimper, and I moaned in response.

"Uhmm, Edwardlicious. The other one, please." She placed her other nipple into my mouth, and I happily loved it with my lips and tongue. I adored her boobies. I could literally spend all day loving her beautiful breasts.

"Enough. I'm never going to get to what I planned," she panted. She slid away from me, and I nearly wept from the loss. Then, her hands were on my chest sliding down slowly and caressing me. Ah, this…oh, touch me there, I thought.

"I will, darling. Trust me, I will." I felt her lips against my throat. She lightly kissed a trail down to my left nipple which she gently bit. I hissed, but not in pain. I heard her chuckle. She kissed over to my right, and I felt her little teeth nip me, and I thrust up in pleasure.

"Hmm. Somebody enjoyed that."

"_Yes_," I said almost as a hiss. I needed more.

I felt something cold on my chest and then Bella's tongue licking it off. Ah. A trail of cold now and one long sexy lick up my belly. I may have died and went to heaven. Having my eyesight covered was making me concentrate on the feel of her touching me and licking me and the sounds she was making. My Goddess was very vocal and very skilled with her mouth. I couldn't wait to blindfold her sometime and return this favor.

Another coldness down my belly leading to my penis and then her tongue licking and sucking, her soft hair tickling everything between my legs. I was going a little crazy. I was so ready to pull her up and plunge into her slick warmth…until she placed her lips on the head of my erection and I about came up off the bed.

She pushed down on my chest with one hand. "Lay still, Edwardlicious, and enjoy this. It's for you, darling. I love you." And then all thought was gone, because she had slid her mouth down onto me and then back up while sucking hard.

"Ah, Goddess!"

She slid her mouth down again, and this time when she slid up, she grazed her teeth lightly over me. "Fuck!"

I heard Bella moan. She loved it when I said bad words, I suddenly remembered. She went to work, alternating between sucking and the teeth grazing and then just licking. I thought I might die this felt so good. I was about to come. I couldn't stand it another minute.

"Bella. Goddess," I panted out, "I'm going to come."

She pulled her mouth off me. "Not yet, Edwardlicious."

I couldn't figure out what she was doing, but then, she gave me the greatest gift: she straddled my face and lowered herself to me. "Taste me, darling."

"Yes. Fuck, yes," I said and held her hips as I loved her soft, warm, dripping wet folds. She began to move, thrusting back and forth over my mouth, and started that filthy talk that got me so hot, and I almost growled and loved her harder with my tongue. She was panting, and I could tell from the sounds she was making that she was close. I slid a hand between her legs and slid two fingers into her warm wetness. Now I was moaning, growling, licking, sucking, I was nearly losing my mind. I could come just from the feel of warm, moist passage on my fingers.

"Not yet. I want…to come…with you," she rasped out and quickly slid down my body, held my erection, and slid down onto me. I yelled out in pleasure and relief and gripped her thighs hard.

She placed her hands on my chest and began to ride me hard as my hands touched every part of her amazing wonderland of a body. I was thrusting up to meet her downward motions, and then I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Fuck, Teddy, I'm gonna come. Come with me!"

"I'm…there…. Let go, Goddess." One more hard thrust and she screamed something so dirty that I came so hard I saw stars.

"Ah…love you, my Edwardlicious." She shuddered and moaned, her body inside gripping me hard and making my head spin as she rode out her orgasm.

"I love…you, my Goddess," I said breathlessly and pulled off my blindfold. I looked up at my Bella, all flushed and breathless and so very sexy. She was amazing. She was perfect. She was my glorious Goddess divine.

A slow grin spread across her beautiful face, and I slowly grinned in return. I had the hottest woman in the world, and I loved her so much, I felt my heart might burst. She laid down on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. This here. This was all I ever needed to be happy. My Buttercup in my arms.

x~x

"Okay, pick one, brown-eyed angel." I spread out the three brochures. One to Bali, one to Tahiti, and one to Hawaii. She eyed them all and looked through the brochures.

"All so beautiful, and I hope you don't mind, but I've always just wanted to visit Hawaii. Go to a luau, try surfing, taste poi, whatever that is. Is that alright?"

"It's fine with me. I just want you happy. Wherever you are is where I'm going to be happy."

She shook her head and touched my face. "Dearest, Teddy. Okay, then. Let's look into renting one of these beachfront private homes. We could be private, have our own little beach, our own little paradise. Sound good?"

"Sounds like heaven. I'll take care of that. I'll find us something really idyllic. You, my gorgeous wife-to-be, just need to find some really hot bikinis."

"I think I handle that. Oh, my dress! I still have to find a wedding dress! I'm calling Alice and your mom. I've got some major shopping to do. I need a wedding dress and lots of hot island clothes for our honeymoon."

"Well, Buttercup, get yourself whatever dress you want. You'll be beautiful to me in anything. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle to me in all your wondrous beauty, but as to shopping for the honeymoon, I really don't plan to let you out of bed much, so clothes aren't that necessary," I said with a naughty smirk.

"Well, I guess, then, I won't be needing that little Victoria's Secret negligee I've been saving?" she asked with a coy look. _Oh, crap. No, we _**need**_ that_.

"I didn't mean…you bring whatever sexy negligee you want, Goddess Divine. Please." My mind was already going crazy thinking about her in silk and lace. But I would love her in leather. That would make my life, I thought.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked.

"Oh, really what, Buttercup?"

"Um, nothing. I think this honeymoon is really going to be _awesome_, Edwardlicious." She had this secret little smile that had me wondering what she was up to. Hmm.

"I know it's going to be, Buttercup, because I'll be with you."

"Teddy," she sighed and was in my arms gripping me tight.

"You, you're the best. I adore you."

"Huh. You're the best, Bella, and I live for you. Now kiss me, beautiful elf girl."

"Gladly. Happily. Forever, Edwardlicious. Forever," she said, and her lips came home to mine.

* * *

**Like that? Let me know loves. Coming soon, the wedding and honeymoon. **

**Voting is open on May 4th for the Sunflower awards where Mysterious Ways is nominated in several categories. You can vote here: **_http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/nominations_21(dot)html _**Just replace the (dot) with a period. Thanks for the support! *mwah***

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	19. Chapter 19 aka Love chain

**A big thank you to all my readers. You keep coming back and hitting me with such wonderful reviews. You all are truly the best.**

**Thanks and love to Sara and Valentina for pre-reading and endless awesome chats. Love you both. Thank you so much Rhi for being my beta through all my stories. My love and appreciation for you is endless.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 19 aka Love chain**

**Bella POV**

"I'm leaning towards this one. What do you both think?" I asked Esme and Alice.

"Turn around again," Alice said.

I slowly pivoted and faced them again.

"This one. Definitely," Alice said with a nod.

"It really is beautiful, Bella. I agree with Alice. This is the dress," Esme said with a soft smile.

"Okay. I'm gonna buy it." I picked up the tag and gasped. "_Twelve hundred dollars?_" I asked in astonishment. "Holy crap! Let me go find one cheaper than this," I said in dismay.

"What? Why? Are you forgetting how much money Edward has now? Buy that dress, Bella. Edward told you to get whatever you wanted. If that's what you want, and you think it's perfect, then buy it," Alice said.

"But it's so much money." I had never even had that much money in my bank account. To spend that much on a dress was mindboggling.

Alice gave me a serious look and pulled out her cell phone. "Don't make me call my brother."

_Call Teddy? Would she do that? _

"I _will _call him. Buy that dress," Alice said and crossed her arms.

I sighed and nodded. She would call Teddy, and he would speak to me and make me all melty and tell me he adored me and then tell me to buy this dress, so I figured I might as well skip a step and buy the dress.

"Well, okay. Another check off the list. It looks like I found my dress. Let me change and buy it. What next, ladies?"

"Accessories," Alice said. "The veil, jewelry, the shoes. And then, we're going to the flower shop for you to pick out the flowers for the church and reception and the bouquets. Tomorrow, the bakery to taste the different cake flavors. And the caterers to pick out the menu for the reception and taste the samples. Edward can come with us then." Wow, Alice was an organizing maniac and just a bit bossy. I didn't care. She was taking care of all the things that had been stressing me out, and I was beyond grateful.

Esme was a great help, too. She had an eye for design and beauty and was brining a touch of elegance to mine and Teddy's wedding. I only wished my own mom could have been here with me, helping pick all these things out. I really missed her. All her traveling with her new husband was keeping her busy, though, and she was so happy now. Phil and she would be here for the wedding, at least.

"Uh, Alice? Can we eat somewhere in the middle of all that today? I'm starving." I was constantly hungry now. Teddy Junior must have one heck of an appetite, I thought.

"Oh, crap. Edward told me not to forget to feed you! Come on, Mom. Let's take Bella to that Mexican restaurant we love. Margarita time! But not for you, Bella!"

"That's cool. I'm ready for some chicken fajitas. Let's go eat!" I said with a laugh.

"Uh, after you take off that dress and pay for it," Alice said with a giggle.

I glanced down and laughed. The promise of food had made me totally forget everything else. "Be right back!" I turned to go and then turned back around and made a silly face and curtsied to them. "But imagine the service we would get if I showed up at the restaurant wearing this!" They giggled, and I was laughing as I turned and ran to the dressing room. Food was calling my name.

x~x

"Oh, my God, Teddy. Taste this one." I held the fork with the chocolate cake with hazelnut cream filling to his mouth. It was one of the best things I've ever tasted.

"Oh, that's delicious, Buttercup. We definitely need a layer of that."

"Yep, the big bottom layer. Okay, one tier down, three more flavors to pick out." We settled on lemon with raspberry crème filling, red velvet with cream cheese filling, and French vanilla with chocolate Bavarian crème. I wanted to take all those cakes home with me now. So good. Alice had chosen an awesome bakery, and the cake was going to be so beautiful. Esme had helped pick out the design. She had really good taste. Teddy didn't know, but I was going to have them make a special groom cake. He was going to love it! It was a special surprise to him from me.

Esme had to leave, so we hugged her, and I thanked her for all her help. We were going on with Alice to the caterers. "We're really doing well, Teddy. Not too much left to do now. In just four weeks, I'll be your wife." I sighed and smiled happily at him.

In front of everyone in the bakery, Teddy pulled me to him, gave me that special smile that made me almost swoon, and kissed the heck out me. Unf! Kissing Teddy, kissing Teddy…

A tap on the shoulder had me coming up for air and looking to see what idiot was bothering me as I kissed my Edwardlicious.

"Uh, Bella. Edward. You two are giving everyone quite a show," Alice said with a giggle.

I realized I had gone spider monkey on my Edwardlicious, and his hands were gripping my ass for dear life and pulling me against a very happy Mr. Peen. Uh, whoops!

I slid down him, and his hands slid up me, and he groaned, his eyes never leaving mine. Ah, my intense Edwardlicious. Me likey. _Time to go home_.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Alice," I said, while standing in front of Teddy, trying to hide the holy hard-on.

"Tomorrow? But the caterers..."

"Tomorrow. Edwardlicious and I have to be somewhere."

"Edwardlicious? Good one, Bella. Uh, where exactly do you have to be right this moment?" Alice asked with a frown and crossed her arms.

Teddy slid a hand down and gripped my hip, his fingers digging slightly into me and pulling me back against him. Oh yeah, I feel it, darling, I thought. _Ah. Time to go._

"_Home_," I said.

I grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged him out of the bakery to the car, ignoring Alice and her protests behind us. We never made it home before we were all over each other and I was screaming his name. We may never be able to visit the Applebee's in Seattle again, though. Apparently, they frown upon people having sex in your car in their parking lot. Who knew?

x~x

The next day, as we pulled into the parking lot for the caterers, Alice was leaning against her car, her arms crossed and a mean look on her face. I glanced at Teddy, and he cringed.

"I'll handle this," I said.

"No, she's my sister. I've got this," Teddy said.

"Okay. Good luck."

I got out of the car and walked around to Teddy's side and took his hand.

Alice, obviously pissed, stood in front of us and gave us both a pointed look. "Alright, you two. Obviously, you can't keep your hands off each other- that was gross by the way, and I didn't need to see that yesterday- but at least you didn't do it at the bakery. They probably wouldn't have made your cake afterwards. Did you two even realize that I had to pull some strings to even get that appointment with that caterer? Do you even know what I had to do to get them to meet with us today? How could you do this to me?"

I glanced at Teddy. He and I spoke without saying a word and turned our heads to Alice at the same time.

"You two are almost freaky," she said and shook her head.

"We're so sorry, Alice. We so appreciate everything you're doing for us. You're the best sister ever. For all your hard work, I'm buying you a really big present. Anything you want," Teddy said.

She got a calculating look on her face. "_Anything_ I want? What if, say, I want a yellow Porsche like that one parked over there?"

"It's yours," Teddy said.

"Oh, I was just testing you." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're not buying me a car. Good grief! Knowing you two will have the best and most beautiful wedding will be my gift. Now, let's go pick out the food for the reception."

I let go of Teddy and hugged Alice. "Love you bunches, Ali Bean. You rock," I said.

She hugged me back tightly. "Love you, Jelly Bell!" Alice said happily.

"Ali Bean? Jelly Bell? You two are so silly," Teddy said with a laugh. Alice and I both turned and looked at Teddy.

"Hey, don't be making fun of our nicknames. They're special and have deep meaning," Alice said.

"Oh, I'm sure," Teddy said with a grin and a rolling of the eyes.

"Well, you have, like, a million and one nicknames for Bella. You can't tell me they're all special and have deep meaning," Alice said.

I looked at Teddy, and he met my eyes.

"Ah, well, there you would be wrong, sister. I have so many nicknames for my Bella, because she is quite simply the most perfect woman that's ever lived, and my love and devotion to her knows no bounds. How can someone so beautiful and perfect have just one name? The day I stop finding new, special things to call my love will be never."

"Teddy," I said in wonder. I stepped up to him and skimmed my fingers down his handsome, beloved face. "I love you. My dear, sweet Teddy. I love you so much."

"Never as much as I love you, Buttercup. Not possible," Teddy said, while gazing into my eyes with that look that said _I adore you_.

"Damn it! You two just made me cry!" Alice said from behind me. "Come on. Let's do this caterer thing before you two make me melt from your sweetness."

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me as I held onto Teddy's hand with my other and pulled him. It was like a love chain with me in the middle of my beloved and my best friend. Why was I suddenly thinking of the O'Jay's and their song, "_Love Train_?" I stopped and tugged on both of their hands and pulled them to me.

"Bella?" Teddy asked.

"I love you both so much!" I said in a sudden burst of happiness. I put an arm around each of them, pulling them to me.

Teddy kissed my cheek, and Alice laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know I love you more than my own life, Buttercup," Teddy said and gently stroked my face.

"I love you, Jelly Bell. You're the sister I never had."

I sighed and closed my eyes at this moment in perfect contentment. Life was very, very good. How fortunate was I?

x~x

"Teddy, I'm hungry!" I yelled from the bed.

"Coming, Buttercup!" Teddy yelled back.

A couple of minutes later, he came in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for me and a glass of milk. He was the best. I couldn't tell him that, though; I was too busy shoving the sandwich in my face. I finished it quickly and drank down my milk.

"Better?" Teddy asked with a little smirk. Gah! That was hot.

"Yes. Thank you so much, darling. I'm always so hungry when I wake up. You're the best."

"Anything for you, my beautiful elf girl. We need to go pick out our wedding bands and meet Alice about the D.J. for the reception."

I groaned and threw myself sideways on the bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Oh, my God. I'm so tired of all this. Can't we just elope?" I asked in a muffled voice.

Teddy pulled the pillow off me with a laugh. "We elope now and Alice will hunt us down and kill us. Best just to finish up the last details. Oh, we have to pick out tuxes, too."

"Crap! I guess I better get my shower and we get going. Lots to do today. Oh, and, Teddy, did you remember to book our flights and Mom and Phil's flights?"

"Yep. All taken care of. That's what the nice lady at the travel agency is for. She's been most helpful."

"_What_ nice lady? What did she look like? I just bet she was most helpful," I said with a huff and a mighty frown.

"Isabella Swan. Are you jealous? I kinda love that. And she was very nice and very helpful…and about sixty years old. So she was a nice grandma," he said with a wink.

"Oh. Sorry, darling. I do get jealous of others hitting on my Edwardlicious."

Teddy leaned over and captured my mouth. His slow exploring kiss and nibble of my bottom lip had me about to combust. "This Edwardlicious belongs only, solely to you. Need me to prove it to you?" he asked in a husky whisper against my lips. Mine. _Now_.

"_Yes_."

I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. He slid an arm under me and lifted my bottom so that I was tight against his hardness as he kissed down the nape of my neck and down my chest.

"Ali Bean is going to be mad at us again," I said breathlessly.

Either my Edwardlicious was too busy to hear me or he didn't care. He had undone the fly of his jeans, and I felt him pull my panties over out of the way, and then he plunged inside me.

"Fuck!" I yelled. _Forget Alice._

I gripped his back under his t-shirt and dug my fingernails into his skin. He moaned and moved faster in me. His mouth was back on my lips, his tongue doing a mad dance with mine. His hand slid down and worked my clit until I screamed into his mouth, and he drew his head back and, with one last mighty thrust, yelled my name.

x~x

We got the rolling of the eyes and the frown when we met up with Alice an hour later than we said we would.

"Well, it's no surprise you got pregnant so fast, Jelly Bell. I mean, good grief, do you two ever quit having sex? You're like rabbits!"

I looked at Edward, and we gave each other a knowing grin. I turned back to Alice and said, "Well, we do occasionally stop. We do have to sleep…no, Teddy wakes me up in the middle of the night all the time. We have to eat…actually, Teddy's stomach makes the best plate. We have to-"

"Enough! Gross! Oh, my God! Food off his stomach?" I nodded with a smirk. She pulled on my arm, dragging me away from Teddy. "Does he like that? Do men like that?"

"Oh, yes. I blindfolded him, too. It's a hell of a lot of fun licking the food off him, Ali Bean. Jasper will love it." I winked and nodded.

"Well. I do believe we're going to try that later. Thanks, Jelly Bell. I'm trying extremely hard not to think about that we were just discussing yours and my brother's sex life. Gross."

I laughed. "For the record, your brother is very skilled in that department, and we're done talking about this right now. Let's go pick out some fabulous tuxes for our men."

* * *

**Next chapter…wedding? ;)**

**Mysterious Ways is nominated in nine categories in The Sunflower Awards. You can go here if you wish to vote:**

**http:/www(dot)thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**** Just replace the (dot) with a period. Thanks for your support!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	20. Chapter 20 aka My Buttercup, my wife

**Thank you so much Sara and Valentina for pre-reading. You make my days so much brighter. I'm so fortunate to know you both and call you friends.**

**Thank you to Rhi for finding time to beta this in your busy schedule. I really appreciate it and am so blessed to have the best beta ever (and I mean that). Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**This may or may not be a wedding…**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 20 aka My Buttercup, my wife**

**EPOV**

I fidgeted with my tie on my tux. I really wasn't used to being so dressed up. I preferred to live in jeans and t-shirts. But this was my wedding day, and I had to look my best for Bella. This had to be perfect for her.

Emmett, my best man, clasped my shoulder. "Eddie, bro, calm down. You're marrying a hot girl. You should be about ready to run down that aisle about now." Leave it to Emmett to point out the obvious and bring humor to the situation.

I grinned. "She is really hot. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Dunno, man, but don't mess this up. Nerds like you just don't get hot chicks like Bella. Count your blessings, bro."

Well, wasn't that the truth right there. "Oh, I know how lucky I am. Bella loves me. I'll never get over that. You know, Emmett, I will be forever grateful that you went to lunch first that day instead of me, the day Bella brought in her computer to be repaired. My whole life changed that day."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I remember coming in to find you on your ass on the floor looking like you had just been hit by a truck and wondering what the hell was going on. Bella literally knocked you on your ass, and I don't think you've ever recovered."

"And I never want to. I will happily live this way. It still sometimes feels unreal, almost like a dream." I sighed and smiled, thinking about the soft kiss and tight hug Buttercup had given me before she left last night to spend the night at my parent's house. Alice was adamant about me not seeing Bella until she walked down the aisle today. I truthfully was dying of curiosity to see her. She surely would be the most beautiful bride that's ever been.

Dad walked into the room. "It's almost time." He glanced at Emmett. "Can I have a minute alone with Edward, please?" He nodded and left the room and closed the door.

"What's up, Dad?"

"I just wanted to have a little word with you, son, if you don't mind."

I nodded. "Sure."

"First, I want to say, I'm very proud of you. You've grown up to be a fine young man that any father would be proud to have as a son." I looked away and blinked. My father, a truly great man, just said he was proud of me. I tucked that away in my heart to treasure and pledged to myself to try to be as a good man as my father was.

"And I also wanted to give you a bit of advice." I took a breath and met his eyes. "You have a wonderful, sweet young woman you're going to wed, and I want you to be good to her. Treat her like she's precious and make sure her needs and comforts, and those of the children you will have, come before your own. As a man, it's your job to keep them safe, love them, provide for them, and cherish them."

"I promise. I swear I will," I said earnestly. This was Bella and our children we were talking about. How could I be any other way? Nothing mattered but them.

Dad nodded and pulled me to him for a hug and a pat on the back. I hugged him back, and then he stepped back and smiled. "Well, I would give you advice about the honeymoon, but you and I have already had that talk, and obviously, you've been using it because I'm already going to be a grandfather. So I will just congratulate you and say your mother and I love you very much, and we love Bella, too. You did good, son. Now, let's go and see this beautiful bride of yours," he said and clasped my arm as we walked to the door.

I stopped and turned to him. "Thanks, Dad. For everything. You and Mom are great parents, and I love you both. And thanks for welcoming Bella into the family. You'll never know how much that means to me. Okay." I took a deep breath. "Time to get married."

Dad nodded with a grin and a wink, and we went to get into our places at the altar.

x~x

I stood there, chatted with the minister, and fidgeted with the cuffs of my tux. I was almost bouncing on my feet in nervous energy and anticipation of seeing my Buttercup in her wedding finery. Finally, the music began, and the flower girl came in arm and arm with the alter boy, little cousins of mine. _So cute_. Then, Alice, the maid of honor, came almost dancing down the aisle in a dress of dark blue. She looked pretty, but all my attention was now on the back of the church, as the strands of Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ began.

Then, it was if I had tunnel vision and all I saw was my beautiful elf girl in the most amazing flowing white dress, a soft veil edged in lace over her face and a small tiara on her head. She had her arm through her father's, but her eyes were only for me. I blinked as tears formed in my eyes. She was so beautiful. Ethereal. Unreal. And she was mine? I raised a hand to my heart and took a steadying breath. How could this be real? How could this be happening?

I held her eyes all the way to the altar, and then her dad lifted her veil, kissed her cheek, and placed her hand in mine, effectively handing over her care and protection to me. I nodded at Charlie, and he nodded back, and then there was just us. Just her. Just my Buttercup, looking like a princess. She had worn her beautiful hair down in glossy waves, and her make-up was light and highlighted her already perfect features. She was so beautiful that I was in awe. This beautiful creature was mine? She was mine?

She leaned toward me with a sweet smile and whispered, "Yes, I'm yours, darling. I love you. Now, you need to pay attention so this nice man can marry us."

I blushed, realizing I had spoken out loud again. "I love you," I said with my special Bella smile, and her eyes got wide. I glanced at the minister and nodded, and he began the ceremony.

The ceremony was all a blur to me. I said what I was supposed to say, I think, and placed the ring on Bella's finger without dropping it. All this was very hard to do because I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't see anything but her. The minister cleared his throat, and Emmett poked my shoulder. _Oh, it's time_.

"Edward has a little surprise for his new bride. A composition of his own writing just for Bella," the minister announced to the wedding guests.

Bella's mouth fell slightly open, and she dropped her arm, barely holding onto her flowers. I gave her a look that said _I adore you, you are everything to me, _and then, I walked over and picked up my violin and bow.

I met her beautiful eyes and said, "For you, my brown-eyed angel."

I then closed my eyes and played the song I had written just for her. I let the music just flow out of me. The notes, the melody were the song from my heart and were my love song to her. My adoration and devotion written in every note. I finished my song and slowly opened my eyes and lowered my violin and bow.

I met Bella's eyes to gauge her reaction, but she was already there in front of me, throwing herself into my arms and kissing my face. "Oh, I love you, Teddy, my darling! I love you! That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

I hugged her hard and moved my bow over to my left hand so I could wipe the tears from her face with my right. "Anything for you, Buttercup. Always. I love you. I'm so happy you loved it. It's your song, _Bella's Lullaby_, and I wrote it just for you."

She said, "_Oh_," and more tears appeared as she placed her fingers over her mouth and gave me such a look that it's a wonder I didn't melt right into the carpeting.

The minister appeared before us with a smile and said, "Ready for me to complete the ceremony?"

We turned to him and nodded. I carefully laid my violin and bow down and took Bella's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" _Mrs. Cullen_! My _wife_! Oh, my God. He looked at me and gave me wink. "You may kiss your bride, Edward."

"Yes!" I said in joy and pulled Buttercup to me and kissed her like I meant it.

The minister coughed, and I raised my head while laughs and coughs came from the guests_. Oops! Guess we got a little carried away there._ I carefully pulled Bella off me and took her hand, holding it up and kissing the back of it, and then we descended the altar and walked back down the aisle to claps and cheers. We were both grinning widely. Nothing could mar this joyous, happy day.

We took what seemed like a billion and one pictures after the wedding, and then we headed out to the limo. Emmett and Jasper managed to beat us out front and absolutely pelted us with rice. _Damn, Jasper had good aim_. Bella and I dove into the back of the limo, laughing hysterically, and I made sure the train of her dress was in before I made a face at Emmett and Jasper and slammed the door. Well, not without first getting another face full of rice. I made note of that for future paybacks.

Bella raised the glass between us and the driver and gave me a side-eyed look. Next thing I knew, my Goddess, in all her glorious finery, was straddling my lap, her knees tightly gripping my hips.

"Um, Buttercup? What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to seduce my husband. A little help here, please," she said while she reached down and tried to find my zipper under her layers of dress.

This woman. _My wife_. She was so beautiful. So hot. I was so hard and ready for her from just her touch at my crotch of my pants.

"Wicked wife of mine," I hissed out as she gripped my erection through my pants."We're on our way to our reception…"

She gripped the sides of my face, and her tongue was in my mouth. Thought was gone after that. Now, it was greedy mouths, hands, and…_oh, my God, she wasn't wearing any panties_! I undid my zipper and freed my aching erection. I rubbed it along her soft, wet folds, and she let out one long, deep moan. She began to rock her hips and just slide along my shaft, and I didn't know who was panting the loudest.

"Edwardlicious…inside me…NOW!"

"Yes, my goddess," I gasped out and guided myself inside her. She began to ride me madly, and it was all I could do to keep from screaming as she slammed down onto me hard and ground herself onto me as her orgasm caused her insides to grip down on me. I held her tight and let her pull me into my own release.

I think I might have just died a little with the power of that orgasm. Bella collapsed against me, and I held her to me, and we both just tried to get our breath back. Finally, we were calming down, and Bella looked up and stroked my face.

"I love you, Teddy. You're the best husband _ever_," she said and kissed me sweetly.

"Ah, my Buttercup, my wife. I love, adore, and worship you. You, my bride, are quite simply perfect. I am the luckiest man that's ever lived today. When you were walking down that aisle, looking like a princess, so beautiful it hurt my eyes to look upon you, it took me a moment to realize you were walking to _me_. To be mine. How could someone as wonderful and good and beautiful as you love _me_? I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm just going to count my blessings and hope I never awaken from this dream."

"Oh, _Teddy_. Dearest darling, Teddy. If this is a dream, then let us both live here happily in it and never awaken. I never knew I could be this happy, this loved, this cherished and that I could love in return exactly the same. When you played my song you wrote for me, Teddy, my heart just exploded in love for you. To have my own song written by my darling just for me…I…I…" She began to cry, and I swallowed hard the lump in my own throat as I gently wiped the tears off her face.

"I love you so much. So very much. So much." I kept saying over and over as I kissed her beloved face.

x~x

We walked into the reception hall, well, after ducking into a nearby restroom and fixing our appearances while giggling and sharing meaningful looks. We were met in the doorway by Alice with her hands on her hips. She looked between us and shook her head.

"In the _limo_? Good grief! Are you two going to be able to manage to make it through this reception without having to sneak out for a quickie? I mean, seriously, you two never stop. Keep this up and you'll end up with ten kids."

Bella and I met each other's eyes and shrugged and grinned. We had made no plans about having kids, simply deciding to let whatever be, will be.

"Stop talking without saying words! That drives me crazy!" Alice said in amused annoyance and grabbed my arm. "To the table with you both. Everyone is hungry, and we've been waiting on you two to get here."

So we had a really nice dinner, I think. I was too busy talking to and staring at my wife. Then, there were toasts; I no idea what was said. Then Bella threw the bouquet, that Alice caught, making Jasper blush a bit and smirk. When I went to take Bella's garter off, I took my time sliding my hands up her soft leg, and gave her a wicked, naughty grin. I let just the tip of fingers brush her sex and her face pinked and she gasped. I grinned wider. I tossed the garter and Jasper caught it. Alice stood there stunned and looked from her bouquet to Jasper's hands gripping the garter. Their eyes met and I think we may be seeing another wedding in the family very soon.

Then, it was time to cut the cake. The cake was really cool. And girly. My mom's doing, no doubt. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table beside the cake table.

"This is the groom cake I had them make just for you, my darling. Hope you like it," she said and pulled the cover off of it with a flourish. Holy crap! I stepped up to this amazing creation that was an exact model of the Millennium Falcon. How freakin' awesome!

"This is for me, Buttercup?"

"Yes, Teddy. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. And I love you!" I pulled her to me and kissed her thoroughly. Maybe too thoroughly from the cat calls and coughs. Yeah. Whoops! I pulled back reluctantly from my Goddess and was nudged to the side by Alice giving us both a warning look. She was holding the silver cake knife like a weapon and looked as if she meant to use it on us both.

"Cut. The. _Cake_. People want cake, and the photographer needs pictures, _and you two are not sneaking out and having sex right now_!" Alice said as a fierce whisper.

We both nodded at her with wide eyes and went to cut the cake before Alice lost it. I fed Bella a bite carefully. She had warned me about shoving it in her face and sleeping somewhere besides with her tonight. It was a warning well heeded. No way was I spending my wedding night sleeping somewhere than beside my beguiling Buttercup because I had made her mad.

After the cake, there was dancing, and I, to Bella's great surprise, was a very good dancer. I never had been before- actually, I hadn't had many chances to dance with a girl- but Bella and I were so in tune to each other that we moved as one across the dance floor. As love songs played, I held her in my arms and gazed into her eyes and sighed happily. She had gotten her perfect wedding, just like I had wished. Now, I prayed the honeymoon was as perfect for her. Everything had to be just right for my Buttercup.

The music became up-tempo modern songs, and we danced around to the beat as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined us in a fun little group. We were all smiling and shaking our booties and just enjoying be young and happy and alive.

The song ended, and Bella threw herself into my arms. "Teddy, I'm so tired, I'm about to fall over. Can we go? This is so much fun, but I'm so tired."

I looked her over in worry. _Should I get Dad_? "Are you okay? Do you need Dad?"

"I'm okay, I think. I'm just exhausted. Take me home so I can rest before our flight tomorrow."

I nodded and looked around for my dad. I saw him over by a table, and he was looking my way as he chatted with some relatives. I indicated with my head that he come over, and he was quickly by our side.

Bella had been leaning with her head on my chest, and I gave him a look that said, _make sure she's okay_. He briefly nodded and touched Bella's shoulder.

"Bella?" She lifted her head and blinked at Dad through sleepy eyes. "Are you feeling alright? Anything hurt?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. "No, Daddy C. Just really, really tired. Like I could sleep for days." And she laid her head back on my chest as I hugged her close.

He felt her forehead and held her wrist checking her pulse and nodded. "Take her home, Edward. She's worn out. She's pregnant, and all this has been a bit much today. She needs a good sleep."

Dad needed not to say anymore. I quickly had Bella saying her sleepy goodbyes, and then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the limo as she dozed against my chest. My sweet, sleepy angel wife. I kissed her forehead and carefully placed her in the limo. When we got to the hotel where we were staying, she was sound asleep. I got out of the limo and picked her up again and, in front of smiling desk clerks and amused hotel guests, carried Bella to the elevators and then at our floor, down to our room.

Entering the room, I was surprised to find that Alice and Mom had been hard at work. There were flowers, and a dinner sat out and sparkling grape juice because Bella couldn't drink. The room was lovely, and my family was the best, but Bella was exhausted, and this was wasted on her tonight. I got her out of her dress and laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the sheets. I undressed and quickly got into bed beside her and pulled her close. She snuggled into my chest and mumbled my name as a sigh.

I rubbed her back slowly, loving strokes up and down to soothe her in her slumber and kissed her hair.

"Sweet dreams, my sleepy brown-eyed angel. I love you, beloved wife of mine," I whispered and hummed her song for her until I, too, fell asleep holding the most perfect girl ever in my arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked the wedding and reception. Next up…honeymoon! ;) Links to Bella's dress are on my profile.**

**Please leave me a little review. I'd still like to get this fic to 1000 reviews.**

_**Mysterious Ways is nominated in nine categories in The Sunflower Awards. You can go here if you wish to vote:**_

**http:/www(dot)thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**** Just replace the (dot) with a period. Thanks for your support!**

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	21. Chapter 21 aka My dirty girl

**Many thanks on this chapter. To Sara, Yashi, Valentina and Jayde. Lots of love to you all. And to Rhi, beta extraordinaire, you are amazing. All my love and gratitude.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**Just a warning, this is a sweet and _very_ lemony chapter. And you should look at my profile first to get an idea of the villa and Bella's outfits before reading this.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 21 aka My dirty girl**

**BPOV**

I walked around the villa Edward had rented in awe. I felt like some sort of imposter, being in such luxury. I looked out to the lanai and the view of the ocean not far from the house. It drew me in with its beauty and peace. The palm trees were swaying with a soft breeze, and the delicate scent of some exotic flower wafted toward me. This place was like a little piece of heaven.

I sat down on one of the padded lounge chairs and leaned back with a happy sigh. _All this and my darling Teddy, too? I must be living a dream_. I laid my hand on my just-beginning-pudge belly and grinned. "Hello, Teddy junior," I said out loud. "When you're older, we'll bring you here, and you can build sandcastles on that beach and play in the surf. We'll have a good life, you and me and your sweet daddy."

I felt a gentle caress over my hair and Edward's long fingers stroke down my cheek. He squatted down beside me and laid his hand over mine on my stomach. "You'll be the happiest and most loved child ever because your mommy is the most loving person that's ever lived."

I met Teddy's eyes, and he gave me that smile that made me almost swoon. "I love you, my darling husband."

He lifted my hand and placed a loving kiss on my palm. "I live for you, my precious wife."

I curled my fingers, squeezing his hand. "We are truly blessed. So I'm starving," I said. Food was never far from my mind these days. "Are we going to out to a restaurant or is there food here?"

He chuckled. "I had them fully stock the kitchen. I made sure to tell them plenty of chocolate. Let's go see what we can whip up for dinner."

He stood and tugged on my hand, pulling me up to him, then he cupped my face, and his lips met mine. "After we eat, how about a walk on the beach?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely," I sighed.

x~x

We sat on the beach, me leaning back against Teddy, his arms around me and our fingers laced, and watched the gorgeous sunset. Life was perfect. This moment was perfect. I had never felt such peace and been this content.

"That was lovely, darling. Now, I feel like a swim. Care to join me in that amazing pool?"

"Whatever you want to do, my precious wife, is fine with me. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Well, then. Let's swim." I was ready to get this going. This was our honeymoon, and I was going to make it as rememberable as possible for my Edwardlicious.

We walked back to the house, and Teddy put on his swim trunks. "I'll be a minute. You go on out and take us some towels, okay, darling?"

He nodded and grabbed the towels and gave me a grin of anticipation. Oh. My Edwardlicious was ready to play. Good. I was more than ready.

I put on my tiny Brazilian bikini that just barely covered my boobies, brushed my hair until it shined, and grinned. Edwardlicious, here I come.

I sauntered out to the outdoor patio to the pool. Teddy was already in the water, leaning back against the side of the pool and awaiting me. His hands had been idly flowing through the water, but when I walked out with my swaying hips and tiny bikini, he stopped and gaped at me.

"You like this, Edwardlicious?" I asked and slowly spun around to give him the full affect of the thong and then faced him. Teddy said some very dirty words- _my God, that was hot-_ and I smirked to myself as he gasped out, "_My Goddess,_" in wonder.

I watched his wide eyes following my hands down my body to my thighs. This was fun. _Let's give my darling a little show_, I thought. I ran my hands slowly back up my body and caressed my breasts. I heard Teddy say, "_Fuck,_" and I smirked. I reached behind me and untied the string on my back. Teddy eyes were riveted to my chest. Such a boob man, my Edwardlicious was. I slid my hands slowly up and untied the bow behind my neck and let my top fall.

He gazed at my breasts with heated eyes and licked his lips. Unf! I almost forgot what I was doing. Oh, yes. Giving my darling his own show.

_He'll enjoy this_, I thought as I slid my fingers over my breasts and pulled on my nipples. I moaned softly, and Teddy gasped out, "_Yes_, my Goddess. I love to watch her touch herself." Ah, I loved him speaking out loud. I hoped he never stopped that. With that bit of information at hand, I slid my hands down my stomach and took the strings to my bikini bottom in my fingers. I could see the heat and eagerness on his face. I pulled them simultaneously and let it drop.

Now he was quiet and still awaiting what I would do next, but he was breathing hard, and then I saw him reach down and rub himself. _Shit_. I nearly came from that. I walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down with my legs in the water. I spread my thighs and leaned back on my left arm as my right caressed my breast and then slid down my stomach to between my legs. I leaned my head back and rubbed my fingers slowly in a circle. I almost grinned to hear Teddy splashing across the pool, and then his mouth was on me, his lips sucking my clit, and I couldn't do anything except lean back on my elbows and enjoy the ride.

He used his fingers to pull up on my lips, exposing me fully to him and licked and sucked and penetrated me with his tongue until I couldn't stand the pleasure anymore and gave in to the tidal wave of my orgasm. He continued to kiss my thighs, my knee, down my shin, and lifted my right foot and sucked my toes. _My God_. I had a new favorite thing.

He reached up and gripped my waist and pulled me down into the pool with him. My arms were immediately around his neck, and my lips were against his. I hooked my legs around his waist, and he leaned me against the side of the pool and ground into me.

"_Now, Edwardlicious_. I need you inside me, husband."

I held onto him tightly, and he reached down and untied his swim trunks and pushed them down. One powerful thrust and he was inside of me. I screamed out his name and bit his neck. "_Fuck, Goddess_! _Yes_!" he said and started pumping up into me like a madman. I was digging my fingers into his back and sucking and nipping his neck as he gasped and tilted his head to the side to give me better access. Oh, fuck yes. I groaned and licked up his throat and sucked his Adam's apple as he pumped even harder into me. I was about to scream from the pleasure. Oh, wait, I was. My Edwardlicious sexy time talk. I had a _very_ dirty mouth, I thought fleetingly, and then Teddy was grunting out my name with each thrust, and I knew he was close. Suddenly, he stopped and threw his head back and shouted with his release, and I felt the warmth of his come inside of me. I hugged his neck tight and kissed it lovingly all the way to his jaw and then to his mouth.

"I love you."

He gripped my hips hard and slowly thrusted a few more times, his eyes closed in bliss, and then he opened his eyes and gave me a very sexy smile. "It can't even come close to how I love you, my Goddess. That was the hottest thing I've ever watched in my life. Thank you. I'll dream about that forever."

I smirked. "Well, this is just the first night. I have a surprise for you that you may not live through, darling. All I can say is, be prepared to have your mind blown."

His breath caught, and his eyes were wide. I felt him begin to harden in me again. _Looks like round two is coming up…_coming_…_I giggled_…right now._

x~x

We enjoyed languid days in the sun, walks along the beach, cooking meals and feeding each other, and making fruity non-alcoholic drinks to share. We really were lost in our own bubble where nothing existed except each other. We made love all over the villa; Teddy said we must get our money's worth. Who was I to argue? I found this to be a most excellent and rewarding plan.

Our week was moving along quickly. We wanted to be back home in time for Christmas with our families, and it was already the twenty-second of December. I looked over at Teddy as we walked holding hands along the edge of the water, enjoying its gentle lapping over our feet. I grinned, thinking about what I had planned for tonight. This would be better than the first night and my little show for him.

"What, my precious wife?" he asked me with a warm smile.

"Well…I have something for you. After dinner, I'm going to give you some instructions that I need you to follow, okay, darling?"

"Instructions?"

"Trust me. You'll enjoy what I have planned," I said with a hot look as my eyes skimmed over his body, and I licked my lips.

I heard his indrawn breath, and he gripped my fingers tightly. "Anything, Goddess. I'll do anything you tell me to."

I stopped and faced him, slipping my arms around his waist. "Hmm. You may regret those words."

I kissed him, a slow, exploring kiss, with nibbling lips and curling tongues. I felt him grip my bottom and pull me snuggly against the holy hard on. So ready for me, always, my Edwardlicious was. Unf! But I wanted this to be for later so I pulled back and gave him one last sweet peck and then stepped away from him.

"Let's save the rest for later, darling. Come. I'm starved. Feed me."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Lead the way."

"You're not going to walk with me and hold my hand?" I asked, knowing what he was about, but wanting him to say it.

"Ah, but I can enjoy the view sooooo much better from behind," he said with a cheeky grin.

I turned my back to him, then turned my head sideways and gave him a saucy look as I slid my index fingers along the edge of the bikini bottom on my bottom. "This view?"

I wiggled my butt a bit, and he groaned. "You have the most perfect ass I've ever seen. I want to kiss it, bite it, lick it…"

"Edwardlicious! You naughty boy! Hold those thoughts for later, darling. We're gonna need them." Teddy groaned louder, and I winked at him and giggled as I took off running to the villa, Teddy not far behind me. I couldn't wait to begin our evening.

x~x

I brushed and brushed my hair and pulled it back in one long ponytail. I straightened my thigh high boots and spritzed myself with a sensuous perfume. I stepped back and checked my appearance in the mirror. I eyed my black leather outfit, from my thigh high boots, to my curve-hugging cat suit. Damn. I looked hot_. I'm about to make my husband's life_, I thought as I grinned at myself in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door of the master bathroom and peeked out. Teddy sat on the edge of the bed…naked. Unf! Time to get this show on the road.

"You ready, darling?" I called out from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh, yes. Please, let me see you, Buttercup."

"Close your eyes and cover them with your hands."

"Okay. I'm ready," Teddy called.

I opened the door and sauntered out until I was standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Now, listen to me. I want you to tilt your head down to the floor. Look at my feet first and then go up my body. Understand?"

"Yes, Goddess."

I grinned. When it came to sex, I was always his Goddess. I loved that. It was like I was his domme and he my sub. Oh. Shit. That was hot. But I wasn't really the domme type.

I posed myself in what I hoped was a sexy position. "Alright, darling. You may look."

His head was down, and he looked at my stiletto boots and gasped. His eyes slowly traveled up my body, and I noticed the mighty peen was getting hard as he went up my body. His mouth was open, and he was just staring at me as if he'd seen George Lucas in person.

"Is this real life? _Fuck_, _Bella_. You're wearing _leather_. Am I alive? Did I die and go to Heaven?

I smirked and stepped up to him and placed one foot on the bed beside his thigh. His eyes traveled up my leg, and he gripped my thigh tightly.

"Baby, is this my Christmas present? Because I'm telling you, I never want another gift the whole rest of my life. This is…this is…Goddess, I'm going to do _very_ bad things to you tonight," he said hotly with dark eyes. I had never seen him like this. He was like a predator ready to eat his prey. I was beyond turned on. _Good job, Bella_, I thought to myself.

_Baby_? Oh, that was new and I loved it. I leaned down and nipped his earlobe. "Oh, I'm counting on it," I said seductively.

I grabbed the remote for the stereo lying on the bed, and the music came on. I had set "_Closer_" by Nine Inch Nails on repeat. He met my eyes and said, "Fuck, you're trying to kill me."

Then, I was on the bed on my back and one leg thrown over his back as his kissed my thigh through the leather pants. He gripped the top of the boot and began to work it down my leg. When he got to bare skin, he began kissing and licking and then cupped my foot and sucked on my toes like he had in the pool. _Shit_. I moaned as the feeling traveled up to the pit of my stomach.

He growled and began to work my other boot off as he kissed and sucked on the top of my foot. My God. Was there no place on my body that he kissed and sucked that didn't run the feeling straight to between my legs? I made soft sounds of pleasure and felt him reach up and grip my shin tightly. He was all serious and hot. I was ready to get out of this leather and get to business.

"Sit up, Bella," Edward said. I couldn't think of him as Teddy in this moment. This was not nerdy, sweet Teddy. This was intense, commanding, fuck hot Edward.

I sat up, and he leaned down and began to slowly unzip my suit, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to each inch of exposed skin as he undressed me. The zipper ended just above my mound, and he seemed greatly disappointed in this. With total concentration, he reached up and pushed the top off my shoulders and worked the sleeves down so that I was only clothed from my hips down.

He reached out his hands and gripped my breasts, pulling, massaging, making my nipples harden and ache for his mouth. As if he could read my mind, he placed his lips on my right nipple and sucked hard. _Fuck_. My stomach clenched, and I gripped the back of his head, holding him to me, never wanting him to stop. He pulled back, and then his tongue was on my left breast, alternating between long hard licks and flickering tongue. I threw my head back and whimpered as his hand gripped my right breast and pinched my nipple.

"You like it a little rough, Bella?" Edward asked as a hot, ragged whisper as he sucked his way up my throat.

I could only whimper and nod as Edward bit me on my shoulder just hard enough to make me moan in pleasure.

"I see I have dirty Bella with me this evening," Edward said as he nipped my ear like I had his earlier. "What shall I do with my dirty girl?" he asked huskily as he captured my bottom lip and sucked on it.

Who the hell was this man, and where had he been hiding?

"_Fuck me_."

He chuckled darkly and pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth. "Fuck you? Oh, I'm going to fuck you. Only after I've done everything I want to your body."

"Edward, _get on with it_."

He stopped his exploration of my neck and raised his head give me a curious look.

"Edward? Hmm. I must be doing something right. You only call me that when I've really…surprised you." He gave me a wicked grin, and then his lips were on mine, the pressure soft, then harder, demanding that I respond. I readily complied. I slid my hands up to grip his neck and arched my body to be as close as possible to him.

He swept his tongue through my mouth, and I groaned. He cradled the back of my head and slowly and maddeningly kissed me, teasing me with his tongue, his teeth, and lips. _Damn, my man could kiss_.

"I do believe you're still wearing too many clothes," he said against my lips and got up on his knees, gripping my outfit and working it down. He stopped at my exposed hip bones and gave them both a kiss and, then again, at the top of my mound, another kiss. He worked them down my thighs- kiss, another kiss, a lick…finally, my clothes were off, and he gripped my ankles, sliding my legs up until my knees were bent.

He skimmed his big hands up my shins, over my thighs, where they met between my legs, and there, he skimmed and rubbed his thumbs up and down my parted lips. I arched my back and threw my head back.

I felt nips up my thigh, and then Edward was pushing my bent legs back against my stomach. His hands were gripping the back of my thighs and ass and spreading me wide for him. He leaned down and did one long slow lick…_my God, did he just lick me there? Do it again_, I thought.

"Yes, ma'am. Good to know I'm not the only one who speaks their thoughts, you dirty girl," I heard Edward say with a sexy chuckle, and then his tongue was there, licking me, slightly penetrating me, and I was squirming and gasping from this new and amazing thing. _It seems I now have **two** new favorite things_, I thought, and then Edward was sucking my clit and sliding two fingers into my passage and slowly working one in lower. _Fuck_. This was new and felt so damned good. It didn't take long until I was screaming, "_Yes, Fuck yes_," and nearly passing out from the power of that orgasm.

He kept working me with his fingers and tongue, making me shudder endlessly, and I thought I might actually die from the pleasure.

"Stay with me, baby," he said roughly as he cupped my face and slammed into me. I screamed as another orgasm hit me, and he yelled out, "_Fuck_!" as my insides gripped down on him.

He held my eyes as he rolled his hips and pounded into me mercilessly as I continued to be overcome with waves of pleasure. From the way he was panting and thrusting harder, I could tell he was close. I gripped his face and said fiercely, "_Give it to me, Edward_. Give it _all _to me!"

He let out a growl, and his lips were on mine, kissing me so hard I think our lips may actually be bruised the next day. He was making short, hard, rapid pumps into me, and suddenly, he stopped and gripped my hips and held me tight against him as I felt his release spurting all warm deep within me. He slowly slid in and out of me, riding out his release as he continued to kiss me and say sweet, dirty things against my lips.

Finally, he was spent and collapsed on the bed beside me, pulling me with him. I faced him, laying my head on his bicep, as he draped his forearm over my shoulder, reaching down, cupping my breast. I tangled my legs with his and gave him a gentle kiss on his chest.

I looked up and met his eyes, and he was just gazing at me.

"What, darling?"

"I didn't know we had that in us. Shit, Bella, that was the hottest thing ever. I love you, my dirty girl," he said with a wicked smirk.

"Uhm," I said as I reached across him and kissed his chest. "We've only began on the dirty, darling. You've given me two new favorite things this honeymoon, and I'm thinking in the near future, you're going to give me three."

"Two, huh? I'm thinking I know what the second one is, and if that leads to number three, well, I can't even think about how hot that will be. But what is the first one?"

"My God, Teddy. When you suck on my foot and my toes…yeah. Keep doing that, darling."

"With pleasure, my precious wife. So, I'm back to Teddy, am I?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, that fuck hot man that just fucked the shit out of me wasn't my Teddy. He was…darling, I don't want him all the time, but every once in a while, Edward needs to come out and play."

"Well, you tell me when, Buttercup. I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll do anything you want me to. Anything for you. You know, I couldn't call you Buttercup then, either. You in leather, looking hotter than Halle Berry ever did in a cat suit, was way too damn hot for my sweet Buttercup. And I don't want that hot Goddess every time, but once in a while, she needs to put on her leather and come out and play with me, too."

I grinned. "Well, that was almost all about me. Next time, it's your turn."

"Huh. Trust me. That was the best sex of my life. That _was_ my turn. Giving you pleasure is what I live for. I love you."

I touched his face, skimming my fingers over the planes of that beautiful face of his. "I'm so happy. I never knew my life would be this good, and it's all thanks to you, Teddy. I love you so much."

He sat up and looked my face over with warm eyes, and then he tilted his head and leaned slowly in, exactly like the first time he had ever kissed me, and said, "_Bella_," in wonder before he placed his lips on mine. My heart. Oh, my heart. It just tumbled even more in love with him, my husband, my Edwardlicious, my darling Teddy, the sweetest man that's ever lived.

* * *

**So…yeah. I've never written lemons like that. Hope you enjoyed them. ;) Let me know loves.**

**xx**

**Sunny**


	22. Chapter 22 aka Precious love

**Thank you Rhi for finding time to beta in your busy schedule. Love you and many, many thanks.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this chapter.**

**A sweet little chapter…**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 22 aka Precious love**

**EPOV**

"So did you two have a good honeymoon?" Emmett asked.

Bella and I exchanged heated glances.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emmett said with a laugh.

"So did you go sight-seeing?" Alice asked.

"Uh, no, we didn't," I answered her.

"Did you attend a luau? I know Bella was wanting to," Alice said.

"Uh, no. We didn't get to a luau," Bella answered with a smirk.

"Did you two even leave your bedroom the whole week?" Alice asked me and rolled her eyes.

"Sure we did, Alice. We went to the beach, the pool, the kitchen, the bathroom, the other rooms of the house…"

"Oh, my God! I did not need to know everywhere you had sex!" Alice threw her hands up and exclaimed with a disgusted face.

"I do!" Emmett said eagerly with a grin and pulled up a chair in front of me.

I laughed and reached for Bella. She stood up and slid into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a thorough kissing that left her gasping and me hard as a rock under her perfect bottom on my lap.

"Shit. This is better than a movie! You two are so hot for each other. That must have been one hell of a honeymoon. You wouldn't care to share any details, would you?" Emmett pleaded.

Bella reached over and shoved him playfully. "You're such a perv, Emmett!"

"He is!" Rosalie said with a playful jab at him. I blinked, seeing her hot pants and tight shirt unbuttoned way too far down her chest and tied under her breasts. Now she was apparently into her version of 1950s dress? Did this woman not own one normal outfit? Where do you even buy such clothes? I shook my head. Whatever. It didn't matter. She was really nice and seemed to make my brother really happy. That's all that really mattered.

We were all in the theater room, except Mom and Dad. Christmas presents had been exchanged, and a delicious dinner that Bella and Mom made had been demolished by us Cullen's. That was the best Christmas dinner we had ever had. The first edible one, to tell the truth.

Bella and I had given everyone the best presents we could think of. We had lots of money and wanted to share it. But we hadn't given Alice hers yet. I was waiting on Mom and Dad to join us before we did. Finally, they walked in, and I whispered to Bella, "It's time."

She nodded and stood, and I stood beside her, and we both looked at Alice. "There's one present left. Ali Bean, if you'd open this, I think you're going to really like it," Bella said with a grin.

Alice just looked between Bella and me and then untied the bow and opened the small box that contained a key on a key chain. She held it up and just stared at it.

"No way. No freakin' way. _Oh, my God_. You bought me a _Porsche_?" Alice's eyes were wide, and she was about ready to explode from excitement.

"Yep. I told you I would for all your hard work on the wedding," I said with a grin.

She flung herself at Bella and I and hugged us tight and then let out a squeal that hurt all our ears. "Everybody, follow me! Edward and Jelly Bell bought me a Porsche!" she yelled in joy and took off running. We all were laughing and followed Alice to the garage, where we already heard her exclaiming in joy.

"Oh, my God! It's even yellow! Oh, my God! Jaz, look at my new baby! I can't wait to drive it!"

So we all ended up taking a quick spin in Alice's new toy that she had already named Bumblebee, just Bee for short. Only Alice would name her car, I thought in amusement. Then, we gathered back in the theater room to do the ritual musical numbers. This time Buttercup and I did "As Long As You're Mine" from _Wicked_. We were darned good, I thought.

I drove us home with happy smiles on our faces. We had spent Christmas Eve with her dad, and today, Christmas day, with my family because Charlie was spending it with Sue on the reservation. Now this night was ours. I was looking very forward to time with just her.

Bella was leaning back against her seat and turned her head and gave me a radiant smile. "That was so much fun. I'm so glad we did that for Ali Bean. She deserved it after all she did for our beautiful wedding."

"I'm glad, too. You know, I still haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"Teddy darling, you gave me you and our baby. I don't need anything else."

"Oh, my Buttercup. I love you, and you've got that completely backwards. It's me that doesn't need anything else besides you and our baby. And maybe you, my Goddess, in leather once in a while." I gave her a heated glance.

She met my eyes and slowly gave me a wicked little smile.

I shook my head to try to clear it of my Goddess in leather, my Goddess naked, my Goddess under me, yelling my name as I pounded into her.

"Ahem. I see where your mind is, Edward," she said with a pointed glance at my very hard Han Solo.

_Edward. I'm going to show her Edward later_. The thought ran through my mind in much anticipation.

"Later, you're mine, but first, I want to give you your present. And, well, you might not need this present, but I think you're going to want it."

"I cannot wait for later, and that's so unfair to tell me now and tease me, darling. Can I have my present as soon as we get home?"

"Uh, yeah, Buttercup, but I have to do something first."

"Do? What do you have do, Teddy?"

"Um, go get it? How about you make us some coffee and get us some slices of that cheesecake you made while I get your present," I said as I parked our car at our apartment complex.

We had decided just to live in my apartment until we bought a house, so I left her at our apartment and went to get her present.

When I came back, I opened the door and peeked my head in. "Angel wife, have a seat and close your eyes."

She grinned at me and nodded, then sat down in a chair and closed her eyes. _Well, here it goes. _I walked in and placed the little squirming kitten in her lap. Her eyes flew open, and she looked down at the little black tabby kitten with an open mouth. She gently scooped him up and lifted him to her face. He looked at her and meowed loudly and rubbed her face with his head. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Teddy. He's adorable! I love him! Thank you so much, my darling husband," she said happily and stood and carefully sat the kitten on the floor. She leapt up and hugged me tight. "You always give me exactly what I want. I love him, or her- oh, what's the name?"

"I love you and am so happy that you love him. And he doesn't have a name. That's your job to give him one."

"Oh, I know what I'll name him. Cedric." She let go of me and picked him up, cuddling him to her chest. "Aren't you the most handsome little man, Cedric?" She kissed his head and smiled at me happily.

"I should have known you'd pick a _Harry Potter_ name," I said with a laugh.

"You know, that guy that plays Cedric looks a lot like you, though not as handsome."

I laughed. "If you say so, my beautiful wife."

"I say so, and I'm always right. Best keep that in mind to keep peace in our marriage," my elf girl said with a playful fierce look.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and smirked.

"Good boy. Now, let's have our coffee and cheesecake and get to know the newest member of our family."

I nodded and smiled as she took my hand, the other holding Cedric to her chest, and led me into the kitchen.

x~x

"Is this the one you want?" I asked.

She was very preoccupied and didn't answer me. She looked around the rooms as she walked through the house one more time. She stopped and inspected the kitchen, made her way back upstairs, and checked out the bedrooms again. I just followed her and awaited her answer. It was up to her. My home was wherever she was, so the choice of house was up to her.

She went back downstairs and stood in the living room that had a large tiled fireplace and big windows. It was an older house, in the arts & crafts style. It had lots of lovely carved woodwork, many stained-glass windows, beautiful light fixtures, and details like glass doorknobs. It was a house with a lot of personality, and I really loved it.

She turned to me and smiled. "I absolutely love this house. I love all the beautiful details and that it's older and feels lived in. I can almost feel the generations of families that have lived and loved in this beautiful home. Now, it will be a home to our family."

I stepped up to her and gave her soft kiss. "It will. The realtor is in the kitchen. Let's go make an offer."

After almost no haggling, because we were paying cash, we had a deal and were soon at the bank signing papers. By the end of the week, the house was ours, and we were having painters come, the wood floors sanded and re-stained. We were updating the kitchen and bathrooms a bit, and we needed some things like a new furnace and water heater. All this was done within a month and we were out buying furniture, and Bella and Mom and Alice were decorating it and making it into a home.

Finally, it was moving day. We followed the movers over, and before I let them start, I carried Bella over the threshold as she giggled. "Teddy darling, I've been in this house like a hundred times already!"

"I know, but this day we're officially moving in, and I've been dying to do that," I said with a happy grin. I kissed her sweet mouth and then sat her down and told the movers to begin. We spent an exhausting day arranging furniture and unpacking boxes. The bed we sat up first thing. Bella was getting tired, and I knew she'd soon be ready to sleep. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie helped get the house set up, and when we decided we had done enough for one day, we ordered pizza and sat around and talked a bit as we ate. I looked at Bella, and she had eaten, but laid back against the back of the sofa and was sound asleep with a happy, curled-up Cedric purring in her lap. Those two were almost inseparable.

"Poor girl. She's all tuckered out," Rosalie said.

I nodded and said I was going to put her to bed. Alice had the food and drinks quickly cleaned up, and they all left. I locked our door. Our door. Our home. The place I will make love to my wife, where she will cook our family dinners as I talk to her and help her, the place we'll spend holidays and raise our children. The place we'll live, love, and laugh. I glanced around and sighed happily with a smile. I had a perfect wife, a baby on the way, a beautiful, cozy home. I had everything. I was still smiling as I scooped up my angel wife, placed Cedric on her stomach, and kissed her forehead as I carried them both up to bed.

x~x

We were in the kitchen, me playing with Cedric, having him chase a little stuffed mouse on a string, as Bella cooked dinner.

"Teddy, after the baby is born, I think I'm going to go to back to college and finish my teaching degree. I don't have to; it's just something I'm thinking about. I mean, I can wait until our baby is older, but it's something I've wanted to do for a good year now."

She should, then. "Then I want you to do that, angel wife. Since I'm starting that online computer supply business, I can work from home. I'll take care of our baby." I thought about being a full-time dad. How amazing would that be? How fortunate to have a chance to spend so much time with our child.

"You'd be like a stay-at-home dad? You sure about that, Teddy darling?"

"I'm positive," I said with a grin. "I'm very much looking forward to it."

She came and sat down in my lap, and I laid my hand over the small mound of her belly. "Little Bella and I are going to be great team."

She placed her hand over mine. "Uh, you mean, you and Teddy junior? I'm so sure we're having a boy."

"Well, I'm very sure we're having a girl. At least we know there's only one in there since the ultrasound," I said with a chuckle.

We both turned and looked at the picture on the fridge of our baby in her womb. We were already crazy in love with that tiny bundle of life. Buttercup leaned her head on my shoulder and snuggled her face into the crook of my neck as I held her, and we laced our fingers, holding hands over the place where we had made a new life from our precious love.

* * *

**These two kids are just too sweet. All you who have been wanting Daddyward, he's coming very soon. I'm loving the guessing about the baby. Boy? Girl? Name? So much fun on twitter. **

**MW didn't win any sunflower awards, but thank you so much for all those who voted.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	23. Chapter 23 aka Our sweet little baby

**I think this is the one you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it dear readers.**

**Thank you Rhi for not only your beta work but your awesome song rec's this week. Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 23 aka Our sweet little baby**

**BPOV**

I groaned and plopped down ungraciously onto the bed. I stretched out on my back and stared at my enormous belly.

"Teddy, I look like a beached whale!" I whined.

My stomach was huge. I was due in just two weeks and was miserable. My back constantly ached, my feet hurt - not that I could see my feet - I wasn't sleeping well, and I constantly had to pee. This wasn't fun anymore. Teddy junior did a hard push inside me, and it felt like he was trying to push my stomach back up my throat. Strong little bugger.

Teddy came flying into the bedroom and tripped over his own large feet. He grabbed the doorframe and tried desperately to right himself. I blinked at his getting-too-long-again messy hair and his crooked glasses. He had forgot to order more contacts and was back to wearing his glasses. I didn't mind. I loved his hot nerdiness. He seemed to have some kind of epic fight with his own feet and then finally got straightened out and ran to the bed. I giggled. How adorably dorky.

"Are you okay, Buttercup? Is the baby coming now?" He panted, his eyes wide and a frantic look on his face.

"No, darling, not yet. I wish. I was just whining that I look like a beached whale. And my feet hurt." I pouted. I was just so grumpy. "And I'm hungry again."

Cedric hopped on the bed and strutted over to me and plopped down beside me. Where ever I was, was where he wanted to be. I scratched his head as he closed his eyes in bliss and purred. I hoped he would get along with the baby. He was pretty attached to me.

Edward sat down on the side of the bed and took my hand. "I think you look beautiful, my angel wife. To me, you are gorgeous."

I shook my head and smiled softly at him. He really meant that. His total devotion to me never failed to surprise me and touch my heart. I loved this man. I loved him so much that it hurt me to look at him sometimes.

"I love you, Teddy darling."

"I love you more, Buttercup. What would you like first? Food or a foot massage?"

"Food."

"I'll be right back with a sandwich and tea. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, honey."

"Honey?" Teddy asked in surprise. I had never called him that before.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it. It was just new, Buttercup."

He shot me that smile that made me a little dizzy and then turned, and I heard him go downstairs to the kitchen to get my food. He was the best. I held my left hand up and looked at my rings and then laid my hand on my large belly, and I smiled. Anything I could have ever wanted or dreamed of was mine. No woman had ever been so blessed.

x~x

"I need advice," Emmett said and looked like a lost puppy as he sat down in the living room.

"What kind of advice, Em?" Teddy asked as he pulled me over and laid me back on his lap.

"Well, I've been thinking." We just waited for Emmett to continue. The fact that Emmett had been thinking seemed to be pretty amazing in itself.

"About?" Teddy finally asked.

"Well, I see you two so happy. And I see Bella getting ready to have my niece or nephew and…I want that for myself. The problem is Rosalie came from parents that split when she was ten, and it was a nasty, ugly divorce with a custody battle for her. She's sworn never to marry or have kids. I want her to be my wife and have my little babies, but how do I go about this? How do I show her that I'm not her dad and won't ever leave her or our kids?"

I sat up and looked at Emmett with a small smile of sympathy. "I had no idea she had that in her past. Poor Rosalie. So hurt by those that were supposed to love her the most that it scarred her and prejudiced her towards future relationships. Does she see her parents now?"

"Just her mom. She hasn't spoken to her dad in about five years. He remarried and started a new family and kind of forgot about his daughter. He only fought her mom for custody to hurt her mom. He's a nasty piece of work, and she's better off without him in her life. You see my problem here, though? How do I overcome such hurt and bitterness? She seems so happy all the time, and she's really nice, but inside, she has pain."

I glanced at Teddy. What to even say?

"You really, truly love her, Emmett?" I asked.

"I do. She's….she's…I dunno how to say it. When I'm with her I feel smart and I feel protective, and to me, she's the best. Aaah, I can't describe shit like my feelings well. She's like, you know, my girl. Know what I mean, Eddie?"

"Yeah, I do, Em. You feel like she's the only thing that matters. To you, she is the only girl in the whole world. That you wake up with a smile on your face just to know that you'll see her smile and hear her voice that day. That because of her, you want to be a better man for her because she deserves the best."

I snuggled my head into Teddy's neck, and he gripped me to him. I looked at Emmett, and he was gaping at Teddy.

"That's it exactly, bro. You should write poetry or some shit. That's exactly how I feel, but can't say it."

Teddy chuckled, and I grinned at Emmett.

"So what do I do?"

"Trust is earned, Emmett. You need to not only tell her that you love her completely and that you'll never leave her, but prove yourself to her. Show her that you're a man of your word. That you're a good man that can be trusted and depended upon. That her heart is safe with you. Prove to her that she's special and so that she has no doubt of your affections," I said.

"How?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Only you can answer that, Em," Teddy replied.

Emmett leaned back in his chair and seemed in deep thought. He finally seemed to come to some sort of decision and met Teddy's eyes. "That offer to run the warehouse and day to day running of your new company still stand?"

"Sure. I can't think of anyone I'd trust more than my brother."

"Well, then let me be in charge of that. I'll get everything set up, hire the workers, do all the nitty-gritty work. You'll be busy being a new dad, and I want this challenge."

Emmett's whole demeanor had changed. I could see the goof slipping off and a serious man take his place.

"We'll go tomorrow and get you on the bank account for the company so you can make purchases. We'll both find the building together. I'll have the lawyers do up paperwork, making you a full partner. Sound good?" Teddy asked Emmett.

Emmett nodded and stood and shook Teddy's hand. "Sounds great. I'll meet you tomorrow at ten a.m. at the lawyer's office, and then we can go to the bank. That all work for you?"

"Perfect," Teddy said with a grin.

"Well, I'm going to go take Rosalie to dinner. Thanks for everything. You two have been good to me," Emmett said and looked down shyly like a little boy.

I struggled off Teddy's lap and went and hugged Emmett. "You're family, Emmett, and we love you. We're here anytime you need us." I stepped back and smiled at my dear brother-in-law. "I'm having a dinner here Thursday evening to celebrate the new partnership."

"You're cooking, Bella? Awesome. Can't wait! Thanks again, guys. Night!" Emmett said with a wide boyish grin and waved as he walked out the door.

Teddy pulled me back against him and wrapped his arms around me as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You, my beautiful elf girl, are so sweet. I think we just watched my brother grow up in front of our eyes this evening. I wish him well with Rosalie."

"Me, too, darling. I just want them both happy. You know, I'm going to try to become good friends with Rosalie. I think all that dressing up is just a way of trying to get attention and find herself. And maybe time with you and me and our baby will show her what a good marriage is and plant the desire in her mind for those things. It's worth a try, and it's worth it for Emmett."

He slowly spun me around and placed a loving kiss on my forehead before resting his forehead against mine. "I love you. Those things I said to Emmett? That's how I feel. You're the only girl in the whole world, Bella. The only girl. The only one I see."

I cupped his beloved face with my hands. "I adore you, Teddy. Never change. To me, you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Buttercup, but I'm perfect for you," he said and then kissed me in sweet devotion that made me see stars and my heart flutter.

x~x

I stood to get everyone's attention. It didn't work. "Okay, quiet!" I said a little too loudly to drown out the animated conversation around the dinner table. "Edward has an announcement."

Teddy's stood, and his eyes shot to mine, and he smirked. I had done that on purpose, and he knew it. The fact that I was due any minute now didn't stop his hungry eyes from roaming my pregnant body. He didn't mind. Indeed, he seemed to find me pregnant with his child extremely arousing. Poor dear. I was having to be creative in his needs. I was way too pregnant for that right now, but I was more than happy to take care of him.

"Well, what is it?" Alice asked, breaking the eye sexing my Edwardlicious and I were going at hard. Damned Ali Bean.

Teddy shook his head and cleared his throat. He motioned for Emmett, who had been sitting beside him at the table to stand up.

"You are looking at the new partners in the Cullen Computer Corporation."

Everyone jumped up and spoke at once. Congratulations and hugs and toasts were exchanged, and as I went to clink my glass of water to Esme's, I felt an odd gripping pain. _Whoa! That was strong_. I set my glass down, and I must have had a funny look on my face because Teddy was at my side in a heartbeat. Another pain hit me, and I slumped into my chair.

"Bella?" Teddy asked in worry.

"Fine," I said through another pain. Daddy C was on my other side immediately.

"Just started, or have you been having contractions for a while, Bella?" he asked.

"I think I may have been having some earlier, and I did have this terrible back ache." Another one hit me, and I noticed Daddy C looking at his watch.

"Three minutes apart. They're coming fast. Bella, we need to get you to the hospital. This baby is coming soon."

I nodded and gripped Teddy's hand hard as another contraction hit me. "Teddy, go get my bag." He nodded and took off at a run up the stairs.

"Ali Bean, you're in charge of taking care of Cedric while I'm at the hospital. Don't forget to feed him and pet him. I gave you the key already."

She nodded. "Sure thing, Jelly Bell. No need to worry."

"Esme, I need you with me when I have your grandchild. Will you be there, please?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, Bella," Esme said with a grin.

"And will you call my mom and dad for me, Esme, as well? I know mom will want to know and dad will want to be there."

"Of course, Bella. Don't worry. We'll take care of things," Esme said.

"Rosalie and I will take care of cleaning this up and then meet you at the hospital," Emmett said.

"Thank you both. Borrow Alice's key I gave her to lock up," I gasped as another pain hit me. "Jasper, you drive Teddy and me. I'm afraid he'll wreck the car from nervousness. But don't tell him I said that."

Jasper grinned. "Sure thing, Bella."

Teddy came tearing back down the steps and nearly went flying, but Jasper was there and caught him before he face planted himself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dude, calm down. Your dad's an OB. Bella is in the best hands."

Teddy nodded and shoved the bag into Jasper's hands as he practically sprinted to me in the dining room off the foyer.

"What do we do? Do I need to carry you? Can you walk? It hurts? Oh, my Buttercup. I'm so sorry it hurts. Do you need anything? A drink? A blanket? A-" I placed a finger over Teddy's lips. I didn't speak for a moment as a contraction gripped me.

"Darling. Shhhh. It's okay. Just help me to the car. Calm down, darling." He nodded and looked beside himself. He took a deep breath and then scooped me up in his arms. He just held me for a moment and then kissed me quickly.

"I love you," he said and had me out the door, and since Jasper was driving, he placed me in the backseat and held me against him as I gripped his hand tightly. Alice and Carlisle with Esme followed us in their cars, and Jasper soon had us at the emergency room.

Teddy got out and went to help me out. When I stood, a gush of liquid poured out of me, down my legs and over my feet. "Teddy! Oh, my water broke! Ahhh!" I screamed as a hard contraction hit me.

Teddy scooped me up again and slammed the car door shut with his foot. He walked quickly into the hospital with his dad close on his heels. With Daddy C with us, I was soon in a maternity room and being changed out of my clothes into a hospital gown and hooked up to a couple machines.

Then, things seem to slow down a bit. I got an epidural, and it was awesome. Those horrible contractions were barely a blip on my pain radar. Esme had gone to get a coffee, and Teddy sat in a chair beside me and yawned. I shot him a look like _you've got to be kidding me._

"You know, when you see this on movies or TV, there's all this yelling and rolling around and stuff. This is kind of, uh, boring."

I snorted. "Give me time, darling. I'm sure I can amuse you more in a little while. Whenever Teddy junior decides to come out."

"Uh, you mean little Bella," Teddy corrected me.

"We shall see," I said with a smirk.

_Two hours later…_

"Push, Bella!"

"I'm pushing!" I ground out between my teeth. As Teddy held my back with one hand, I gripped his other for dear life. I may have been hurting him, but I didn't care at this moment. Esme was on the other side of me stroking my forehead and giving me encouragement.

"Push again, Bella!" Daddy C ordered me. I gulped in a deep breath and pushed with everything within me.

"Good job, Bella! The head is out. Now, don't push yet. Let me clean the baby's nasal passages, and then you just need one more good push." I nodded and slumped back to the bed. I was so tired.

"Okay, Bella. This is it. Push real hard for me one more time."

Teddy helped me lean up again and was saying sweet encouraging things to me. I bore down and could feel the baby slide out.

"Great job, Bella! It's a boy! Oh, a fine looking boy!"

"Oh, a grandson!" I heard Esme say as if she was crying.

But all I could focus on was the sound of my baby crying, and then…Daddy C laid him on my stomach.

Time stopped for me. I stretched out a shaking hand and cupped that precious little head covered in his daddy's bronze fuzz. _My baby. My baby boy. Look what Teddy gave me_. I held one shaking hand on his tiny precious body and met Teddy's eyes. He kissed me swiftly and wiped a tear from under his glasses.

He reached out one long finger and tenderly touched the baby's arm and tiny fingers.

"Oh, _Bella_. Look what we made! Oh, he's perfect just like you." I leaned into Teddy and let the tears fall. Our baby. Our sweet little baby.

They cut the umbilical cord and took him and cleaned him up and did the necessary things they needed to do for him and me, and then, wrapped in a diaper and blanket, that tiny body was placed in my arms. Teddy sat beside me with his arm around me, and we just gazed in wonder at our child.

I had no words. This was a new level of love. This was God at work here, and I was in such awe and joy that I could only look at him and wonder what I ever did to deserve such a precious gift.

"What's his name?" Daddy C asked with a smile as he came up beside Esme and she leaned into him.

"Lucas Edward Cullen," Teddy said. "But we'll call him Luke."

Esme reached out and gently held one tiny, tiny hand with her finger and smiled in joy.

"Hello, Luke. I'm your grandma. Welcome to the light, little one."

* * *

**I got a little teary eyed writing the birth. Babies being born always does that to me. Sorry for those who were wanting a girl. It was always going to be a boy named Luke from the beginning. But isn't that sweet? And just right for Teddy and Buttercup?**

**Much love, **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	24. Chapter 24 aka Bella love bank

**Hello lovelies! This is a sweet chapter. Daddyward for those of you who've been asking for it. Thanks for all the love for this fic. You really love Teddy and that makes me so happy. Over 800 reviews! Wow! **

**Much love to Valentina and Sara for pre-reading and to Rhi for your mad beta skills. It would be impossible for me to write without you. Love you darling!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. The contents of this story belong to me.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 24 aka Bella love bank **

**EPOV**

"Hold him for me, darling, please. I'll be right back," Bella said as she laid Luke into my arms.

I still wasn't used to this. I was terrified I would hurt him or drop him. I was afraid of both holding him too tightly and too loosely. He let out a soft hiccup and opened his eyes, blinking several times. They were a dark blue, I'm sure to turn to his mother's lovely brown before too long.

I sat down and held him on my lap, his feet at my stomach and his little eyes staring up at me. My son. I have a son. My Bella gave me a child. This was a part of her and me. How do people live with this joy everyday? Do people take this miracle of life for granted? How foolish of them if they did. I never would.

"Luke, do you know you have the most wonderful mommy in the world? She's so beautiful and kind and sweet and loving. And fun. She's lots of fun. She's perfect. That's why you're perfect, because she is."

Luke let a tiny sigh and waved his arm a bit as if trying to agree with me. Smart boy, I thought proudly.

I felt Bella stroke her hand down my hair, and then she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Have I told you today that I love you, Teddy?" she asked sweetly.

I turned my head and met her soft lips, giving her the kind of kiss that my angel wife deserved.

"Yes, you did. Three times. Not that I'm counting," I said with my special Buttercup smile.

She got a funny look on her face. "Anytime you're ready, I'm ready, my Edwardlicious. And do you always count how many times I say 'I love you?'"

She was ready to make love again? Yes! It had been too long. I needed her desperately.

"Oh, I'm ready, my Goddess. Anytime. You just tell me when. And, yes, I always count how many times you tell me you love me. Today, three so far. Yesterday, five, the day before four…"

"Teddy. You really do this?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Since the first time you told me you loved me outside of your apartment, you've told me you love me, nine hundred and fifty-two times."

She scooped up Luke and sat down in my lap, snuggling him to her and leaning against me.

"Why do you do this, darling?" Her face was full of wonder.

"Because each time you say it is a precious gift. I count each one as a separate blessing. Like a jar of hearts, only it's my Bella love bank, so to speak. Do you not like it?" I asked.

I had never had a relationship before. Even married to Bella, I wasn't sure what was normal in a relationship. Were there rules for these sorts of things? I worshipped this woman on my lap. To me, counting her 'I love you's' seemed like the only right thing to do. Do other men take declarations of love from their woman lightly? If so, the world was full of very stupid men.

Bella held Luke with her left arm and stroked my face with her right hand. She gave me a tender kiss and then snuggled her head under my chin.

"I love it. It may be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Teddy darling."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and our baby. We sat that way for a moment until Luke woke up suddenly and began to cry.

Bella chuckled. "Well, someone wants their diaper changed and to be fed." She slid off my lap and stood there smiling down at me. "Come, darling. You change him, and I'll feed him, okay?"

I had never changed Luke's diaper. This should be interesting. "Uh, sure, Buttercup."

"I've got to run to the bathroom. You change him, and then I'll feed him in the rocker."

"No problem, angel wife. I'll go change him right now." I took Luke from her arms with wide eyes and swallowed hard.

I headed upstairs to his bedroom and laid him on the changing table. Okay, what now? Well, obviously I had to get to the diaper. I unwrapped him from his blanket and was happy to see Bella had him in just a little one-piece outfit that snapped. Okay, outfit unsnapped, out of the way. Luke was really crying and kicking his legs now, and it was making me nervous.

"It's okay, son. Daddy's got this. I've got this. I can do this."

I opened the tabs of his diaper and _good God, what is all this_? I almost bent over and vomited. It was everywhere, this brownish disgusting goo. I grabbed the box of baby wipes and began rapidly, between gags, cleaning the mess off of him. So gross. Wow. Babies sure can poop a lot.

About half a box of baby wipes later, I made a note to remember we needed to buy baby wipes in bulk. Now that I had Luke all clean, I was ready to put a new diaper on him. This is harder than it looks, I thought. _Okay, how did I do that? This way? That way? God, am I really this pathetic? Trying that again. _I threw away that useless diaper and got another one. Backwards. I sighed. Luke was screaming pretty good now. My son has one heck of a set of lungs on him, I thought. Finally, I got it on him, closed the tabs, and snapped closed his little outfit Bella called an 'onesie' and grinned. I had done it! I changed a poopy diaper and didn't get sick! And I only used about one box of baby wipes and two diapers. Another note to myself to buy diapers in bulk as well.

I scooped up my little son and beamed with pride. "I did it, Luke!" He was still having a meltdown, so I cradled him closely and rocked my arms trying to soothe him until him mommy got here. "Shhh, little Lucas. It's okay. Daddy's got you. Mommy will be here soon and feed you to make you big and strong. And lucky daddy, I get to watch!"

Bella walked into the bedroom and giggled. "Any chance to check out the girls, huh, my Edwardlicious?"

I gave her a heated look. "Yes, my Goddess. I adore your perfect breasts. Now, feed this son of ours before he bursts our eardrums," I said with a laugh.

"Come here, my little Padawan. Mama has something good for you," Bella said, and Luke was quiet almost immediately at the sound of his mother's voice.

She took Luke from my arms, sat down in the rocker, and quickly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal she was wearing no bra. How did I not notice _that_ before?

She guided her nipple into Luke's mouth, and I watched this fascinated. I loved to watch her feed him, and truthfully, I loved to just look at her boobies. Bella picked on me all the time, calling me her boob man, and that was the truth. I loved every part of her, but there was something about my hand on one of her breasts, massaging it as I sucked and licked the other one…I shifted from one leg to another.

Bella had been watching Luke eat, but looked up and met my eyes with a wicked little grin. Ah, now I was in a bad way.

"Uh, I'm going to go wash my hands," I said and left the room. I went and washed up, feeling like such a pervert to get turned on by watching my wife feed my child.

I went and laid down on mine and Bella's bed and tried to think about anything other than making love to my wife. That proved impossible, so I decided just to think about her. I started at her head, her soft, silky brunette hair falling about her shoulders. I thought about her smooth forehead I loved to kiss. Her warm brown eyes, framed by dark lashes...

I had gotten as far down her body as her shoulders when she walked into the bedroom and lay down beside me.

"Luke is happily fed and sleeping. What are you thinking about, honey?" she asked.

"You," I answered truthfully.

She stroked a hand across my chest. "What about me?"

I rolled us so that she was beneath me and rubbed my pelvis between her spread legs. "About making love to you. About how much I love every part of your body, from the top of your head to the tips of your cute toes. I love it all."

She held my eyes for a moment and then pulled me down and kissed me hard. After that, it was hunger, the ripping off of clothes and eager searching hands and mouths.

"Fuck the foreplay, and just fuck me, Edwardlicious," she said forcefully.

"As you wish, my Goddess," I said with a smirk and lifted her hips and slid into her. She threw her head back and let out a cry. I had to stop and take deep heaving breaths. It had been so long since I had been inside her slick warmth. I had to try to control myself. I was so ready to come, but I wanted to make this last longer for her, for me, for both of our pleasures. I slowly began to rock into her as my hands skimmed her body, and my mouth was against hers in desperate need to get as close to her as possible.

She had her eyes closed in bliss as I worked her with my fingers and moved in her in a slow and steady rhythm. "_Look at me_." Her eyes flew open. "That's better. I want to see you, wife, when you come. I want you to show me what you feel."

"_Edward_," she said as a gasp. That drove me over the edge. I began to thrust into her hard, and she was making her pre-orgasm sounds and saying dirty, dirty things to me.

"_Come for me, Isabella_," I said roughly.

She moaned, and then I felt her release and her insides holding me like a vise. I gasped out her name and came with her so hard, I literally saw stars swimming in my eyes, but, like she had, I never wavered my eyes from hers. Finally, exhausted, I collapsed on top of her, cradling her beloved body. I rolled us to our sides and held her close to me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more, Teddy. Would now be a good time to discuss that we didn't use birth control?"

I held very still and then shrugged. "Does it matter, Buttercup?"

"Nope. Not to me, but if I get pregnant again, no college for me. I was already changing my mind on that anyway."

"But you wanted that. You wanted to finish your education degree. Wasn't that your dream?" I didn't want her to give up her dreams for me.

"Maybe it used to be my dream, but since the night Luke was born, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I will be a teacher to our children. I'm not going to trade time with my child or children to spend time with others. And truthfully, we're rich. I don't have to work. There are women out there that would kill to have the same opportunity I have. So you work on yours and Emmett's company, and your mom and I have been throwing around an idea."

"You have? What idea?"

"Well, it's just something we were talking about, but she wants to open a dance and music studio where kids, especially underprivileged ones, can get dance, singing, and musical instrument lessons. We would give free or reduced lessons to those who need help. We both love the arts and feel it's important that kids be able to express themselves. Maybe someday add related arts classes like photography and painting and cooking. I told her I would help her run it if she decides to do it."

"That sounds really cool. We will fund it. If you decide to do this, we can buy whatever the school needs and set up a fund for those who can't afford to pay."

Bella sat up, and her eyes were gleaming. "Oh, I'm getting excited now! I'm going to get cleaned up and call your mom. Can you go make us some mac and cheese, Teddy? I'm starving."

"Absolutely, Buttercup. That's my specialty."

"I know. It will always be my favorite meal, because it's the first one I ever shared with you, darling," she said with a sweet smile. "You remember that first night at your apartment, you checking me out, spraying me with Coke, staring at my boobs, calling me chicken girl and yummy legs?" She giggled.

I blushed. "You had me so flustered. You were a hot, beautiful girl talking to me and being nice to me. I didn't quite know what to do with myself."

She leaned over and kissed me. "You were adorable. I fell in love with you that night when you kissed me for the first time. Did you know that?"

"You did?"

"Yes. When did you know you loved me?" she asked.

"Oh, that's easy. That day at the supermarket, when we were walking to the car with our groceries. You were so pretty that day and then talked about making me dinner and watching _Lord of the Rings_ and how you loved the elves. I knew right at that moment that you were the girl for me, and I wanted you forever. That I loved you and you were perfect."

"You and me, Teddy. We were always meant to be. I love you. Now, get dressed and go cook me your famous macaroni and cheese."

I laughed in joy. "Right away, angel wife. I love you." I kissed her one more time for good measure and got dressed while whistling a happy tune. Life was so good.

x~x

**BPOV**

"This is how you hold him, Rose," I said as I placed Luke into her arms. She looked a little scared and leaned way back in the chair, as if afraid she would drop in him the floor.

"Oh, uh, Bella. Never been good with babies. Never been around them much. You better just hold him," Rosalie said.

"No, no. You're doing fine. I'm going to make us some lunch. I have grilled chicken breasts with garlic potatoes and a red-wine vinaigrette salad with chocolate peanut butter cheesecake for dessert for us."

Rose looked at me with wide eyes. "Holy moly, Bella! You eat like that every day? You cook like that all the time? I may move in here."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I do. I love to cook, and Teddy loves to eat- well, so do I, so, yeah, I cook a lot. You're welcome here anytime, Rose. Thanks for hanging out with me today as the guys tour properties to buy for the business."

"No problem. I'm so excited that I'm going to be working for the new company. It was nice of Edward and Em to offer me a job."

"Well, since you have a Master Degree in Business Administration, you're more than qualified to be the one running the daily operations of the business. They're lucky to have you."

Rose smiled softly. "Thanks, Bella. You're really nice. And he's such a good baby, isn't he?" she asked as she stroked a finger down Luke's sweet cheek.

"Yes, Luke is a very good baby, and Teddy is a wonderful daddy to him. You know who's really good with Luke? His Uncle Emmett. That baby loves him. I think it's his voice and happy demeanor. You know what I mean?"

Rose stared at Luke, as if lost in deep thought. "Yeah…I do know. Kids seem to love Emmett. Animals, too. My dog adores him. She follows him around almost in worship. He's big, but gentle. And he's got a huge heart," she said thoughtfully, still looking at Luke.

"Emmett is a great guy. He'll be a great husband and father someday, because, like you said, he's gentle and has such a big heart."

Rosalie finally looked up and met my eyes. "A girl would be a fool to let such a man go, wouldn't she?"

I simply nodded.

"I'm assuming Emmett told you about my shitty childhood and that horrible divorce of my parents and the bitter, heartbreaking custody battle they fought over me. So much hate. So much hurt. So many bad, wrong choices they made."

"But, Rose, don't let that keep you from your own happiness."

"Will he stay, Bella? Can I trust him with my heart and my future? I'm scared, Bella," Rose said almost in tears.

I came and took Luke from her and hugged her tight. I pulled back and held her eyes.

"Now, Rosalie Hale, listen to me. I'm married to a Cullen man, and you've seen how strong my marriage is and how devoted Teddy is to me. And you've been around our family for over a year now and see how much in love Esme and Carlisle still are and how devoted he is to her. I'm telling you, when a Cullen man loves you, he loves you forever."

She nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that. You're right. Even in how Alice loves Jasper. It's as if these Cullen's love just a little more intensely than everyone else. You know, it took Emmett a while to figure out I wasn't like all the other girls he had dated and that he loved me. But once he did, he's really tried to show me how much he loves me. He may be a goof at times, but when he's serious, it's almost too intense. You know what I mean?" she asked me.

"I know exactly what you mean. Teddy is the same. I never knew I could be loved like this. Or how much I could love in return. If that's what you have with Em, Rosalie, then don't let this go. You will regret it always."

She looked away and seemed lost in thought again. "Thank you, Bella. I think I understand some things better now. I just needed some clarity."

She was quiet for some time, and then when she spoke, it was as if she had had a revelation. "I'm not my parents. I _won't_ be my parents. I refuse to be. My life and choices are my own. I won't live the horrible lives they live and make the same wrong choices they did." She looked at me, and I saw hope and determination on her face. "Because I will choose love. I will be loved and love in return. I will be…happy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As always, I love to hear from you and what you think about the chapter. And we are nearly at the end of Teddy and Buttercup. I just don't want to let this go. I'm sad even thinking about it. Thanks again for all the support for this story. It means the world to me.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	25. Chapter 25 aka Tramps R Us

**So I hinted in the A/N's of the last chapter that this might be ending and got an overwhelming response not to do that. I was touched by you readers that love this story and didn't want it to end. So…I'm going to keep it going a while longer. I think Teddy and Buttercup have a few more adventures still to write. Thank you so much for all the love and support. It means the world to me.**

**Thank you to Rhi, my amazing beta. This is impossible to do without your love, support and yes, humor. I love you lots.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**A little wrong in some places in this chapter, but in a good way. I hope. haha**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 25 aka Tramps -R-Us**

**BPOV**

I opened the door and was scooped up and swung around in Emmett's big arms.

"Bella! You're the best!"

I was giggling and getting more than a bit dizzy. "Emmett, put me down! What did I do?"

He sat me back down on the floor as Teddy walked in the foyer carrying Luke. "What's going on, Em?"

"Your wife is the best! She talked to Rose the other day and guess what? We're engaged! She said she'd marry me!"

He turned to me with an enormous smile. "Whatever you said to her, it really changed her mind. She said that she can't wait to marry me and have my babies. I'm so happy, I'm about to explode!"

Oh, thank God. It worked. I was so very happy for him and Rosalie. I hugged him tight. "Congratulations! You and she deserve every happiness, Emmett. This is wonderful news."

Teddy walked over and offered his hand. "Congratulations, Emmett!" They shook hands hard. "Now you will know the joys of a happy marriage like me."

"Man, this is the best time of my life. I've got me the best fiancé, an awesome new job working with you my brother"- he clasped Teddy on the shoulder- "and this totally cute little nephew," he said with a goofy smile at Luke as he reached for him. Teddy handed him over with a smile. I went to stand next to Teddy, and we wrapped our arms around each other's waist as I laid a hand on his chest.

"Isn't that right, little Luke? Life is pretty damned good, don't you agree?" Luke stared up at him and then let out something between a coo and a laugh. Emmett grinned widely, and Teddy and I chuckled in amusement at our adorable child.

"See how smart my nephew is?" Emmett asked us with a grin.

Who were we to argue? We found our child to be brilliant as his grandfather called him.

"My son is very intelligent, I agree. He already shows preference for the Rebel Alliance over the Galactic Empire," Teddy said proudly.

"Uh, whatever that means, bro. Your dad is some nerd, you know that, Luke?" Emmett asked while rolling his eyes. I swear Luke giggled "But, he was smart enough and lucky enough to marry your mom, so he's done alright for himself."

"Well, isn't that the absolute truth," Teddy said while giving me a look of adoration.

I blushed. "Oh, you two. Stop. I'm not that big of a prize. Come on, Emmett. I was just fixing lunch. You can join us." Emmett nodded eagerly. He loved my cooking, and carrying Luke, he headed with alacrity for the kitchen.

I went to follow, but Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He did that looking thing at me and gave me his special smile. I felt a little dizzy.

"My beautiful elf girl. I love you so much. You are my heart. Being loved by you is my greatest prize in life. Now kiss me, Mrs. Cullen." I stared at him wide-eyed. That smile. Those dancing eyes. That crazy mess of hair and slightly crooked glasses. He was so handsome and so dorky at the same time. I couldn't believe he was mine. I pulled him to me and kissed him like I meant it. Which, of course, I did.

I pulled back and said an urgent whisper. "Mr. Cullen, I need you."

His hand slid down from my hips and gripped my bottom, lifting me up against his always ready for me erection. "I need you, too. Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the downstairs bathroom where he sat me on the sink and quickly had my shirt off and my bra cups pulled down. I pulled frantically at his shirt, and he slid it off. He bestowed on me a trail of wet, hot kisses that started at my shoulder and continued down to my breast, where he tugged on my nipple. Teddy groaned and looked up at me in wonder while licking the milk from his lips. "Is there one thing about you that doesn't taste delicious on my tongue?"

Unf! Oh, my God. I was desperate for him now. "Edwardlicious, you have too damn many clothes on!"

I pulled at his zipper and got it down. My hands diving with gusto into his boxer briefs and pulling out the mighty Teddy peen. Ooof! So big. I wanted it. Now. I tugged Teddy to me and bit his earlobe hard.

"Now. Fuck me now."

His moan was the only answer I got as he yanked aside my shorts and panties and slid into me hard. I yelled, and he covered my mouth with his to take in my scream. I hooked my ankles around his back as he picked me up and shoved me up against the wall, pumping up into me with short, jerky thrusts. We kissed madly, and I think I may have gone off on my dirty talk. He loved that and really began to pound into me. This fast and furious sex was blowing my mind. I began to scream as I came, and he tried to keep me quiet, but it was no use. One final hard thrust and he grunted my name, and I could feel him come deep and warm inside me.

Teddy slowly slid out of me and sat me down. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. We just stood there and tried to catch our breath as we clasped each other close.

My head shot up at a knock at the door and the sound of Luke crying. "Uh, Eddie? Bella? If you're done getting busy- and holy hell, you two about brought the house down- uh, little Lukey needs some food, and I ain't got that kind of equipment." I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, uh, I'll be right out, Emmett," I said as I tried to rapidly get dressed again and clean myself up.

Another rap on the door. "And, Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked in trepidation.

"That's some dirty mouth you got on you. Nice." I heard his booming laugh as he walked from the door. Well, how embarrassing.

"Don't mind him," Teddy said. He gave me a quick kiss and winked at me. "I have enough dirt on Emmett to keep him in trouble with Rosalie for a good two years."

We walked out of the bathroom and followed our screaming son's voice into the kitchen where I took Luke from Emmett without meeting his eyes.

"So you two are like rabbits. I bet I'll have a new nephew or niece before another year passes."

Mine and Teddy's eyes met, and then we turned simultaneously and looked at Emmett.

"No shit? Already?"

_Well, might as well tell him_. I nodded my head at Emmett.

"Awesome! Make it a girl this time, okay, Bella? I want a little niece to spoil."

Really, Emmett? I thought with a laugh. "Uh, I'll do my best. I'm off to feed Luke. Teddy darling, make us all some lunch, please."

"Certainly, angel wife having my baby," Teddy said with a grin.

Oh, him. I walked over to him and kissed him hard. "Love you." He kissed Luke's forehead and then mine. "Love you more than _Star Wars_!" Teddy said with a blinding smile.

Whoa, that there, that's big love. "Love you more than _Star Trek_, Teddy!" We just held each other's eyes with huge grins on our faces.

"Geez. Nerds." I heard Emmett say with a laugh.

x~x

"Ali Bean, why exactly are we doing this?"

"Shhhhhh!"

"I mean, why are we spying on Jasper's bachelor party? You really don't think that there's like strippers there and stuff, do you?"

Alice turned and met my eyes. "Emmett was in charge of it. You damned bet there are strippers there!" she said as a loud whisper.

_What? Oh, my God. And I'm sure there's lot of alcohol_. My Teddy didn't hold his very well. I had to get him out of there_. One of those skanky ho's might touch him_. Oh, she's dead if she does, I thought.

"So what's your brilliant plan for getting in there?" I asked.

She whipped out a large bag and shook it at me. "We're going to be the strippers! Ha! Won't the guys be surprised when they finds out it's us!"

Uh, what? "Ali Bean, I am not dressing up as a stripper!"

"Shush, Jelly Bell. We're not going to stay long. Just long enough to make our men want us, and then we'll leave."

I heard two girls talking, and I looked at what were obviously the real strippers coming up the sidewalk. I yanked on Alice's sleeve. "Ho's at ten o'clock," I whispered. Alice's face looked set with purpose, and she leapt up and met them. A short conversation followed by the exchange of money from Alice to them and they turned with shrugs and left, pocketing the free money.

"Now, come on. Let's go get changed," Alice said, dragging me by the hem of my shirt.

"Ali Bean, I'm pregnant for God's sake!"

"Please. You're going to be like permanently pregnant. I called that at the reception. It's just three months. Not even noticeable yet." She shoved some sort of sparkly outfit at me as we got into my car.

"Alice, where's the rest of this outfit?" I hissed out.

"That is the outfit. Now, get undressed as I block the windows the best I can, then you can do the same for me."

I found myself obeying her for some reason. I must have lost my mind.

I was changed, and then she put hers on. It was even skimpier than mine.

"What is the point of this? Like our men don't know our faces."

"Ah, I have masks!" Alice said and whipped them out of her little Tramps-R-Us bag.

"You've really lost your mind, Ali Bean. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this. Anyone other than Teddy touches me, he's losing a hand."

She giggled. "I hope Jaz touches me. A lot. I've been practicing moves in my bedroom to try to impress him." She did this undulating thing with her torso._ Not bad. Girl's got some moves_. Me, not so much.

"Let's get this over before the guys get too drunk." I sighed.

She hugged me tight. "You're the best, Jelly Bell. I love you. Let's do this!"

I followed her to the door, and she rapped on it hard to be heard over the loud music playing. It was wrenched open by Emmett, who looked us over in appreciation. Gross. I elbowed Alice hard. "Tell him," I hissed. "It's gross."

"Em, it's us," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. I ordered two hot strippers. I got 'em," Emmett said with a lecherous grin. _Ewww._

"No, you dim bulb. It's Ali and Bella," Alice said and smacked his shoulder hard.

"What? What are you two doing here? And shit, Ali, you need some damned clothes on!"

"I wanted to surprise Jaz. Move and don't watch me. I'll be embarrassed," Alice warned.

"Don't worry, I won't. You're my sister. God, that's gross." He looked me over quickly. "You're not, but hell, Edward would rip my face off for looking at you, Bella. Shit, Ali. You've ruined a perfectly good evening for me," Emmett said with a pout.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You better just be grateful I paid those two ho's off for you. Wait 'til Rosalie finds out that you called…"

His eyes were wide. "No. Don't tell Rose. Please."

"I won't, but you owe me three hundred dollars. Now, excuse me Em, I have a fiancé to wow."

She pushed into the room to catcalls from the group of about ten men there. I met Emmett's eyes and shrugged with a grin. "I couldn't stop her."

"I know. Edward is in the corner, sucking on a rum and coke and looking very uncomfortable. And I'm out of here. See ya."

"I'll take care of him. You could stop by the house and visit with Rosalie, who's watching Luke tonight," I said to Emmett with a wink and sauntered into the living room of Jasper's house.

I was greeted by catcalls and "hell yeah's!" but I ignored them. My eyes were only for my husband. He was sitting in the corner, sucking on his drink and slouching in a chair. He looked up and saw me and sat up straight. His eyes were wild, and I saw him try to look anywhere but at me. _Ah, what a good boy_. He frowned at the rest of the guys there and put his head down. He would peek up at me and shake his head, as if disgusted with himself_. Such a good boy._ He really was trying.

I looked over at Alice, and she was doing some sort of sexy dance around Jasper, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the floor. She motioned for me to join her, but I shook my head in horror. No way was I dancing around sexily in front of my future brother-in-law.

I eyed Teddy and then made my way around drunken men with too friendly hands to the corner. I stood in front of him, and he slowly looked up at my masked face. "Ah, I'm…you should…I'm a married man. And I love my wife. You should go to, ah, some other guy," Teddy said with a blush.

I tried to disguise my voice and spoke with a silly fake Russian dialect. "But, dahrling," I purred. "It's you zat has caught my eye. Do you not like zee breasts?" I asked and ran my hands over the skimpy top. Teddy's eyes were wide, and he quickly looked away from me. "I like my wife's breasts."

Damn. For all this, my darling gets the sex of his life later. I turned around. "What about zee ass?" I asked while looking back at him over my shoulder.

"I only like my wife's, uh, bottom."

He was such a good boy. I was going to reward him. I turned around and straddled his lap and held his face. He was gaping at me and was squirming and very uncomfortable.

"Miss, you really need to get off my lap…you…you…" He got a perplexed look on his face and then skimmed his eyes thoroughly over my body, finally resting on my breasts.

"Bella?"

I leaned in and said hotly against his ear. "Yes, my Edwardlicious?"

He dropped his drink and gripped my sides. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this was Alice's grand plan. She paid off the strippers and replaced them with us."

"You two were going to strip in front of us?" Teddy asked in astonishment. "That will not be happening." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and put it over my shoulders. "Mine. I don't share," Teddy said.

"Of course we weren't! She just wanted to have some fun with Jasper." We both turned and looked, and Alice was giving Jasper the lap dance of his life. His hands were at his sides, but his eyes were appreciative and his smile wide. Alice was going to kill him for enjoying…her.

Suddenly, Jasper yanked her down into his lap and kissed her hard. "The jig is up, Alice. Like I wouldn't know your sweet body anywhere," he said with a laugh as he pulled her mask off.

Alice pouted and crossed her arms. "I wasn't done with you yet."

"Save it for the honeymoon, sweetheart. You can do that just for me, and I promise I will show you my…appreciation," Jasper said hotly and kissed Alice like a girl should be kissed.

"Let's go, angel wife. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than home in our bed."

I pulled my mask off. "Me either, darling. You know, you really impressed me. Your devotion to me was so sweet. I have decided to reward you mightily."

He pulled me to him and kissed me, his tongue sweeping my mouth and making me moan. "I love your body. Only your beloved body. Now, I'm going to take you home and show you just how fucking much I like the breasts and ass of my wife."

He eyes were hot on mine. _Unf! And Teddy just cussed!_ I gripped his hand and dragged him out the front door to catcalls from the guys and a wave from Alice and Jasper. I ignored them all; I had serious business with my husband to take care of.

Teddy grabbed my barely covered ass and pulled me to him again to kiss me senseless. I moaned and gripped his arms hard. We didn't exactly make it home. At least we made it to the car…sort of.

* * *

**Some silliness, some love, some lemony goodness. A typical Teddy chapter. Lol Thanks for reading! **

***blows kisses***

**Sunny**


	26. Chapter 26 aka First times

**So a little chapter about first times, and no, not **_**those **_**first times! Lol It's 'how they met's' and I bet you were wondering what ever happened when Bella met Daniel Radcliffe. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks to my dear beta Rhi. Love you.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 26 aka First times**

**EPOV**

I patted my lap for Bella to sit down as she came back downstairs from putting Luke to bed for the night. He, surprisingly, was starting to sleep through the night, and a much more rested Bella was, uh, win for me. Her pregnancy hormones made my wife constantly want to make love with me, and since I constantly wanted her, we played a day long game of "_Luke's asleep- do me now_" as Bella called it, or "_Goddess time_" as I called it.

She shifted on my lap and turned and gave me a smirk. I grinned and shrugged. My wife was the hottest woman on earth. I just couldn't help it.

"Ooof! Edward!" Bella whispered heatedly.

I nearly growled and shoved her down hard on my lap. I held my lips against her ear and whispered raggedly, "My hot goddess. I want to-"

"Eddie!" Emmett said loudly, making me jump.

"Huh?"

"Shit, dude. Save it for later, bro. I swear, you are still just as hot for her and just as moony-eyed for her as the first day she came into the computer shop. Oh, that day! Damn that was funny!" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Oh, tell me the story. I've never heard it," Rosalie said.

We had Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper, now married, over to the house this Saturday night for dinner and just to hang out. I was on the couch with Bella across my lap, Emmett across from us in a wing backed chair, Rosalie to his left in the matching chair, and Jasper at the other end of the couch with Alice leaning against him, holding his hand.

"Do you have to?" I asked Emmett and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yes. I _have_ to," Emmett said with an eager grin and rubbed his hands together.

"No, I want to hear this, darling." Bella looked at me pleadingly. That was a look I could not resist.

"As you wish, Buttercup," I said with what Emmett called my "moony" eyes at her and a soft blush, remembering how embarrassed I had been that day.

"Oh, you! My darling, dearest, Teddy." She gave me a brief kiss, and we held each other's eyes.

"Oh, good God. You two done? I feel like I'm going to be sick." Bella stuck her tongue out at Em, and he boomed out a loud laugh. "Okay, well, I had gone to lunch early that day; I was _starving_."

"When are you not?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

"True." Emmett shrugged and grinned at Rosalie. "Anyway, I had gone to lunch early and tried out that new deli. Man, they make the best sandwiches, and the bread there is fresh made, but not like Subway. Artisan bread, I think it's called, and they hand slice the meats and cheeses-"

"Emmett!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Oh. Anyway, I get back and walk in the door and…no Eddie. So I'm thinking he's in the back room. I walk around the desk, and there he is. Ass on the floor, a stunned look on his face, as if he's just seen Halle Berry naked."

"Owwww!" Emmett yelled from Rosalie's smack to the back of his head. "What, babe? Halle is hot!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just finish the story, Em." Rosalie sighed, but I could see her lips twitching in amusement.

"Anyway, there he is, looking like a goof- well, that's nothing new- and sighing. So I asked him why he was on the floor, and he said he hit his head. I figured he had really hit it hard because then he said Bella Swan had come in to have her computer worked on and kissed him. Effing _kissed_ him! I mean, Eddie? A chick kissed my nerd of a brother Eddie?"

I heard Bella huff, and she crossed her arms and gave Emmett a dirty look.

"Then, he said that Bella had called him Teddy, kissed him three times- French kissed him, no less- and plastered herself to him. Now, I figured either Bella was on some sort of medication making her make bad decisions, or a miracle of God had occurred for what I remembered being a hot chick to be up in my nerdy bro's business."

"Emmett," Bella said with a frustrated sigh.

He glanced at Bella and gave her a sheepish grin. "Then, he said she was going to be living across the hall from her, so I told him to go borrow milk or some shit. You know" -he met Jasper's and my eyes- "she invites you in; she wants you to do her."

"Oww!"

"She comes to your place to borrow milk; still, she wants you to do her."

"Oww! Stop hitting me, Rose!"

"And if she wants you to fix things, run. She's looking for husband material. Eddie, obviously did not take this advice. Lucky for him, it all worked out."

"Oww, oww, oww! Babe, come on. It's the code. All guys know the code."

"Em, I love you, but that is some really stupid shit that just came out of your mouth." Rose crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know I love you. See, I changed my tune. That was what I was thinking _then_. But _now_, I understand. Look how happy Eddie and Bella are, Alice and Jasper, and you and me. I will fix anything you ever need fixing. That's my job, because I'm your man, and I love you and want to take care of you." Rose was still silent, but her posture had softened. "Rosie? I love you, Rosie."

She turned and let out a huge sigh. "What am I to do with you?"

Emmett gave her a wide boyish smile. "Marry me? Let me give you lots of babies and laughter every day of your life?"

"Oh, Em." She got up and sat in his lap, and he held her close.

Bella turned her face to me and gave me a soft look. "So we sort of both got knocked on our asses that day. I don't even remember the drive home. All I did was think of you and how hot you were."

"You thought I was hot?" I asked her in astonishment.

"Oh, God, yes. And after those kisses, I wanted you so bad. I was determined that you would be my boyfriend. Fortunate for me, you married me." She gave me a little kiss, and I melted.

"No, all wrong, angel wife. So wrong. Never has a man been more fortunate than me. I love you."

She stroked my face. "And I love you."

"One thousand and fourteen."

"Is that all? I've got to step up my game," Bella said with a grin.

"Buttercup, you having any more game would probably be the death of me."

"What's one thousand and fourteen?" I heard my sister ask. I had forgotten we weren't alone.

"Ali Bean, it's something special between Teddy and me, okay?"

"Okay, Jelly Bell. Hey, did I ever tell you the story of the first time Jasper and me kissed?" Alice asked Bella.

Jasper leaned his head back and groaned. "Not this story."

"Yes, this story, Jaz. Now, be quiet, and let me tell it."

"Okay, wifey."

She winked at him, then sat up and, with great animation, began to tell her story.

"Well, I had known Jasper forever. He is Em's best friend, after all, so he was always at the house, hanging out with Emmett and the family. What Jasper didn't know was the crush I had on him. I remember being fifteen and him being seventeen and saying to myself, '_I'm going to marry that man_.'" She held up her left hand and admired her rings, then looked adoringly at her husband. "Anyway, Jasper never really paid any attention to me, or if he did, just treated me like a younger sister."

"I was _trying_ to be good," Jasper interjected, but Alice quickly shushed him.

"Anyway, one day, it was the summer after I turned eighteen, and I had just graduated high school, when I decided to take matters into my own hands. Jasper had stopped by to hang out with Emmett after work, but Emmett was on one of his dates for the night."

A heavy sigh came from the direction of Rosalie and a muffled cough from Emmett.

"Mom and Dad were at some fundraiser dinner for one of her charities, so it would be just the two of us alone. I invited Jasper in and offered him something to eat and drink, and then we went into the family room, and I turned on the TV. Poor Jasper, he had no idea what was about to hit him."

"As soon as he sat down his plate and drink, I was scooted right next to him, and his eyes were wide. I said, 'When are you _ever _going to kiss me?' You never saw a man move so fast!" She giggled. "He leapt off the sofa and was gaping at me. '_Kiss you_? Uh, you're my best friend's little sister. It would be wrong for me to kiss you.'

"I pouted and asked him didn't he like me? Was I not pretty enough or good enough to be his girlfriend? He paced and kept looking at me wildly. Then he said, 'Of course you are. You're beautiful, and any man would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. But Em will _kill _me.'

"I had had enough and just went and kissed him. And that was…that." She turned and gave Jasper a huge smile, and he smiled at her in return.

"But you're leaving out the worst part, Alice. The part where I had to tell Emmett, and he totally beat my ass and told me I better never hurt you, because he knew a guy or some shit." Jasper laughed. "And then, he picked me up, dusted me off, and took me to the bar and bought me a beer."

"Yeah, and meant it. I still know a guy, so you better be good to her," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Em, did you ever tell them how we met?" Rosalie asked.

"I bet it involved food," Bella said with a laugh.

"Actually, it did." Rosalie laughed. "I was in town, back from just graduating from the University of Washington. I had just started my 'cowgirl' phase. Don't ask. Anyway, Mom had no food at the house, so I went to this little deli to get a sandwich. Well, there in line in front of me, was this huge dark-haired guy. I didn't really pay any attention to him until he started to order…three sandwiches. Then, he paid for them, and as he walked past me, he totally checked me out, winked at me, and sat down. I just rolled my eyes.

"I got my half sandwich and a drink, and there wasn't anywhere to sit. Emmett looked up from his food, and those blue eyes met mine, and he smiled. I nearly swooned. He gestured for me to take the seat across from him. I hesitated, but then thought, whatever, and I slid in the booth. He offered me his hand and said, 'Hi, I'm Emmett. What night would you like to go out with me?' I just gaped at him, and then I said, 'I am _not_ going out with you." He replied that I was; it was only a matter of time and might as well be tonight.

"He crammed in his three sandwiches, and the whole time he tried to convince me to date him. We actually got into an argument, and I believe I called him an asshole."

"Worse," Emmett said with a grin. "You said I was an _ugly_ asshole. How insulting to this pretty face," he said and did his best "blue steel" look.

Rosalie snorted and shook her heard.

"I then stormed out of the deli, and Emmett followed me and pressed a napkin into my hand with his number on it. For whatever reason, I didn't throw it away. Several times the following week I had that napkin in my hand ready to throw it away. But I was bored and job hunting and needing a diversion, so one day I picked up the phone and called him. I decided, just to mess with him, to be as obnoxious as possible, playing the cowgirl thing to the hilt. Sorry about that, guys. I'm assuming you saw through that pretty quick."

Bella laughed. "I remember thinking, '_She just cannot be for real_.' I love your style now, Rose. It's soft, yet elegant."

"Thank you, Bella. So Emmett and I dated for a while, and Emmett, instead of being repulsed by my silly outfits and accents, seemed to enjoy them. I finally had to give that up. It was too hard to keep up. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, and I got tired of his player status and told him to choose all the whores or me. And well, he choose me, and here we are."

"I love all these stories," Bella said. "The first time I ever met Ali Bean, she rode up to the house on one of Jasper's motorcycles, got off, and did like this gymnastic routine and posed. I felt like I was supposed to clap or hold up a sign with my score on it, like an Olympic judge."

We all laughed. My sister really was an original.

"You know the one story I've never heard is what happened when you met Daniel Radcliffe. You've been kind of mum on that one, Jelly Bell," Alice said.

"Oh." Bella looked at me and cringed. "Well, that wasn't my proudest moment," she said. "As a matter of fact, I think Daniel took out a protective order against me."

I chuckled. "Maybe he was highly flattered, Buttercup."

"I seriously doubt that," she said and snorted. "Okay, well, we had our tickets and went to the theater. I was so very excited. I kept feeling like I had to pee every five minutes."

"You did have to pee every five minutes," I said with a laugh. "You were six months pregnant with Luke."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, I waddled to our front row seats, and I was just going crazy with excitement."

"You really were. And you kept repeating to me, '_Oh, my God. I'm going to meet the man who played Harry_!'"

"Uh, yeah. So finally, the show begins, and the first time I saw Daniel, I almost stood up, but Teddy grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. I don't even remember the show; I was too mesmerized by his performance."

"And she ignored me," I pouted. "She kept shushing me."

"Sorry, darling. Anyway, show over and we were escorted backstage. By now, I felt sick. I was gripping Teddy's hand for dear life. His manager, or whoever, knocked on Daniel's door, and he opened it, and I swayed. Teddy caught me and held me up with an arm around my waist.

"Daniel smiled at us and held out his hand for a handshake. Teddy took it, and they exchanged names, and then he held out his hand for me, and I, uh, kind of lost my mind."

"What did you do, Jelly Bell?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I believe I gripped his hand in both of mine, said I was his biggest fan, how much I enjoyed the show, how much I loved _Harry Potter_, and introduced myself as…his wife having his baby."

"_What_?" Emmett asked with a booming laugh.

"She really did. Bella said, and I quote, '_Hi, I'm Bella. I love you. I enjoyed the show. I love _Harry Potter_. And I love being your wife, and I'm pregnant_,'" I said with a laugh.

"What did Daniel say?" Jasper asked while laughing

"I believe he said, '_Thank you. Glad you are my fan, glad you enjoyed the show, I'm happy you're a fan of _Harry Potter_, but we're not married, and that is _**not**_ my baby_.' Then, he laughed really hard. He said it was one of the funniest things he'd ever heard. I got all flustered and tried to apologize and tell him I meant to say I was Teddy's wife and having his baby, but I kept getting all tongue tied. God. That was one of the most embarrassing things that I've ever done," Bella said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"You were adorable, angel wife," I said and gave her a kiss. "I'm sure fans react like that around him all the time. He's used to it. And he was a very nice guy and generous. He gave you an autographed program and a couple of souvenirs, props from the show that he also signed, and wished us happiness in our marriage and good luck with our baby. Nice guy."

"He was a nice guy," Bella said with a huge yawn.

That seemed to be everyone's cue to leave. Rosalie said she was tired, and she and Emmett left first. Alice and Jasper stayed and talked for a few more minutes, and then they, too, left.

I locked up, and we turned off all the lights and made our way upstairs. We stopped to check on our sleeping son, and he was fast asleep, dreaming sweet baby dreams. Cedric was on the floor, sleeping on the rug in front of Luke's crib. Whenever we weren't with Luke, Cedric was right there by him, like a guard kitty. Cedric opened one eye and, deciding all was well, stretched and went back to sleep.

I stood over the crib with my arm around Bella and stroked a finger over the soft, fuzzy red hair of my son. "He's so amazingly perfect. He's like the best of both of us. I can't believe he's real sometimes and that he's ours."

Bella leaned her head on me and nodded. "I know. It sometimes doesn't even seem real to me either. It's just too wonderful." She took my hand and led me out of Luke's room and into ours.

"I wonder if this is a boy or a girl. I can't wait to meet them." Her look was soft as she pulled her shirt up and gently rubbed her hand on her belly.

"Me either," I said and fell to my knees in front of her and kissed our baby. I then looked up at her, my angel wife, my elf girl, my Buttercup, and felt almost as if my heart would burst with love for her. She stroked my hair and took my hand and pulled me up.

"The first day I met you, I fell in love with you and wanted you as mine."

"The first day I met you, I wanted to marry you and give you lots of my babies," I said as I pulled her close to me.

"You did?"

"I did. I had a huge crush on you since high school."

"I'm so sorry I was blind and stupid and never saw you before. We could have been together so much sooner, Teddy darling."

I kissed her gently and held her against my chest, resting my head on top on hers. "It doesn't matter, Buttercup. We have now, and we have our whole lives together. That's all that matters."

* * *

**Teddy, Teddy. Such a sweet man. Thanks for all the reviews. Love them! Almost to 1,000! How exciting! **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	27. Chapter 27 aka Daddy son day

**Hello lovely readers! I'm so excited for Comic-Con tomorrow and wish I was going. Not just for Twilight, but as a complete and total nerd, I would be in heaven (and probably dressed in a costume. Sad, but true. lmao)**

**Many thanks and lots of love to my awesome pre-readers. And all my love to Rhi, my wonderful beta. She rules. Totally.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story**

**Daddyward for you lovies. I was told to warn you all that this comes with a heavy dose of sugar and may give you all diabetes and a huge case of the "awwwwws". So, consider yourself warned for the sweetest Teddy chapter ever. lol I have awesome friends by the way. **

* * *

**Mysterious Ways **

**Chapter 27 aka Daddy-son day**

**EPOV**

"I'll be back tonight. You sure you're okay here with Luke, darling?" Bella asked me with a kiss.

"Hey, I've got this. Luke and I will have a great time. You just go enjoy your shopping trip with the girls. We're going to have a daddy-son day."

"Of course, how could I doubt you'll do fine? You're a terrific dad. A daddy-son day sounds so sweet. You two have fun. Okay, I'm off with your mom and Ali Bean and Rose to spend an obscene amount of money today in Seattle. Call me or text if you need me, darling. I love you and will miss you."

She hugged me tight, and I gripped her to me. I hated to be away from my Buttercup. "I love you, angel wife, and will miss you terribly. I'll make it up to you tonight."

Bella pulled back and gave me a naughty smile. "Or, perhaps, I'll make it up to _you_, Teddy."

I shifted in my seat and regarded my wife with hungry eyes. What was it about her pregnant with my baby, her body gloriously bountiful, that made me find her even sexier? I licked my lips, and she gave me her "Oh, really?" look. I loved that look.

She was smirking as she picked up Luke off the blanket on the floor he was playing on and gave him kisses all over his face and then hugged him tight.

"Mommy loves you so much, little Lucas. I'll miss you horribly today, little man."

"Ma-ma!" Luke said and patted her face with a grin.

"Yes, your mama. I love you, my baby boy." She hugged him tight, cupping the back of his head, and closed her eyes. She was the best mother ever. I always knew she would be.

"Give mama a kiss, please." Luke leaned back and then gave her a slobbery wet opened mouth kiss on her cheek. Bella giggled.

"Thank you, Lucas!" She said happily and gave him one more set of kisses on his face, and then she handed him to me. Cedric jumped on the arm of the couch and meowed at her, wanting attention, too. She scratched his head and rubbed his back, and he purred happily. "Yes, mama loves you, too, Cedric."

She looked around at me, Luke, and Cedric and looked torn. "My men. I find I do not wish to leave you."

"Go and have fun, angel wife. We'll be fine. You can call or text me anytime if you get to missing us too much."

"I know. I'm sure I will." Her cell phone rang- the _Harry Potter_ theme, of course- and she glanced at it. "Ali Bean. I better go. Love you all!" She blew kisses at us all, and I pretended to catch them as Luke waved "bye-bye" to his mom.

I heard her car leave, and I looked down at Luke. "Well, what shall we do today, Lucas?"

"We could go to the store and get some groceries, play with your new toys, or we could watch _Star Wars_ or _Spiderman_. What do you think, Luke?"

"Wa!" He said, while waving his arm and grinning at me.

"_Star Wars_ it is." I went to the DVD shelf and held up the first three _Star Wars _movies. "Which one?" Luke grabbed _The Empire Strikes Back_ and wacked me in the head with it. "Perfect choice, son. One of the best movies ever made, and the best _Star Wars_ movie for sure."

"Da-Da!"

"Yes, son. I'm your daddy."

"Foo!"

"You're hungry? Okay, let me get you something to eat and a bottle before we watch the movie."

"Wa!"

"Yes, _Star Wars_, son." I grinned at him. Smart kid. I was so full of pride at how smart my son was.

Luke's face got all red as he grunted hard. Oh, boy. Here we go. A poopy diaper. I still wasn't to keen on changing those. Especially now that he was eating a little people food. Time to man up. My son needed a diaper change.

"Okay, Lucas. You done? Let's go change you." I took him upstairs and laid him on the changing table. _Oh, my God. What is all this? My son sure can make a poop!_ Thank God I convinced Bella to buy baby wipes and diapers in bulk. I worked and worked, cleaning him up, trying not to gag, and ended up with a mess. Bella might be mad at me, I thought. I better get this cleaned up before she comes home.

I put a clean diaper on Luke, proud that now I could do that easily, and sat Luke in his crib to clean up my mess. It was gross, but I didn't mind. I even found myself humming. I loved being a dad. I loved my son and the new baby that was coming so much. How could I not love this? Other than being married to the love of my life, being a dad was the greatest thing in the world.

I paused for a moment and dwelled on my life now. Married, a child, one on the way. It was so surreal. Like a dream.

I thought about that day Bella came into my computer shop. I replayed in my mind the first time I kissed her, the first time she told me she loved me, the first time we made love, the day she told me she was pregnant with Luke, the day we married and I watched her walking down the aisle to me, the night Luke was born, the night she told me we were going to have another baby…my God. I sat down on the floor hard. How could one man have so much? How could I have ever have been this lucky?

Luke waved his arms and yelled, "Da-da! Dadadadada!"

I grinned at my perfect little boy and clutched my hand to my chest. Sometimes, this was just too much. All this love. All this joy. All this happiness. I stood up and scooped up Luke out of his crib and hugged him to me.

"I love you. Daddy loves you." I kissed the top of his head as he laid his head on my chest.

"Ma-ma."

"Yeah. I miss her, too. We are two lucky men to have her as my wife and your mama." I held Luke up, and he grinned a slobbery, playful grin at me as he tried to grab my glasses, but settled for a hunk of my hair. "Soon, we'll have a new brother or sister for you. Just about two months now. What do you say? A brother or a sister?"

Luke patted my cheeks with his chubby fists. "Ssssss."

"Hmm, a sister? We'll see. It's a done deal now, but maybe this time Mommy and I made a girl. Okay, time for lunch. Let me wash my hands, and we'll go down and find us something to eat. Okay?"

"Foo!"

"Yep. Food," I said with a laugh and sat him back down in his crib. Then, I went to wash up.

I carried him down to the kitchen, and I fixed us both some lunch. At ten months old, Luke was eating some regular people food. Bella liked for him to eat wholesome food and made a lot of baby food herself. My wife was amazing. I mean, she made her own recipes of jarred fruits and vegetables so Luke wasn't eating processed foods. What woman does that? I'm thinking there isn't anything my wife couldn't do.

She said she was going to homeschool our kids, too. I had no doubt she will be an awesome teacher. Truth be told, I'm more than a little in awe of my wife. Her perfection was kind of intimidating. I could only try to be worthy of such a woman.

"Ikkk!" Luke said with a bang on his tray, knocking me out of my contemplation of my wondrous wife. _Ikkk?_ I knew that meant. I looked down and, sure enough, Cedric was sitting on the floor, looking up at Luke and purring. That cat loved Luke. I swear, he was part guard dog the way he kept an eye on him. He was good to him, too; no matter what Luke did to him, he'd never scratched him or hurt him, though we did teach Luke to be gentle with Cedric.

We finished up, Luke with more food on him than in him, I think, and I wiped his face and hands clean. "Did you actually get any food in your mouth, son?" I asked with a laugh. I had fed him some, but he liked to try himself, and I let him. Who cares if he made a mess? Messes could always be cleaned up.

Luke banged the little plastic baby spoon on his tray. "Ma-ma! Mamamamamama!"

"I know, son. She'll be home later. Let's go upstairs to your playroom, and I'll watch _Star Wars_ and work online while you play. Sound good?"

"Guooo."

I picked him up and went and got the movie, and, with Cedric on my heels, we went up the playroom. This room was amazing. Mom and Alice and Bella had put together a playroom that was in a woods theme, with all the walls being painted murals of trees and flowers and animals, and the ceiling was a blue sky with clouds. The room even had a little loft in the corner that looked like a tree with a treehouse in it. It had stairs to climb up and a slide back down. Cedric loved that treehouse, and, sure enough, I saw him climb the stairs and lie down for a nap.

I sat Luke down, and he crawled immediately to his toy box and pulled himself to stand and began to throw toys out on the floor. This was his favorite game. I called it let's-see-how-big-of-a-mess-I-can-make game. I shook my head in amusement and put the movie on. We had mounted the flat screen up high on the wall to keep Luke from it. I started the movie and sat down with my laptop.

Luke was not going to allow that. He was soon tottering over to me and throwing a toy in my lap. "Thank you," I said with a grin. Luke gave me a wide baby tooth grin and went and grabbed another toy and threw it in my lap. "Da!"

"I can see that I'm not going to get the inventory checked right now." I chuckled and closed my laptop and set it out of Luke's reach and then sat down in the floor with him. That could wait. This child and time with him would not.

He clapped his hands and sat down in my lap. "Wa."

"Yep, _Star Wars_. You see him there? You're named for him. Luke, just like him."

"Uuuuu?" He grinned, recognizing his name.

"Yep." He got off my lap and began to bring me toy after toy. I was soon surrounded by a pile of noisy Playskool toys and stuffed animals.

I scooped some of the stuffed animals into a pile to make a sort of pillow and laid back. Luke thought this was awesome and started to both put toys on me and use me as his personal jungle gym. I just laughed and let him do whatever he wished. He finally got tired and laid down beside me in the crook of my arm and fell fast asleep.

I got up and carefully carried him to his room next door. I laid him in his crib and settled him in for his nap. I went to the playroom and picked all the toys up and sat down to now check the inventory. I finished that and then went down and cleaned the kitchen.

I was missing my wife. I hated to be away from her for more than a couple of hours. I glanced at the clock: 3 p.m. Still early. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. I texted Bella, telling her I loved her and missed her and hoped she was having a good time. She replied that she was, missed us, too, and that she loved me. I was grinning down at the screen of my iPhone, when the sound of the front doorbell ringing made me jump, and I hurried to get it before it woke up Luke.

"Eddie!" Emmett said with a wide grin and barreled in the house.

"What's up, Em?"

"This is a boring Saturday without Rose, so I came to annoy you and see little Lukey," Emmett said.

"Oh. Yeah, I was just missing Bella. Come in and have a seat. Want a drink or some food?" Dumb question. Emmett gleefully hurried past me to the kitchen, where, by the time I got there, he was rifling through the fridge.

"What's this?" Emmett asked, holding up a container.

"Leftover lemon basil chicken." Emmett quickly sat the on the counter with glee.

"And this?"

"Uh, that would be leftover fettuccini." Emmett's eyes got wide, and he added that to the chicken.

"And this?"

"That would be chocolate mousse."

He licked his lips and added that to the pile and grabbed a Coke. He got a plate and heated the chicken and pasta up in the microwave. "Dude, you are the luckiest nerd that's ever lived. You've got that hot wife that looks past your nerdiness and gives you babies and cooks like this. Seriously."

"As if you have to remind me of that, Em."

He finished his food and licked his plate. Actually licked his plate and went for dessert.

"Can I ask you something, Eddie?"

"Anything, Em."

"Bella, she's pretty wild in bed, isn't she?"

I blushed and looked down. "Uh, that's kind of personal."

"She seems like the type that would be wild and try anything. I've heard her dirty mouth. That's hot, bro."

I didn't meet his eyes, but nodded. He had no idea how hot I found her dirty talking.

"Rose isn't like that. She's…she's….well, making love to Rose is like making love to the queen. She's reserved and quiet, and I feel as if I'm not even worthy to touch her body. I mean, I love her and enjoy sex with her, but I do wish she would loosen up a bit."

"Uh…"

"You have any ideas, Eddie? How did you get Bella to be so, you know, hot in the sack?"

"Uh, Bella is just kind of naturally…enthusiastic. She gives one hundred percent to whatever she's doing, and, like you said, she'll try anything. It's just her nature to be open and, well, hot."

"I see. Well, again, lucky you. I just dunno. Should we try role-playing or some toys or dirty movies? Got any ideas for me, bro?"

This was one of the worst conversations of my life, next to the one with Dad about sex with Bella and how to please her. I was blushing and cringing and horrified at my brother's questions. But he was my brother and wanted advice, so I'd do my best.

"Um, I'm not sure. Bella and I have never needed anything, but each other. All she has to do is look at me the right way, and I know we're on. But one thing I did find out is that Bella likes to be surprised."

"You mean with flowers or some shit?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, no. I mean, as in surprise her with what she thinks I'm like. To do something for her or to her that she might not think I was capable of or willing to do or try. Not all the time, but once in a while, I show her that I can indeed be just as dirty as she is." Now I was blushing and shifting from foot to foot.

"I see. I knew you two had dirty sex. Nice. So maybe my sex life is boring because we're not shaking it up a bit. I'm always on top. Always. That is a bit repetitive."

"See. Ask her to be in charge. Let her do whatever she wants. You'll enjoy it."

Emmett seemed to be thinking hard. He nodded to himself and slid off the stool. "Thanks, bro. I'm going to go. I've got a couple of errands to run before Rose gets home. Thanks for the food, too. Tell Bella it was delicious."

"You're welcome, and I will." Just then, the baby monitor went off with Luke's babbling in his crib. "My boy's up. Want to say hi before you leave?"

"Hell yeah. I love that little guy," Em said with a grin, and we headed upstairs to Luke's room.

When we walked into Luke's room, he was standing and banging on the crib rail. "Da! Em!" he said with glee and raised his arms to be picked up. I picked him up and kissed his cheek and then passed him over to Emmett.

"Hey there, little Lukey!"

"Em!" Luke said and placed some pretty good punches to Emmett's face, making him roar with laugher.

"I see you're going to be a karate dude like your dad. Already got some mean moves there, little guy. Well, I have to go. Uncle Em will see you soon." Luke gave Em one of his sloppy cheek kisses, and I swear, my brother just about melted.

"Damn. This kid is cute. I want one of my own." Em looked at me and then hugged Luke close and kissed his forehead. "See you soon, Lukey. Love you," he whispered and handed Luke back to me. I kept my face impassive, knowing Em would hate me making anything out of that.

"See you soon, Em. And, uh, good luck."

"See ya, Eddie. Thanks again. Bye-bye, Lukey!" he said and waved madly to him.

"Buh!" Luke said and tried to wave. We both laughed, and Emmett turned and left.

"Well, let's change that diaper and see if you want some food."

"Foo!" Luke said in glee. So much like his uncle, I realized.

We had dinner, and I gave him a bath, and we had play time again, and then I got him ready for bed. We were lying in mine and Bella's bed, and I was reading a Dr. Seuss book to Luke, with Cedric sprawled out beside us, when I heard the front door open.

"Mommy's home!" I sad excitedly.

"Ma-ma!" Luke said and sat up, looking around for his mom.

She entered the bedroom, and all of us on the bed leapt up in joy to see her. She held out her arms and ran towards the bed, with gladness to see us all over her beautiful face.

"My men! I've missed you!" She picked up Luke, kissed him, and sat down in my lap as Cedric tried to climb into her lap, along with Luke.

She kissed me hard and scratched Cedric's head and sighed happily. "How was today, Buttercup?" I asked while giving her another kiss.

"Oh, it was nice. I'm afraid I spent too much money, but I wanted new stuff for the baby. Oh, and we helped Rose find her wedding dress. We ate at this fabulous restaurant and had the most divine dessert."

"How was daddy-son day?"

"Except for missing you something awful, Luke and I had a great time, and Emmett stopped by to visit, so it was a good day. Luke and I really missed you. He asked for his mama all day. Oh, and Emmett, who ate almost all the leftovers, said to tell you it was delicious."

"Oh, him. I swear he just stops by here to eat our food. Did you miss your mama, little man?" she asked Luke, who was chewing on her necklace.

"Ma-ma," he said and snuggled into Bella.

"Bedtime for you, Lucas." She carried him to his bedroom and got his favorite blankie. She then sat in the rocker and rocked him to sleep as she sang "_Blackbird_" by the Beatles. I just leaned in the doorway and watched them, my heart full too overflowing with love and joy and contentment.

Bella met my eyes and softly smiled. "More than we could have ever dreamed, isn't it, Teddy darling?"

I smiled at her in return and walked over, and, leaning down, I gently touched first Luke's face and then Bella's.

"So much more, Buttercup. So very much more."

* * *

**Just so you know, I based the baby stuff on my first child. My daughter talked, walked, fed herself, you name it, did everything very early and was smart as everything. Still is. And a baby walking at nine months is a handful. Goodness me. lol**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Teddy as a dad is the sweetness, and mama Bella, she's pretty damned sweet as well. Thanks and much appreciation for the continued love for this story. You make this writer very, very happy. Over 900 reviews! Holy moly! *blows kisses* You all rock!**

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	28. Chapter 28 aka Joy, love, and laughter

**Many, many thanks and my love to my beta Rhi. She really is the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story and some very impressive Star Wars figures that I have posed here on my computer desk along with pocket Edward and Bella, of course. Been debating if Edward could take a Jedi. It would be an interesting fight. **

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 28 aka Joy, love, and laughter**

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep on her side, her beautiful brown hair spread out like a fan on her pillow and her hands tucked under her cheek. I just sat beside her on the bed and watched her soft breathing and enjoyed taking her in while she was resting. She was always so animated and full of life, but I loved seeing the peaceful, resting Bella. She sighed in her sleep and mumbled, "Teddy" and then rolled over on her back. I sighed to hear she was dreaming about me. I always dreamed of her; I always thought of her. All was Bella for me.

At eight months pregnant, her stomach was a huge round ball, holding our baby. I couldn't quite wrap my head around the miracle of creating life from our love. I never would be able to; it was just too astounding. I slid my hand under her shirt and gently stroked my fingers across her belly. Our baby. _Hello, I can't wait to meet you_, I thought to our child inside her. As if the baby heard me, I felt a push against my fingers, and I grinned.

I felt Bella put her hand over mine, and I glanced up to meet her now open eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you, Buttercup. I was just saying hello to our baby." I gave her my special Bella smile, and her eyes got wide.

"I don't mind. It was time I got up anyway, Teddy darling. Is Luke taking a nap?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

I smirked and nodded.

"Good," she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside her on the bed. "I'm thinking Luke's mommy needs some special attention from his daddy."

"Uh, I think I can take care of that, Mrs. Cullen. I know just what kind of special attention Luke's mommy loves from his daddy."

"I know you do, darling," she said as she pulled me to her for a kiss. I went slow, tasting her lips, nibbling, slowly tasting her tongue, and her low moan had me immediately hard for her.

"Please, tell me we can still make love, my Goddess," I said raggedly against her mouth.

"Oh, yes, my husband, but with this belly of mine, we'll have to keep being creative with positions."

"I love being creative with you in bed," I said with a grin as I slid my hands into her yoga pants she was wearing and under her panties. The feel of her soft bit of hair there about drove me out of my mind. She closed her eyes and arched her back as I slid my fingers along her heat. "So wet for me already, my Goddess."

"Teddy, ah, yes, right like that, darling," she cried out as I slid two fingers in her slick heat and curled my fingers, trying to hit that magical place inside of her, while I worked her clitoris with my thumb. I was panting and achingly hard, but this was about her right this minute. I captured her lips in a ravishing kiss, and she gripped my glasses, tossing them aside, and fisted my hair as she proceeded to French kiss me as if her life depended upon it.

Deep moans were rumbling from my throat, and I gasped as she ground down onto my fingers and cried out into my mouth as she came hard against my hand. She wrenched her mouth from mine and shoved me back hard. "_You_," she said fiercely, still panting and flushed from her orgasm.

I just nodded at her with wide eyes. She was queen in the bedroom. Anything she wanted was hers. She was madly working the opening of my jeans and unzipping my pants. She roughly dove her hands into my underwear and gripped my very hard Han Solo. I loved it when she touched me, even rough and hard like that. It's soooo damned hot. I closed my eyes and thrusted my hips up as she stroked me with her firm grip.

"I'm glad you love this, darling, because I sure the hell do. I love your dick in my hand, but I also love your dick in my mouth," were her last words she spoke before I cried out from her tongue sliding along my length. "Ahhh….goddess…" I gasped as she slid her mouth down onto me and pulled back up, sucking hard. She continued to do this until I thought I might actually die from the pleasure of it.

"I love you in my mouth, but I love you inside of me more. And I'm a woman who likes to get what she wants. Get those pants and shirt off, Edward, and fuck me," she ordered in voice that was not to be disobeyed.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was undressed in a matter of seconds, and she undressed just as quickly. Before she could give me another order, I pulled her to me and flicked my tongue over her glorious full breast, before taking her hard nipple into my mouth and sucking it in joy. My wife had the most amazing breasts. And in pregnancy, they were astounding. That I got to touch these boobies every day of my life was the greatest gift.

Bella wrapped her arms around my head, holding me close and rocking us slightly. "Oh, my darling. Ah, yes, more, darling. _More_." I was almost crazy now for want of her. I kissed madly all across her chest and to her other breast, where I gave it the same attention as its twin.

"Ah, Edward, _now_!" she said as a hiss.

I nodded and laid her down on her side and then laid behind her. I held her thigh up and pumped along her slick heat several times as she moaned out my name and then thrusted into her. I had to close my eyes and hold still for a moment. I wanted this to last, and I was on the edge of my orgasm already. I counted to twenty and thought about the computer program I was writing until I was in control and started to carefully move in her.

I kissed across her shoulder and buried my face in her hair to kiss the nape of her neck. Oh, my God, she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon! I grunted in ecstasy. She smelled positively _edible_. I went a little mad kissing and licking her back, trying to coat my tongue in the delicious taste of my wife's skin. That, on top of being inside of her, moving in her wet heat, and hearing her moans, was too much. I pulled her to me with one final thrust and cried out her name as I came what seemed like forever inside her.

"Bella…I love you…so much…" I gasped out as I thrust against her slowly a few more times and slowly lowered her leg. I just wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her close to my body as I continued to slowly and lovingly kiss her back.

"Teddy, I love you just as much," she said, turning her head to give me smile like sunshine. I just had to kiss her pretty pink lips. She was the most perfect woman in the world. No woman that has ever lived is as good or beautiful and amazing as my Buttercup.

"Oh, Teddy. You sweet, sweet man," Bella said with tears in her voice.

I grinned against her skin. "Did I speak out loud again, angel wife?"

"You did, and you made me love you even more, if that's possible."

I stroked my hand down her arm and across her round belly. "Whatever I say out loud, that I'm thinking, is what's in my heart and mind. I'm glad I do that. I like that you know me, all of me, and I have no barriers around you. I want to give you all of me all the time. Everything I am is because of you and your love for me. I can't express that enough, my brown-eyed angel."

"Teddy, Teddy, my dearest darling husband. No woman has even been loved the way you love me. I only hope you understand that I love you just the same way. I'm nothing without you, darling. Nothing. I love you."

"One thousand, two hundred, and five."

"See, I can't even tell you how something like you counting my 'I love you's' makes me want to swoon and grip you to me and kiss you senseless."

With a groan, I slid out of her and rolled her over to face me. I gave her a very big smirk. "I am more than okay with you kissing me senseless."

She giggled and stroked my face. "So am I."

Just then, we heard Luke babbling on the baby monitor. "Mamamamamama!"

"Looks like we finished just in time," I said with a laugh at my son demanding his mother.

"Foo!" we heard come through the baby monitor, and we both laughed. "Uh, I do believe that little man wants his lunch," Bella said with a laugh.

"I'll take care of him," I said. I kissed her one last time and searched around the bed for my glasses. Finding them, I slid them on and rolled out of bed. I got cleaned up and then went to get dressed, Bella's eyes never leaving me as I walked to the bathroom and back.

"It's a good thing Luke is awake, because you looking at me like that is making me ache already for another round." I slowly slid my eyes down my naked wife's body and licked my lips. _Later_, I thought.

"Yes, later for sure, darling," Bella said, while staring at the new erection I was sporting.

I swallowed and nodded at her, not that she saw me. She was too busy looking at me elsewhere. It was making me throb and twitch and want her so bad again. I pulled my underwear up, and she pouted. I grabbed my jeans and slid my feet into them and pulled them up. She actually scowled when I adjusted myself and zipped my pants and buttoned them.

"I can't walk around naked," I said with a laugh as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

"Shame at that," she said and went to roll over to get out of bed. She was having some trouble, and I was over to her immediately, offering my hands to her. I pulled her sitting up and then standing in front of me.

"Thank you, darling, for helping this whale get out of bed," she said in amusement.

I kissed her forehead and stroked my hands down her back, feeling her soft skin, her all naked in my arms, and her nipples pressed against me through my shirt. None of this was helping at all my situation in the groin area. I groaned and slid my hands down and cupped her bottom.

"Da-da! Foo!" came through the monitor, and I sighed.

"Must go feed that demanding son of ours," I said with a chuckle. "I love you. I think you look _amazing_. I love your pregnant body, angel wife."

I trailed my fingers up her back and then made myself let go of her, well, except for her hands. I had trouble sometimes letting go of her body. I stepped back, holding her hands as I looked into her eyes.

"You own me, Teddy. You know that, don't you? I swear, you are perfect. I love you so much." She pressed my fingers with hers tightly. "Now, you go take care of our son, and I'll be down in a minute to fix us both some lunch."

I shook my head with a grin and let go of her hands and turned and walked out of the bedroom to Luke's, next to ours. I couldn't believe the things Bella said to me.

"Da-da!" Luke yelled in joy and raised his arms for me to pick him up. I couldn't believe what Bella had given me. I picked up my son and hugged him and kissed his face, loving his brown eyes, the same color as his mother's, and his hair the color of mine.

I just closed my eyes for a moment and held him to me until he started squirming in my arms. "Alright, little Lucas. Let's change you and get you some lunch, okay?"

"Foo! Foofoofoo!" I laughed in joy. Luke loved that and began to laugh as well. I then began to make silly faces and tickle his stomach, and he was giggling hard. This was the scene as Bella walked into the bedroom, to find her two men giggling like fools.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. I see my men are having fun without me." She just shook her head and began to laugh as well, and we all ended up in a silly giggle fest for no reason other than the joy of the moment.

Joy, love, and laughter. What more did one need?

x~x

**BPOV**

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"Basil. Love this herb. I use it a lot in cooking."

I was at Rosalie's apartment, showing her some of my best recipes. She wanted to learn them before the wedding as a surprise for Emmett. I was doing my best, but cooking really wasn't her thing. Not because she wasn't good at it, but because she really wasn't that interested in it.

Rose sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back on against the kitchen counter. "The things I do for that man. Thanks for showing me these recipes, Bella, but truthfully, I kind of hate to cook. If I wasn't marrying a man that loved food the way Em does, then I wouldn't bother."

I thought about that. It was sweet that she wanted to do this for Emmett, but she shouldn't change just to please him. He fell in love with her, so obviously Emmett didn't mind that she didn't like to cook.

I leaned back against the sink, across from Rose, and crossed my arms. "I think what you're doing for Emmett is really great, but, Rose, it's just not you. These fancy meals that take lots of preparation aren't your thing. You'll hate making them, and when you're doing something like this, it should be done with love or it won't turn out well or taste good. Let me show you simple, easy meals, with little work, but still taste good."

"You're right. It's just not me. What kind of meals?"

"Like casseroles and crock pot meals. Easy to cook and often make large portions. And this is Emmett we're talking about."

"That sounds perfect. Teach me those, Bella, and give me some recipes. I woudn't mind cooking simple meals. These fancy things you cook are too complicated for me."

I nodded and got out a notebook and began to jot down some simple, easy recipes for her. I stopped and chewed on the lid of my pen. I never realized it before, but I must have been a pretty good cook. I taught Esme how to cook, and Daddy C had put on some weight, I noticed. I taught Alice how to cook chili and some of Jasper's favorite meals, and here I am helping Rose. Teddy acted like my food was manna from heaven, but then, he loved me. But maybe he was really being honest. Hmm. Perhaps I missed my calling.

Rose and I prepared a casserole for hers and Emmett's dinner, and once we popped it in the oven, we grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit down in the living room and talk.

"Bella, can I ask you something? I don't have many female friends and can't really ask Alice because it's her brother."

"Sure, Rose. What's up?"

"Well, it's Em. We, uh…it's…oh, I'm just going to say it. Sex between us is kind of boring."

My eyes got wide, and I gaped at Rose. "But, Rose, Emmett is a reformed player. Surely he's got plenty of moves in the bedroom."

"Pfft. You damned bet he's reformed, but if he has moves, he's not using any of them on me."

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"What about me? What do you mean?"

"You never just throw him down and have your way with him, Rose?"

"Uh, no. Do you do that with Edward?" Her face was curious and a little shocked.

"Of course. I love being in charge during sex. Teddy is a very thorough and devoted lover- ummm, _very_ thorough…_very_ devoted." I shook my head to clear it. "But I love taking charge sometimes, well, a lot of times, and doing whatever I please…to him, to me, to both of us."

Rose's eyes were wide. "Like what, Bella?"

"Hmm, like licking syrup or other delicious things off Teddy's body. Like bringing him just to orgasm with my mouth and then climbing on top of that goodness and riding him hell for leather, like dressing in an outfit that I know will drive him out of his mind. That's when he gets all dominant, and dominant Edward is the fucking hottest thing _ever_."

Rose leaned back in her seat. "Bella, you're like a goddess in the bedroom. I wish I could be like that."

"You can be. You're a strong, successful business woman used to giving orders. Order Emmett around a bit, and don't let him touch you. Only touch him. Maybe even tie him to the bed. Try that one and see how it works. That drives Teddy insane."

Rose drifted off and spoke out loud to herself. "Tie him to the bed? Only touch him. Tie him down and do whatever I want to him. I'm going to need one hell of a negligee for this, I believe. And a whole fucking lot of courage." She swallowed hard and turned to me.

"As soon as the casserole is done, let's go shopping. I need something really hot to wear tonight. I'm going to try this, Bella. I'm scared shitless, but this sex life of ours needs a jump start. I actually yawned in the middle of sex the other night, because I was bored. Fucking yawned."

I gave her an astonished look. I couldn't imagine being bored during sex. Teddy and I always had mind-blowing, rock-your-world kind of sex. I thought everyone did. Hmm. Maybe we were an exception to the rule. Lucky us.

"Uh, yeah. That's not good, Rose. What about sex other places? Have you tried that? Teddy and I love car sex."

"Emmett is the size of a car himself, Bella. How would we ever manage that?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way. Wall sex. I love wall sex. Oh, and shower sex. That's a favorite for sure, and pool sex and chair sex…"

"Shit, Bella. Em, was right. You two never stop. No wonder you're already on baby number two. Wall sex?"

"Rose. As strong as Emmett is, please tell me you've had fast hard, unf-worthy wall sex."

"Uh, no. Emmett was my first, and I have no idea about stuff like this, and he treats me as if I'm fragile or something."

Now I understood more what was going on here. "Oh, that's very sweet, Rose. He was your first, and he loves you, so when he makes love to you, it's all reverent like. Worshipful, right?"

"Exactly. And I do love that, but I want that hard, dirty stuff, too, that you were talking about."

"Well, okay, then. This is easy. Emmett has an idea of you, maybe an unrealistic one in his head. Your job is to show him he's way wrong." Just then, the timer went off in the kitchen, and we went and pulled the casserole out.

"This smells delicious, Bella. Thanks for helping me today. As this cools, can you give me more ideas and tell me things to say and do, please? Then, we're going shopping."

"I'm glad to, Rose. And I've been wanting some new stuff to wear for Teddy. Especially for when after Teddy Jr. is born."

"You think it's a boy again? And if you go wearing sexy stuff right after the birth of this baby, you'll be pregnant again in no time," Rose said with a laugh.

I grinned. "I don't mind. I love having my darling's babies and being a mom." I laid my hand on my belly. "I'm not sure what this one is. I was positive with Luke that he was a boy. I could just feel it. This one, I'm confused. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Boy or girl. It will be our baby, and we'll cherish it."

Rose hugged me to her. "I'm really happy for you, Bella. I can't wait to be a mommy as well. Every time I hold Luke, it just makes me long for a baby of my own."

"You'll have this soon, too. Are you getting excited? The wedding is only three months away."

"I am excited and a little nervous. There's so much to do and plan, but Alice has been a wonder. I have no idea what I'd do without her. You know, I talked to her and told her how good she is at this. She should start her own business as a wedding planner. Look how she did yours and Edward's, all her friends, her own to Jasper, and now mine and Em's. She's good at this."

"She is good at planning weddings and parties. She should totally start her own business." I was deep in thought. _Receptions and parties need food. I can cook. And I do 'fancy' cooking, as Rose called it. Hmm. Something to think about after Esme and I get the art school going. Could I do that and homeschool the kids? I do have Teddy. He has an office and mostly works from home. Hmm._

"Bella?"

"Hmm? Did you ask me a question, Rose?"

"I just put the casserole in the fridge. I asked you if you were ready to go."

"Yep. Let me pee one more time," I said as I waddled to the bathroom. Another month and I'd be a mommy again. I looked down at my belly and held it with both of my hands. Mine. Right now, this life inside me belonged to me and no one else, and I loved it beyond reason.

I never understood how love works. I never knew how I could love something beyond the love I had for Teddy, but it wasn't even like that. It was where, once I had one person, one reason for my very existence, I now had three. My heart simply expanded to hold these two new precious beings. As if my little one heard my thoughts, the baby moved and pushed a foot out against my hand.

"Hello, darling. Soon, very soon, I will hold you in my arms, kiss your sweet face, rock you to sleep as I sing a lullaby to you, my precious one. And just wait until you meet your sweet daddy and cutie pie older brother."

I chuckled and sighed in joy as I got another push. Such a blessing. Teddy, my babies, family, friends, love, life...I would never take them for granted.

* * *

**So readers, the new baby is due very soon and I'm giving you a chance to name him/her. I will pick the name from one of the suggestions so leave me a guess in a review. I'll make sure you get credit for it in my A/N. Not saying if it is a boy or girl so I need suggestions for both. And don't forget this is nerdy Teddy and Buttercup when thinking up names. I'm excited to see what you all come up with! **

**Thanks for reading! Almost to 1,000 reviews now. So close. Woo!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	29. Chapter 29 aka So very much joy

**Hello beautiful readers! This would be a birth chapter (again). Lol Hope you enjoy it.**

**Much love to my beta Rhi. Left that, changed the other. Thank you very much! *hugs***

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 29 aka So very much joy**

**BPOV**

"Legolas! To the left!" I heard Teddy yell.

What was he doing? He was in his office and supposed to be working. I peeked around the door frame and saw him at his desk, figures from _Lord of the Rings_ in his hands and totally acting out some scene with them.

"Aragorn, they have her!"

"What? Arwen? They have Arwen? Gimli. Legolas. We must rescue her from the Orcs. My beautiful elf girl must not be left in their clutches."

I almost giggled, but I wanted to watch this play out, so I just crossed my arms and rested against the wall, watching my dear, dorky husband in amusement.

"They approach. Riders from Riddermark have come to assist us!"

He trotted in Eomer on his horse. _Some army_. I chuckled to myself. But then there was only one Orc and one Uruk-hai, so not much of a fight. Arwen was lying on the ground behind them. The damsel in distress, I presumed.

Teddy played out a fight, which Aragorn and his friends won, and then Aragorn went and "untied" Arwen, and they kissed. This was adorable. _Hmm. What's this now?_

"Really, I'm Edward, and I've come to save you, my fair Isabella."

Teddy was now pretending Aragorn and Arwen were him and me? Aww, how freakin' adorable was this?

"Oh, Teddy! I love you, Teddy. I'm going to marry you and give you lots of beautiful babies."

"I'm the luckiest man ever, Buttercup. I love you."

"I love you, too. Kiss me, darling."

"I will kiss you every day of your life. I will hold and cherish you and promise to love you more each day, each hour, each minute, each second, because there's no one else in the whole world for me, but you, my beautiful, beautiful Bella."

I clasped a hand over my heart. Oh, my darling. I stood there melting into a puddle of Teddy love. I couldn't even handle him sometimes. He suddenly looked up from his desk and met my eyes. He just slowly smiled at me until he was full out smiling, and I nearly swooned. _Oh_. He knew I had been watching and had done that just for me. My dearest husband, I was crazy in love with that man.

I waddled over to him, and he pulled me down into his lap.

"Hello, beautiful." His hand stroked my hair and down my back, resting there and gently massaging my muscles. I nearly purred in pleasure.

I touched his face and then tucked a chunk of his too-long hair, behind his ear so I could see him better. "Hello, handsome."

He shook his head and grinned. "Me, handsome? Love must make my Buttercup blind," he said to himself out loud. He laid his hand on my enormous belly and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You _are_ handsome, and as much in love with you I am, my eyesight is just fine." I gave him a quick kiss, because he was giving me this look of complete adoration that made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella," he sighed and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my hair before tucking my head under his chin.

I snuggled into him and played with his chest hair peeking out over the top of his t-shirt. "Not getting much work done, are you, honey?" I asked with a little giggle.

"Uh, I tried, but I got bored, and those figures were just sitting there begging to be played with, and then, you appeared, and I wasn't bored any more."

"You knew I was watching."

"Angel wife, I always sense when you're near. How could I miss beautiful you in my doorway?" _Swoon_.

"Ah, I didn't mean to spy on you. I had laid Luke down for his nap and was coming to talk to you about baby names, when I heard you and just had to stop and watch. I found it very cute. And that part where it was you and me…that I found quite touching, darling. I loved it."

"Hmm. It was all true what I said. I love you more and more, every second of the day. Kiss me, Buttercup?"

"You never have to ask me, Teddy darling." I gave him several sweet kisses until they changed, and they weren't so sweet anymore. I felt the quick rush of desire sweep through me, and I knew Teddy had as well, because I was sitting on the hard evidence of his arousal.

He pulled back and sighed. "I know we can't, but I miss making love to you, being inside of you, the adorable little sounds that you make when you're about to come while I move in you..."

"_Fuck, my Edwardlicious!_" I exclaimed and squirmed in his lap, making him grunt and grip me tightly.

His mouth was all over my neck and throat, kissing and sucking, and I was gripping his hair hard in my fist. I yanked his head back, and then I was the one attacking his neck with my lips and tongue, making him moan.

"I can take care of you right now, my big, strong, brave Ranger from the North." I captured his mouth and sucked his bottom lip.

"My elf girl. My beautiful elven girl from Rivendell," he gasped out.

I stroked my hand down his chest and slid it under his t-shirt. I drug my fingernails down his chest and stomach, and he moaned in ecstasy. I then slowly drug one finger down his happy trail and under the band of his sweat pants. I could hear his heart thumping hard and his uneven breathing as my hand grasped his dick and began to stroke him slow and sure. Up, my thumb over the head, down loosely, back up again, gripping him tightly…

He closed his eyes with his head back as I stroked him harder and kissed his neck and face. He suddenly clasped the back of my head in his large hand and held me tight against him as he ravaged my mouth. Moans were escaping his throat as I pulled his dick out of his pants and sped up my movements. His other hand dove under my shirt and bra and massaged my nipple, making me whimper and throb.

"_Give it to me, my Edwardlicious_," I said against his heated lips.

He cursed, and I felt his body tighten. He wrenched his mouth from mine and threw his head back and grunted out my name as his hot, thick come squirted all over my hand and his stomach.

I just watched him in wonder. Teddy in his climax was an awesome sight to behold, his handsome face slack in blessed euphoria. I did that. I made him feel that. No one else ever had. My pride and possessiveness of that fact was a little embarrassing.

When he finally came back to reality, he raised his head and gave me a look hot enough to melt hell itself. "_I fucking _love_ you, Bella_."

I gasped, and he gave me a sexy chuckle. He knew I loved it and found it beyond hot when he said a bad word. He shook his head with a smirk as I sat there in a hot Teddy daze and then pulled his shirt over his head - good God, _yum _- and wiped my hand and cleaned his mess. He then shot his eyes to mine and cupped my face with his hand.

"Still here with me, baby? I do believe it's your turn," he said, his voice low and rough.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. He was _Edward-ing_ me. Oh, _fuck_. I simply held his eyes and nodded. He had us stand and led me over to the couch in his office. Good planning on my part, I thought briefly before I lost all train of thought, because my Edward went to work with his hands and mouth in heated determination to show me just why he was a sex god and the best, and certainly the most devoted, husband in the world.

x~x

We were spending the day at the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle. Emmett and Rosalie had come along, because it was one of Emmett's favorite places. He even had a season pass. This did not surprise me. Watching Emmett practically skipping through the zoo, pointing out all his favorite animals and exhibits to Luke and us, was adorable. He was so much like a child in a man's body sometimes.

"And, little Lukey, look at this! I love these grizzly bears!" He turned to us with a happy grin. "They have this cam on their website where you can watch the grizzlies live. It's so cool!"

"Yeah, he has that on all the time." Rosalie laughed. "He loves it when they eat."

"I do. Can we come back next week, Rose? The have a _dinosaur_ exhibit coming, and I have to see it!"

Rosalie covered her mouth to hide her amusement. "Sure, Em. I'll bring my digital camera, and we'll take pictures of you with the dinosaurs."

He shot her an adoring look. "Awesome, babe!"

I squeezed Teddy's hand, and we looked at each other and giggled. Emmett was just too cute sometimes.

"Okay, my feet are hurting, and I'm starving. Can we head toward the exit now, please?" I didn't mean to be a spoil sport, but I was nine months pregnant and ready to sit down for a while, and I was hungry.

"Sure, Bella. We're being inconsiderate of you. Come on, Em. We'll come back next week, hot stuff," Rosalie said with a wink to him.

Emmett handed Luke to Teddy and shot Rose a mischievous look. "Hot stuff? You're the hot one, babe. You in that black barely-there thingy and all bent over…"

"Aaaah! Stop it!" Teddy said to Emmett with a horrified look and a blush.

"Hey, bro. I've got a hot fiancé. What can I say?"

"You can say nothing, for once in your life, Em," Teddy said in embarrassment. Aww, how cute was my boy?

I met Rose's eyes, and she nodded to me with a smirk. Well, it seems like their sexy times have vastly improved. I nodded back and winked at her. Go, Rosalie!

We started walking back to the exit, and Teddy was pushing the stroller with Luke in it. He was holding my hand, and I noticed he was getting looks. From teenage girls to grandma's, they were checking my Teddy out. Damn. I know my man is good looking and hot, but that drove me nuts. I stopped walking, and Teddy stopped and looked down at me.

"Something wrong, angel wife?"

"Nope." I pulled on his neck to bring his face to mine and kissed the heck out of him. "Everything is _just_ fine now," I said with a smirk. _My_ man, I thought possessively.

Teddy just stared down at me with a look I knew all too well. "She's the hottest girl on the planet and she loves me and kisses me like that and gives me babies. I rule!" Teddy said out loud. I giggled. My God, how I loved this cute dork.

"Yep, you sure do, my Edwardlicious. You totally rule. Come on, let's go find a nice restaurant, and you can have dinner with your hot wife."

Teddy nodded at me and smirked. "My hot wife, indeed. I'd have _her_ for dinner. Nothing tastes as good as my Goddess on my tongue," Teddy said out loud again.

Unf! That was so fucking hot, but oh, my God! Did anyone hear that? I glanced around, but Emmett and Rosalie were over a ways away from us looking at a map of the zoo and talking. Whew! Thank goodness. That was my dirty boy talking there, and I wanted that to be only for me.

I gripped his forearm and leaned close to him. "Edward, have I told you today how fucking sexy you are? I adore you."

"Huh. You're the sexy one, my Goddess. And I adore you more."

I gripped his face and gave him several quick kisses on his full lips.

"Ah, come on, you two! I may throw up," Emmett said with a laugh.

Teddy rolled his eyes and took my hand, and we went out to the car and drove to a nearby Applebee's. I gave Teddy a look as if to say, _"Are you for real?"_ The _same_ Applebee's we were asked to leave because we were making out in the parking lot? I laughed out loud. This was too good. Teddy started laughing with me, and Rose asked what was so funny. We just shrugged and continued to giggle.

We got settled at a table, Luke in his high chair, and had just ordered our food when I felt something. I ignored it. I wasn't due yet for two weeks. Surely not.

We got our drinks and the five appetizers Emmett had ordered and started eating when another one hit me. Oh. Well. Looks like baby number two is coming early. I continued to smile and chat with everyone and feed Luke, but I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I wanted everyone to get a chance to eat before we had to get to the hospital. But then a hard one hit me, and I gasped loudly, unable to hold it in. Teddy's eyes shot to me and then got wide.

"Buttercup, _now_? It's coming _now_?" His voice was pure panic.

I nodded tersely through another labor pain.

"Holy shit," Em said. "We better get you to the hospital, Bella."

He called our server over, and Emmett quickly paid him. Rose scooped up Luke as Teddy helped me out of my chair. And then gush…there went my water breaking. Right the hell in the middle of Applebee's. Great. Well, this is embarrassing, I thought. It felt like every pair of eyes in the restaurant was staring at me. I glanced around. Oh, they were. I blushed a bit. Well, this is surely one to tell the kids someday, I thought in amusement. The other Applebee's story of mine and Teddy's, however, was definitely not.

The restaurant manager was over to us quickly and asked if we needed an ambulance. I think he really just wanted us out of the restaurant. He was staring at the water down my legs and feet and all over his carpet in horror.

"No, we're good," I said. "We can drive to the hospital."

The manager nodded and then looked at us both. Realization dawned on him as he recognized us. Oh, shit. I was hoping he wouldn't remember us. "Hey! Aren't you two the ones I caught-"

I let out a loud moan, like I was in horrible pain from a contraction, to shut him up and elbowed Teddy. He took the hint and quickly had us out the door and to the car. He helped me into the passenger seat and then strapped Luke into his car seat that was between Emmett and Rosalie. They got in the back, and Teddy slid into the driver's seat and kind of lost his mind.

"Where do I go, Buttercup? Are you in pain? How soon? How often? Should I call Dad? We don't have your overnight bag! What about Luke? We hadn't picked a name yet! Are you okay? God, I'm such a fuck up! Tell me where to go, my beautiful wife having my baby. I don't know where-"

I leaned over and placed my hand over Teddy's mouth. "Look at me."

He held my eyes, his green ones full of distress and worry.

"Now, this is what's going to happen. Emmett and Rosalie will take care of Luke. They'll call our parents and Alice and tell them what's going on. Alice can take care of Cedric like before and pick up my bag that's ready and bring it to us. You're going to safely drive us to the hospital. Get back on I-5 heading south, and Harborview is not that far away. We can decide on a name while I'm in labor, but if not, we'll know the right name when he or she is born." I stopped because a contraction was taking my breath away. When it passed, I touched his dear face. "I love you. We're going to have another baby," I said with a soft smile at my beloved husband.

My calm words and clear directions had done the trick and calmed him down. He nodded and leaned over and quickly kissed me. "I love you. I can't wait to meet the newest member of our family," he said with a grin and drove us carefully to the hospital, me often clutching his hand when a pain would hit me.

This baby didn't come as quick as Luke had, and I found myself after seven hours, more than a little tired of labor. At least it gave our parents- except my mom, who lived in Arizona- plenty of time to get there. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten a hotel room for them and Luke to stay the night. Alice and Jasper had brought the portable crib and all of Luke's needs and everyone a change of clothes and my bag. Alice was the queen of organization, so I knew my son was well taken care of by my in-laws and, hopefully, sleeping soundly back at the hotel.

The Obstetrician came in and checked me and said I was almost completely dilated. Thank God. I was ready for this to be over and to meet my baby. Things moved very quickly after that, and I was soon pushing hard as Teddy held my hand and my back. Not long after, we heard a baby's cry. Oh, my baby!

"Again," the doctor ordered, and I pushed, and my baby was born. "Ah, a beautiful, healthy girl! Congratulations, Edward and Bella!" A girl! I had a daughter!

"Oh, Teddy! A daughter!" The doctor laid her on my stomach and clipped her umbilical cord as Teddy and I gazed at our child in wonder. "She's perfect. She even has your hair color, Bella. Oh, she is so beautiful!" My very proud husband said.

"Hello, sweet girl," I said with a grin as I stroked my hand over her tiny face and felt my heart bursting with love for her. I felt my stomach tighten with another contraction, and I gasped. "Uh, doctor?" I asked.

The nurse took our baby girl, and the doctor looked between my legs and back up to me and Teddy in confusion. "Another one? Did you two not know you were having twins? I only saw one heartbeat on the monitor."

Twins? What?

"Another one? We're having _twins_?" Teddy stood there with his mouth open, but I didn't have time to deal with his astonishment. I was still in the middle of giving birth. I gripped his hand hard as the doctor told me to push and push again, and…we had another baby. This time a little boy. Two babies! Twins. We had twins!

The doctor laid our son on my stomach, and I grinned at him and his loud cries and flailing arms and dark hair. "Well, hello, little man. You sure surprised us." He stopped crying and turned his head in my direction at the sound of my voice and barely opened his eyes. Oh, my poor heart. How much could I handle in one day? How many blessings?

Teddy carefully cupped our baby boy's head. "Another son. A beautiful daughter." He gazed at me lovingly. "The most perfect woman in the world is my wife. No man is as blessed as me."

I began to cry. "No woman is a blessed as me. You, my babies…so much, Teddy. So many precious gifts."

One last careful, tender touch of his son, and he took my hand and kissed me. We just gazed at each other in joy, so very much joy.

"I love you, Bella, my beautiful angel wife."

"I love you, Teddy, my dear, darling husband."

They took my baby boy and cleaned him and me up, and then, wonder of all wonders, I had a baby snuggled in each arm. I looked between their sweet faces, and then all was right with my world. There were more missing, but I knew they would come in time. These darling ones, they were here, they were always here, it was just a matter of time before they arrived. Like my Lucas, I had loved them before I ever saw them. I knew these precious ones already. I knew their names and I knew the happiness they would bring to our lives.

Teddy sat on the side of the bed, looking in love from me to each baby and gently touching little faces and fingers.

"Names, Buttercup? We kind of had it worked out, but what do you think their names are now that we've met them?"

"Now that I've seen their faces and held them, I know, Teddy. Like we had discussed before, and it's perfect for him, Sam. Samuel Peter. Like Samwise Gamgee, he'll watch over his sister the way Sam watched over Frodo. And Peter-"

"-for Peter Parker. Spiderman. I love it, Buttercup. And our little sweet pea? What's her name?"

"Joy. Her name is Joy. She may be the only daughter we'll ever have, and she'll be the light of our lives, our little sweet pea."

"Yes, she will be. Let's call her Joy Isabella, for her beautiful, perfect mother."

"Teddy." I sighed. "You. I just adore you. Joy Isabella it is."

"Hello, little Samuel. Mommy loves you very much." I gave him a soft kiss on his sweet cheek.

"Hello, dear Joy. Our little sweet pea. Mommy loves you very much." I gave her a soft kiss on her cute little nose.

My babies. Oh, how I loved my babies. I met Teddy's eyes. My darling husband. Oh, how I loved my darling husband.

He took Sam from me, holding him with one arm, and sat down beside me, wrapping his other arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled softly to myself. All was good and right in my perfect world.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the baby names input. There were so many great suggestions that I agonized over the choices. But ultimately I kept coming back to two – Sam and Joy. Joy was suggested by NotTheMoats and Tammygrrrl, and Sam was suggested by Evatall, and Peter by JLS0823. Thank you all! **

**The Woodland Park Zoo really does have a grizzly cam on their website. You should check it out. Pretty cool. **

**Have a great weekend everyone.**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	30. Chapter 30 aka Under the stars

**Okay, this is going to be hard to type, this is the last regular chapter for this story. I have loved writing it so much. My dear Teddy and his go-get-'em Bella, his perfect Buttercup, have totally owned me. I shed many tears when I ended this chapter. Thanks for reading, getting me to 1,000 reviews and loving this story. You, my dear readers, are the best.**

**A huge thank you to my beta Rhi. Never has a writer had a better beta than I. Love you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story. Please don't repost it anywhere without my permission.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 30 aka Under the stars  
**

**EPOV**

I came running into the nursery. "I've got him, angel wife," I said to Bella as I picked up a screaming Sam, and she continued to feed Sweet Pea.

"Thank you, Teddy darling. I'm finding myself more than a bit wore out. This constant feeding is taking a toll on me. I feel like I never sleep."

"Buttercup, you _don't_ sleep enough. From now on, you'll use your breast pump at night, and we'll have bottles that I'll warm up and feed the twins, and you will sleep more." I didn't often take charge, but Bella needed some rest, and I was totally capable of feeding the twins a bottle while she slept. The dark circles under her eyes were worrying me. She was more than a bit pale as well. She was kind of listless lately as well, not up to her usual bossiness and high spirits.

She just stared at me for a minute with her mouth slightly open. "Okay, Teddy. If you're sure."

"I'm positive. I insist."

"Oh. Well, then." Her eyes were wide, and she slowly licked her lips. Holy crap. I could see most of her breast, and I suddenly was in a bad way. That was all it took with my Goddess.

I had turned to walk to the changing table when Bella spoke. "Edward."

I stopped dead at that. I slowly spun around to face her and raised an eyebrow as I gave her my best smirk.

"The only thing keeping me from attacking you right now are these three babies, but, husband, you keep ordering me around like that and I won't be responsible for my actions." She gave me a heated look, then her eyes settled right at my ever tenting crotch.

"That's the only thing as well keeping me from showing you just how much I like it when you call me Edward. But I will make it up to you later," I said roughly in anticipation.

"Hmm. Promises from my Edwardlicious. Me likey. Later, darling. For now, you change Sammy and then switch me babies and take Lucas down for his lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a wicked grin, glad to see her get some of her spirit back and order me around a bit, which I had to admit, I loved.

"Oh, you. Stop it before I melt into a puddle of Edwardliciousness."

"Hmm. Well, I'd be right there licking you up, because you're delicious. The best thing I've ever tasted." I licked my lips and slid my eyes to her boobies. Bella boobies. Awesome Bella boobies. I _loved_ my Bella's boobies.

"Unf! I know you do, Teddy darling, but you better quit before I pass out," she said with a little laugh. God, how adorable and hot was my wife? I was so happy to see her playful for the first time in days.

Luke stood up in his crib and banged on the slats. "Dada! Up!"

I wrenched my eyes from the hottest woman on the planet and grinned at my demanding toddler. "Just a moment, Lucas. I have to change your brother." I laid Sam down on the changing table and quickly had him cleaned up and a new diaper on him. I was a pro at this now.

"Sweet Pea is done, honey. Trade me babies, and then you can burp her and then feed Luke lunch."

"Foo!" Luke yelled in glee. "Up, Dada. Up!"

I laughed and picked him up and sat him down on the floor. He was immediately over to the rocking chair and pulling himself standing. "Mama! Up!"

She reached down and stroked his hair. "Just a minute, little man."

"Hold on a moment, Lucas," I said, and Bella I did the baby switch. After I gave my angel wife a swift kiss, I took my daughter and bounced her a bit while I patted her back to burp her. A couple of loud ones and she was soon gurgling happily in relief and contentment at her full tummy.

I checked her diaper, and she was fine, so I scooped up an impatient Luke and let him give his mommy a sloppy kiss that made her grin and then carried them both down to the kitchen. I sat Luke down on the floor and placed Sweet Pea in her bouncy seat on the table top. She kicked her little legs and cooed and grinned at me. My poor heart clinched. That little girl owned her daddy. I was but a hopeless devoted slave to the women in this family. I gave her a quick kiss on her chubby cheek and then picked Lucas up and put him in his highchair.

"Sisssssssss," Luke said while banging on his tray and pointing at his sister.

Smart boy, I thought proudly. "Yes, that's your sister," I said with a wide smile for him. "Would you prefer peas or carrots?"

"Rottttsss!" Luke said and banged his tray. I laughed and shook my head.

"Rots it is, son." I got his carrots and a few other things for him to eat and some apple juice in a sippy cup. He insisted on feeding himself. He was very take charge like his mother, so I left him to it. He was getting better at hitting his mouth now, and the messes were not as bad. Not that the messes ever bothered me.

I started fixing Bella and myself lunch, and she was soon in the kitchen with Sammy and placing him in the other bouncy chair. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Dearest Teddy, I love you."

"Never as much as I love you, my beautiful, perfect elf girl." I embraced her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. I could feel her relax and her even breathing. Was she sleeping?

"Buttercup?"

"Hmm?" she asked faintly.

"After you eat lunch, you are taking a nice long nap. No arguments."

She yawned loudly against my chest. "Okay, honey. Whatever you say."

I held her close for a moment, just giving her what I could of myself. It was my turn to take care of her totally, like she always did me. I cupped her face and just stared into her enchanting brown eyes. "I say I love you more than my own life and want you to get some rest. Now, you have a seat, and I'll finish our lunch. You eat and then off to bed with you."

She just nodded at me slowly and then went and sat down. She looked even more tired here in the bright sunlight of the kitchen. I was now more than a little worried about her.

I made us both sandwiches and got her a glass of her peach tea she loved. She slowly and almost disinterestedly ate and just finally stopped and rested her chin on her hand as she talked to the kids. She looked ready to fall over.

"Buttercup, go to bed now."

"Yeah, that does sound good. Wake me up in a couple of hours, darling. Love you," she said faintly as she walked out of the kitchen, and I heard her making her way upstairs. I frowned and got a towel clean up Luke. Once I got the kids all settled in the living room, I picked up my cell phone with a worried frown. I had some phone calls to make.

x~x

"Hello, Edward. I'm glad you called. Where is she?" Dad asked as he entered into the house.

"She just got done feeding the twins about an hour ago, and she's lying on our bed resting. I'm really worried about her, Dad."

He clasped me on the shoulder. "We'll figure it out. If it's simple exhaustion, we can all pitch in and help with the care of the grandkids."

"I already called Mom and her mom, who's coming for a visit."

"Good job. After I see Bella, let's you and I have a little talk, son."

"Okay," I said in trepidation. _I wonder what that's about._

I led Dad upstairs, and Bella seemed embarrassed to be caught lying down when he arrived.

"No, Bella, it's fine. You look tired. You just lie there. May I ask you some questions and check your blood pressure?"

Her eyes shot to mine and then back to Dad. "Sure. What's going on?"

"I called Dad. I was worried about you. Please don't be mad at me, Buttercup."

"I've never been mad at you, Teddy. I'm fine, but if you're worried, then I'm glad to have your dad here to set your mind at ease." She sighed and met Dad's eyes. "Carry on, Daddy C."

He grinned at her nickname for him and asked me to leave because I was hovering. All the kids were napping, and I wanted to hear what was going on.

"We'll talk in a minute, son. Just give Bella and me a chance to discuss what's going on with her, okay?"

I sighed. "Sure, Dad. I'll be downstairs. I love you, angel wife." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"I love you, darling. Go check on the kids, okay?"

"Yes, I was going to do that before going downstairs." I reluctantly left and shut the door and checked on our sleeping children, but all was well, so I went downstairs and impatiently paced the hallway at the foot of the stairs.

Finally, Dad appeared at the top of the stairs and descended quickly. "You have a couple of minutes?" he asked me.

"Luke or one of the twins will be waking up soon, but I've got the monitor." I pointed to the monitor hanging off the pocket of my jeans, like my own personal light saber, or something like that.

"Bella is going to rest for a while. Let's go in your office."

We sat down, and I impatiently tapped the desk, waiting on him.

"I believe Bella to be anemic, but to know that, I'd have to have her come in and run a blood test. Some of her answers about breastfeeding, though, lead me to believe she's already anemic or becoming anemic. If so, we can correct that with diet and iron supplements. Her blood pressure is a little low for my liking, too, but she seems healthy. It could be she's just exhausted from taking care of the twins and Luke."

"I don't like the sound of that. I'll help where I can. I told her to start pumping so I could feed the twins bottles at night and let her sleep. She loves to do it all herself, but she's not Supergirl. She just can't."

"I told her that, and she said she's going to let you do more to help. Son, there's something I need to say to you, but I'll put it as delicately as possible."

Oh, crap. What was this? "Ok-kay."

"You two don't use birth control, do you?"

I blushed a bit. "Uh, no. Bella's not good with pills, and I don't really care for how, uh-" _-Oh, God, just say it-_ "I don't really care for how condoms feel," I blurted out quickly with flaming cheeks.

"I see. Well, Bella needs some rest. She's had three babies in two years. I know you're still kind of newlyweds and can't keep your hands off each other, but she really needs to wait a bit before becoming pregnant again. Continuous breastfeeding can prevent pregnancy for up to six moths, but not always. She did get pregnant while still breastfeeding Luke, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Crap. The twins were three months old, and we were making love again. _Oh, good grief. What if she's already pregnant again?_ Dad was right. She needed a break from being pregnant, and truthfully, we had about all we could handle right now with Luke, Sam, and Joy.

"You're right," I said softly. "Did you talk to her about that?"

"I suggested it, yes. She decided she would start getting the shot when she was done with breastfeeding. Tomorrow, you bring her in, and we'll run blood tests to make sure there's no underlying cause for her tiredness like anemia, and in the meantime" -he picked his doctors bag off the floor and clicked it open; he pulled out a handful of condoms and slapped them on the desk- "use those, son."

I wanted to die from embarrassment, but he was right. My love needed a break. She was not a baby making machine; she was my wife, and we needed to plan now for anymore kids instead of just letting it happen like before. We already had three, which was a lot.

"I will. Thanks for coming over, Dad."

"I'm glad you called. Bella's become like a daughter to me, and I worry for her welfare the same as yours. Let your mom know, and she can come and watch the grandkids while you run Bella into the office."

"Okay. Uh, you better run a pregnancy test tomorrow, too. Just in case." I looked at him sheepishly. I just couldn't help myself. My wife was so hot, and I loved her so much.

Dad sighed. "I was going to. I hope for her sake it's negative. She just gave birth three months ago to twins. It's way too soon for her to be pregnant again."

Just then, I heard a soft cry over the monitor, which soon erupted into a scream. "That would be Sammy. Man, does that son of mine have a set of lungs on him," I said with a laugh as I stood.

"I'm glad they're waking up. I was dying to see them before I left," Dad said with a grin. He loved being a Grandpa. We went upstairs, and I picked up my yelling son, and Dad picked up a smiling and gurgling Joy. She was the best natured baby ever. She hardly ever cried. Dad was cute, making silly faces at Joy and making her grin.

Luke heard us and began to yell from his bedroom, demanding to be picked up. He suddenly stopped, and I heard Bella talking to him and heard his ecstatic "Mama!" to have his mommy's undivided attention.

As I was changing Sam, I thought about this. It wasn't fair the kids to have more babies right now either. They all needed some one-on-one time, and the more kids we had, the harder that was going to get. I really hoped the pregnancy test was negative. I looked over at Bella, who had just come into the twin's bedroom looking pale and worn out, and my forehead wrinkled in concern. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for me.

x~x

"Okay, good news, I believe. Bella, you are not pregnant." I sighed in relief at Dad's words. Bella simply nodded at Dad and continued to hold my hand. "But you are anemic. I'm giving you a diet to follow and iron supplement pills." He gave a detailed description of how and when to take them and when to come back for a follow up blood test.

I took her back home and left her with Mom and the kids and ran back out and picked up the iron pills and some of the foods on the list Bella would eat. I was going to be the one taking care of her now. Time to totally man up and take care of my angel wife, the most important person on this earth.

x~x

I had a crying baby in one arm and one crawling everywhere, but my little daughter was being an angel in her little baby seat when the doorbell rang. Bella was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her so I, clutching Sam tightly, sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. I was met by the hazel eyes of Bella's mom.

"Renee!" I said in gladness and hugged her the best I could with a squirming, yelling Sam on my arm.

"Good to see you, Edward," she said with a smile just like my Bella's. I loved Bella's mom; she was really fun and nice, but she was also my Buttercup's mom. That made her beyond cool in my book.

"Dada!" Luke demanded from beside my leg, as he pulled himself up standing using my jeans.

"Look how big you've grown!" Renee said with a wide smile and a big kiss for Luke as she picked him up. Luke thought this was awesome and patted her cheeks hard with a happy smile.

"Mom?" Bella asked in astonishment as she came down the stairs. "Mom!" She ran down the stairs and gripped her mom in a tight hug. "What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit!"

"Oh, Edward called me and thought you might like to have me come visit. Phil is busy with work stuff, so I hopped on a plane, and here I am!" She stroked Bella's hair, and they both looked so happy to see each other. I was very pleased about this. _Looks like I did something right._

Bella turned to me. "You did this for me?" I nodded with a smile. "Oh, I love you, Teddy darling!" She kissed me hard and then took still-crying Sam from me. "Come on, Mom. We can talk while I feed this very vocal son of mine." They walked into the living room with a baby in each arm, and I heard Joy coo at seeing her mom and grandma.

_Well, what else can I do for my Buttercup to get kisses like that?_ I wondered. _I'll go cook dinner for all of us. Hope Renee likes Kraft macaroni and cheese and chicken strips. That was about the extent of my cooking, but I'll do it with lots of love, so maybe that will make up for it._

x~x

"This idea was awesome, Teddy darling. We haven't been on a date in forever. It was nice of our moms to watch the kids."

"Yeah, we have the greatest moms," I said with some feeling.

"We really do, darling."

I slipped my arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. She was feeling better now that she was being treated for her anemia, and with her mom and I taking a lot of the baby duties from her, she was getting more sleep. My feisty, bossy, and fun Bella was back, and I was a happy man.

We had a nice dinner out and then went to see _Captain America_. It was hard to watch the movie, though, with Bella trying to do her spider monkey thing on me in the dark theater. Not that I minded. Only an idiot would complain about the hottest woman in the world having her hands and mouth all over you. I was not an idiot. I had no idea what that movie was about, but I didn't care. By the time the end credits came on screen, I was ready to take her somewhere and show her a very good time.

We got in the car and started driving home, but Bella put her hand on my arm and leaned over. "Take me back to the place you proposed to me, darling. I want to lie with you under the stars again."

"As you wish, Buttercup," I said with a loving look, and I saw her eyes get wide and her expression get all soft.

"I love you, Teddy. You and me always. Nothing better than that."

I picked up our laced fingers and lovingly kissed the back of her hand. "I love you, Buttercup. You're everything to me. You're right, there's nothing better than us." I held her hand tightly as I parked the car on the timber road. We got out, and I came around to her side and took her hand again. "I don't think we have a blanket, but I'll look." We didn't, but it wasn't cold, and we did have on jackets we could lie on.

We chatted quietly as we ambled up our hill. Luckily, it was a clear night, and we could see some stars. I shrugged off my jacket and laid it down for Bella. She laid down on one corner of it and patted the other side for me. We lay there and talked about our life and our future dreams and our babies and when, or if, we'd like more children. After a time, we fell into each other, and I slowly and reverently made love to my perfect wife, being extra careful since I didn't have any protection on me.

Afterwards, we lay on our sides, holding each other and just gazing into each other's eyes. My heart felt full to bursting at this moment. It was one of those moments in time that was perfect and you hold it and cherish it and keep it in your heart.

"My Aragorn to my Arwen," she said quietly as she skimmed her fingers over my lips.

"My Leia to my Han," I said and brushed my lips over hers.

"My Teddy," she said, her voice a soft sigh.

"My Buttercup," I replied in awe.

"Always," she whispered.

"Forever," I whispered my reply.

"I love you," we replied in tandem, before our lips met in a tender kiss as sweet as honey.

I pulled her to me, and we rested our cheeks together as we gazed up at the night sky painted with endless sparkling stars that were almost as bright and beautiful as our love.

x~x

The End

* * *

**Watch my dear readers and keep me on author alert, because I will have a separate story with some outtakes, like their trip to Comic-Con. You really don't want to miss that one. **

**Many thanks and much love,**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	31. Chapter 31 aka A wonderful life

**Hello lovely readers! I was missing my dear Teddy and just had to write this chapter. Neither an epilogue nor an outtake, just kind of…another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And yes, there will be more Teddy in the future, here and there. I am still writing the Comic-Con chapter. Oh, yes.**

**Thanks and lots of love to my dear beta Rhi. Thanks also to sweet Valentina for pre-reading.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

* * *

**Mysterious Ways **

**A Wonderful Life **

"Teddy!" she yelled, and I jumped up and ran to the living room.

"Buttercup? What's the matter, angel wife?" I asked frantically, nearly tripping over my own feet to get to her.

"Oh, Teddy darling, I think Sweet pea just said 'Mama!'" Her lips quivered, and there were tears in her eyes. I came and sat down beside her, picking up Luke as I sat down. She was holding Joy, and Sammy was in his bouncy seat playing with a rattle, while Lucas was smacking a little toy car into my chest as he made little sounds from his lips like a car engine. Damn, our kids were cute.

I leaned over and gave Bella a kiss.

"What a clever girl you are," I said with a grin to our daughter who gurgled back up at me and made several _da-da-da_ sounds. I looked sheepishly at Bella.

"Hrmp. Well, I guess I only get one to your several," Bella said with a playful huff as if highly annoyed.

"Well, what can I say? She's daddy's girl." I grinned widely in adoration of my adorable little daughter. She cooed up at me and waved her arms. I looked from her to my angel wife and sighed. Yeah, the women in this family totally owned me.

"Yeah, that's okay. I understand, because, trust me, I get the appeal of her daddy. No woman alive is immune to that smile. And because I know that I am his girl, too."

I looked her over and licked my lips. "Goddess wife of mine, when these kids are in their beds tonight, I'll show you just how much you're most definitely my girl."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Unf, Edwardlicious! You better quit that looking thing. I'm going to get pregnant just from your smolder."

I leaned over and nipped her ear and whispered, "I love you pregnant with my baby. I find it so hot. But then, I find everything about you hot, my Goddess."

"_Edward_," she hissed out and smashed her lips to mine. I groaned and longed to lay her down, rip the clothes off her body, and make love to her hard and fast, but one softly crying baby and yelling toddler were pretty much libido killers.

Bella pulled back with a laugh and held Joy up to her. "Okay, love. I'm done making out with your daddy…for now. Let's get you and your brothers fed some lunch." She turned to me. "Teddy darling, check Luke's and Sammy's diapers, and I'll check Sweet pea's, and then I'll go make us all some lunch. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you."

She gave me a radiant smile, and I stared at my elf girl in wonder. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? How perfect she was? How much I loved her?

"_Teddy_," she said, sounding as if in tears. "You, dear, dear, sweet husband of mine. I love you so much."

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked softly.

She lightly touched my face. "You did. Never stop speaking your thoughts to me. I love it, Teddy." She looked down at Joy, who was getting pretty mad, and laughed. She checked her diaper and then stood and held her on her shoulder. "Come on, my dear daughter, let's find us and our men some food."

"Mama! Foo!" Lucas yelled at Bella and me, and I laughed. The only person we'd ever known that liked to eat more than Luke was Emmett. Actually, Luke was a heck of a lot like his charming uncle.

"After lunch, Teddy darling, we're decorating the tree, and then we're putting together the gingerbread house. Don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten, angel wife. Anything that involves your baking is not to be missed."

She gave me a happy smile, and I winked at her with a smile of my own. She turned and headed toward the kitchen, Joy on her shoulder and Cedric on her heels. I grinned to myself and shook my head, then laid Luke down to check his diaper. Life was good.

x~x

I held Luke up so he could place an ornament on the tree. We were letting him put most of the ornaments on it, so the tree was bit messy, but who cared? It was done with joy and love, and that's all that mattered.

Bella held Sammy as she handed ornaments to Luke while Joy was taking a nap. We sure had our hands full of kids, but we loved it. We had talked about it and decided to wait at least a year before having another baby. Actually, we had decided we wanted two more kids before we were done.

I looked at my beautiful wife holding my baby son and then down to my boisterous toddler son in my arms and my sweet baby girl sleeping in the portable crib and grinned. I don't know when, if ever, I'd get used to this level of love I lived with every day. It was a daily fight with myself not to skip around in glee or break out in a happy dance at the absolute joy my life was now.

"Well, that's all the ornaments. How's it look, guys?"

I stepped back with Luke and looked at our crazy tree with clumps of ornaments here and there, several bare patches, and a crooked tree topper. Surely no tree ever had so many cool superhero ornaments on it. Well, and _Harry Potter_ and _Star Wars_ and _Lord of the Rings, _too. It was a big old wonderful mess, and I had never seen a better Christmas tree.

"It's perfect. Don't you think so, Lucas?"

"Tree!" Luke said with a grin pointing at the tree.

"Smart boy! Yes, tree. Now, let's go help Mommy build a gingerbread house. Maybe she'll let us taste the gingerbread or the icing."

"Foo?" Luke asked hopefully.

Bella laughed. "Yes, just for you, my little man, I made gingerbread men. Well, maybe for my big man, too." She grinned as she came and gave us both a kiss. Kisses from my angel wife were the best.

"Kiss me some more, Buttercup," I demanded with a grin.

She laughed and gave me several quick pecks on my lips. "Better, Edwardlicious?"

"Oh, yeah." I gave her my special smile, and the smile fell from her lips and she licked her lips. I swallowed and took a deep breath, holding her gaze.

Luke distracted us from our sexual daze, by practically leaping out of my arms to his mother. "Mama!" He hugged her neck as we switched children, and I took Sammy in my arms. He gurgled up at me with a smile, and I grinned down at him. He was a feisty one and loud, but seemed content for the moment. I kissed his face, and he made happy sounds and hit my cheek with his fist. I laughed and kissed him some more. Was there anything on this earth cuter than your own sweet, happy baby laughing in your arms?

We finished constructing the gingerbread house that was so crazily put together and lopsided that it would be condemned immediately by any housing authority. Bella and I just laughed and added a few more gum drops as decorations, and she piped some more white icing around the house for snow effect. We sat our glorious masterpiece in the middle of the kitchen counter, and Bella took lots of pictures of it, the tree, and the kids. She seemed to really love taking pictures of me and Lucas covered in icing and grinning like the silly foolish boys we were.

"Okay. Time for dinner and then baths for you, kiddos, and then you and I have tons of presents to wrap, Teddy darling."

I groaned. I hated wrapping gifts. I was terrible at it. They always turned out as if some deranged person had tried to madly wrap them and failed miserably.

"You promised," she reminded me and gave me _the look_. Whoa. The look scared me a little.

"I did, and I will help you. Promise," I answered her with wide eyes.

She nodded at me and turned to make dinner while I got bottles ready for the twins. She was quiet as she cooked, and I felt bad. I didn't like her unhappy with me. It made me more than a little sad.

Holding Joy on my hip, I stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, elf girl. More than my own life," I said softly in her ear.

She leaned back into me, snuggling against me. "I love you so much, my darling." She turned and gave me a sweet, soft kiss that made me sigh. All was right in my world again.

x~x

"Good grief. How much stuff did we buy? Did we overdo it?" she asked me as we started wrapping our way through the mound of presents. She had given me the kids' presents to wrap, and she was doing everyone else's.

I eyed the pile of gifts and shrugged. "Looks about right to me."

"So, after the first of the year, Mom's opening the Cullen Institute for the Arts, and Alice is working on starting up her party planning business."

"Yeah, exciting stuff," Bella said absentmindedly as she taped up a gift box.

"Uh, how much are you going to be involved in those?" I asked quietly.

She stopped her wrapping, sat the box down, and met my eyes. "I'm…not sure. Why do you ask, darling?"

"I just…well, I like being with you. I don't know how much I'm going to have to share you after the first of the year." I looked down and fiddled with the roll of scotch tape.

I heard her get up, and then she moved the wrapping stuff off my lap and replaced it with herself. I wrapped an arm around her hip, enjoying her closeness to me. She placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face to hers.

"My dearest Teddy, nothing on this earth is more important to me than you and our children. I promise you that I won't spend too much time away from you and them. I have my priorities straight. I love you, by the way."

"One thousand, five hundred and ten."

She gave me a hard kiss. "Are you going to count my 'I love you's' our whole lives?"

"I plan to. Do you not wish me to?"

"I never want you to stop. Hope you don't mind my reaction of kissing you madly every time you do."

"I'll do anything in the world to keep you kissing me." I shoved the gifts over on the bed and laid her down. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, about here?" She wrapped her legs around my hips and gripped the back of my neck to pull my face to hers for a scorching kiss.

Needless to say, not much present wrapping got done that night.

x~x

The table erupted in laughter at one of Em's lame jokes. We were all here at Mom and Dad's this Christmas Eve to celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. Even Charlie and Sue, now engaged, were with us. We were a rowdy and loud group, and all the kids were passed around to eager, open arms.

"I would like to propose a toast," Mom said while standing and raising her wine glass. "I just want to say, that these past couple of years have been amazing for me and Carlisle. We've seen all our children happily married to wonderful spouses. Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie, you are welcome additions to our family, and we love you. We've been blessed with three beautiful grandchildren who we love dearly and will spoil rotten." Chuckles were heard around the table.

"Charlie and Sue are now engaged to be married, and that, too, adds to our happiness." I looked at Charlie, and he was blushing to be the center of attention as Sue leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss, making him blush harder.

"Edward and Emmett's business, along with Rosalie's help, is a huge success; Bella and I finally got our arts school up and almost running; Jasper took over his father's business, and it's flourishing; and Alice is starting her party planning business. I hear Sue's beautiful artwork is in great demand after her show, and she will be soon be opening her own gallery." Lots of congratulations were given to Sue. She really was a very talented painter.

"So, I stand here, in this blessed holiday season in which we celebrate the birth of Christ and we count our blessings. Let me just say, that each and every one of you are a blessing. Each of you are a shining point of light in the world, and I'm very glad" -she choked up a bit- "very proud that you're my family, and I love you all." Mom was more than a bit teary-eyed now and so were several others, perhaps even me. "God bless you all. Merry Christmas."

We all raised our glasses and repeated, "Merry Christmas" as we clinked our glasses together.

"Rose, you're not drinking wine?" Mom asked in confusion. Rose loved wine, was a huge connoisseur of wine.

Rose looked at her glass of water and shrugged with a smug grin.

"You're not drinking. You're not drinking!" Mom yelled. "Are you?"

"Yep. I knocked up my wife. Congrats are in order, don't you think? Soon me and Rosie are going to have a little one just like little Lukey here," Em said proudly and kissed Luke's cheek and then leaned over and gave Rose a quick kiss with a grin like he was king of the world.

We all erupted in loud congratulations, and Mom about hugged Rosalie to death. Dad started asking her all kinds of embarrassing questions and told her to come and see him on Monday.

"It's time!" Alice stood up and yelled, and I groaned. _Here we go_, I thought with a sigh. Everyone stood, and we quickly had the table cleared and food put away. We then all filed into the theater room, and there was a fast and furious selection of songs and costumes. Even Charlie and Sue, who were used to this by then, were into it.

Bella went for really ambitious and did that long word song I can never say from _Mary Poppins_, and I did "Any Dream Will Do" from_ Joseph and His Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_. I was okay, but my Bella killed with her number. I swear she missed her calling and should be on stage. After we finished our show, we exchanged presents and had dessert. Mom and Bella had made the most delicious cakes and pies. I felt like my stomach was about to burst I had eaten so much today. Bella and I had to feed the kids as well and change them, but we had lots of volunteers to help, so that went quickly.

We sat around talking and just visiting then, but it was getting late, and our kids were exhausted and very cranky, so we loaded them and the presents in the car and headed home. We liked to have never have gotten Luke settled down and sleeping, but, finally, all three were sound asleep in their cribs. I fell back on our bed in exhaustion, still in my clothes and shoes. Bella had come in here to get ready for bed as I rocked Luke and finally got him sleeping.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and slowly sauntered across the floor. I leaned over the bed so far to watch her in that sexy outfit she had on that I fell out of bed.

I popped up from the floor and straightened my glasses as I gaped in wonder at my Goddess in a leather corset. She was trying to kill me. Her hot, sexy body wrapped in leather was a deadly combination for me.

She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and gave me a sexy grin. "Like what you see, Edward? Merry Christmas, husband."

I slowly stood up and unsteadily walked to her, already so hard in my pants that I thought I might go off and embarrass myself.

"Beautiful goddess wife of mine, you always know exactly the perfect gift for me," I whispered as I trailed a finger down her arm.

"Get undressed for me, darling. I love your naked body," she said in the low, seductive voice of hers that I would do anything for.

I nodded and was awkwardly stumbling around trying to get my clothes off, but I wasn't paying attention, because my eyes refused to leave her body. I finally managed to get my shirt, pants and socks off and was down to my boxer briefs. She eyed my erection and licked her lips. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat. I swallowed and slid down my underwear, and Bella immediately had her hand wrapped around me and her mouth glued to mine.

She pulled her lips from mine and let go of me. "Edwardlicious, you need to unwrap your gift." She turned around and offered me her back. I ran my hand up her arms to her shoulders, loving her soft skin under my fingers, and then I slowly unlaced her corset. I'd unlace one, kiss her shoulder, unlace another one, kiss the nape of her neck, unlace another, kiss the center of her flawless back…this went on until I had her naked before me and every square inch of her back was kissed by me. I spun her around, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, darling. You give me tenderness and worship, and I…I, oh, there surely can't be a woman alive who loves a man as much as I love you." She flung her arms around me and hugged me tight. I held her to me with tears in my own eyes. "There isn't a man alive you loves a woman as much as I love you, my angel wife."

I cupped her face and reverently kissed her. What had started out as burning hot was then tender devotion. This was my perfect wife. My sweet, sweet Buttercup.

"Teddy. Oh, Teddy," Bella said with misty eyes as she held my gaze.

"I love you," I said with all that was in my heart. I picked her up carefully and then gently laid her on the bed and trailed unhurried kisses over her creamy, soft skin. She stroked my hair and called me her darling and dear husband. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel and enjoy her warm body under my mouth and hands and her precious words from her lips.

"Come to me, darling. Make us one," she said softly.

I slowly kissed my way back up her body and wrapped an arm around her back to hold her close to me. I held her eyes as I entered her body and began to slowly move in her. I couldn't stop kissing her beautiful face. I would move and then gently kiss her forehead, move and gently kiss her nose, move and gently caress her lips, I was lost in her. Her hands were like feather touches over my face and shoulders, soft and loving. She was just as lost in me as I was in her.

"Always, my elf girl," I whispered against her lips.

"Forever, my ranger," she whispered back her reply and then captured my mouth for a slow, exploring, deep kiss that made me forget all, but her, my brown-eyed angel.

x~x

I laughed and shook my head. The twins were asleep, too young to care about Christmas, Luke was playing with the boxes and wrapping paper and ignoring his gifts, and Bella was still staring in awe at her main Christmas gift from me.

"You like it, Buttercup?"

She tore her eyes from it and looked at me in astonishment.

"_Like it_? It's an exact replica of Hogwarts! Oh, my God. This is awesome!" She went back to studying her model of Hogwarts and its grounds as if riveted. My nerdy little _Harry Potter_ girl. She was so cute.

"Don't you want to open this?" I asked, holding up a box. She nodded and absentmindedly took the box from me as she still studied the castle. She finally looked down and ripped the paper off the box and opened it.

"Oh. Oh, my God. A replica of the Elder Wand! Oh, Teddy!" She threw herself at me, and I wasn't prepared for it, so we both tumbled back into the floor. She was madly kissing my face, and I was laughing and holding her, so happy that she liked her gifts.

I grinned up at her. "Uh, you have two other gifts, but you know, if you only want to open one of the Deathly Hallows and not the others…"

She tore out of my arms and snatched up the other two boxes, ripping them open. She stared at the Cloak of Invisibility and then at the Resurrection Stone. She then clasped them to her chest and sent me such a smile that I nearly fell back over from the power of it.

"Edwardlicious, you're the _best_! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, my darling!"

I was grinning like a fool to have pleased my wife so.

"But you need to open yours!" She snatched up some boxes under the tree and placed them in my lap. "Open!" she ordered with a grin.

I tore open the first one and looked at in awe. It can't be. "How…?" I stared in wonder at script from _Star Wars_, signed by George Lucas. "My God, Bella. This is…this is…"

She giggled. "That's the reaction I was hoping for. It wasn't easy to get, but I'm a woman who's used to getting her way, so in the end, I got my hands on that."

"I love it. It's awesome! Thank you, Buttercup. But I thought my gift was last night," I said with a smirk.

"Well, that was one, but these are good, too."

"Nothing is as good as what you gave me last night," I said emphatically.

"I would have to agree, but still, I think you'll love these presents."

"They're gifts from you. Of course I'll love them." I unwrapped the others to find a model of a Klingon Bird of Prey, a first edition _Spiderman_ comic and press passes for us to Comic Con next year. I gaped in awe. I was overwhelmed.

"Shit, Bella. How did you get your hands on all this stuff? Who did you have to kill?" I asked, only half-joking. Seriously, how did she get all this stuff?

"Oh, I have my ways. Just enjoy them, darling, and let me keep my secrets." She gave me a wink and smirked at me, and I again realized that my wife was a little scary sometimes. I was more than a little in awe of this strong, powerful, determined woman. I had no idea how she got this stuff, but that she did all this for me, just for me, about blew my mind. I sat my stuff down and pulled her to me for a hungry kiss.

"I love everything you gave me, angel wife. I love _you_. You're the best wife ever." I kissed her again, and that would have gone on for a bit, but a toddler was currently smacking my thigh, so I broke the kiss with a grin and scooped up our son.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Lucas?" I asked him, and he grinned at me and said loudly, "Tree!"

Bella and I laughed, and she kissed his cheek. Luke's yell had woken Sammy up screaming, and that in turn woke up Joy, so after that, we had our hands full of babies.

I smiled softly at Bella to see her on the couch, a baby in each arm at a breast and Luke at her feet playing with another box. I looked around at the piles of wrapping paper, Cedric fast asleep in the middle of it, our crazy tree and our lopsided gingerbread house and thought, _life doesn't get any better than this_.

I walked over and sat down beside Bella, wrapping my arm around her, watching our little ones feed, and then Luke crawled into my lap, and I hugged him to me. Bella turned her head and gave me a soft kiss that made me almost melt. I rested my forehead against hers and sighed in total, complete happiness. I truly had a wonderful life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and happy holidays everyone! **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


	32. Chap 32 aka Elf Girl and Ranger Boy

**One last little peek into the future for Teddy and Bella. **

**Thank you very much to my dear beta Rhi.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own the contents of this story.**

**Here's that Comic-Con chapter I've been promising you for ages. It was fun to write. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 32 aka The Comic-Con Adventures of Elf Girl and Ranger Boy  
**

"I just don't know about this, Teddy darling," Bella said to me as she chewed nervously on her fingernail.

"It'll be fine, Buttercup. Mom and Dad will take good care of the kids," I assured her, but even I had to admit I was nervous to be apart from our children this long for the first time.

"Do you think Mom will remember that Luke likes his chocolate milk every morning and that Joy likes to be sung to sleep and that Sam cries if he doesn't have his favorite blanket? Or about how Joy doesn't like oatmeal and Sam doesn't like-"

"Angel wife. Mom and Dad know all of that. It'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Let's look at this as a second honeymoon and try to enjoy ourselves. We'll call several times a day to check on the kids. It'll be fine," I said reassuringly, leaning over in my airplane seat to give her a kiss.

She nodded and gripped my hand. "I'll miss our babies, but I'm not gonna lie, I'll enjoy time for just you and me. We don't get that very often, Teddy."

"I know, and I miss you," I said with a sigh.

"Miss me? You see me every day, darling. You're seeing me right now," she said with a giggle.

"I meant I miss just me and you. We need to plan more date nights or weekends and concentrate on just our marriage sometimes."

She shot me a surprised look. "You're right. We'll do that from now on. I love you."

"I love you more. I'm so excited for Comic-Con that I'm almost sick to my stomach," I admitted, and that won me a grin.

"And I didn't even tell you the biggest surprise I have for you," she said with a knowing smirk.

I just gazed at her with wide eyes. "Does it involve you and leather?" I asked hopefully with a thumping heart.

She just held my eyes for a moment and then shook her head. "Uh, well, it doesn't, but me, you, and leather can certainly be arranged. This is better."

"That is not possible," I declared.

She laughed and gave me a quick kiss.

"So, let's go over our schedule. Wednesday night is preview night where we're going to snatch up some exclusives. I've got my eye on that helicarrier from the Avengers. Then-"

"That's what I had my eye on!" I said with a laugh.

"Huh. We'll see who ends up with it," she said with narrowed eyes and a playful smile.

I giggled and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "My Buttercup can have anything she wants. I love you more than Marvel special edition toys."

"Hmm. That's big love there. And I love you more than all my Harry Potter collectibles combined," she declared.

"Wow. You really _do_ love me," I said with a silly grin.

"Oh yes, Teddy darling. Forever," she said with a soft smile and took my hand, slipping her fingers between mine.

"_Bella_," I said in awe as I gazed at her beloved face.

We just sat there gazing into each other's eyes for a time, resting in our love for each other until Bella sighed.

"Hmm, now, where was I? Oh, yes, Thursday is our dress up day and tour of the exhibits."

"Yes!"

She shook her head at me and graced me with an amused grin. Her tolerance for my nerdiness never ceased to amaze me.

"Friday we're in Hall H for the _Game of Thrones_ panel and possibly some other smaller panels for TV shows. Saturday is the big day that we're in Hall H for the Warner Brother's line-up, the last movie of that being _The Hobbit_."

I was bouncing in my seat by then from excitement.

She giggled and shook her head. "A little excited for that, aren't we, Edwardlicious?"

"Oh, yeah. Peter Jackson will be there!" I said, almost unable to contain my giddiness. I nearly stood up and did the peanut butter jelly dance which most likely would have gotten me arrested by the sky marshal. Best just to confine myself to jumpy seat claps.

Bella was giggling hysterically at me, but her eyes were full of love, so it was all good.

"And…you get to meet him," Bella said and just sat there watching my face.

I stopped bobbing up and down, and my mouth fell slowly open as those words finally sunk in. "Wha-what?" I whispered out.

"You get to meet Peter Jackson, darling."

I just gaped at her, speaking impossible in that moment.

"See, I set it up as a surprise gift for you. That make-up friend of Alice's that does our Halloween make-up every year, Andrea- remember her? Well, she knows Peter. She's working on the Hobbit film. She'll be at Comic-Con, and she offered to introduce us."

I felt love, such overwhelming intense love flow through me, and then I nearly exploded from joy.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, my sweet angel wife, I love you!" I said with much passion and pulled her to me for a tight hug.

She gripped me back and sighed into my neck. "I knew you'd love that, darling, and I'd do anything on this earth to make you happy."

I pulled back and gently held her face in my hands. "You make me happy. All the rest is just icing on my Bella cake."

She giggled as she took my hand and tucked her head under my chin. "No one better than you, Teddy dear. No one," she said happily as I held her against me, and we settled in for a good long snuggle for the remainder of the flight.

x~x

"No."

Bella looked at me in surprise. "No?"

"No way, Buttercup. I do not share my goddess wife's boobies. Please put on a bra," I begged her.

"Uh, sure, darling." She did some sort of spinning thing trying to unhook the top of her dress, me just watching the Princess Bella Leia carousel and wanting desperately to hop on and take a ride. She finally flung her arms down in frustration. "It was so easy to zip, darn it, but now I can't reach the zipper. Undo me?" she asked.

I nodded and slid my eyes down her body clothed in a Princess Leia body clinging white dress. To say my wife looked hot was an understatement. And braless with her nipples protruding and nearly visible through her white dress...I was already more than half-way hard just looking at them. Yeah, braless was not happening. Those were for me and me only, and I didn't want to be beating up half the nerds at Comic-Con perving over my smokin' hot wife.

She turned her back to me, and I slowly unzipped the top of her dress, unable to resist placing a kiss right on middle of her back. She reached behind her and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, and then she stepped away from me, shrugging the dress off her shoulders and down her arms. She then just dropped it to her waist, the silver belt holding it in place, and nonchalantly walked around our hotel room half naked in search of a bra.

I just stood there like some sort of zombie watching her. Too much. Bella half naked, Bella boobies, Bella dressed as Princess Leia…that was sensory overload and far, far, far too much for this poor man.

Without thinking, I was over to her, my hand on her breast and my mouth glued to hers.

"Edward, Comic-Con…"

It was over when she called me Edward. I already had her lying on the bed, my hand up her dress touching her between her legs. She moaned and wiggled under me and spread her legs wide. Oh, I loved this woman.

She suddenly gripped the vest to my Han Solo costume and yanked me to her roughly. "Fuck me hard, my smuggler. Fuck me good. Show me what a cocky, rebel like yourself can do to a princess."

I nearly came all in my pants at that.

"Fuck, Bella. Sexy time talk? Your dirty mouth, my goddess, so hot. I must have you!" I rasped out and reached down and wrenched my pants open and pulled myself free. I shoved up her dress, and I was soon plunging home in the warm, wet embrace of my love, my perfect wife, my princess. My mouth devoured her breasts as I madly pumped my hips against her.

Bella was yelling wonderful, filthy things as she dug her fingers into my skin, and that in the end was my undoing. My orgasm suddenly was upon me, I unable to hold back under the overwhelming onslaught of making love to the deadly combination of Princess Leia and my dirty girl. I shouted out something- I didn't know what- as I came and then fell against her chest in exhaustion from the power of that orgasm.

Mindful not to crush her with my weight, I rested my head on her shoulder, trying to find my sanity again. Once I sort of did, I tossed my glasses aside, slid down her body and pushed back her legs, opening her wide for me. She needed hers, like I had just got mine. I licked and sucked her, as my fingers worked in and out of her, not caring that my semen was leaking out of her. I found that just to be hotter, if possible. She finally came with a scream and awesome rippling shudders down her body. That was a good one. I felt really proud of myself.

I found my glasses again, sliding them back on so I could see her face and then looked up from between her legs, meeting her eyes with a grin.

"Do we really have to leave the room today?" she asked me, her breathing still uneven and her face all flushed. She looked so, so beautiful right that moment.

"Uh, we don't have to, but I was going to buy you an obscene amount of stuff today."

"We're only sitting in on one panel for sure tomorrow. We could just look at exhibits tomorrow. Today we could just...play."

I pretended to ponder this, but I'd already had the same idea.

"Well, we could. Nope, your man has decided, we _will_." I shot her an eager, lusty grin, and she answered me with a giggle.

"Come here, Edwardlicious." She held out her arms for me, an invitation I could never resist.

"Already there, Buttercup."

I quickly climbed back up the bed and lay down beside her, pulling her over against me. "Now, it seems I'm holding captive a beautiful princess. Whatever shall I do with her to keep her amused as I wait for the ransom money to be delivered?"

She giggled and then climbed on top of me, straddling my chest. "Hmm. Well. Now, there's an interesting question. Need some ideas, Han?"

I slowly slid my hands up her thighs, shoving her dress up out of the way. I then glided my hands over her hips to her waist and on up where my hands found their homes, clasping and fondling her amazing breasts.

"Uh, I'm good. I have lots of ideas and, um, I can be pretty creative when it comes to you. Now, the question is, are you going to be a good girl, a good prisoner, or a bad girl and make me have to punish you?"

"Oh, I'm never good," she declared with gleam in her eyes.

"Don't I know it," I replied with a grin. "Lucky me," I said as I pulled her beautiful face down to mine for a kiss, and we started all over again, slower this time and no less passionate, but certainly a little more creative.

x~x

"He's so handsome!" Bella said and sighed dreamily.

I glanced at the _Game of Thrones_ panel and frowned. Her little obsessive love for the character of Robb Stark had her gazing at Richard Madden with stars in her eyes.

"I wonder if I could meet him. I'm sad Peter Dinklage isn't here. I love how he plays Tyrion."

"I don't think you'll be able to meet him," I said hastily and, well, hopefully.

"Darn," she said and finally turned and gave me her attention. "Jealous, darling?" Her little knowing grin said it all.

"Yeah. Maybe," I said and scuffed my big feet together as I shoved my glasses back up my nose.

She reached over and tucked a long clump of hair behind my ear and then placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"My heart, and every other last thing of mine, belongs solely to you, my Edwardlicious. You know that. Or do I need to prove that again tonight in our hotel room?" she whispered in my ear.

I knew that, but I was no fool. I nodded my head and played the shy, insecure boy with her.

"I'm _sooo_ on to you, my dear husband," she said with a laugh. "But I gotta tell ya, winter isn't the only thing that'll be coming later."

I shot her a shocked, but highly amused open-mouthed look, and then we both broke out in hysterical laughter, earning us looks and comments from people around us. I didn't care. She was perfect. My Buttercup was a dirty, dirty girl and perfect.

We finally calmed down, taking each other's hand and turning our attention back to the panel. After it was over, we walked around and looked and spent way too much money. We were in total nerd heaven.

"Don't let me forget to write down that exchange of ours in my diary. Well, I'll leave out the dirty me part," Bella said with a giggle.

"Okay, I won't forget, Buttercup. By the way, dirty you is a great love of mine," I said with a silly grin.

"Ha! I noticed. Did I ever tell you the name for this blog entry for Comic-Con I'm working on?"

"Hmm, nope."

"It's not very original, but I like it_. The Comic-Con Adventures of Elf Girl and Ranger Boy_. You like it? I can change it if it's too silly."

"I think it's great. Keep the name."

"Okay, I will. This will be such an awesome series of blog updates," Bella said happily.

Bella had discovered blogging, and it had become a great love of hers. Her blog was full of amusing stories about our family life, our crazy in-laws, recipes of her amazing cooking, or just random musings from her mind. It was a true pleasure to read, and I was very proud of her. She had a gift for writing, especially humor, and she had given me yet another reason to be in awe of her. There literally was nothing my wife couldn't do and do well.

I looked around at all the stuff for sale, but I had already bought so much when Bella and I attended the preview night on Wednesday. I grinned widely remembering how we'd got our hands on some sweet special edition action figures.

I thought back to that night, how Bella had grabbed my hand and we made a beeline for the Hasbro booth, and we were lucky enough to get our hands on the Marvel Universe S.H.E.I.L.D super helicarrier model that was featured _in The Avengers_. Well, Bella was the one to get it. She'd taken on several big guys to get her hands on one of those. One look from her, and her looks when she meant business could be scary, and they backed off. She really wasn't a woman to mess with. I'd managed to get one of the _Star Wars _special edition vintage carbonite chamber collectors pack as well. I was very pleased with our successes, to say the least.

On top of that, we had just bought tons of stuff, for us and the kids. We were going to have to ship most of it back home. There was way too much to put on the plane, and I trusted UPS more than I did our airline to get the stuff to our house in one piece.

Bella was on her phone again calling Mom again to check on the kids. She was doing pretty well. That's only her third call today, and it's just noon. She was becoming more relaxed about being apart from the kids.

After Mom she called Alice to check on her other baby Cedric.

"Well, everything okay?" I asked her as she hung up with Alice.

"Yep. The kids are having lunch and then it's playtime before naps." She sighed, and I could hear the wistfulness in that sigh. She hated to be away from our kids.

"We'll be home in two days, Buttercup." She turned to me with a faint smile.

"I know. It's just hard being away from my babies. All my babies."

I took her hand and pulled her against me. "I miss them, too, but I've loved this time with you."

"Oh, me too, Teddy darling. It's been amazing. I'm so excited for tomorrow."

"Not near as much as me. How was Cedric?"

"Oh, Alice declared him feisty and grumpy, apparently in a bit of snit from missing me."

"So, basically, he's still Cedric."

Bella laughed. "Yeah. My sweet, ornery kitty. I told Alice to give him a kiss and to tell him to be a good boy."

"Oh, I'm sure Cedric will love that." Bella giggled at that. "Hey, let's go eat and then head back to the hotel room. We could swim or…watch a movie."

She shot me a side-eyed look knowing what I was about. That had been our make-out time when we were dating, and we didn't get that much anymore since most of movies we watched now were for children that we watched with the kids.

"Hmm. I think I like the movie suggestion."

I pulled her to my chest and gazed down into her brown eyes I loved so much. "Hmm. I think I do as well. Let's get some food, and then I do believe it's goddess time- I mean movie time."

She let out a throaty, sensual laugh that had a man walking by stop and stare at her with wide eyes. I cleared my throat, and he darted my eyes to mine. I shot him a look, he shrugged and with one last glance at Bella he continued on.

"Elf girl, it's dangerous here. I need to get you back to our room and keep you safe from all the bad Orcs here that would try to steal you."

"Oof, my Teddy, being all jealous and protective of me! So hot. Let's go, darling. Your elf girl has things planned for her ranger."

"Leather?" I asked hopefully.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea, Edward?" she asked with a sly look and pulled away from me, walking away with swaying hips. I watched her for a moment, for Bella's sexy walk was surely one of the better things in life. Then, I nearly tripped over my own feet catching up with her, taking her hand possessively and proudly in mine as we headed for the exit.

x~x

"Peter," this is Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella. Edward, Bella, this is, of course, Peter Jackson."

I just stood there with my mouth open, and then Bella's meltdown when she met Daniel Radcliffe was nothing compared to mine happening at this moment. A flow of word vomit erupted from my mouth that went on and on, and Peter just watched me with crossed arms and a polite and hopefully amused grin on his face.

Finally, Bella placed a hand on my arm and interrupted my babbling.

"Darling, I don't think Mr. Jackson needs to know that we dressed up as Arwen and Aragorn for Halloween three years ago or, well, any of that other stuff," she said, her voice kind, but her look firm.

"Oh. Sorry. I got a little carried away there. Uh, it was very nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson. And what I really wanted to say, is a huge thank you for bringing books I love to life with such loving care."

He thanked me for loving the movies and declared himself just a big a fanboy of Tolkien as I was. He agreed to a picture with us, signed our poster, then shook our hands and walked away. I turned and sincerely thanked Andrea. Bella gave her a hug and made her promise to come visit soon and hang out with her and Alice.

After she left, I turned to my wife, and we just stared at each other for a moment and then I went "Gah!" and Bella went "Oh, my God!" as we high-fived each other. I then took her hands, and we did some silly bouncing around in a circle dance before I pulled her to me, laughing in joy. **  
**

"That was _awesome_!"

"It was. He's so cool and so nice!"

"Every time I think life can't get any better, it does. Did I make a complete ass of myself?" I asked Bella, afraid of her answer.

"Hmm, no. No more than when I met Daniel Radcliffe. The Jacks is cool, and I think you just highly amused him."

"You know what, Buttercup?"

"What's that, Teddy dear?"

"I love you."

"Aww. And I love you."

"Two thousand, six hundred and thirty-three."

"Hmm. I'm off my game. Gotta be telling you I love you more. The love bank ought to be fuller than that."

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her close, not caring if anyone was watching as I gave her a tender kiss.

"My love bank is overflowing as it is. You, our kids, our family…how much love I've been given. To ask for more would be tempting fate and just plain greedy."

She shook her head. "No, darling. We're given back what we give in full measure. Be greedy. You have every right to be."

"You know what, Buttercup?"

"What, Teddy?"

"I think you're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, my sweet husband. Come, let's go spend an obscene amount of money."

I laughed. "We already have."

"Hmm, well, let's go spend some more and then tomorrow we head back home."

"Home. One of the best words in the world."

She nodded. "Except for maybe your name on my lips," she said softly.

I just stood there and gazed at her in wonder, so in love with her, my beautiful, perfect wife. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, except for that," I replied softly.

* * *

**That's probably the last you'll ever get of dear Teddy and Buttercup. Thanks, my dear readers, for supporting this story. Your love and sweet reviews I've received for it are like hugs to me. **

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


End file.
